Infrequent Affairs
by VictorianGold
Summary: Follow Sugawara and his Omega nest on a journey of self-discovery, heartbreak, and redemption, as they stumble through their University years and sexist society. Sugawara has lost his home- suddenly tossed into an Alpha world. Luckily, Daichi is mild-mannered Alpha, sympathetic to the Omega cause. Is it possible for their two vastly different groups to co-exist and find love?
1. Collision

****Quick Authors Note****

1) I am very new to the fanfiction community, so I am reaaaaally hoping that my story doesn't have too much overlap with other ones that are similar (I have read very few fanfiction works, so I really don't know what's out there, but I'm working on it!)

2) This story **contains dark themes, including non-consensual sex acts and drug use, so please, read at your own discretion.** There may be portions of this story that **could cause triggers.**

3) I have over 300K words already written for this work, so chapter updates with be extremely frequent, and the story will not suddenly be dropped- I promise that it will have a proper ending!

4) At first, I tried to maintain the personalities of the characters, but somewhere along the line, a few of them slipped away from me. That being said, I did my best to sprinkle easter eggs here and there.

5) If you notice any spelling errors, I'm sorry! I can only edit on my own so many times and I'm still learning how to properly format things :)

6) I used both first and last names, depending on the characters. Basically, it was whichever of the two rolled off my typing fingers the best.

 ****Characters****

All characters have POVs at some point, but Asahi-Nishinoya ship lovers will not be given any smut, you have been warned :) (not sure if I can manage to do Tobio/Shoyo, either, but I'll try).

 **Story contains:** Sugawara, Daichi, Oikawa, Hajime, Keiji, Bokuto, Yuji, Yachi, Shoyo, Tobio, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ukai, Tanaka, Asahi, Nishinoya and various made up characters.

 *****Tags***(Mature tags)**

rape/non-con elements, past drug use, alcohol use, sexual intercourse, m/m, m/f, violence, blood/injuries.

(There are a lot of heartwarming elements, too!)

 ****Disclaimer****

 **I do not own Haikyuu! Or the characters affiliated with the series.**

 _ **Thanks for reading, guys! Just seeing that it has views goes a long ways...otherwise the only reader would have been me, haha.**_

 **Chapter One: Collision**

 **Sugawara~**

Suga held the shaking, soot covered Yachi, embracing her sobbing shoulders from their seated position on the grey pavement. Shoyo and Yamaguchi were kneeling on her other side, their faces plastered with a mixture of upset and white hot rage. Heat radiated out from the burning building before them, reflecting up into the night sky and vividly lighting the normally dark street.

"I'll kill them...I will hunt down every last one of those bastard Alphas and make them pay!" Suga heard Oikawa spit ferociously from his standing position, a few feet away.

"I'll fucking help you," Nishinoya agreed, his small hands balled into tight fists at his sides as he watched the flames flicker from across the road.

Suga let out a frustrated sigh when he heard Keiji mutter something along the lines of, 'great deal of help that would do, against Alphas.' He craned his stiff neck to monitor the three boys on his left, already knowing that Keiji's unnecessary provocation was going to cause a scuffle.

In mere moments, the slender Oikawa sharply turned to face Keiji and grabbed his shoulders in a frantic sort of desperation. "You are a fucking piece of shit for saying that!" He yelled, profusely shaking his blue eyed friend, attempting to physically rattle the shorter boy back to his senses. "You think they can just get away with treating us like this? Burning down our house?! This was your home, too, you asshole! Be angry for once in your life!"

Suga flinched at Oikawa's statement and glanced back at the hot wreckage in front of him. The flames were no longer licking up into the stars, finally, the fire fighters seemed to be in control of the messy blaze. A slight sob from Yachi alerted Suga that his scent was becoming distressed, indeed, he was- the destructed lot across the road was their home. It was _his_ home, and it was so easily snatched away by the whim of an Alpha and his lapdog friends. Although his rage equalled Oikawa's and he was as horrified as Yachi, Suga did his best to reign in his upset and project a calm fragrance. Now was not the time for them to be divided, especially now that they were both homeless and had only the sleeping clothes on their backs.

Suga swung his silver head back to his bickering flock and watched Keiji gingerly brush Oikawa's hands from his narrow shoulders. "You think everything can be solved with violence, you might as well be an Alpha yourself. What a dream come true that would be for you," he lazily droned to the taller boy through narrowed eyes. Oikawa took a step back, obviously stunned by the personal stab, and Nishinoya quickly stepped between the two, directing himself to Keiji.

"Our. Home. Was. Taken. From. Us. This has nothing to do with Oikawa's self-loathing. You of all people should know that, Keiji."

As Nishinoya and the two larger boys continued to argue, Suga took a moment and tuned out their angry words. He straightened his hunched shoulders and leaned in behind Yachi, lightly poking the ginger Omega in his tense back, "Shoyo…"

The small boy snapped up and returned Suga's gaze. His chocolate eyes were heavy with tears and Suga was, once again, forced to push down his own pang of grief.

"I need you to take care of Yachi for a moment. Rub her back with small circles and try your best to project a calming scent okay?" He said softly and Shoyo nodded in understanding, replacing Suga's hand with his own as the former rose to his feet and walked over to the arguing Omegas.

"Just because something was taken through an act of violence does not excuse a violent act in return."

"What a shocking response! The most passive Omega of the year award goes to...Keji Akaashi!"

"It's not passivity, it's logic, Oikawa. Just because your parents insisted that you grow up taking self defense classes does not mean you can stand your own against a house of Alpha shitheads. Don't be stupid."

"He wouldn't be alone! I can pack a punch, you know. Those fuckers don't deserve the air they breath."

Suga paused and took a deep breath, slightly scrunching his nose when the frightened rage, radiating off the arguing boys, reached his senses. It was true, he wanted to bash some faces in just as much as Nishinoya, but in his heart, he agreed with Keji. Taking a large step forward, Suga gently placed his hand on Oikawa's shoulder, stopping the boy mid-sentence.

"Oikawa, Nishinoya, violence would only incite more violence," he put forth, taking the time to make eye contact with each of them- showing them that he would not put up with any more infighting. When Oikawa lowered his head and shamefully looked as his slippered feet, Suga continued. "Once Professor Suzuki arrives, she will help us report this to the University Administration and a formal investigation with take place. We will have justice. I'm certain of it."

 **Sugawara~**

One week after the house fire, the University's investigation had been completed. Unsurprisingly, the Alpha's were absolved of all fault- the incident was excused as a simple electrical shortage. It was far from the truth, but Suga knew from the start that the investigation's sole purpose was to protect the University's 'Alpha elite.' While he had hoped the world was slowly changing, he wasn't at all surprised by the outcome. Underhanded events like this happened all over Japan. Acts of violence against Omegas were regularly dismissed by the local police and the state government all too often, and in some cases, they were even condoned.

Suga let out a heavy exhale, attempting to release a bit of his pent up stress, and looked across the small, cafe table to his house advisor. Professor Miyo Suzuki, an Omega herself, had brought him the tragic news only minutes earlier and she was still shaking, unable to hide her displeasure. Suga knew little of the woman's past, but he could only imagine the hardships she would have had to endure in order to acquire such a respected profession. Omegas generally maintained one of five fields- homemaker, receptionist, nurse, legal prostitution, or, if they were lucky enough, they worked with one of the many non-profit Omega aid organizations. A professor at a renowned university was definitely not on the regular list.

"You know…" Miyo started, resting her quivering hands on the sides of her porcelain floral tea cup. "When the Department of Education granted Omegas access to Alpha Universities, I knew there would be some adjustments and hurdles...but that was seventeen years ago. You would think that things would have changed by now."

Suga nodded and took a sip of his cappuccino, licking the frothy remnants of milk from his lips. The professor was correct, the merging of Alphas and Omegas in Universities had been a difficult affair... _no, it still was_. Aside from family members and those few Omegas who lucky enough to make Alpha friends in their pre-pubescent childhood, the two groups had little to no contact until they were thrown head first into the adult world.

The moment a child's secondary gender produced, usually around the age of twelve, they were sent to their respective school. While Alphas were able to roam freely during their formative years, Omega movements were limited to school, home, and the busses that transported them in between.

Suga could understand the government's point of view- it was true that young Omegas were vulnerable to Alphas, in their youth or otherwise. Their irregular heat cycles were both challenging and powerful, but the segregation was only further permeating the divide between the two groups. Even though it would sacrifice the safety of a lot of young Omegas, Suga firmly believed that it would be better to grant them equal measures of freedom. He had come to the conclusion that it was the Alphas that needed to change, not the Omegas...but how could they when they were completely separated from their counterparts during their most influenceable years? Alphas needed to learn self control at an early age, a notion which the current system made completely impossible. Instead, it was teaching young Omegas that they were overly vulnerable until they mated, and to Alphas, that they could do anything they wanted to their fragile equals.

Suga knew from a young age that he did not want to have a mate. He had always rejected the idea, going against the common grain, refusing to sell out to the common narrative. If he did, how would things change? Omegas needed to step up, make their voices and ideas heard, or the system would remain the same. He daydreamed through his entire childhood, salivating over the knowledge and influence he could acquire if he attended a proper University- _an Alpha one_. There were Omega Universities, but they were merely a state funded facade to give _some_ measure of equality between the two classes. In reality, it was a weak form of reconciliation. There were only eleven Omega Universities compared to the hundreds of Alpha ones throughout Japan. To make matters worse, Omega Universities only offered shallow programs that were dedicated to funnelling their students into the regular Omega professions, aside from prostitution, of course. That was a very different and very tragic story.

Suga remembered, clear as day, when the state announced the _Omega Inclusion Initiative_ in 2003, formally granting Omegas access to all Japanese Universities. It was the moment when he was finally able to start dreaming for something better, something more than pumping out children for a future Alpha mate. He had been eating his morning snack, honey cheerios without milk, in his grandmother's yellow kitchen when an audible crash came from in the living room. He stood up and wobbled over his spilled cheerios on his six year old legs, and made his way towards the noise. As he stood under curved archway between the two rooms, Suga found his grandmother standing in front of the television holding her wrinkled hands to her mouth in shock. A vase of pink roses was smashed on the floor boards in front of her, slowly trickling water across the wood. Suga had been confused by the scent of the room- fear, shock, and happiness were not fragrances that he had ever smelled together before that day. Then, his grandmother turned to him, briskly scooped him into her strong arms, and said, "Suga, my beautiful boy, change is upon us."

A harsh clang from Miyo, shakily placing her tea cup down on its plate, shook Suga from his pleasant, internal reflection. The professor swept her long black hair behind her delicate shoulder and looked across at him, determination in her emerald-colored eyes. "I won't stop," she offered to him in a disciplined tone, "I will find a way to get your home back, I promise."

Suga smiled at the resolute scent she radiated and grabbed her slender hand, releasing his own calm, yet obstinate fragrance.

"I won't stop trying either," he said softly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of assurance. But first, Suga and his Omega flock needed to find a new place to call home.

 **Shoyo~**

Shoyo scratched around the back of his neck to reach the scent suppressor patch that was pasted on his upper back. It had been bothering him since he had left the shelter earlier that morning. It wasn't that he was unaccustomed to wearing them, his mother had laid one out each morning to protect him during his commute to primary school, it was what the patch stood for that was agitating him. It was a physical reminder of his feelings, of his status as an Omega and the discriminations he faced because of it. It also didn't help that Suga had relayed the terrible news in the group chat earlier, telling them the outcome of the investigation. Shoyo had nearly thrown his phone at the wall in frustration, but instead, he slapped on his patch, hoisted his makeshift school bag over his shoulder, and huffed out his anger during entire walk to the University campus. Physical activity always seemed to help him handle his emotions.

"Shoyo," a timid, lazy voice called out from behind his ginger head, prompting Shoyo to slightly jump up in his hard seat. He turned around, taking one last scratch at his patch, and looked at the hesitant figure of Kenma, a boy he had grown quite close to during the semester. They were in all the same classes and Shoyo liked that the cat-like Omega was extremely mellow with his scents, it helped to offset his own obnoxious ones.

"Your scent distracted me for the entire class," the cat Omega continued in his usual quiet tone and began packing up his things, placing them in his red rucksack with absent minded care.

"I-" Shoyo began but Kenma interrupted him, oblivious, or uncaring, that the ginger Omega was about to speak. "Where have you been this past week? Have you been sick? You haven't answered any of my texts…"

Shoyo's eyes widened in understanding, the cat Omega had been worried about him. "Ah, I'm sorry Kenma, let's go. I'll tell you everything on the way to the Cafeteria. Fries? I want fries," he said hastily, grabbing Kenma's slender hand and dragging him down the long hall.

"You remember the fire on the resident side of campus last week?" Shoyo asked between strides, not bothering to look back at the boy he was pulling.

Kenma nodded, unhappy with the pace Shoyo was dragging him at, but compliant.

"Well...that was my house."

Kenma stopped suddenly and pulled away his small hand, "what?"

"Yeah, it's a long story," Shoyo started, rubbing the back of his head in feigned casualty. "The University Administration said that it was nobody's fault, even though it was Yachi's bastard ex-boyfriend and his Alpha dogs who did it. We saw them, but that doesn't matter, apparently. Seven witnesses, but because we are Omegas, I guess that means...no witnesses," he finished, spitting out the last few sentences with such ferocity that the cat Omega flinched back slightly.

It took Shoyo a few moments of silence, but he soon realized that Kenma, now visibly upset, had begun to let out a vulnerable scent of fear and sadness. The ginger boy did his best to counter it with his own calming one and hastily said, "it's okay! What's done is done, Kenma, you know? Don't worry yourself with it!"

Once again, Shoyo grabbed Kenma's hand in his own and walked forward, he did not want to stay in one place for too long with the scent the by was was giving off- lest any unwanted Alphas pick up on the vulnerable smell. His friend might be mated with an Alpha, but Shoyo most certainly was not. He didn't have the extra protection that Kenma was afforded.

As the pair rounded the corner, Shoyo spotted the cafeteria and picked up the pace. "We're living in a short term shelter right now," he called over his shoulder and felt a wide smile pass over his face at the thought of food. "I'm sure Suga and Oikawa will figure something out! Not to mention our amazing house advisor, Miyo!"

"How many…"

"How many what?"

"How many Omegas were in your nest?"

"Well, there's Oikawa, Suga, um, me, um, three, four" Shoyo started counting on his short fingers, "seven, there are seven of us," he finished, flashing a proud smile at the thought of his flock. He loved them, even the sassy Oikawa and snarky Keiji.

"Huh…" Kenma said softly and Shoyo could see the cogs under his dyed blonde hair turning, mulling over something important.

Shoyo sniffed the air and nearly drooled at the greasy smell of food. He wanted a burger, some fries, and to not talk about this anymore. It was too depressing. Once again, he scratched the scent suppressor on his back, careful to not peel off the edges, and changed the subject. "Kenma! I smell french fries! Let's go get some!" He exclaimed and hauled the cat Omega behind him into the cafeteria, effectively ending the irritating conversation there.

 **Kenma~**

Kenma dragged his feet along the cracked sidewalk, looking down at the video game in his hands. For the first time in his life, he wasn't really focussing on playing, but on Shoyo. His friend was homeless, his nest was homeless- they had no money, none of their possessions, school supplies or otherwise, and the fraudulent investigation left them with zero support from University funds. Kenma sighed, pocketed his console, and looked up at the houses lining one of the many streets of the University's residence district. _Surely one of them is vacant?_

It was not long before Kenma, lost in contemplation, arrived at his own house, a big yellow building with a large porch, and front yard that housed a hearty oak tree.

"I'm one of the lucky ones..." He said quietly under his breath as he sat down on the porch steps and shuffled the straps of his bag off his narrow shoulders. He could tell by smell that none of his housemates were home, including his mate.

 _Lucky…_ Kenma thought again, this time keeping it to himself. He was lucky that he was mated with a dominant Alpha. It kept the other, well, the lesser Alphas off his case. He still wore his scent suppressor, just to be safe, but as soon as an Alpha smelled Kuroo on him, they generally backed off. It wasn't the only perk either, being mated allowed Kenma to live in a University provided Alpha house.

Kenma huffed a small puff of air and lost himself to his thoughts. _None of his Alpha housemates gave him any sort of trouble...they never gave him any trouble at all...would they give...Shoyo trouble...was it because Kenma was mated...or because his Alpha housemates were good guys…maybe..._

Kenma sat in silence on the porch, softly tapping his foot and formulating a plan.

 **Kuroo~**

Kuroo walked alongside Daichi and Asahi, conversing about their volleyball practise, but suddenly burst into a full sprint as soon as he smelled his mate.

"Hey-" he heard his teammates yell in question as they broke out in their own run behind him, sensing his panic.

Kuroo's mind went to various dark places during his short run, all of which halted instantly as soon as he saw Kenma, _safe_ , giving off an distressed scent. Daichi and Asahi arrived shortly behind him, and Kuroo knew that they had only followed him because of the Alpha scent of panic he had given off. They wouldn't have been able to smell his Omega's upset from the distance that he had- mating partners were better able to smell each others emotions, regardless of a patch.

"Oh Kuroo..." His small mate looked up at him with dazed, yellow eyes.

"What happened," Kuroo growled in command and immediately pulled the boy into a tight embrace. He rubbed Kenma's head against his neck, rescenting him, then began to look over his delicate body for any sign of injury. When he was satisfied that his mate was unharmed, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and adjusted the cat-like Omega in his large lap.

"There was literally no point in me responding to your question...you were going to check me over anyways..." Kenma drawled out and looked up at his rooster-haired lover, flashing a cocky smirk.

"Well, thank you very much for the stressful walk home Kuroo," Daichi droned sarcastically, slapping the rooster on the back. Kuroo let out a low snarl in response- his volleyball captain was too close to his mate.

"Hey, relax Kuroo. We'll go inside!" Asahi chimed in, his tone lighthearted, trying to ease the situation. The bunned giant walked past the mated pair and into the yellow house, careful not to get too close. Daichi followed with a exasperated sigh.

Kuroo soon forgot about the other Alphas, falling prey to Kenma's distressed scent. It made him want to beat someone's face in. "You still smell upset. You're not injured so what fucking happened? Who hurt you?"

"Kuroo, relax," his mate groaned in irritation and adjusted his scent to force his mate to loosen up. Kuroo loved the smell of his Omega, a shart eucalyptus, sharp like Kenma. He inhaled the black roots of his mate's hair, briefly contemplating dragging the boy upstairs and pinning him against his bed. _No, no,_ he thought hastily, _that would have to wait._ Kenma was still upset, even if his scent no longer showed it.

"Okay, so what happened?" Kuroo questioned again, slightly adjusting himself under Kenma's weight.

"Well, remember that fire a week ago? I think it was eleven streets down from us."

"Yeah, I saw the flames when I woke up for morning volleyball."

"My friend, Shoyo, he lived there, with his Omega nest. Alphas burned it down."

Kuroo sighed and looked up at the afternoon sky, shielding his eyes from the bright sun with a large hand. He was slightly irritated at what Kenma had said. The discrimination by Alphas against Omegas never really bothered him that much, but this time, Kenma was involved, albeit secondarily. This Omega, _Shoyo_ , was dear enough to his mate to have caused such an upset reaction- Kuroo didn't like it. He looked down at Kenma and frowned, "I can see your cogs turning, what are you thinking?"

"Well…" his mate whispered and looked up at him with unblinking, cat-like eyes. "Shoyo said there were seven of them."

Kuroo groaned and rolled his head back dramatically. He saw where the conversation was going and he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no.

"We have enough room in our house…" Kenma continued, sensing victory. "The fourth years graduated last month and no new Alphas were placed here..."

"Agh, why! KENMA! Why do you do these things to me?!" Kuroo said loudly and fell back on wooden planks of the porch behind him in exasperation, leaving Kenma perched in his lap like a kitten.

"We do," Kenma offered up, gazing down at Kuroo over a petite shoulder. "It's only logical. They're homeless, and the University covered it up to protect the Alphas who burnt it down. We have room in our home. So..."

"You think...throwing a bunch of single Omegas in with a bunch of single Alphas is the solution to this problem?" Kuroo chastised, half-heartedly, and flicked Kenma on the back with his forefinger. "Sounds like a recipe for disaster, to me."

"It's better for them than being homeless. Plus, the Alphas here already know what it's like to live with an Omega..." Kenma said with a yawn and flipped over to lay on top of Kuroo, licking and nipping at the Alpha's scent gland. The rooster groaned at the playful touch, _the kid could play dirty._

"I'll talk to the guys, but no promises okay?" He submitted and felt Kenma smirk against his tanned neck in victory. "But, before that," he continued, scooping up his mate in his arms and standing up on front stairs. "I'm going to fuck my scent into you, I'm sick of you smelling like other people."

 **Daichi~**

"This is such a bad idea," Asahi sighed, placing his forehead down on the oak table in front of him with a thud.

"I agree with Asahi, no good will come of this," Daichi said, crossing his arms against his broad chest. Or at least, he was pretty certain it was a bad idea. Daichi didn't have much experience living with Omegas. Both of his parents were Alphas, but they were always sympathetic to the marginalized condition of them- donating funds to Omega non-profits and sponsoring a few families here and there.

Daichi glanced up from his position against the wall and watched as Tanaka dramatically threw his arms over his bald head. "Yeah! It's hard enough to control myself around the buggers walking around campus, let alone in my own house!"

"Okay but hear me out-" Kuroo started but was quickly interrupted by a chirp from Hajime, their snarkiest roommate.

"You're only doing this because your cute little mate has you wrapped around his finger," the short haired Alpha stated lazily and Kuroo let out a guttural growl in response.

Daichi was quick to step in between them. "Okay boys, let's just calm down," he threatened, releasing his own dominant scent to show that he meant business. Brawls would be even more common in this house if a bunch of Omegas were brought in. _There was no way this arrangement would work,_ he thought to himself, _but, if what Kuroo's mate said was true…_

Tanaka jerked Daichi from his thoughts, pointing at Kuroo's aggressive stance towards Hajime and yelling, "see this is exactly my point! We can hardly manage one Omega in this house!"

"No, its because Hajime is an incorrigible flirt, I'd be pissed too," Tsukishima drawled out from the couch and adjusted his glasses against his pale face.

"Incorrigible, (of a person or their tendencies) not able to be corrected, improved, or reformed," Daichi heard Tobio mutter quiety from his position on the stairs near the front entry.

"Alphas burnt down their home, it's the least we can do to make amends," Kuroo said plainly and straightened his stance, forgetting his previous anger with Hajime.

"Yeah but _we_ didn't burn down their house…" Asahi mumbled into the wood of the dining table and threw his arms forward, as if to physically illustrate his point.

"I think…" Daichi started and the boys all perked up. Even the troublesome Tsukishima was somewhat listening from his position on the living room coach. Daichi did not have the most dominant Alpha scent in the house, but he knew that he was the most respected. "That we should give it a shot. I think we can do this. We already live with an Omega, anyways."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Tanaka whined loudly and threw his head back once again, this time banging it against the yellow wallpaper behind him. "Are you serious? Man, come on…you're so soft, captain."

"Well...if Daichi is willing to give it a shot, I guess I'm on board," Asahi conceded as he got up from his seat and made his way into the kitchen, effectively ending his participation in the debate.

"You're so easily persuaded, Asahi!" Tanaka called out, following him, and Daichi suppressed a snicker when he heard a loud clap on what he could only imagine was Asahi's back, followed by a audible whine from the bunned giant.

"Okay so that's two, no three with Kuroo in agreement," Daichi recounted and ran a large hand through his brunette hair. "How about you Hajime?"

The short haired Alpha rolled his eyes and released a heavy breath, "well, as long as one of them is fuckable, I guess it's fine."

Tanaka, forever the jokester, popped his head out of the kitchen and flashed a wicked smirk, "you're so gross, Hajime! Who would want to sleep with someone as ugly as you?"

"Watch it, baldy."

Daichi rolled his eyes and posed the question to the remaining housemates, "Tobio? Tsukishima? What's the verdict."

"I don't care. As long as the don't disturb my studies," Tsukishima lazily replied without breaking his intense gaze with the book in his lap.

"Yeah whatever," Tobio added nonchalantly and waved a hand at the captain as he walked up the stairs.

"Okay. Well, that's everybody!" Daichi yelled, his hand next to his mouth so that the entire house could hear the decision. "I guess you've got your answer Kuroo," he continued, clapping the rooster boy on the back. "But, no way in hell am I telling our house advisor. I'll leave that shit up to you." When Kuroo's face contorted in disturbed stress from the revelation, Daichi let out a hearty laugh and added, "I believe in you, and I'm pretty sure that Professor Ukai will agree to it, anyways."

Kuroo let out a shiver and gazed off into the distance, "yeah...but he's just so damn scary."

 **Ukai~**

Professor Ukai walzed into the residence information building and slapped down a bundle of paperwork on the secretary's dark desk. The brunette Alpha took a moment to glance over the contents of the pages before looking up at the blonde man in front of her with shocked blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you would like me to do with this, professor-"

"Ukai."

"Professor Ukai."

"I want you to take these papers," Ukai said, lacing his tone with drawled out irritation and looking down at the bundle of paperwork on the black front desk. "And file them over there in that locker." As he finished, he pointed behind the secretary at the large filing cabinet, physically illustrating his point.

"But…"

Ukai growled low, "what is so hard to understand? This is all that your job entails." He knew that he would face a bit of backlash from the University over this decision, but the merging of unmated Alphas and Omegas in the same house was by no means against policy. Unheard of perhaps, but not illegal. He just wanted the secretary to do her job so he could be done with it, he was hungry for lunch.

"Mr. Ukai, there are no houses on campus that have formally merged unpaired Omegas and Alphas together…" The woman explained slowly, doing her best to keep her tone professional.

"Well the next time someone comes to you with this paperwork, they won't have to go through this annoying chit-chat."

"Sir…"

"Is this against University policy?"

"Well...no but-"

"Then I fail to see what the problem is."

"The problem is, sir, that merging the of the two classes in one house, under these circumstances, could cause the Alphas to become distracted from their school work and club activities."

Ukai forced down his growing irritation. _Distract the Alphas...but no mention of Omega safety?_ He had been shocked by the allegations that Professor Miyo had made against the University when she told him of her Omega's burnt down home. The pair had met earlier to discuss the implications after their student counterparts had alerted them to the situation. After hearing the secretary speak in such a manner, Ukai started to believe the beautiful Omega's story.

"I will be fully involved in their integration, which you would know if you had actually taken the time to read the paperwork instead of just complaining about its implications," Ukai snapped at the woman. He could tell that he had begun to give off a prominent scent of irritation and dominance, but he didn't care.

Smelling his growing impatience, the secretary finally submitted. "I will file the documents but I'm sure the University will respond with a formal check up on the house affairs after a few weeks."

"Fine by me."

"Good. I will inform you as to when it will take place once I have made contact with them."

Ukai sharply turned, not bothering to grace the secretary with a farewell, and exited the brick building. Although he was confident that the Alphas under his supervision were all well-mannered and exceptional at controlling their instincts, he was still worried about the merge. His grandfather, a prominent Omega activist, would be proud of the steps he was taking to shelter the marginalized flock. Nonetheless, it wasn't he who had made the decision to allow the Omegas into the home, it was his Alpha boys. Ukai swore to himself that he would not allow their charity to turn into another bullet for the University to use against Omegas. He would do his best to make the transition as easy and successful as possible.

 **Sugawara~**

Suga had met with professor Ukai and professor Miyo early that morning. He was pleased to see that the Alpha house advisor was very much in control of his instincts- more so than any Alpha he had ever met, aside from his own grandmother, of course. Nonetheless, he was worried when the two professors had explained that they would be unable to partake in the first meeting between the Omega and Alpha students. The leaders just couldn't seem to get their schedules to line up, and Suga knew that the sooner his flock was out of the shelter, the better. There was no time to waste, the shelter wasn't exactly a secure place to live. For starters, it was very far from campus- Suga worried everyday about his flock's unprotected commute to and from class.

Ukai had promised him that he had sat down with his Alphas and made clear the implications of the situation. The blonde professor had also told him that the unofficial Alpha leader of the house, a boy named Daichi, was even more level headed than he was. While this made Suga feel a little better, he couldn't imagine meeting an Alpha more in control of himself than Ukai, he was still very worried. It was clear that all of them- the Alphas, Omegas, and their house advisors- that they were stepping into unknown territory. Never before had unmated groups lived in such close proximity and Suga knew that it was extremely important that they not fail. He rolled his shoulders to release a bit of pent up tension and clung to the hope that the Alpha, _Daichi_ , would help make the introductions as smooth as possible in Ukai's absence.

"Okay does everyone have their Alpha spray?" Suga lectured his flock and grazed his honey colored eyes over his Omegas in question.

"Yesssssssss."

"Patches on?"

"Yeeeeeees."

"Heat prevention injectors? Did anyone forget anything at the shelter?"

"Stop stalling Sugar Momma!" Oikawa whined, slapping playfully his hand. "You sound like an overprotective grannie. At this rate we'll be standing outside the house all evening~~"

Suga knew that his chestnut haired friend was right, but he couldn't help himself. He was fully projecting a calm scent out to the Omegas and had instructed them to do the same. From what he could tell they were pretty successful, aside from Yachi, but the circumstances around her were... _complicated_. Suga knew that his little female Omega could remain in their room with her distressed scent and be safe, but the rest of them….if they were to be around Alphas full time, they needed to better control their emotions.

"Shoyo!" A small boy shouted, louder than Suga expected from such a drowsy looking person, from the porch of the yellow house in front of them. "Are you guys going to come in or what…?"

"Alright, you guys stay out here on the lawn a moment, Oikawa and I will go in and assess the situation. Do NOT leave the property," Suga lectured before starting towards the house, determination driving each step he took.

"You heard him baby birds, chill out and enjoy the evening sun a while~~" Oikawa shouted over his shoulder as he followed the silver haired leader into the unknown.


	2. About the Bond

****Trigger Warning****

 **Chapter Two: About the Bond**

 **Daichi~**

Daichi watched as two Omegas stepped into the oak entryway. His first thought lingered for a while, the pair were both very small- not necessarily in height, the brown haired one stood taller than he did, but they were... _fragile looking_. Daichi's dark eyes grazed over the two boys, trying to ascertain their emotions by taking in their posture. After a few moments, he felt confident that the _gorgeous-_ that the silver haired one was the leader, or at least the caretaker of the flock. The tall, almost Alpha-like one, he quickly pegged as the second in command.

Becoming aware of the silence in the room, Daichi hastily introduced himself and smiled to ease the tension.

"Hello!" The silver haired boy replied with his own grin before bowing low. "We are so grateful and honored that you guys are doing such a wonderful act of kindness for us."

The silver Omega's sweet voice nearly made Daichi's heart stop and the natural fragrance wafting off of the boy smelled like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. _It smelled like home._ It took everything Daichi had to not reach out and touch the Omega's silver hair. "Uh, no-no problem," he finally managed to stutter back. _Come on man...pull it together,_ he chastised himself, _it's just an Omega, you see them every day at school._

"I thought it would be a good idea to sit down with your household to...well, sort a few things out before I bring in the rest of the nest," Suga put forward, laughter in his warm eyes.

 _What a smart and protective Omega,_ Daichi thought, _putting himself in the line of fire before letting his baby birds enter._ He found himself simultaneously melting in admiration and panicking- praying to whatever god was listening that the silver boy hadn't noticed his sudden attraction to him.

"If you would call your beefy boys down here, I would like to size them up~~" The brown haired boy chirped cheekily, sticking out a pink tongue.

 _Oh boy,_ Daichi internally chuckled, _this one was going to be a handful._ "Oi! Meeting in the dining room. No exceptions!" He yelled out and one by one the Alphas crowded into the main room. Some sat around the oak dining table, others leaned up against open wall space, but all had eyes on the Omegas, like wolves ready to eat. That was not going to happen on his watch, Daichi promised himself, and glanced over to the two Omegas. Neither looked scared in the slightest and he found himself impressed with their resolve- they were practically in a lion's den, afterall.

"Boys, this is...I'm sorry I didn't get your names," Daichi attempted an introduction but faltered apologetically.

"I am Oikawa and this beauty is Suga," the chestnut haired Omega sang out, causing the silver one, _Suga,_ to tsk loudly. The smell ocean and clean laundry rolled off the taller Omega in droves, subtly hitting Daichi's nose. Although he found the scent rather pleasant, he preferred Suga's sweet fragrance. At that thought, he absentmindedly shifted closer to the silver haired boy and inhaled slightly, against his better judgement.

"It's an honor to meet you," Suga said, respectfully bowing again, this time to all of the housemates. Daichi noticed that the Omega's tone, action, or perhaps his overwhelming scent had caught the other Alphas off guard- a few of them flushed while others shifted in their seats and averted their gaze. "Um, have any of you lived with Omegas before?" The silver Omega continued in question, raising himself back to a standing position.

The Alphas looked around at each other before Asahi chimed in softly, "my mom's an Omega."

"Don't hurt yourself big boy~~" Oikawa laughed at the bunned giant and Suga cast him a scornful look.

"Okay well...maybe there are some things I should cover?" The silver boy asked gently, in more statement than question, and Daichi felt the need to back him up.

"Go ahead, we'll all listen carefully, right Tanaka, RIGHT Hajime?" He growled low to the most problematic of his boys.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss," the two drawled, rolling their eyes in unison.

Suga smiled, "great!" Taking a step forward he rattled off in explanation, "well, first off, it's rude to smell an Omega without their consent. It's okay to smell from a far, I understand that our scents can be quite powerful, but don't get too close or you'll frighten them."

Daichi stiffened, he broken that rule already.

"Second, and it should go without saying, but don't touch them without their expressive consent. When an Omega is scared they release a smell that sours the air. Sometimes it makes Alphas sick, sometimes it just angers them, so it's problematic either way." Suga continued in lecture and an image of the silver boy teaching bundles of students flickered across Daichi's mind. The Omega would make an excellent professor. "I think, as long as everyone is wary of their scents, us in particular, we shouldn't have a problem," Suga finished with an almost overzealous smile, the first hint he given up that showed he was indeed nervous with the situation.

Daichi was familiar with the scent of Omega fear. He found it disgusting. Whenever he had joined his volleyball team on their nights out clubbing, the air always reeked from the drugged up Omegas around them. He felt a sharp pang of guilt for partaking in such a cruel passtime.

Suga shook the dark haired Alpha from his thoughts, "now, the other Omegas in our flock are a bit more timid-"

"Except Nishinoya," Oikawa pointed out, "oh, and Keji."

"Right," Suga nodded in agreement before continuing, "most of the others are really timid, but they're quick to warm up. I'm certain that if things go well, it probably won't take more than a few weeks for them to become their usual selves!"

Daichi smiled at the statement and couldn't help his heart from swelling at Suga's protectiveness of his flock. It was admirable. He paused his thoughts and glanced over the other Alphas and was pleasantly surprised to see that they were all giving Suga their full attention. Even the normally tuned out Tobio and Tsukishima seemed alert and interested in what Suga was saying. Perhaps it was because Alphas, Daichi included, were never really taught much about Omegas to begin with. His assumption was confirmed when he saw Asahi nodding matter-of-factly to the things Suga was explaining. For the first time in his life, Daichi found himself wishing that he too had an Omega family member.

Oikawa's sing song voice chimed in to fill the momentary silence, "as far as reigning in our scents so we don't cause too much of a distraction, we will wear scent suppressor patches at all times. We also all have heat injectors and I promise that we will be extremely proactive in regulating our cycles."

Daichi contemplated the implications of the scent suppressors. Even he understood that the patches greatly increased an Omega's ability to walk around on campus without being cornered by over-aggressive, no, _over-eager_ Alphas. He was also fairly certain that Kenma wore one at all times, but he didn't really mind the Omega's eucalyptus scent, nor was he overly attracted to it. _Not like the silver boy's fragrance._ When the thought flickered across his mind, Daichi flushed slightly in embarrassment. He found himself not wanting the silver haired beauty to wear a scent suppressor at all. He didn't want Suga's sweet scent to diminish, even a little- he would rather bathe in it and get his fill.

"Is that all?" Tanaka asked, once again pulling Daichi from his increasingly panicked thoughts, and Suga nodded, flashing a sweet smile. "Well bring 'em in man!"

After a few minutes, the remaining Omegas poured into the house and crowded around Oikawa and Suga. A tall freckled boy and a small blond girl stood behind the silver Omega, grasping onto his blue shirt with white knuckles. The small girl was shaking profusely and, unlike the others, he could smell fear radiating off of her. Daichi felt nothing but sadness at how frightened she looked and he did his best to not imagine the hardships that she, and probably all of them, had been through. When he briefly caught Asahi's gaze, he knew the bunned Alpha was thinking the exact same thing.

The captain's gaze flickered over to Kenma, who had re-joined his mate and was subtly rubbing himself up against the rooster's body, purring in contentment. _Purring_ ….Daichi wondered what that felt like...how it would feel to have Suga do that against his muscular form. After a few moments, he physically shook his head and pushed the thought away in frustration. _What was happening?_ Daichi steadied himself against the yellow wall behind him and shrugged it off. It had to be side effect of his close proximity to so many unmated Omegas... _yes, that was definitely it._

Suga introduced the Omegas and Daichi introduced the Alphas. While the atmosphere was somewhat tense, especially from Yachi's anxious scent, it soon dissipated into comfort. Daichi knew that it was Suga and Oikawa's doing, they were doing their best to project a calming scent throughout the house. For the first time in his life, he realized that the calming fragrances from the Omegas were affecting every Alpha in the house. Although he had witnessed Kenma use his scent to relax Kuroo in the past, he had never been around a flock of Omegas large enough to influence the atmosphere of an entire pack of Alphas.

Eventually, Daichi showed the Omegas to their quarters, three vacant spaces on the third floor. While he was initially apologetic to Suga that he couldn't provide each of the the seven Omegas with their own private room, he soon found out that they preferred to nest together in one location. _There was no way Alphas would be able to do that,_ he chuckled to himself, _even sharing one house had its problems._ Weekly, sometimes daily, brawls were pretty common amongst Alphas, even friendly ones.

 **Sugawara~**

One week had passed since Suga and his nest had moved into the Alpha's yellow house and he was thrilled that nothing too problematic had occurred. Ukai and Miyo had stopped by on the second day, and Suga was overwhelmed with gratitude when the two professors lugged in bag after bag of newly bought clothing, school supplies, and toiletries for the Omegas. He briefly wondered if Ukai had helped Miyo secure the funds to buy such an enormous haul of goods. If he had, he was an admirable man. The silver Omega was also quick to note that the older Alpha's scent had begun shift from an ordinary one, to one that showed a small level of attraction to the beautiful, black haired professor. Although he was wary of the change in scent, he sent out a silent prayer that the Alpha would not act on his instincts without the female Omega's consent- in his heart, he knew that Ukai would never dare to do anything like that.

As Suga sat on the front stairs of the porch, he mentally went over the current state of each Omega in his flock. He knew that he didn't need to worry about Oikawa, the tall and beautiful boy poked at the Alphas every chance he got. In fact, the stern, short haired Alpha named Hajime had even started calling him Shittykawa.

His tiny Shoyo had only taken a few days to become comfortable with his new accommodations, but the ginger had never had any problems making friends. In fact, the Alphas seemed to be quite overwhelmed by Shoyo's distinct, energizing fragrance. His was, out of every Omega in the flock, the most prominent and, much to Suga's dismay, suppressor patches did very little to qualm it. While he had initially feared that Shoyo's smell would irritate the household Alphas, he was relieved when Daichi, the perceptible and good-hearted, mentioned that the Alphas had become more alert than usual at their volleyball practises- an awareness that the captain linked to the team's continued access to Shoyo's scent.

Nishinoya, the only other Omega that Suga considered to be as mouthy as Oikawa, had made fast friends with the gentle giant Alpha named Asahi. The two had begun taking morning jogs together and, by the fourth day Suga could tell that Asahi was dying to scent the small spitfire Omega. While he was wary of the Alpha's motivations, he did his best to give Asahi the benefit of the doubt. He was the only one in the house that had an Omega family member, perhaps, he would be more sympathetic to their condition. Regardless, Suga was going to keep a watchful eye on him.

The quiet and composed Keiji basically ignored his Alpha housemates and Suga was not at all surprised. When the two of them walked around the campus, Keiji was always able to blatantly ignore the Alphas around them- as if he didn't even register their presence at all. Although his blasè attitude made terrified Suga at first, his mantra was that Omegas should always on guard around Alphas, he soon realized that Keiji was exceptional at suppressing his scent. Oftentimes, Suga couldn't smell any Omega on him at all, which meant that Alphas were unable to as well.

In contrast to Keiji, Yamaguchi had remained reserved, still slightly fearful of the Alphas. Suga couldn't blame him, given the boy's difficult past. Nonetheless, he was happy to note that none of the Alphas tried to push themselves on the freckled Omega. Normally, one as timid as the Yamaguchi was the perfect target for an Alpha to take advantage, but Suga was pleasantly shocked at how much they had lucked out with the yellow house pack. Not a single one had made a pass at Yamaguchi thus far. There was no shortage of Alpha knotheads in the world, so to land themselves a house of well-mannered ones was nothing short of a miracle.

The main thorn in Suga's side was his baby Yachi, but she was still too traumatized by recent events to even leave their new nesting room. His heart broke for her- all of the Omegas in his flock, indeed all Omegas in general, had terrible past experiences, but Yachi's was... _recent._

Suga mulled over a few more things before ending his long train of thought and rising up from his seated position on the porch steps. After thinking about Yachi for such a significant amount of time, he decided to go upstairs to check on his timid, baby bird.

As Suga rounded the stairs to the third floor he reigned in his scent, opting for a mild and measured fragrance. "Yachi?" He questioned softly as he entered the room and gently closed the oak door behind him. His eyes searched the sunny, tea green room until a small, blonde head poked out from a mess of pink blankets near the bay windows on the far wall.

"Hi Suga," the tiny girl yawned to him. _At least she felt comfortable enough to sleep here,_ he thought to himself, _even if still woke up from nightmares._

"How are you doing? Can I get you anything?" He asked in a motherly tone as he pulled the small Omega into a messy, blanket filled embrace on the padded floor.

"No, Shoyo brought some soup and milk up earlier."

"You know Yachi..." Suga started, rubbing her back in small circles. Her scent was still off, still scared. It had been for a long time now. "Why don't you come outside on the porch with me? Fresh air and sunlight would do you good!"

"Eep!" Yachi squeaked, cowering into ample bedding once more. "What if-there are dangerous things-someone might have a gun-or-or an Alpha might jump us!" She exclaimed, her voice somewhat muffled by the sheets. Suga chuckled, he couldn't help it. Her fear was genuine but oftentimes, her translation of it came across as almost comedic.

"Okay, well, I won't stop trying!" He responded in a gentle, yet resolute tone, "and you know that we Omegas are all here. Even if its an Alpha house, we are all still here. All of us are a family and we will never abandon you. We will never stop fighting for you."

"Thanks, Suga," the small Omega mumbled from under the covers.

"Okay...you have your phone? You call me if you need anything? Anything at all."

"I will…"

With that, Suga rose to his feet, stretched up his arms to reset himself, and exited the nesting room. There was nothing more he could do today to change her mind, he had to allow her to move at her own pace.

 **Daichi~**

Daichi walked up the stairs, smelling Suga's delicious scent and happily following it. The first few days he had done it absentmindedly, but now...not so much. He couldn't help himself...and he had tried...really, really tried. Now, it was abundantly clear to him that his infatuation with the sickening fragrance wasn't his close proximity to so many Omegas, it was with Suga himself.

Daichi froze in his tracks when he saw the silver haired boy gracefully exit the Omega's nest, a few feet ahead of him in the narrow hallway. Suga grinned when he saw the Alpha and his sweet scent became so overwhelming that Daichi nearly tumbled down the stairs behind him. It frustrated him immensely that the other Omegas on campus, or even in the house, didn't make him feel so dizzy and... _primal_. He hated not being in control of his instincts, it was new territory for him.

"Hey, Daichi. How was class?" The Omega boy asked sweetly and took a few light steps forward, maintaining a delicate sort of poise.

"Uh, it was good. Boring, but good."

Daichi didn't want to tell Suga that he beat down a few Alphas that had cornered an Omega behind the Arts Building. It would just upset the silver boy. In fact, it would probably prompt the momma bird to run wildly out into the streets to find the Omega that had been hurt. Thinking about Suga being cornered by hostile Alphas stimulated Daichi's scent to flush with a red anger, and he clenched his fists at his sides to mitigate the unwanted pressure it had caused in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Suga questioned, his voice holding a note of hesitation, unsure as to why Daichi was releasing such an enraged scent. By the time the Alpha had wrestled back control of his instincts, the silver boy was now much, much closer to him- Daichi hadn't even noticed him move. Slowly, Suga's calming fragrance wafted over him like a dark, liquid honey and Daichi allowed himself to melt into its thickness, quickly forgetting his previous hostility.

"Sorry, it's nothing...just school stuff," the captain finally replied after clearing his throat in embarrassment. "How is Yachi doing?"

"She's...having trouble."

"I'm sorry, if anyone's giving her a hard time around here-"

"No no!" Suga smiled and shook his hands out in front of him, "it's nothing to do with that. It's just...well, most Omegas have a shitty backstory. Nothing new."

Daichi noticed Suga's smile fade with the last statement and his comforting scent dissipated, curling into the clean air to disappear. Suddenly, Daichi felt a mournful pang radiate outwards from deep within his chest. An instant later, he was flooded by Alpha feelings- overwhelmed with a desire to feel Suga's delicate frame against his own muscled figure. He wanted to reach out and take the beautiful silver boy into his arms, gently kiss his pink lips, caress across the mole under the his honey-colored eye, and trail a nose up the skin of the his delicate, pale neck. It took everything Daichi had to not wrap up the Omega in his dominant scent to keep him safe. He didn't even know what he wanted to keep the silver boy safe from, he just wanted to.. _.protect him._

"You wanna go for a walk?" Suga offered up and Daichi was relieved to be pulled out of his pleasant, yet irritating thoughts.

"Yeah for sure," the captain replied, coughing slightly to clear his throat once more. "It's a nice evening."

 **Daichi~**

Daichi and Suga walked side by side down the grey sidewalk of the residence district without touching, much to his irritation. The neighbourhood was caked in a golden hue from the setting sun, and the colorful houses and expansive parks were overshadowed by large cherry blossom trees. Daichi snuck looks at Suga every chance he got, he wanted to know more about the silver boy. He wanted to kill everyone who had ever hurt him. He knew that it was an Alpha driven thought, but he was slowly making peace with it- it definitely wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

There were very few people outside, most had made the walk back from campus hours ago. To that, Daichi gave a silent thank you to the universe. If Alphas were walking about, he knew that he wouldn't be able to help himself from growling at them, to assert his dominance over the small, silver Omega at his side.

"Can I ask you something?" Daichi questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Sure, shoot," Suga said quietly, pulling his attention to Daichi and away from the floating pink blossoms wafting in the breezy summer air.

"Well...what happened with Yachi? And with your house? Kuroo said that some Alphas burned it down..."

"Ah," Suga replied, nodding in understanding before stopping to look up at the crisp, cloudless sky. Daichi admired the way the fragile boy looked when he was thinking, so much so that he didn't notice that the two of them had arrived at the waterfront park at the edge of the residence district.

 **Suga~**

"Well, what happened with Yachi? And with the house? Kuroo said that some Alphas burned it down."

Suga stopped to ponder the question for a moment. It had been a week since they had moved into the yellow house and he had found himself almost fully trusting Daichi, _an Alpha_. He had not _fully_ trusted an Alpha since, well, he knew that it was unwise to trust them. However, when it came to the dark haired captain, he couldn't seem to help himself. There was something about the man, perhaps his level head and mild scent, that made Suga _want_ to be scented by him- a feeling which he was very, very wary of.

Suga felt Daichi's dark, prying eyes on him and smelled the Alpha's apprehension. "If I tell you, you have to keep it in confidence," he finally responded, glancing over to meet the captain's gaze without moving his head from its position, craned up at the sky.

"Of course."

"I'm not telling you the details either. It's Yachi's pain, not mine. I have my own demons."

Suga felt Daichi tense up at his statement. _Why?_ He thought to himself in question, _was the Alpha angry that Suga didn't fully trust him?_

"I understand," the brunette man asserted, nodding in understanding without breaking their eye contact. His statement contained a small growl that had rumbled out from the Alpha's throat. Suga could tell that the noise wasn't aggressive, it was protective, but he almost wished it had been the former, it would be easier for him to cope with.

"I think you have a right to know because it could prove to be a ticking time bomb. Plus, you and I seem to be the...the leaders around here, so I think we should keep an eye on it," Suga stated plainly, running a dainty hand through his silver locks.

"Okay, I'll keep in in confidence, I promise."

The two boys sat down on a bench facing the calm ocean and Suga listened intently to the cackles of a pack of seagulls, playing in the sluggish waves on the sand. He did his best to project a tranquil scent, but it was difficult for him to do so whenever he vocalized terrible Omega experiences.

"Yachi was dating an Alpha, a shit one named Chaki," he started, already noticing that his scent was becoming strained, but he pushed forward his explanation anyways. "No one in our nest liked him. He was domineering...controlling...and Yachi frightens easily. He took advantage of her gentle nature. A lot of Alphas like to think we are docile, that we belong on our knees and only exist for sexual service...but they forget that we are people too!"

"I don't think that."

"W-what?"

"I don't think Omegas are meant to be docile."

The abrupt and honest testimony from Daichi momentarily caught Suga off guard. It wasn't that he didn't think the dark Alpha was sympathetic to the Omega condition, it was just...Suga didn't expect the captain to vocalize it so readily. A warm bubble of happiness erupted in his stomach, climbing up to his chest and enclosing itself around his beating heart. He couldn't prevent himself from enjoying it, so he did. Flashing a sweet smile at the Alpha, he continued his story- this time, feeling more at ease to share the events.

"Anyways, Yachi started to come home with bruises. I guess isn't unusual, it sort of comes with being an Omega, but Oikawa saw that they were deeper than one would expect from normal sexual relations. He didn't like it and he started telling her that she needed to stop seeing the asshole. He even said that he would kick Chaki's ass if he ever came by the house," Suga explained, finishing with a loud and genuine giggle. Oikawa was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was an invaluable friend. Suga respected him more than anyone else and trusted the chestnut boy with his life. Plus, despite his looks, the Omega could kick some Alpha ass when the occasion called for it.

After he qualmed his own laughter, Suga continued. "Yachi didn't stop seeing Chaki, though. We all knew she wanted to leave him, but she was too frightened of him," the silver Omega let out a deep, sad sigh. He could smell Daichi's tense and angry scent radiating out from his position on the bench next to him. "We found out later that Chaki had threatened to kill us, the only family she really has. She tried to pull away from him, but the more she tried, the more he hurt her….and threatened to hurt us. She started coming home with more than bruises. Once it was a broken arm. A few days later it was some broken ribs. Each time, the bites and scratch marks got deeper and deeper. The worse his abuse got, the more she retreated within herself. Finally it got so bad that she had to switch to online schooling, too scared to even leave our house. We lost our little sunshine baby...and Oikawa was furious. I mean, I was furious, but he was worse. He's sort of, the Alpha of our group," Suga smiled to himself and giggled again, this time covering his mouth with his slender hands and shaking his head in what could only be described as admiration. Once again, he found himself overly grateful for the chestnut Omega's companionship.

"Sounds like Oikawa is a pretty good guy, eh?" Daichi interjected between Suga's chuckles, but the undertone of agitation remained present in his voice.

"Mmm, he is...invaluable, they all are," Suga replied, adjusting himself slightly on the hard bench. "So, one night, the night before the fire, Oikawa followed Chaki home from class. He kicked the shit out of the asshole...told him to stay away from Yachi and our nest. He even threatened to report him to the University, not like that would do anything, but still. None of it mattered, though. The next night we woke up with our house burning, and Chaki and his Alpha dogs were on our front lawn hollering and screeching in...some sick sort of triumph."

Suga took a moment to compose himself, grateful when Daichi didn't try to fill the silence with empty words. "I think...Oikawa blames himself, for what happened," he whispered, looking down at his folded hands in his lap. "And I know for a fact that Yachi blames herself...the whole thing is a mess, really." Suga rolled his neck and looked out at the expansive ocean, he wanted the story to have a happy ending. "And now we're here with you guys," he finished, as cheerfully as he could manage.

Daichi didn't say a word. He sat next to Suga in a sort of stunned silence, contemplating everything that was said. After a few minutes, Suga chirped, "you'd better not have fallen asleep during my story, Daichi," in an attempt to lighten the Alpha's tense scent.

"I didn't, I would never," came a deep, growling response that was deadly serious.

"Good," Suga nodded with closed eyes and got up from the bench. He took a few steps forward and leaned forward on the cobblestone barrier separating the pathway from the beach. Daichi remained seated, but the silver boy could feel the Alpha's chocolate eyes boring into his narrow back.

"Is that, common?" The captain finally asked with a slight tone of hesitation.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Has it happened to you?" Daichi questioned again, his voice suddenly a dark and dangerous rumble. It was the same tone that Suga struggled with earlier- _protection._ The silver Omega turned around to face Daichi and the look on the Alpha's face nearly made Suga's heart stop. It was sympathetic and very, very angry.

"The past is the past," he said quickly with a shrug, attempting to dissipate the wired situation.

Suga didn't want to think about his past, it upset him, and for some strange reason, he didn't want the Alpha to hear about it either. After mulling the thought over for a few moments, he settled on the notion that he didn't want to give Daichi another reason to feel sympathy for him...he could take care of himself just fine.

 **Daichi~**

As the pair walked home, Daichi did his best to suppress his inner rage, but it was like a white hot poker burning into the back of his neck, blurring his vision. He didn't know Yachi personally, she barely left the Omega's room, but she was so small and fragile- he hated the thought of anyone touching her against he will. Of anyone... _like Chaki._..hurting her. However, the thing that threatened to blind Daichi in a crimson madness was his realization that Suga had gone through the same, terrible things. The same vicious trials. The same violence. _His_ beautiful and caring Suga. _His._ The word radiated out from Daichi's thoughts, pooling somewhere deep within his chest. He didn't have the heart to try and stop it. All he wanted was to protect this silver haired boy and ensure that no one would ever touch him. _No one but him._

"Why didn't you report that fucker to the University or the police?" Daichi finally managed to ask. The pair had walked nearly the entire way back in a sort of bittersweet silence.

Suga laughed at his question and Daichi could tell that it was an attempt to hide his upset feelings.

"Maybe you don't know...I mean how could you? You are an _Alpha,_ afterall."

Daichi visibly shrunk away from the tone that Suga had used for the word 'Alpha,' it felt like a nasty dagger to his heart.

"I'm sorry...that was rude of me," Suga corrected, looking over at the Alpha walking beside him with apologetic eyes. "The justice system...isn't exactly on our side."

Daichi took some time to contemplate Japan's legal system. Brawling was so common that the government did very little to police Alpha-on-Alpha violence. Only when an Alpha killed another were the police brought in, and even then, there were so many mitigating circumstances. If an Alpha killed another over the possession of an Omega, they were only arrested if a mated pair was involved- or if the Omega was underaged and there was a familial bond. Daichi even had friends from high school who were killed in a squabble over a neighbourhood Omega that had gone into a premature heat. The police had ruled it as a legal incident, since no formal mating was involved. After a few moments, Daichi realized that, with all his knowledge on Alpha law, he knew almost nothing about the ones regarding Omegas. He turned to look at Suga and was met with a pair of unblinking, chocolate eyes. The two shared a brief moment of understanding and Daichi was grateful when Suga spoke up to explain the Omega situation. He didn't have the heart to ask, embarrassed with his lack of knowledge.

Through another _classic_ Suga lecture, Daichi learned that there were laws in place to prevent Alphas from attacking Omegas, but they were rarely enforced. The police, being made up mostly of Alphas, were even known to rape Omegas while they were on duty- and apparently, the Universities were no better. Although, Suga did admit that the security staff on school days were mostly effective in lowering the attack rates during class hours. The only organization that Suga seemed to trust was the _Omega Protection Agency_ , or O.P.A, but the group was too small to handle the mass epidemic of Alpha violence. Moreover, it was hindered by the fact that their workers were nearly all Omegas, weak against the Alpha hierarchy. Even Omega hospitals had become so overrun that they had to impose a strict rules. Only broken bones, injuries that wouldn't stop bleeding, or Omegas that had been unconscious for a certain period of time, were admitted. All of this information stunned Daichi, he had never known just how corrupt the system was. It made him very, very agitated. The two secondary genders shared this world, fifty-fifty, but in reality, that wasn't the case.

 **Hajime~**

Ten days, it had been ten days since the Omega boys had scented up the entire house with their frilly, fluffy scents. Hajime was growing irritated with it.

"You've sure warmed up to Nishinoya, eh, big guy?" Oikawa smirked up at Asahi's tall form near the silver refrigerator, patting the bunned giant on the back.

"Shhh, would you be quiet?" Asahi flinched away in response, but allowed the contact to continue out of good will.

Hajime was, once again, shocked that Asahi was an Alpha. He had only seen the giant fight once, and it was over some stupid Alpha girl back when they were in high school. Most of the time, he was just a big, soft teddy bear. Even Shittykawa, an Omega, was able to push the bunned man around with ease.

"Oi Hajime stop staring at me like you're gonna eat me~~" Oikawa teased, playfully sticking out his tongue.

Hajime rolled his eyes and inwardly cursed himself for staring. He couldn't help himself, he had never met an Omega like Oikawa before. Granted, he hadn't met many Omegas at all. Most of his experience was from fucking them, or seeing them drugged out of their minds and groped up at clubs. Oikawa would never allow that to happen to him, or to anyone in his nest. It was admirable... _somewhat._

"I wasn't staring at you. You're in the way of the fridge," Hajime responded back snarkily and moved forward, trying to shuffle past the two boys in the way of his dinner.

"Liar, you were thinking about me~~" Came a response that made the stalky Alpha stiffen with regret. He had been, but not how the chestnut Omega was implying.

"Stop being an idiot. Get out of my way," Hajime stated as plainly as he could manage and grabbed Oikawa's shoulder to gently shove him to the left, into the marble counter beside the fridge.

"Hajime!" Asahi pleaded in a worried tone and held up his hands in fear. "You're not supposed to touch them! Didn't you listen to Suga!?"

"Oh, would you go away you big lug," Hajime huffed and waved Asahi's giant hands out of his way. "You're so huge, there's no space to breath in here."

The bunned giant apologized profusely to Oikawa on his behalf before exiting the the blue kitchen to the front entryway. Hajime wasn't lying when he said that there was no space to breath in the kitchen, but it was because Asahi's Alpha scent was masking Oikawa's fresh one. A smell that he had begrudgingly admitted to himself was, very, very pleasant.

"Oi, Shittykawa get out of here, too. Your scent is so stuffy," he mumbled to the chestnut boy at his side, covering his traitorous thoughts with a shallow, verbal lie.

"Fuck you, I smell wonderful!"

 _He did._

"No, you don't. It's like an old boot mixed with a rotting fish."

"How cruel!"

"You're exhausting."

Hajime hated that his insults bounced right off the boy, it was tiring for him. He didn't want to be around Oikawa's scent any longer than he had to be. It was obvious that Asahi had succumbed to Nishinoya's, and even Daichi was showing signs of thirst towards Suga, but Hajime knew that he was a stronger man than both of them. He wouldn't cave like his father had- cheating on his Alpha spouse with Hajime's whore Omega mother.

"You're still in the way of the fridge, Shitty-"

A loud snarl, one that Hajime instantly knew was from Daichi, erupted from the entryway, tearing both he and Oikawa from their verbal spat.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Hajime was the first to move, egged on by his flared up instincts, _fellow-Alpha-angry-why_. He burst into the yellow entryway and found Asahi snarling next to a very enraged Daichi. According to his nose, no other Alphas, household members or otherwise, were present. _They must be still on campus,_ he thought out from his instincts.

Rolling his gaze over the situation, Hajime took note of Suga and Nishinoya standing in the doorway, both trembling, but doing their best not to show it. The short haired Alpha scanned the room once more, looking for unfamiliar movement or scents but found nothing. Finally, he allowed himself to relax. Daichi and Asahi maintained their bristling anger, and Hajime could tell that their tense scents were affecting the frightened Omegas standing under the oaken doorway.

"Daichi, Asahi, please calm down. You're upsetting Nishinoya," Suga pleaded with the captain, but Hajime could tell that he boy was just as affected. Thankfully, the silver boy was more in control of his emotions than the smaller Omega on his left- if he hadn't been, Hajime was certain that Daichi would have flown into a full on fit of Alpha rage.

"Who did that to you," Dachi spat and took a large step forward, ignoring Suga's pleas. Hajime huffed quietly to himself, the large Alpha would be a pain in the ass to physically handle, if it came to that.

"We just had an unlucky encounter. We're fine! It's just a few scrapes, nothing out of the ordinary," Suga rattled off, doing his best to project a sweet scent of calm that made Hajime's head spin.

"You. Are. Bleeding. From. Your. Forehead." Daichi barked, balling up his fists in frustration- it was clear to everyone that it was taking everything the captain had to not scoop Suga up and barricade the Omega in the safety of his room. Hajime chuckled under his breath, he needed to ease the tension, deciding that he was too tired to handle a physical altercation with his captain.

"Oi Daichi-" he started to verbally intervene, but was quickly interrupted by Oikawa. Hajime swivelled his head on its axis, unable to hide the shock in his dark eyes. He hadn't even noticed that Oikawa had been there, standing right next to him. His Alpha instincts flared up, commanding him to protect that slender boy from the angry, aggressive Alphas in the house. With great effort, Hajime shoved the unwanted feeling away, but remained in his guarded stance next to the chestnut Omega- try as he did, he couldn't bring himself to move away, not even an inch.

"Daichi, sit down on the stairs and focus on dissipating your rage. It stinks and it's not helpful to the situation. There are clearly no attackers here," Oikawa barked hotly, pointing a long, delicate finger at the growling Alpha in question. "And Asahi, relax your posture. You're going to get a kink in your neck. Stand over there," he continued, motioning to the turquoise couch in the living room on his left.

Hajime watched on in awe as both Alphas did as Oikawa commanded. _Impressive_ , he mused, flashing his usual, cocky smirk at the thought. When Oikawa swiftly returned to his side, he successfully ignored the feeling of pleasure that slithered across his chest. However, when chestnut boy leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "in case you're wondering, I separated the big boys so their rage wouldn't keep bouncing off each other. Oikawa helpful tip number one~" Hajime's chest flooded with liquid affection. He couldn't tell if he wanted to punch the tall, slender boy, or thank him- it was a good tip.

"Now Suga, tell us what happened," Oikawa said in half-demand, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hajime began to drown in his ocean scent- it was the strongest it had ever been. His vision slightly blurred and soon, he felt an overwhelming urge to pull the boy into an embrace to scent him- to mark the Omega with his own fragrance. _How irritating,_ he thought to himself, _fuck off with the Alpha crap, body, I don't even like the guy...his personality is shit._ Hajime made another attempt to step away, to lessen the power of the Alpha emotions, but he found himself still caught in place by his instincts.

Suga rubbed behind his head and smiled at Oikawa, "we just had a bad run in with a couple of Alphas. Nishinoya hit them pretty good with the spray though!"

"PERFECT AIM, NISHINOOOOYYYAAA," the spitfire shouted, beaming, and even the normally pensive Hajime perked up with his eager energy.

"Daichi, satisfied with the information?" Oikawa turned to ask the irritated captain.

"No. But I'll deal with it." Daichi growled from his position, pacing in front of the stairwell.

"Good. Asahi, satisfied?"

"Fine," the giant barked back angrily, manipulating a couch pillow in his large hands to release his pent up frustration.

"Good, now why don't you two go for a walk, separately," Oikawa commanded lightly as he shuffled the two Alphas out of the house. Hajime chuckled in amusement. Apparently, it was not a suggestion. "And don't come back until you're feeling refreshed!" The chestnut boy called out across the porch to the grumbling men before slamming the oak door shut. "Suga, upstairs. You and Nishinoya need a scent reset."

"Yes sir!" Nishinoya saluted Oikawa before bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"NISHINOYA, NOT IN THE NEST! YACHI, IT WOULD UPSET HER!" Suga cried out, hurrying to follow the spitfire up the stairs, albeit more elegantly than his flock member had.

Once Oikawa was certain the pair had made it to the third floor, he turned to Hajime, who was leaning against the archway to the blue walled kitchen. "It seems like you and I are the only ones in the house who can manage their scents and emotions well enough in situations like this. At least out of the people present here," Oikawa divulged, eyeing the Alpha down from a few feet away.

Hajime was shocked by the tone of the Omega's voice, it was deadly serious with not even a hint of his usual playfulness. He had never heard Oikawa be anything other than a joker- he didn't even think it was possible.

"Yeah I guess."

"Omega emotions are heavily affected by Alpha rage. Even if it's protective. If Alpha rage and Omega fear go unchecked, they will just fuel into each other and make the situation worse. So one side needs to be reset before that happens," Oikawa rattled off quickly, turning to go up the stairs to join his flock. "So do your best Hajime!" He finished in his usual, lighthearted tone, flashing a lopsided grin over the railing of the stairs.

Hajime watched the Omega disappear and stood in place, too stunned to move. He wanted to tear out his traitorous, fluttering heart. It wasn't the event that had his body frozen, nor the disgusting scent of Alpha rage and Omega fear that lingered from it, poisoning the air. It was Oikawa's actions, his ability to handle Alpha emotions with such ease. After what Hajime had just witnessed, he understood that the chestnut boy was definitely reliable in a pinch, there was no denying it. He let his mind wander around the thought for a few minutes as he sat down on the plush couch and clicked on the television. It was likely that Oikawa had as much measured control over his own scent and emotions as Hajime did. If it was true, it certainly wasn't an easy feat, it had taken Hajime years of strained practice and patience- and now, he was more in control of his instincts than most Alphas in general, including his housemates. He yawned loudly and cracked his neck to the side, once again, finding himself impressed with the annoying Omega.

As Hajime flipped through the channels, a sudden feeling struck him like a nasty and unwanted bolt of lightning. He felt... _empty._ He lightly sniffed the air and found no trace of a fresh ocean scent...he missed it.

 **Sugawara~**

Suga was painting in the sunroom on the third floor of the house, feeling at ease from the soothing, yellow walls. They reminded him of his grandmother's kitchen, and he needed that feeling after the events that had transpired earlier that day. Even though he pretended the opposite, the Alphas that had cornered him and Nishinoya had frightened him immensely- things could have been much worse, they got lucky. Regardless of how panicked he had been, Suga was not about to give up even a speck of his personal freedom. He had a right to walk freely outside, undisturbed. He was a citizen. No Alpha was going to take that away from him. Suga pondered his thoughts for a few more moments before shaking the growing apprehension from his mind, he wouldn't be able to keep his paintbrush straight if he kept reliving the event.

When a familiar scent washed over the room, Suga perked up at its mild, husky tones- Daichi. The Alpha's fragrance was calmer than it had been earlier that afternoon, but Suga could tell that it was still laced with bits of anger. He plopped his brush in a glass of muddy looking water and swivelled around on his painting stool to face the dark captain. "Hey, Daichi," he said, offering up a toothy smile to ease the Alpha's mind.

"Suga," Daichi murmured, flicking his gaze between Suga's floral painting and the hardwood floor.

"Daichi, don't be so serious and pensive. It doesn't suit you," Suga ordered gently, waving a pale hand in front of his chest.

"You're all bandaged up?"

"Yeah, Omegas have lots of practise at it. Plus, we heal pretty darn fast! By tonight, I won't have a scratch on me."

"I hate that," Daichi grumbled and took a small step forward before stopping, leaving a few feet of distance between them. As the Alpha took in a large breath and exhaled, Suga was hit with an overpowering scent of _protection._ His body welcomed it, but his mind did not.

"Yeah, I hate it, too," he softly proclaimed, desiring to change the subject. He could take care of himself, he didn't need an Alpha to babysit him.

Daichi eyes flickered up from the floor and met his gaze. Shaking his brunette head, the captain growled out, "no, I don't think you do understand. I don't even understand. This whole thing is just..."

Suga paused, waiting for the captain to finish his train of thought, but was granted only with silence. He mulled over Daichi's words, _what didn't the Alpha understand? That Omegas were hurt on a daily basis? That Omegas could defend themselves without the help of Alphas?_ _Well...somewhat anyways_.

The silver boy wanted to scrunch up his nose to escape the Alpha's domineering scent. It had a similar tinge of emotion as his ex-boyfriend's, but Daichi's wasn't as.. _.selfish_. However, selfish or not, the blanket of protection it was offering rattled Suga, he was not something to be owned.

 **Daichi~**

Daichi shook his head and met Suga's gaze. "No, you don't understand. I don't even understand. This whole thing is just…" He trailed off, unsure of how to vocalize his feelings.

It had only been ten days since the silver Omega had entered his life, yet, Daichi was beginning to feel as if he wouldn't be able to live without him. As the days increased in number, he was finding himself better able to smell Suga from greater distances. Even when he settled down in his own room, lying under his dark covers ready for sleep, he was able to inhale traces of the sugary fragrance- and things had only gotten worse after the afternoon's events. Daichi had smelled Suga's distress from nearly half a block away and the moment it hit his nostrils, he felt as if his entire world was crashing down around him. A dark and terrible dread flooded every fibre of his body. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he had no desire to go through it again.

"What is it that you don't understand?" Suga questioned sharply and Daichi slightly winced at the Omega's hostile tone.

He was trying to put his thoughts to words, but he was just... _so angry_. When he finally saw Suga, and even Nishinoya, cross the yard towards the yellow house, he snapped in two. Daichi thought that his instincts would have calmed when he saw the silver Omega safe, that was the logical conclusion. Instead, he felt a slicing rage overtake his body and mind- a ferocious instinct that had commanded him to find, harm, and kill whoever or whatever had made the two Omegas so upset.

Daichi had long since acknowledged his feelings for Suga, he couldn't deny himself any longer, _but Nishinoya? Why did he feel the same instincts, albeit to a lesser degree, about the other Omega?_ He and Asahi had talked through the events on the front porch after they had cooled down and, much to Daichi's surprise, they had both agreed that they had felt a shared instinct. An overbearing idea that had crippled their minds, commanding them to _protect the pack._ It was a term that was pretty well unheard of, Alphas did not work well together, unless they had a familial bond. Daichi's instinct to protect the Omega of another Alpha, which Nishinoya practically was, had stumped them both.

"Have you ever heard of the pack mentality?" Daichi finally asked, rolling his neck to loosen his screaming muscles.

Suga furrowed his brows and gazed at him through narrow lids, "with wolves, and other animals...but, I get the feeling that you're not talking about it in that sense."

"No…" Daichi murmured, splitting his attention between his thoughts and his verbal conversation with Suga.

"You mean...are you saying that _you_ felt that? This afternoon when Nishinoya and I..." The silver boy offered up before trailing off, somehow knowing that if he vocalized the event, it might set Daichi off- and he was right, Daichi would have snapped again.

"Uh...yeah," the captain revealed as he casually leaned back against the wall and planted his large hands in the front pockets of his dark jeans. "Both Asahi and I did. It's fucking weird, Alpha's don't...share scents and emotions like Omegas do. It was...I don't know, weird. Just weird."

Sugar stood up from his wooden bench and took a large, sweeping step forward. "You mean- what do you mean? What did you feel?" He hastily asked with astonished eyes. Daichi felt himself flush with embarrassment, both desiring the Omega's attention and wanting to shrink back into the hallway.

"When we saw that you were both hurt, our instincts were to protect. Which is normal...I guess, but the thing is, it didn't matter which of you was injured. The instinct was the same for both of us." The last part of Daichi's statement was a lie, but he didn't want to scare Suga off- he knew that the silver boy was wary of his protective scent.

"Really?!" Sugar exclaimed, nearly yelling. "Daichi! Do you know what this means?!"

"Uh...no. That's kind of why I'm asking you about it," Daichi replied with a meek laugh, shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"It means-" Suga began, but stopped mid sentence and lost himself to what the captain had learned was a mindful contemplation. "It means that I need to do some research," he proclaimed before waltzing right past Daichi and into the hallway, leaving a trail of sugary sweetness hanging in the air.

Daichi had no idea how or what the Omega was going to find, but he was excited to hear about it. He watched Suga trounce down the corridor and round the corner to the stairwell before checking his black wrist watch. Whatever the silver beauty was off to find, had to wait. Daichi had volleyball practise.

 **Sugawara~**

As Suga walked into the entryway of the yellow house, he noticed Asahi sitting on the turquoise coach with a very irritated Nishinoya in his lap. The gentle giant had his arms wrapped tightly around the tiny Omega and he was grazing Noya's colored hair along the scent glands in his neck. _Well, it's about time,_ Suga thought to himself, putting his worries over the pairing to rest- although Nishinoya looked agitated, the happy fragrance he was releasing told Suga that it was a mutual affair.

"Asahi, you think you've done that enough? It's been an HOUR. You're missing your damn volleyball practise!" Nishinoya whined, halfheartedly trying to struggle out of the giant's grasp. Asahi let out a quiet tsk and shook his head, indicating that he wasn't planning on releasing the Omega any time soon.

"I don't care. Hajime is skipping, too, and you aren't giving him the business," the giant mumbled his response into his partner's brunette crown.

"Hajime is skipping because he's a delinquent. You're skipping because you're a big softy. It's an entirely different situation!" Nishinoya retorted back, huffing out a puff of air in frustration.

"Oi, Suga. Where are you going?" Yamaguchi called out from the dining room, noticing Suga's movements near the front door.

Suga tugged on a black converse, stumbling slightly on one foot before replying, "I'm going to the library. Found out some cool stuff that I need to research."

"Ya got your spray?" Nishinoya yelled into the air to make his voice heard over Asahi's large form.

Suga laughed at the Omega's audacious question- a full on gut busting laugh. "This, coming from YOU?! You forget yours all the time! It was dumb luck you had it this afternoon when we were cornered!"

Asahi let out a guttural growl, alerting the Omegas of his displeasure of the event, and Suga smelled Nishinoya's tranquil scent increase in response. He inwardly smiled, overjoyed that his little spitfire had nailed down such a kind, considerate Alpha.

"What time will you be back, Sugaaaa~~" Oikawa added his voice to the fray from the blue kitchen.

"Let's say, 8:00 pm."

"Always know what time your Omega friends will be returning! Keep track of their movements to better protect them! Helpful Oikawa tip number six~~" He heard Oikawa say to, what Suga could only imagine was a very annoyed, yet amused, Hajime.

Suga forced on his second shoe and adjusted the leather strap of his bag across his chest. He was losing daylight hours, he had to get going before he got reeled into another conversation. "See ya in a few hours!" He shouted, to no one in particular, before exiting the lively house.

As he walked down the block towards the main campus, Suga ran into a tired looking Keiji and a bouncing Shoyo.

"Suga, where are you going?" Keiji paused in place to ask nonchalantly.

"To the library, I need to look up a few things."

"I hate that place, it's so stuffy! There needs to be a treadmill or, at least more sunlight!" Shoyo chimed in, and Suga chuckled at the state of the Omega's ginger hair- always a bedhead.

"Be careful. I don't like that you and Oikawa walk around by yourselves. I know you both have a stupid 'freedom complex,' but you should at least take your own advice and travel in groups of two." Keiji stated matter-of-factly, careful to not let any anxiety spill over into his words.

Suga blushed at the chastising remark and shuffled his feet over the pavement, "I know, but the Alphas are all at volleyball practise and I don't want to drag any of the flock out. It's only a fifteen minute walk, and it's still light out."

"You got your spray and phone on you?" Keiji questioned, raising a dark eye brow.

"Yes," Suga laughed in response. At least his motherly nagging wasn't going unheeded.

"Okay, see you soon, then."

Suga huffed out a bunch of air and leaned back in his desk chair, groaning in frustration. He barely found anything on the 'pack mentality' that Daichi had mentioned. _Well, almost nothing._ He did come across an old journal study from the seventies, he had decided to check out to research more- the thing was over sixty pages long. Suga glanced down at the clock on his phone, 7:30 pm, he needed to get going.

Packing up his things and he gingerly placed his checked out study notes in his leather bag and buttoned it shut- eternally grateful that Miyo had found the funds to purchase new school items for his Omega flock, after they had been lost in the fire.

As Suga exited the library doors into and entered the brisk, night air, he was shocked to find that the sky was already darkening. _The days are getting shorter,_ he sighed, _summer was coming to an end._

Suga was nearly at the edge of the formal campus when he ran into trouble- trouble in the form of three, beefy and terrifying Alphas. _Just walk by them and don't make eye contact,_ he thought calmly to himself, shoving away a wave of anxiety that had rushed down to his toes. He reached into his leather bag and grasped his hand around his Alpha spray to reassure himself, then focussed all of his energy on reigning in his scent as much as possible.

"Oi, pretty boy!" One the the Alphas, a ginger, called in his direction. "What are you up to this fine evening?"

Suga averted his gaze, picked up his pace, and ignored the question. _Just keep walking, just keep walking._

"Hey, don't ignore me, you Omega _slut,_ " the ginger yelled again, this time with more force. Suga briefly glanced towards the pack and felt an urge to run when he saw them walking swiftly towards him.

He attempted to pick up his pace, opting for a panicked jog, but was quickly overrun. An Alpha, this one shorter with black hair, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled hard- bringing Suga unwillingly into the tangles of their group. He scrunched up his nose when their overbearing scents hit his senses. They were all an unpleasant mix of alcohol and desire.

The ginger Alpha grabbed Suga's arms with ease and pushed his small body up against the brick of the Humanities Building. Suga did his best to stay his shaking body, but the situation had him suddenly, very frightened.

"You are very pretty, my little puppy. And you smell sooooo nice," his captor hissed, holding Suga under the chin with enough force to bruise. When he brushed his ugly nose against Suga's neck, along his scent glands, the silver Omega let a soft whimper slip from his quivering lips.

"I'm fucking him first! You guys can have the leftovers," the ginger growled, his grinning face inches from Suga's disgusted one. The remaining two Alphas stiffened, angry with the arrangement, but compliant.

"Do not touch me. I do not consent," Suga spat back into his attacker's face, before jerking his body in an attempt to free himself from the Alpha's clutches.

"Good, you have some fight. I like it when they struggle."

Suga shivered at the statement and the Alpha smirked. He grabbed Suga's bag, ripped it across his body harshly, and threw it to the ground. It contents scattered across the pavement, the spray went with it- Suga's lifeline. He cursed himself for not attacking them sooner. Oikawa would have, his chestnut friend wouldn't have given them a chance to gain the upper hand. Instead, Suga had just allowed them to take him with relative ease. In response to that fleeting thought, he kicked out, fighting with all his might for his release, but he proved no match for the strength of his fit attacker. It was too late.

The ginger sucker punched Suga's lower abdomen to stay his legs, then forcibly pinned his delicate arms above his silver head against the sharp brick. Suga narrowed his eyes, staring down his attacker with a cutting gaze. The ginger Alpha chuckled, gave his pale face a harsh slap, then licked along the glands in his neck once more. Suga whined, releasing a heavy musk of fear.

His captor pulled away slightly to sniff the air. "I love that smell," he whispered hotly in Suga's ear before reaching under his shirt and pulling it over his head with aggressive force. The silver boy struggled, calling out for help, only to be met with another harsh slap and a clamped hand on his lips.

"Shh, I'll make you feel good, baby. Omega sluts like you always love my knot," the Alpha cooed in a gentle tone that made Suga sick to his stomach. He pushed down his urge to vomit and continued to struggle, using all of the remaining energy he had left.

When his attacker took Suga's pink nipple in his mouth and bit down, drawing blood, the silver Omega cried out through his muffled mouth. The aggressive foreplay did not last long, and soon, he was shoved to the pavement. His body seized in panic when he felt his jeans being roughly torn down his slender, hairless legs. After a few moments of frozen terror, Suga snapped back, kicking out and writhing around on the hard ground, scratching his exposed skin on loose pieces of gravel.

"Struggle more, it makes my knot hard," the ginger Alpha whispered in his face, his hand still clamped down hard on the silver boy's screaming mouth.

Suga did exactly as the Alpha said. Even when he felt a large finger prod into his most private area. Even when his attackers hand was removed and a large cock took its place. Even when he was certain he would be violated in the worst possible way. Suga fought.

 **Daichi~**

Daichi and his team piled into the entryway, greeted with the mouth watering smell of a home cooked meal and pleasant Omega scents. When the other Alphas let out hollers of excitement, Daichi remained quiet- Suga's scent was missing.

"Where is Suga?" He asked to no one in particular, feeling the all too familiar panic set in once more.

"He should be back any minute," came a reply from the normally shy Yamaguchi. Daichi briefly smiled, liking that the Omega was slowly coming out of his shell, before returning to his franic anxiety. _He'll be back soon,_ the captain internally repeated, doing his best to believe the words.

"Is that dinner for us!?" Tanaka yelled into the blue kitchen, beaming with energy.

"It's for everyone, but yes. We decided to make it as a thank you for your kindness." Keiji replied lazily to the bald Alpha from his position near the sink.

"Don't expect this to be a regular thing! We aren't housewives~~" Oikawa preached, peaking a head out from the kitchen to ensure that everyone heard his declaration.

"Kenma, how come to don't cook me dinner? I'm always the one cooking for you!" Kuroo whined down at his mate, who flashed a cheeky smirk in return.

"I would poison you with my food. Don't be dumb," the small Omega replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Every single Alpha was beaming, even Tsukishima and Tobio had smirks plastered on their normally pensive faces. _Everyone softened up around food, even Alphas,_ Daichi thought, trying to shift his attention from Suga's absence. Still- he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when Asahi put a large hand on his shoulder to interrupt his subconscious pacing, that Daichi realized what his instincts were telling him. He shot Asahi a frantic look and his Alpha friend understood everything he was internally thinking. The pair burst out the front door, leaving it wide open behind their sprinting figures. In mere seconds, Hajime and Oikawa followed in kind.

"What's gotten into them?" Tanaka asked through a mouth full of rice.

Kuroo frowned, feeling an unfamiliar instinct rise up in his chest- _protect the pack._ The feeling was minute, but its message was as clear as day. He shivered as the instinct walled itself in around his heart and settled in for a long stay. Glancing over the other Alphas in the room, he quickly reached a common understanding with most of them. They all had felt a similar twinge of the feeling.

 **Hajime~**

When the group finally reached the Humanities Building, Daichi was the first of them to jump in attack. He released a guttural roar and yanked a stocky, ginger Alpha off a dazed Suga, huddled on the asphalt. Asahi was quick to move and engage the lesser two Alphas, bowling into one with great speed and viciously bashing his whimpering face, bloodying his knuckles on the broken skin. Hajime made his own move to lurch forward at the remaining Alpha, but was quickly shoved out of the way by Oikawa. He watched on as the Omega grabbed the last Alpha by the collar and threw him to the ground in one swift, and professional looking, movement. For a brief moment, Hajime felt an instinctual need to defend the chestnut boy, but decided against it when he smelled Daichi's frustration- his Alpha friend was torn between butchering his opponent or retrieving Suga to ensure his safety.

Hajime made the decision for his captain, running forward and kicking into the ginger Alpha's chest with a force that would wind him. He piled on top of his new opponent, striking blows to the Alpha's unprotected face. "Take. Suga. Safety." He managed to sputter out in between his attacks, his instincts making his words choppy and commanding.

Daichi took a mere moment to contemplate, then quickly wrapped the near-unconscious Suga in his black sweater and took off towards the residence district. The three remaining pack members nearly beat the bloodied Alphas to death, but Oikawa stepped in to pull Hajime and Asahi off of their limp opponents.

"They're not worth it. Let's go, we've accomplished what we needed," the Omega declared, liquid anger laced into the tone of his voice. Hajime knew that the chestnut boy wanted to kill the Alphas just as much as he did, but unlike he and Asahi, Oikawa had enough sense to stop the fight.

Leaving their damaged opponents behind on the pavement, the three hurriedly followed in the direction of Daichi and Suga- it was not long before they found the pair a few blocks from their home.

"Wait here. I will clear everyone out of the main area, so Suga can maintain some dignity," Oikawa spat out before jogging off towards the yellow house.

Hajime subconsciously followed behind him, driven by the familiar, instinctive feeling he was beginning to see more of. This time, he was too tired to shove it away. After today's events, he felt a need to keep an eye on the slender Omega and that was exactly what he was going to do- if only for the night.

After a few minutes, Oikawa had cleared the floor and the remaining housemates entered the yellow safe house. Daichi growled out continuously, beelining straight up the stairs and into his room with the frail Suga in his bloodied arms.

"All clear!" Oikawa yelled once he heard the door of Daichi's room slam shut, echoing down the stairs.

Nishinoya bounded down into the entryway, bowling into Asahi. "You're hurt! Where's Suga?" He cried, hurrying to get a warm washcloth to wipe the blood off of Asahi's mostly undamaged face.

The other housemates followed suit, quickly filling the main floor. Soon, Hajime could smell the Omega's anxious tension brewing in the air, blanketed by a strong Alpha scent of protection. _Maybe,_ Hajime pondered, _the other Alphas were feeling this strange protect the pact instinct he had felt before bolting after Daichi._

As the main floor filled with questions of Suga and the events, Oikawa did his best to answer truthfully while also keeping Suga's dignity in tact. After nearly an hour, things died down and Hajime found himself sitting next to Oikawa on the living room couch, subconsciously enjoying the Omega's fresh, ocean scent. He snuck a glance at the chestnut boy and noticed that his chocolate eyes were darker than usual, affected by his exhaustion. Hajime didn't like it, it didn't suit the perky guy. Although he would never admit it out loud, he admired Oikawa's resolve against the Alphas. He was even more impressed when the _fragile_ Omega managed to beat the absolute lights out of one of them.

 _Admiration...the word he kept coming back to, when he thought of Oikawa._

Hajime rolled his head back over the edges of the coach to glance at Asahi and Nishinoya in the dining area. They were giving off a rather pleasant scent- Nishinoya was perched in the bunned man's lap, purring into the Alphas neck with affection. Hajime lolled his head back towards Oikawa and allowed himself to wonder, if only for a moment, what it would be like.


	3. Unwanted Ties

****Trigger Warning****

 **Chapter Three: Unwanted Ties**

 **Daichi~**

Daichi did his best to lay Suga down gently in his bathtub, but he was shaking so profusely with a vicious rage that he struggled to complete the task right away. The silver boy was barely conscious and he wanted nothing more than to take the frail boy to an Omega hospital. However, after his previous conversation with Suga, Daichi knew that he would be turned away at the door- while the Omega was very injured, the mental scars outweighed the physical ones...and those were untreatable. Plus, something told Daichi that Suga would be furious with him if he had gone to the hospital without his expressed consent. The Omega liked his freedom.

Daichi internally scuffled with his emotions as he gently bathed Suga in warm water, checking over his naked body for injuries and willing the scent of the disgusting Alphas away. He had a lot of bruises, a few scrapes and scratches, and a whole mess of mental scars. Dachi hated that the Omega's beautiful, slender body was covered in such violent injuries. Hated himself for allowing it to happen.

Once he felt that Suga was sufficiently clean, Daichi slipped him into a pair of his own black sweatpants and pulled a white undershirt over the silver head. Next, he gingerly tucked the Omega into the black sheets of his bed and walked over to his window, cracking it open to freshen the air of the room. He wanted nothing more than to smell Suga's delicious scent- to smell that he was okay.

Daichi shuffled out of his own bloody clothes, opting for sweatpants and a black shirt. Crawling into the expansive bed, he cradled Suga into the contours of his body and scented his light hair. The Omega felt so fragile against him- the monsters had touched him against his will, violated him roughly, and made him feel anxious and afraid... _made him feel worthless_. Daichi's protective nature flared up once more, fully taking control of his actions. He didn't care if Suga hated him for the scenting when he awoke...not after what had happened. At the very least, in doing it, the fragile Omega would be a little more safe, even if it was just for the night. It certainly didn't afford as much protection as sleeping with him would, and it was nowhere near what mating could do, but it would be safe enough. _For now._ Until Suga allowed Daichi to claim him, he wasn't planning on letting the Omega out of his sight.

"Daichi," Suga's soft call yanked the captain from him terrible thoughts. The burly Alpha had to stop himself from abruptly bolting up to check over the Omega over again- luckily, he had enough logical control to remember Oikawa's lectures on the effectiveness of calming scents. So, he did his best to relax himself and willed his smell to exhibit a mild-mannered protection, overlayed with a soothing fragrance.

"Suga, I'm so sorr-" Daichi began, whispering in a guilt-ridden tone before being sharply cut off.

"Don't"

"But, I wasn't there."

"You were there. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here right now."

He felt Suga lightly sniff the air against his chest and he internally panicked. "You scented me."

 _He felt guilty. He had to do it. It wasn't an option. There was no choice._

"It's...nice."

Dachi's heart swelled to an absurd size as Suga began to purr lightly against his throat. His actions had been redeemed. It was a small victory, he still would never forgive himself for what had happened earlier, but at the very least, Suga didn't hate him. For now, that was enough.

"Good," the captain whispered, rubbing Suga's petite back in small circles. "Because it's going to be happening from now on."

When Daichi felt Suga lightly laugh against his chest, he held the boy tighter- worried that if he let go, even for a moment, the Omega would slip away from him forever. Indeed, he almost had. As Suga's breathing slowed against his neck, Daichi vowed to never let the Omega out of his sight again. _It was a vow of complete protection._

Daichi was thrown awake in a panic when the small Omega wrapped in his arms began began thrashing about violently.

"No-NO-please-!" Suga cried out, bolting upright in the large bed, startling the captain with his wide-open eyes.

"Suga, Suga, it was just a dream, you're safe," Daichi pleaded, holding the sobbing Omega to his chest, feeling pang after pang of panic wash over him.

From what Daichi could tell, Suga _was_ awake. _Maybe it's a panic attack?_ He willed himself to project a tranquil scent, anything to help the situation, but the Omega was releasing such a powerful fear- it was thickly souring the air of the small room. The smell was nearly unbearable for Daichi, but it was not as unbearable as seeing _his_ Omega in such a violent state of duress. The only thing worse, was the creeping feeling that was settling itself into Daichi's bones, telling him that there was nothing he could do to calm the boy down. As the unnerving feeling struck home, he lost himself to panic. He needed help, and there were many people in the house that could provide it. Now wasn't the time for him to be selfish, it was clear that his presence was only making Suga's upset worse.

Daichi quickly flipped through the archives of his mind, searching for the right person to help. _Oikawa. Oikawa would know what to do._ He scrambled out to reach for his cell phone, charging on his bedside table, and prayed that the other Omega would pick up at such a late hour.

"Daichiii, why are you waking me up from my beauty sleep?" Came Oikawa's yawning answer on the other end of the line.

"Oikawa. Suga. Hurt. Help." It was all Daichi could manage, his protective instincts had fully taken over, making his words choppy and irrational.

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa pushed into Daichi's room, instantly analyzing in the situation with his senses. He didn't care that his normally quaffed hair was a mess, or about the dark bags under his eyes. Every single fibre of his being was focussed on Suga. _Was he okay? What had happened?_ The moment he saw the state of his noble, Omega friend, he realized that the silver haired boy was having a night terror. They were fairly common amongst Omegas, trauma was their bread and butter. Oikawa internally cursed himself for not warning Daichi about it. Now, the Alpha was in his own fit of rage, battling his flaring instincts from Suga's sour scent.

"Move, Daichi," Oikawa said in a stern, yet concerned voice. The Alpha didn't make a move from his position, his muscular arms fixed around the blubbering Suga in his lap. "Daichi, I need you to listen to me so Suga can get better. Please try to listen through your instincts. You need to move. I need you to do this so I can help."

After a few nasty snarls, Daichi fought through his emotional state and gingerly detached himself from Suga, scenting the boy before getting up. Oikawa immediately crawled over dark sheets of the king sized bed and positioned himself against the back headboard behind the sweaty, silver haired Omega. He gingerly laid Suga against his own chest and wrapped his long legs around the boy's tiny waist. Daichi's gaze burned into him from his bristling position near the door, but Oikawa tuned it out.

As he began to rock back and forth, swaying Suga's tense body with his own, he sang softy. "You are safe. You are loved. Suga baby, please wake up. It's your friend, Oikawa. No one is going to hurt you." After a few minutes, he felt Suga begin to melt into the words, slowly but surely calming down. "Suga, I love you. No one will hurt you, my beautiful baby." He continued on, singing and rocking, all while projecting a massively tranquil scent.

Although things went smoothly for nearly ten minutes, Oikawa was startled from his task when a low and possessive growl erupted from Daichi. He stopped singing but continued swaying his body, looking over to the Alpha near the door. He slightly stiffened under Suga's deadweight when he realized that Daichi was losing the struggle to control himself- quickly devolving into a possessive state. Oikawa had overestimated the captain's control.

"Daichi, I need you to calm down. Your scent is not helping Suga right now," he stated calmly, keeping the fear that was seeping into his heart from reaching his voice.

The Alpha growled again, this time much louder, and took a confident step forward. His domineering scent was crippling, alerting Oikawa that the captain was in a violent mood. A mood that would not hesitate to slice clean through him to get to Suga.

"Daichi, listen to me. I know that I sometimes give off an Alpha vibe, but I'm an Omega. Remember Daichi, I am an Omega. I am not trying to take away Suga. You know this, Daichi. You called me, remember? To help."

When Daichi took another step forward, Oikawa readied his frightened nerves. He knew that Daichi wanted nothing more than to defend Suga, but if the Alpha wasn't in control of himself, he would attack anything and everything near the silver Omega- including him. Oikawa adjusted the unconscious Suga against his chest and readied himself for combat, but the door behind Daichi suddenly opened and Hajime's figure entered the dim room. He watched the yawning Alpha in stunned silence, as he briefly took in the situation. After mere moments, Hajime grabbed his snarling captain by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him from the room.

Oikawa took in a deep breath, _lucky, lucky,_ he thought to himself before resuming his task, rocking and singing his Omega friend out of his night terror.

 **Hajime~**

Hajime wasn't sure what had woken him up. He glanced over at his clock, 2:33 am. He let out a frustrated groan and turned over on his mattress, willing his body to fall back to sleep. After a few minutes of battling the irritating instinct that was festering in his chest, he rolled the covers off, pulled on some black sweatpants, and exited into the dark hallway.

As he approached Daichi's room near the stairs to the main floor, Hajime was struck with a series of powerful scents. Suga's sweet scent, wildly distressed. Daichi's, protective and angry. And another...he paused for a moment near the top of the stairwell. The unknown fragrance was overwhelmed by the other scents, but he could slightly pick up on it... _Oikawa?_ It was calm and oceany, but had a hint of... _fear._ Before Hajime knew what he was doing, he had entered Daichi's room.

The room's owner stood bristling in front of him, ready to pounce onto a frightened, yet resolute, Oikawa. The chestnut bot was sitting on the dark bed with his long, beautiful legs wrapped around a agitated Suga. It only took Hajime a few moment to ascertain who needed to be removed from the situation. He roughly grabbed Daichi by the collar and dragged him into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Daichi attempted to struggle against him, but Hajime could tell that the captain was doing his best to fight against his instincts. He pulled the upset Alpha down the stairs, out the front door, and planted him down on the stairs on the porch. Hajime plopped down beside him and the two Alphas sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the cool night air wash over them. After a few moments, Daichi's overactive, aggressive scent began to dissipate.

Hajime chuckled under his breath, hearing Oikawa's advice penetrate his mind- _separate them before one of their scents goes unchecked!_ While he was annoying, the Omega definitely had his facts right.

"Fuck," Daichi said at last in exasperation and placed his head against his bent knees. "How did I let myself get like that, I couldn't control anything. Fuck."

"Eh, you are an Alpha. Shit happens. Don't worry about it, nobody got hurt," Hajime replied lazily, stifling a yawn. He glanced over at Daichi, his Alpha friend was visibly upset with himself- and...ashamed. "Look Suga wasn't even conscious so I wouldn't worry about him seeing you in that state."

"Yeah…"

"But Oikawa, he's going to hold this shit over your head forever!" Hajime chirped and let out a tired laugh, successfully lightening the damper mood.

Daichi gave his own tentative chuckle at the idea. "I'm the one who called him, you know. I asked him for help, and he gave me it, no questions asked. And I couldn't even control myself enough to let him do what needed to be done. Even when I saw that Oikawa was actually calming Suga down the thoughts just twisted. He was calming Suga when I couldn't. I hated it. I still hate it."

Hajime yawned again and rose to his feet to stretch his back. "Sometimes the feeling of safety that an Omega needs can't be provided by an Alpha. Not even one that they're mated with. That's why it's important to make sure they aren't isolated from their own kind," he recited over his shoulder to the hunched captain. "Shittykawa tip number eight."

"Man, the guy knows everything. It's impressive," Daichi confessed, throwing his head back in awe.

"I know. Fucking Omegas are smarter than we are, and we're the ones who have all the good schooling and professions."

"Pretty fucking backwards. I didn't know it was like this. It's...wrong."

"Yeah…" Hajime agreed, tapering off the word with a deep sigh. "I'm gonna grab some coffee, you want anything?"

"No...thanks."

Hajime shrugged at the captain's answer and moved inside to grab some sustenance, anything to keep his tired eyes awake.

 **Oikawa~**

After about an hour, Oikawa was finally confident that Suga had fallen into a restful sleep. He gingerly tucked the Omega in and made his way down the stairs, pleased to see that Hajime had successfully brought Daichi back to his senses. The two Alphas were melted into the couch, watching quiet infomercials on the television. As Oikawa approached, the captain hastily rose to his feet, noticing his presence by scent.

"Is Suga okay?" He questioned quietly, panic lacing the rings of his dark eyes.

"He's fine. He's sleeping. It was a night terror. Tomorrow, you're gonna get an entire lesson about them, from me. For now, you should go back up stairs and sleep."

Daichi physically relaxed at his response and quickly made his way towards the stairs. Before continuing to the second floor, he promptly stopped and put a large hand on the Oikawa's narrow shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Oikawa. Really. I fucked up."

"Don't sweat it, big guy. I know how you Alphas can get," Oikawa replied nonchalantly and flashed a tired smile. He already knew that Daichi was truly horrified by his actions. "Don't let it happen again, though," he tersley added, all signs of humor lost from his tone.

Daichi nodded in understanding, then pushed forward, making his way up the stairs and disappearing in the dark hallway. Oikawa sighed and rubbed the back of his head, turning his attention to Hajime.

"Not how I pictured my night."

"You're telling me," the remaining Alpha replied saltily, lazily clicking through the channels.

Oikawa wandered over to the couch and plopped himself next to the grumpy man. He wanted to thank him, but he didn't want to give the snarky Alpha the satisfaction- it would just go to his head. _Although, him showing up was quite the stroke of luck,_ Oikawa thought to himself, _how and why did he even intervene in the first place?_

The chestnut boy didn't have the energy to piece together an answer. Instead, he glanced over to the tired Alpha at his side. He hated to admit it, but Hajime was an attractive man. More than once, Oikawa had caught his thoughts wandering around him- wondering what it would be like to be scented… or even fucked by him. Sometimes, it took everything he had to shove them away to the deep recesses of his mind.

 **Hajime~**

Hajime was too tired to ignore the fragrance of sea salt and fresh laundry that was radiating out from Oikawa's position next to him on the turquoise couch. He silently praised himself for staying, mostly, calm earlier, despite the overwhelming scents of Suga, Daichi, and _Oikawa_. He had always taken pride in being in control of his Alpha instincts, however, he knew that this time, he had no right to be all that pleased with himself. He had succumbed to an immense feeling of dread the moment he smelled Oikawa's distress in the hallway- it was the only reason he had intervened in the ordeal at all. It wasn't the same fearful instinct he had felt when Suga and Nishinoya had come home scraped and bruised. Nor was it the same as when he had run after Daichi to find Suga. It was something else.. _something more personal._

Hajime looked over to the Omega and was startled to see beautiful, brown eyes staring back at him.

"You look tired," Oikawa chirped, playfully bumping him in the shoulder.

"I am tired," Hajime quipped back, ignoring the pleasant feeling that the brief physical contact had spurred within him. "I had to save your helpless ass and babysit a crybaby Alpha for the last hour."

"I was not helpless. I had everything under control."

Hajime wished he could believe Oikawa's words. He had more than proven that he could handle himself, but it didn't make Hajime feel any better. At the end of the day, the slender boy was still an Omega- still vulnerable from of his heat cycle and his scent.

"Yeah sure," Hajime drawled sarcastically, his eyes fixed on the television. "I'm sure you could've thrown Suga over your shoulder and taken Daichi out. No problem. Easy."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Hajime~~" Oikawa retorted snarkily, making it abundantly clear that his self autonomy was very important to him- that it was not something to be joked about.

"Whatever," Hajime conceded with a gentle shrug, it was all he could manage as a response. He was so exhausted and Oikawa's scent was all-consuming. He wished that he had the energy to fight against it, but he was too drained. It made him simultaneously want to drown in it while fucking him into the couch cushions.

"Why were you awake?" Oikawa unexpectedly interjected, catching Hajime off guard.

"What?"

"It's not like you."

"I was thirsty. Smelled the conflict, thought I'd check it out," Hajime lied, it was becoming a common occurrence for him recently. Especially when Oikawa was involved.

"Huh," the chestnut Omega huffed in confusion before rising up from the couch. "Well, I'm going to get my beauty sleep. Rest well Mr. Alpha~~" Oikawa yawned lazily, gave Hajime an audacious wink, and started towards the stairs.

Hajime listened intently as the Omega made his way up to his nest on the third floor. After he was certain that he was alone, he sniffed the air and sighed- the scent of ocean waves was dissipating into nothing. He continued enjoying the fragrance until it was all but gone, then shook his head to come back to his senses. _What was he doing?_ He needed to regain control over himself, Oikawa was not his type, not by a long shot. He was too wiley, too self-assured, and definitely not submissive enough.

Hajime hiked himself up, not even bothering to turn off the television, and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Tomorrow he would form a plan to end his irritating instincts once and for all.


	4. Changing Instincts

****Trigger Warning****

 **Authors note:** I am very unhappy with the chapter...and the previous one, but there's not much I can do other than rewrite them...which I do not have the heart or energy to do right now!

 **Chapter Four: Changing Instincts**

 **Hajime~**

When Hajime woke the next morning, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He had just experienced the most terrible sleep he had ever had- subtle hints of Oikawa's fragrance had drifted into his closed room throughout the night, permanently exhausting him. He knew that he needed to do something about the feelings that were growing in his mind before it was too late. They were were already making him anxious, festering inside him like an open wound. The only thing he had managed to come up with to fight against them was to return to his roots- go out that evening, get plastered, and fuck a few Omegas.

After rinsing off his morning grime, Hajime made his way down to the stairs, stopping briefly to take note of the mixed scents of Daichi and Suga, coming from the former's room. _They were calm this morning, good._ As he made his way to the main floor and into the kitchen, he was greeted by an overly energetic Tanaka. Something he did not need so early in the morning.

"Oi, Hajime. You look like shit!"

"Shut it, Tanaka. Not in the mood."

"Ooooooo, sensitive this morning, I see."

"You wanna go out tonight? I need a good fuck," Hajime drawled as he stuffed a green apple in his mouth, leaning his back against the white kitchen sink.

"Very, veeeery sensitive this morning!" The bald Alpha prodded, giving him a cheeky wink. "Yeah, I'm game man. We could hit up a seedy club, for sure."

Hajime nodded and swallowed down another large chunk of crisp apple, "I'll call some of the other guys from the volleyball team, seeing as we have a house full of Omega lovers now."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah. Plus, Tsukishima and Tobio do nothing but study and sleep. Call Bokuto, he's always a wicked time."

"He's alright."

"Oh God, Hajime, maaaan. Polish up that attitude before we go out, I'm beggin' ya!"

"No promises."

In reality, Bokuto was just the person that Hajime needed- someone who was exceedingly indifferent to Omegas and their condition. It was an indifference that Hajime hoped would rub off on him by the time the night came to a close. Tossing the core of his Apple into the kitchen garbage, the grumpy Alpha shuffled into the entryway, pulled on his runners, and set out for a head-clearing jog.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto called out as he crossed the dark street towards the two Alphas. "Tanaka, my man! You're looking fresh as always, and my snarky boy, Hajime, let's let loose. Let's get fucked!"

The three boys made their way down the block towards the club they most frequented and waltzed to the front of the packed entry line. It was one of the few perks that came with knowing Bokuto- sure, Hajime found him annoying, but the owl did know a lot of useful people. As the three stood waiting to gain entry, pink and blue strobe lights reflected out of the open entrance to the club, bouncing off Hajime's tense form. His early jog had done little to mitigate his poor attitude. An attitude which he blamed solely on Oikawa. He steadied his resolve, internally promising that he would forget all previous thoughts on the Omega the instant he stepped foot in the club.

After a few minutes, Bokuto finally pried away from his bouncer friend and led the boys through the dramatic archway guarding the entrance of the building. Inside, the main area was set up in a square, with a large, circular bar in the middle made entirely of marble, or at least, a cheap knock off of it. To the left, a vibrant dance floor raged on with flashing strobe lights combing over its sweaty inhabitants. Standing opposite the dance floor, a jumble of glass tables and dart boards stood resolute, boxing in a variety of drunk Alphas- those looking for a more casual night than the dance floor offered. Hajime glanced up at the familiar second floor, a continuous laneway around the outermost walls of the club. Rooms covered by vibrant sheer curtains outlined the sturdy balcony, hiding the shadowy figures fucking within them. Oftentimes, he was one of those figures and he planned to be one of them again tonight.

As per usual, the overzealous scents of both Alphas and Omegas hit Hajime like a sack of heavy bricks. A few feet ahead of him, a large brunette Alpha with pierced ears caught his attention. The man threw a balled fist into a smaller blonde Alpha, snarling possessively over a dazed Omega at his side. The latter boy, no older than twenty, had glassy, unfocused eyes, seemingly unphased by what was going on or what his fate would be. Hajime huffed to himself and rolled his tense shoulders. It wasn't like the Omegas in the club were _forced_ to be there- they offered themselves up to Alphas at their own discretion. However, for the first time in his life, he found himself questioning the motives behind their actions. What tragedies could have caused a person to succumb to immense drug use and sexual promiscuity? Surely, if they were in their best minds, they would never choose such a life for themselves.

Before Hajime had time to feel a pang of grief for the Omega boy, Bokuto roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled, "shots!" Subsequently, the owl dragged his companions over to the expansive marble bar. "Three-no, NINE Tequilas!" He called out to a female Alpha barkeep. She flashed him a disinterested glance, then quickly placed a series of empty blue shot glasses down across a rubber catch mat, pouring golden alcohol across them.

"Hey, baby you look like a good time!" Bokuto chirped with a wicked smile as the bartender proceeded to gingerly place cut up limes across the salty rims of their order. She rolled her aqua eyes at the owl's quip and her blond ponytail swung across her back as she shook her head in resignation.

"I'm not interested in Alpha sluts. Especially ones that look as weak as you do. Move along, owl boy," she lazily replied without looking up from her task.

Bokuto was visibly taken aback, but quickly recovered from the rejection. "WHAT?! I'm Godzilla in the streets and King Kong in the sheets, babyyy! You don't know what you're missing out on," he declared loudly and the beautiful bartender cracked a slight smile at him remark. _Huh, maybe the idiot had a shot with her after all,_ Hajime thought with a surprised chuckle.

"Ohhhhhhh, Bokuto! What a killer pick up line!" Tanaka yelled, granting his Alpha friend a massive ego boost and clapping him on the back in support.

The boys took their shots with ease and purchased a couple of pitchers of light beer, much to Hajime's discontent- he preferred hearty, amber ale. Bokuto yelled something along the lines of, 'I'll be back for you,' to the pretty barkeep before following his friends away from the bar. The three men set themselves up at one of the glass tables and quickly initiated a game of darts, unphased by the brawl that was occurring a few feet to the right of them.

"So, I hear you guys have some juicy Omegas staying at your house," Bokuto questioned, he eyes shining with unchecked curiosity.

"Yeah," Hajime grumbled out a reply as he threw his dart, hitting the centre of the board with ease.

"NO FAIR, Hajime! Why the fuck are you good at everything," Tanaka whined, taking a big gulp of his ale and setting it down with an angry clank.

"Have either of you fucked any of them?" Bokuto pushed on, throwing his own dart, seemingly unphased by Hajime's previously perfect shot.

Tanaka sighed, casually pulling the darts from the board and marking score tallies on a white napkin in front of him. "Yeah fucking right. I mean, one doesn't even leave her room. She's scared of us, has some sort of 'trauma,' or something. This other one has this crazy, wild orange hair that's suuuuch a turn off. Plus, he never shuts up and his scent is obnoxious."

 _Kind of like you_ , Hajime thought to himself before tuning his ears back to the bald Alpha's monologue.

"There is this silver haired one that's pretty, but Daichi claimed ownership over him pretty fast..."

"I KNEW-" Bokuto started loudly in interruption before pausing to throw his second dart. "I KNEW IT. I knew that fucker was getting some ass! He's been acting weird at practise all fucking week. Less moody and...well less like you, Hajime," he quipped, pointing a lazy finger in Hajime's bored faced as he swiftly chugged half of his beer.

Before Hajime could chirp back, the owl resumed his chatter. "You know what I mean, right, Tanaka? Normally, Daichi's like, 'guys calm down, guys pay attention to practice.' So bossy and focussed all the time. Buuuut, lately, he hasn't been lecturing anyone. He's even been laughing at Yuji's shitty behavior! I knew something had to be up."

"Right?!" Tanaka yelled and motioned upwards in a dramatic fashion, slightly sloshing his golden beer on the tiled floor beneath their table. "Dude, Asahi is even close to mating with one. I swear to you, on my life. It's mental."

Bokuto rolled his eyes and took another casual swig of his ale, "that's fucking unsurprising. He always was a big lug."

"Oh fuck, I forgot," the bald Alpha slurred and leaned forward across the table, pointing a knowing finger in Bokuto's excited face. "There is this gorgeeeeeeeeous freckled one, but he's so damn shy! And he does everything he can to avoid us. It drives me mental!"

Bokuto chuckled at the Alpha's irritation, "how many are there? In your house now, cause Kenma still lives there, right?"

"Uh," Tanaka started, mentally counting their new roommates with furrowed brows. "I think there are six of them...no, seven. I always forget about Keiji, he doesn't smell like an Omega, it's fucked. Actually, he doesn't act like one either and he's not the only one."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" The owl replied, pouring the remaining liquid from a pitcher into his awaiting glass.

"Well, there's this tall, snarky one. He's got this great ass and smells sooo delicious, I wouldn't mind knotting him, if he wasn't such a pain in the ass. He's got this kind of, cocky, overconfident attitude that I've never seen in an Omega before. It's fucking weird."

Hajime stiffened mid-sip at Tanaka's crude remark and casually looked off into the distance, doing his best to prevent a possessive growl from escaping his throat. _One night,_ he thought angrily to himself, _one fucking night without Oikawa skirting across his mind. Was it too_ _much to ask?_

"Hajime," Bokuto chirped, drawing his attention back to the irritating conversation. "You haven't made a single snarky comment, what's going on in that dopey head of yours?"

Hajime glanced over to the owl and slowly blinked, feigning disinterest. He wanted nothing more than to convince himself that his new Omega housemates were a thorn in his side. In fact, he had planned the outing because he knew that both Bokuto and Tanaka were always extremely vulgar and uncaring when it came to Omegas. He had hoped that their harsh words would snap him back to his regular mentality- that his two teammates would unwittingly help him reset his growing interest in Oikawa. Instead, his entire plan blew up in his face from a single sly comment. Hajime hated his traitorous mind, it never used to be this...sensitive.

"Yeah...they can be a pain. None of them are fuckable," he stated at last, realizing that he had to, at the very least, say something about the situation- lest his teammates catch on to his sympathetic thoughts.

Bokuto wrapped a gorilla-like arm around him and whistled loudly, "well, I guess we had better scout out some slutty Omega for you tonight. You look like shit...you obviously could use a good lay. It's probably such a tease being around a bunch of Omegas allll day long, especially ones that you can't even fuck."

"Yeah, man," Tanaka chimed in agreement. "You've sucked at volleyball lately, too. You really need to get a laaaaaaaaaaay."

Hajime smirked at the honest comment. It was exactly his plan- well, his back up plan. The crude comments by his friends didn't work, so he was going to physically fuck Oikawa right out of his mind instead.

The three teammates hastily finished their pitchers and dart game, the latter of which Hajime had easily won, and drunkenly rose to their feet. It wasn't long before Hajime could feel his the liquid courage take over his mind. If Alcohol made Omegas into thirsty whores, it made Alphas fuck machines, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"I'm gonna gooo twy and hit up that sexcy barteener agan," Bokuto slurred, taking a few stumbling steps towards his prize at the central bar. "Tanaka! BACK ME UP SON."

"Youuuu-youuuu got eet, owl boyyy. Hajimeee, find yerself an Omega and get outta your funk!"

Hajime rolled his eyes and watched, through slightly blurred vision, as his two teammates hobbled over to the glowing, marble bar. He absentmindedly stepped out of the way of a small brawl that erupted next to him and turned to scout the club for a claimable Omega. On the dance floor, he located three of them moving sluggishly to the beat. When he noticed that each one was more messed up than the last, a heavy, frustrated sigh escaped his pursed lips- the old Hajime would be all over their intoxicated forms...but the new Hajime was feeling nothing but empathy.

His dark eyes grazed over the dance floor for a few more minutes, internally fighting a losing battle against his sympathetic thoughts, until his vision was torn away by a small figure roughly bumping into his ribs. Glancing down, Hajime took in the form of a tiny, mouse haired Omega, looking up at him with glazed, green eyes. He scrunched up his nose at her troubled scent- a combination of alcohol, drugs, and the pages of a new book.

"Oi, get over here, you tease," a large and beefy Alpha slurred from a few feet away. When he moved to roughly grab the girl, Hajime released a possessive growl- _protect the Omega._

The unwanted thought startled Hajime. His possessive instincts didn't erupt because he desired to sleep with the small girl, but because he didn't want the other Alpha to hurt her.

"What? You want to fuck her? You can have her after me, scouts honour," the black haired Alpha drawled, misinterpreting his intentions- but Hajime rolled with it.

"How about I fuck her first, and then you can have her," he said with a threatening snarl. His statement was only half a lie. He was planning on sleeping with the girl anyways, even if it took every mental fibre of his being to do so.

The Alpha matched his growl, unwilling to give up his prize, but Hajime knew that he wouldn't have to fight for his claim. He had a stronger, more dominant Alpha scent than his opponent. Growling from deep from within his throat, he gingerly grabbed the shaking Omega and pulled her over to his side, making his intentions clear.

His opponent momentarily hesitated, then conceded with a shrug. "Whatever man, just throw her back in the mix when you're done," he spat before hobbling towards the dance floor to find another Omega.

Hajime shook his head in disgust, then looked down at the small girl at his side. He shoved down an instinctual pang of sadness when he realized that she didn't seem to care about her own well-being let alone what was going to happen to her. _Fuck this_ , he thought to himself, _just fuck her and get it over with._

He directed the girl up the iron stairs to the tiled balcony of the second floor, gingerly holding the back of her neck to guide her and consciously willing her natural fragrance to overtake the smell of alcohol. It took a few laps for the pair to find a vacant room and Hajime became increasingly agitated as the girl's scent grew more fearful with each passing minute. He willed himself to ignore it and pushed forward to find a private area to make his claim.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pushed the Omega, with more force than he intended, into a curtain canvassed room and stepped in behind her. He reached out behind him and shifted the pink curtains closed, blocking out the wild world around them. After swivelling around to face the Omega, Hajime watched her undress and his bulge grew at the sight of her small perky breasts and soft, pink nipples. His gaze skittered up to her collar bones, lined with nasty bite marks. _Ignore it,_ he commanded himself, _this was going to work, this was going to banish that Shittykawa from his mind._

The tiny girl shimmied out of her white skirt, revealing a plump mound and delicate thighs, dripping with an unusual amount of sex. Hajime sniffed the air- the girl wasn't in heat, so whatever drugs she had taken was causing her body to react in an overly sensual way. Another pang of sympathy shot through his heart and he subconsciously released a frustrated snarl. _No, he was going to do this, there was a naked, willing Omega standing right in front of him._

"What do you want from me? I...can call you master...if you want? I can take it in any hole you desire...too. I'll be a good Omega for you," the girl whispered mechanically, but Hajime could smell her natural fear seeping into the hot air around them. Ordinarily, he would have liked the girl to call him master, or sir- it was a personal preference of his. However, this time, he couldn't bring himself to request it.

 _Take it slow, Hajime, just get a fuck in for tonight. Regain your old self._

"Get on your knees and present yourself. Do not move," he growled in a low, throaty rumble, influenced by the scent of her sex. He quickly pulled his white shirt over his head, not even bothering to see if the Omega had done as he asked, and unbuttoned his black jeans. His cock was already standing at attention, it had been too long since he had fucked and his body was very eager, even if his mind was not. He hadn't slept with anyone, Omega or otherwise, in two weeks- a lengthy period of time for him.

 _Was that how long it had been? The last time was...before the Omegas had moved in….the Omegas...Oikawa._ Hajime shook his head, _that was enough of that. There was a piece of Omega ass naked and waiting in front of him. And he was going to take her._

He hurried towards the girl, hoping that his mind would shut off once he started fucking, and felt her stiffen at his aggressive approach. Ignoring it, Hajime climbed over her small body and began to lick over the open scent glands along her neck, scenting her in the process. She smelled nice, like a library, but it was nothing close to what he really wanted... _not as delicious as Oikawa._ As he continued his endeavor, he caught his mind flickering, wondering what the chestnut Omega smelled like when he was being fucked.

Subconsciously moving his aching cock to the entrance of her ass, his basic instincts began to scream within his head- _fuck, own dominate._ He didn't even try to prepare her with his fingers, he was too eager to get the ordeal over with. As he lined up for penetration, a small sob escaped from the petite mouse and her fearful scent poisoned the air of the small room. Hajime froze, feeling an overbearing shame wash through his chest, housing itself within his beating heart.

The small girl wasn't going to enjoy it, she was terrified. It was something that Hajime had never cared about, but now…

Mental images flooded his brain. Nishinoya's bruised face. Suga, unconscious and damaged. Oikawa, stiff and ready to defend himself against Daichi. Hajime shuddered against the delicate back of the mouse-like Omega beneath him and fell back on his knees. He couldn't do it. He couldn't follow through no matter how hard he tried. The whole ordeal felt so wrong now. Now that he personally knew Omegas. Now that he knew, first hand, about the difficulties they faced.

Hajime sluggishly rose to his feet and sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Get up and put your clothes on," he said with quiet exasperation, picking up his jeans from the cold floor. The tiny mouse turned to face him, flashing him a look of confusion then wriggling her ass, questioning his actions. Hajime reached forward and gingerly pulled her to her feet, ignoring the inviting smell of her sex. Her grabbed her white, chiffon blouse and pulled it over her head as she looked up at him with doe-like eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that," he grumbled and she flinched, tearing away her gaze.

He grabbed her matching white skirt, feeling guilty for scaring her, and pulled it up her slender waist. _What was he going to do with her...now that he wasn't going to fuck her..._

Hajime remained silent for a few moments in contemplation, then grabbed the Omega's quivering hand and stated, "do not let go. Do not make eye contact with anyone. Just...just look down at your feet okay?"

The small girl nodded in compliance and Hajime led her out of the pink room and down the marble stairs, growling at every Alpha that made a pass. He did his best to project a calm fragrance, as per Oikawa's instructions, to try and calm the upset girl, but the air around them was too concentrated.

As the pair set foot on the main level, Hajime to locate his teammates- happy to see that they were fully distracted by the blonde barkeep. _Good,_ he thought, _he didn't need them questioning his actions, he wouldn't be able to come up with a decent excuse._

"Oi, buddaaaaaaay, You done with her?!" A familiar black haired Alpha yelled, stepping between the unusual pair and the club's exit.

"Yeah," Hajime replied, leaking dominance from every square inch of his skin.

"Woah man," the Alpha said, reacting to his domineering stance. "You gonna share the Omega ass or are you going to mate the skank?"

"We are leaving, move."

"And here I gave her to you out of the kindness of my heart."

"Move."

"Why should I? Sharing is caring, that's the rule around here. Everyone knows that."

"I said move, or I'll bash your fucking face in. Believe me, you won't stand a chance."

The Alpha scoffed before moving out of the way. "I'd watch your back around these parts, man. We don't like Alpha's that don't know how to share," he threatened with his own growl, but Hajime didn't care. He already knew that he wouldn't be coming back.


	5. New Experiences

**Sorrrrrrrry late post, I had a lot of weddings to go to this past week and a bit. Again, a reminder that there are probably spelling mistakes, and that the stuff I am posting is second draft-esque...so it definitely could be better if I was more patient. BUT PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT!**

 **Cheers!**

 ****Trigger warning, just case!****

 **Chapter Five: New Experiences**

Hajime gently pulled the Omega outside the arched exit of the club, keeping her small form close to his own for her protection. Zigzagging down the block, the pair weaved through the crowds of intoxicated young adults until at last he was confident that they were alone.

Hajime sat the girl on a wooden bench on the outskirts of a community park and adjusted the white blouse against her narrow shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked, surprising himself with the genuine care behind his gruff words. When the timid girl remained silent, he kneeled down on the damp grass and leaned in close to her slumped form. "Are you okay?" He asked again, more sternly this time, willing a response.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you fuck me?"

Hajime was taken aback by the Omega's use of such a vulgar word, he didn't think she was even capable of swearing.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I not good enough? Did I displease you?" She asked mechanically, looking at him with dark, tired eyes.

Hajime felt a red anger pool into the depths of his stomach- _how had this girl's self worth dropped this low? Were Omegas always this...defeated?_ He couldn't remember, and a genuine self-hatred grew out from the thought. A hatred that was intrinsically connected with his previous ignorance and indiscretions towards them.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, it's not right," he stated plainly, eyeing her down with an unyielding stare. _It wasn't right._

"Was I not good enough?"

"I said, stop talking about yourself like that."

"But-"

"Why were you there? What the fuck were you even doing? If you wanted to go out, go to an Omega club. Don't be stupid," Hajime interrupted her, changing tactics. He wanted her to talk about something, anything other than the two of them sleeping together. The thought of having relations with her was making him uncomfortable.

"I was- well we needed some money...I don't enjoy going to Alpha clubs. It's not exactly my favorite pastime..."

"What."

The small girl flinched at Hajime's harsh tone and he inwardly cursed himself. He wasn't reprimanding her for speaking so plainly about Alpha clubs, he was upset that she was there to sell herself. In fact, there hadn't been a single word out of her mouth since they had arrived in that park that didn't irk him- and then there was the added pressure of figuring out what to do with the girl in general. If Oikawa or Suga were there, they would have already solved the problem and they would certainly know what to say to make the Omega feel better about herself. Daichi or Asahi would probably be better had handling it than him as well, or even Tobio- as far as Hajime knew, the stern Alpha had a distaste for the club life.

"My nest, we needed some money for food," the slender girl whispered, answering the question that Hajime wished he had never asked.

"Where is your nest?"

"In the residence district. Not too far from here, I guess."

"Doesn't the University provide a monthly stipend? Why are you outside _selling_ yourself? I don't understand."

"Yes, they do...but sometimes, it's not enough to feed all of us. Our nest has gotten pretty large the past few months and the University is slow to update our household funds...businesses aren't exactly lining up to hire us, y'know..."

Hajime was done with the entire conversation. He couldn't take another hit of anger or he would need to find either a wall, or a face to throw his fist into. "I'm taking you home. Let's go," he barked, rising back up to his full height.

"You can't!" The mouse piped up louder than he had expected she was able. "I've barely made anything...I can't go back. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Hajime seriously doubted that, and a cold and bitter feeling began to swell in his chest- there was no way he was going to let the intoxicated girl anywhere near another Alpha, let alone a club that was chalk full of them. "How much did you make?" He asked, really not wanting to know the answer.

"Fifty-two dollars, or something like that...I'm not sure, I'm kind of...having trouble thinking straight right now..."

"How much do you need?"

The Omega looked up at him and flashed a look of hesitation, unsure of why he was asking. "We budgeted this month...we think we can get by on around a hundred...but I don't know..." She conceded after a few moments of contemplation, finally allowing him a small measure of trust.

Hajime sighed, rolled his shoulders, and reached for his wallet that was embedded in the front pocket of his black jeans. He had withdrawn plenty more than that for his evening of drinking, but luckily, the selfless, attention seeking Bokuto had insisted on paying. Hajime roughly emptied the wallet's contents and shoved it into the Omega's trembling hands.

"I can't take this..." She whispered, looking down at the crumpled bills with doe-like eyes.

"If you don't take it, I swear to god that I'll bite you," Hajime joked, attempting to lighten the dark mood. He was in no mood continue the depressing line of conversation. He just wanted to get her home, then crawl into his bed and somehow make sense of his own complicated life. When the mouse slightly smiled at his statement, he internally cheered his victory. "Come on, I'm walking you home. I don't want you to get robbed."

In reality, being robbed was the least of Hajime's concerns. The Omega was seeping an overbearing sexual fragrance, which he was very actively ignoring, and she was intoxicated- a factor that made her even more vulnerable. It was the dead of night and there was not much in the way of Omega protection at such a late hour, especially on an Alpha filled campus. With everything in mind, Hajime knew that he had to step in to ensure her safety, even if he was not quite sure of his exact reasons for doing so.

The abnormal pair walked side by side past the dark parks and shadowed houses of the residence district. The mouse had told Hajime that her house was in the small Omega section, located in the eleventh and twelfth blocks of the area. As they mosied past the Omega houses, Hajime couldn't help but notice that they were certainly smaller and definitely poorly made, in comparison to the Alpha ones. It was a mental note that he would not soon forget.

"This is it," the young girl quietly announced as she stopped in front of a blue bungalow with an expansive and well kept lawn. The front was beautifully planted with rose bushes and yellow snapdragons, starkly contrasting the degraded white shutters and broken porch railing that was illuminated in the moonlight. As the Omega began to walk towards the house, Hajime found himself following- his instincts telling him to ensure that the house was clear of Alphas... _to ensure the girl's safety._

"Maya!" A shrill voice called out through the dark air, stalling Hajime in his tracks, half way up the front walkway. He looked up to the source of the sound and noticed a slender figure standing resolute on the front porch. A sickly scent of fear was radiating out from them, souring the humid night air while notifying him that the figure was indeed, an Omega.

The mousey girl at his side made a wobbly run for the porch and embraced the unknown Omega...a woman, if Hajime was not mistaken. The light from the house had illuminated the two girls enough for him to confirm that _Maya's_ nestmate was tall, slender, and had a long cascade of dark hair.

"Who are you?" The shadowy figure call out to him with a high pitched, stern voice, doing well to hide her fear.

Hajime did his best to exude a calm and neutral scent, anything to show the woman that he meant no harm. "I just wanted to get, uh, Maya home safely. I don't want to come in."

"Maya, go inside," he heard the slender Omega whisper before shuffling the small girl into the broken house.

After shutting the front door with great trouble- the wood was heavily splintered, preventing the door to shut cleanly in its frame- the dark haired woman took a few steps forward, allowing the Alpha fully take in her features. Hajime pushed down his urge to inhale her scent. She was indeed beautiful, tall and busty, but not overly so. If she had been born into a wealthy family, she would have likely been an Omega model. If she had been born into a poor family, she would have probably landed in porn.

"Seriously, I mean no harm," Hajime stated calmly, lifting his hands out in front of him as she approached him with cautious steps.

"You walked her home. Why?" The Omega clapped back, eyeing him with an intense suspicion.

"I, uh, I just wanted to make sure she was safe. Seriously, that's all."

"What?"

 _Yeah, he was stumped about it too._

"I don't know, stop hassling me. I've done my good deed of the day, alright?" There was a momentary pause, and Hajime couldn't suppress his angry curiosity. "Why did you send her out there? She's so fucking small, and young."

The slender Omega flinched at his remark, but soon found her own anger. "Aren't you a curious Alpha boy. We take turns. It's not like I want this for my nest. You think I like watching my baby birds go out to these Alpha clubs?! I stay up at night thinking about the awful things that are happening to them, praying that they come back alive, or at the very least, without broken bones."

"But-"

"I normally do it myself, okay? But the flock insisted that we start to take turns. They said I would burn out. It's just until the University funds increase," she continued her vicious monologue, granting Hajime with information that he didn't want to have. He fucked Omegas. That was all. He didn't need this, he didn't need to start caring about their status. He already had enough on his plate.

He raked his dark gaze over her figure- she had old, yellow bruises along her throat and arms and a few bite marks, some newer than others, lined her pale neck.

Suddenly, Hajime's instincts kicked into gear, against his consent, reacting to his subconscious feelings of doubt and sympathy. _Who did this to her? WHO did this to her?! What monster...had people touched...Oikawa…Suga...his pack._

"You're different..." The Omega stated with hesitation, visibly relaxing into his protective scent. "You're a dominant Alpha, too...normally your type is the most troublesome for us."

 _She was right_. Hajime felt an oceanic wave of guilt rush over him. He was like that- fucking drugged up Omegas on his nights out, sometimes throwing them a couple of bucks for their compliance. The more he allowed himself to think about his past actions, the most disgusted he became. Bokuto and Tanaka frequently joined in his endeavours, and even Daichi was known to dabble every once in a while. _Was it all wrong?_ Hajime already knew the answer, deep down in the recesses of his gut. The flock of Omegas that had moved into their home had been both a blessing and a curse. There was no way that he would be able to return to his own ways, not with the things he had experienced since meeting them. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to, anymore.

"I'm...trying to be different," he said quietly, startling himself with the honesty behind his words. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose," the slender woman replied, maintaining her distance but softening the hard lines of her face.

"How much are you normally short, in food money, or textbook money, whatever you wanna call it."

"Maya told you."

"I kind of pried it out of her," Hajime said apologetically. "I gave her money."

In an instant, the slender Omega's scent snapped, seeping full blown hostility.

Hajime quickly interjected, "I didn't fu- I didn't sleep with her. Well, if I'm being honest, I almost did, but I stopped. I swear to god."

"But you wanted to fuck her. Get your share."

"Yes, I did. I'm…" Hajime paused, contemplating how to vocalize the thoughts that had been terrorizing him since meeting Oikawa. "I'm dealing with some...things. A flock moved into our residence a few weeks ago and I've...started to notice how poorly...Omegas are treated."

"Typical Alpha," the woman said, rolling her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't give you too much of a hard time, though. You are putting up some Omegas, against University 'guidelines,' I guess that's...noble. If you're telling me the truth, that is. It does seem a bit far-fetched."

Hajime let out an exasperated sigh, he certainly didn't feel noble. In fact, he had gone to the club with pretty terrible intentions, and something about the slender woman made him want to confess his thoughts...and his actions.

"Oh, Alpha. You must be telling the truth, you look so pained. Let me guess," the dark haired Omega drawled, crossing her arms over her bust. "You like one of the Omega's that moved in with you, don't you."

"How did you-"

"I can smell it on you. Hesitation...confusion, even."

 _Were Omega's mind readers?_ Hajime had never heard of something so absurd before, and he definitely did not like the idea.

"No, we don't read minds. We just...can guess what a certain scent means, if we have enough background information. You told me that you have new Omega roommates, that you went out clubbing, that would tried, but failed, to fuck Maya. Then you brought her home for christs sake. With all that information, it's pretty easy to deduce what your scent means."

"Oh…" Hajime sheepishly replied, glancing up at the star speckled sky to avoid eye contact.

The Omega let out a musical laugh at his expense, then shuffled her stance on the hard pavement. "Look, something about this Omega's scent obviously has you in a tizzy, that's very obvious."

"I...I know that. I just don't know what to do about it," Hajime replied with a huff of frustration, returning the woman's knowing gaze. "I'm not...a good person. If anything is clear after today, that's it."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Well, a bad person wouldn't have protected Maya in the club, walked her home, and expected nothing in return. Am I wrong?"

 _She wasn't wrong, but one simple act of kindness would not make up for his lifetime of indiscretions._

"It's a start, though, isn't it?" The Omega chirped, reading his scent once more.

"I guess…" Hajime started, slightly wriggling his nose in thought. "Hey, you have a phone?"

"Um, yes, I do…"

"What's your number?"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to make sure your flock doesn't have to do this shit...you know, go to clubs. At least, until the University gets their shit together and starts transferring you guys the right amount of money."

Hajime came from a wealthy family and he was more than willing, no, he _wanted_ to donate to this nest. The girl stepped forward, pulling out her phone, shell shocked by his abrupt statement. The scent of sweet apples radiated off of her moonlit skin and he allowed himself to wish that she smelled like the ocean instead.

The two exchanged numbers before Hajime stepped back and asked, "I gave her…Maya...around a hundred bucks. Is that going to be enough this month?"

The slender Omega giggled, heavily scenting the air with joy. "You are a true miracle, Alpha boy. That is more than enough."

Hajime blushed- _blushed?_ "Uh-okay good," he stuttered, taking note of the run-down house once more. "I'm going to come over tomorrow, if you'll have me. Your porch needs to be fixed...among other things," he finished, scrunching up his nose at the poor state of the house.

The Omega let out another musical laugh, "my, my, you are full of surprises...I don't even know your name."

"Uh, it's Hajime."

"I'm Eiko."

"Right…" Hajime replied, suddenly feeling very tired. "Well, have a good night then. I suppose I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, until then. We are in your debt, Hajime," Eiko softly announced, bowing low to show her respect.

"Don't mention it," he responded, doing his best not to stutter in surprise before walking away.

Hajime found himself really meaning the things he had promised Eiko, but he didn't want his teammates to find out.. _.or Oikawa_. Not yet. It would just add fuel to his already complex and growing fire.

As he started to walk towards the Alpha section of the district, something caught his eye- the ruins of a burnt house. He mosied over to it, not caring that it was in the opposite direction of his home. Standing in front of the wreckage, Hajime was pelted with pang after pang of fury. _Protect. Protect. Protect. Protect._ His aggressive scent spread throughout the area, penetrating the clear, night air. He didn't know how long he stood there for, it could have been seconds, or perhaps hours. The only thing that he knew for certain, was that he was never going to allow _his_ Omegas to be hurt again.

 **Daichi~**

Fifteen days. It had been fifteen days since the Alpha house became overrun with Omegas, and Daichi had come to welcome the change. He let out a deep yawn, then smiled when he felt the fragile figure of Suga curled up next to him in his bed. He glanced at the white walls of his room. _Maybe Suga could paint some things to jazz it up?_ He wanted the silver haired boy to be more comfortable sleeping in his room...or more accurately, hoped that Suga would _continue_ sleeping in his room.

The second night with the silver Omega had been better than the first. Oikawa had given him a lengthy tutorial on how to handle night terrors- although, he had succumbed to a brief Alpha rage when the chestnut boy had explained that night terrors were a common occurrence in most Omega groups. The pieces were fairly easy to connect. Omegas all experienced trauma, and Daichi hated it with every fibre of his being.

A few hours earlier, Suga had woken with a start and Daichi had emulated Oikawa's technique, albeit with his own Alpha twist. He gathered the Omega in his arms and rocked, telling him over and over that he was safe while heavily scenting him. After about an hour the silver-haired boy had relaxed and Daichi was able to melt into the sweet fragrance, falling into a deep and satisfying asleep.

"Mmmm," the captain heard Suga slightly stir against his chest, prompting internal butterflies to skirt inside his stomach.

"Morning," he whispered with his own, personal, sweet smile. When Daichi felt the Omega shift against his torso, ass rubbing against his crotch, he willed his knot to stay down.

Suga hummed himself awake before suddenly rising up in a hurry, startling Daichi with his abrupt movement. "Oh god, please tell me that I didn't keep you awake all night again..."

"Only for an hour. I don't mind, Suga, really," he replied and the silver boy groaned into his delicate hands, unhappy with himself. "Don't," Daichi continued, pulling the Omega into his lap and happily scenting him. "I honestly don't care."

"But I-"

"Don't," Daichi stated again, squeezing Suga tighter. "You were sexually assaulted...almost _raped_." The last word came out with a vicious snarl, the captain couldn't help himself. Thinking about the event made his blood boil.

"I wasn't strong enough to-"

"I. Will. Not. Allow. Anyone. To. Touch. You. Again." The words spilled out of Daichi's growling mouth and a protective scent radiated out from him, his eyes flickering in and out of Alpha mode. Suga shifted in his lap, making himself more comfortable, and began to purr against his neck. Daichi's anger subsided and he was immediately forced to shift his attention to combatting a different instinct- one that wanted to fuck the Omega. He had to fight even harder against his renewed desire to mate him.

"I need to go check on Yachi," Suga whispered into his ear, sending icy chills down Daichi's spine.

"Five minutes," he mumbled back into the Omega's silver hair, inhaling the delicious scent. _Apple pie, chocolate chip cookies, home._

Suga playfully struggle against him. "You're turning us into Asahi and Nishinoya!" He whined, half-heartedly shuffling against Daichi's strong chest.

"I get it now. Asahi is a wise man. Wise beyond his years."

"You're so dramatic~~" the Omega chirped and Daichi gingerly began to release him, stopping half way.

"One condition."

"And what is that?"

"I need to check over your injuries."

"You licked them all day yesterday! I barely left the room," Suga responded with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah I did. And I'm going to lick them today too. And tomorrow." It wasn't a _want_ for Daichi, it was a _need_. He _needed_ to ensure that they were healing and he _needed_ to lick them to ensure it happened faster.

"Fineeee. But I'm not going to stay as your captive again today. It's Sunday. I have things to do."

Daichi walked down the oak stairs into the small entryway. _The house was pretty quiet for a Sunday,_ he thought to himself. Yamaguchi and Oikawa were studying in the dining room, the latter Omega was hitting the former with a book for every wrong answer. Kenma and Kuroo were barricaded in their room, doing their usual Sunday routine of nesting and fucking. Suga had gone to nest with Yachi, and Hinata was bounding around a very tired looking Keiji in the backyard.

"All the Alphas, aside from me and Hajime, are watching the basketball game on campus!" The captain heard Asahi yell to him, practically reading his internal thoughts, from his position on the coach. A very impatient Nishinoya was being scented in the giant's lap- Daichi could smell that the pair hadn't slept together, but Asahi was definitely craving to.

A large hand settled on his shoulder, catching him off guard. He whipped around, intaking Hajime's abnormally tired and...emotional form.

"Hey, Daichi. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Hajime said quietly without making eye contact.

"Yeah...sure."

"Out front."

The two Alphas made their way to the porch and sat down on the wooden stairs. Daichi was happy for the morning sun. "What's up?" He asked, growing increasingly perplexed by Hajime's unusual scent. The snarky Alpha never radiated confusion.

"Something happened last night. I need...well, I could use a hand."

Daichi was gobsmacked, but reigned it it. He wanted to know everything on his teammates mind. It was a rare occurrence for Hajime to ask for help at all.

"Sure, anything."

As he listened intently to Hajime's story, he was certain that he looked shocked throughout the entire recount, from beginning to end. He also couldn't help but give off a scent of pride, which was clearly making his teammate uncomfortable.

"We could fix up the house faster, and better, if we bring Asahi into this," Daichi said plainly after the absurd tale was finished.

"I don't want too many people knowing," Hajime drawled out with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey man, it's Asahi, the biggest Omega fan in this house."

"You also fit into that category," his friend stated matter-of-factly, but Daichi didn't mind the subtle stab. _He loved- yes, he loved Suga,_ and by extension _, he loved the entire flock._

Daichi waited patiently while Hajime contemplated, knowing that it would be unwise to push the snarky Alpha into a decision. _If he was going to change his ways, he would have to do so on his own terms._ After a few minutes his teammate finally spoke up, "fine, we can bring in Asahi, but the Omegas can't know. I'm not...ready for that, yet."

"Asahi is going to tell Nishinoya, but I'm pretty sure that kid can keep his lips sealed."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine."

Daichi also knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Suga, but he left that out. He was more than certain that the Omega that Hajime wanted to keep out of the loop, was Oikawa. He had noticed it for a few days now, from some subtle cues like his intervention in the night terror affair, that the stern Alpha was innately drawn to the snarky Omega, even if the latter didn't know it himself quite yet.

Hajime threw his hand up, exasperated with some unknown and complex situation that was rattling off in his mind. "Fine! Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Daichi smiled, things were changing for the better, and he had the Omegas to thank for it.

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa stood in the kitchen, brows furrowed at the pathetic contents of the fridge. After a few moments, he threw his head back in frustration, "Ahhhhhhgg, food doesn't even last a day in this house~~"

He looked down at his watch, 3:05 pm, plenty of time to raid the University's General Store. Waltzing out the kitchen, he took note of the people currently at the house- not a single Alpha, except that horny rooster haired one, who had been barricaded in his room with his mate since the morning. Daichi, Asahi, and Hajime had gone on some secret errand, _whatever that meant (Oikawa wanted to find out),_ and the rest of the Alphas were on campus at the victory party for the basketball team.

"Hey, Shoyo. Wanna come to the store with me?" Oikawa yelled out the back door to the energetic ball of fire fumbling around in the grass. "Invitation is for you too, Keiji."

"I have to study for a latin literature test tomorrow, so I'm a hard no," Keiji lazily responded from his seat on the back porch without breaking gaze from the textbook in his lap.

"Can we jog?!" Shoyo questioned, eyeing Oikawa with his exhausting, prying eyes.

"No."

"Lameeeeeee," the fireball responded, obviously disheartened. "But, I guess walking is still exercise."

"Fabulous, grab your spray."

"Yes sir, it's already sitting by the door!" Shoyo saluted before running past Oikawa into the yellow house.

Oikawa wandered up the stairs, passing his energetic housemate chatting anxiously with Yamaguchi, to grab his own spray. As he opened the door to their nest, he happily inhaled its calming scent. _He loved it._ The room was large, and the wall opposite the door was entirely made of windows, allowing the room to bask in natural light. The soft, tea green walls exhibited a relaxing energy for its inhabitants and most of the floor was a mess of blankets, comforters, and pillows. The Omegas preferred to sleep in a messy pile of snuggles- solo slumbers didn't work well for them.

"Hey Oikawa!" Suga called from his position beside a very nested-in Yachi.

"Hi..." The blonde, squirrel-like girl said quietly, peeking out from beneath a mess of pink covers.

"Have you guys seen my spray? Even though I love our nest, it's always so hard to find things~~"

"You're going out?" Suga interrupted and Oikawa could tell from the tone that he was worried, especially after what had happened to him this week. However, his strong friend still made sure that his scent wouldn't show any of his fear and upset Yachi.

"Shoyo and I are going to the General Store, there's nothing to eat around here."

"Spray?"

"Look who you're talking to Suga, c'mon. I'm your second in command~~"

"I know, just making sure. Let's talk outside," Suga replied, whispering something to Yachi before following Oikawa out of the room.

"Here's your spray," the silver Omega purred, handing him the silver bottle. "Please be careful. Weekends are dangerous to leave the house. There are no University security guards like there are on weekdays and-"

Oikawa interrupted his silver friend with a musical laugh, "because they always jump to help Omegas. Come on, Suga, you and I have both seen them turn a blind eye every now and then."

"I know, but the percentage of attacks is significantly lower on school days."

"Well, it's not even late and Alphas are less likely to attack when there's more than one Omega. Probably scared of the spray, I hear it's rather unpleasant~~"

"What time will you be back?" Suga asked, looking at his brown wrist watch.

"Two hours. Let's say, 5:30 pm," Oikawa replied, looking at his own in accordance. "And both Shoyo and I have our phones, our patches are on, and I made sure that he has his spray. So don't worry," he stated quickly before Suga could rattle off another lecture.

"Okay. Oh! Could you get Yachi some chocolate? I'm hoping it will cheer her up."

"You got it, Sugar Momma~~" Oikawa called over his shoulder as he waltzed cheerfully down the stairs.

"Hey, Oikawa. Do you think we could get our hands on a trampoline!?" Shoyo asked with great vigor, jumping up and down on the pavement.

"Do you ever run out of energy? Its exhausting," Oikawa drawled out with irritation. It was true, the ginger boy's energy never turned off and, sometimes, it was tiring...but he did welcome it...most of the time.

"That's not an answer!"

"I don't know! Where do you even get a trampoline?"

"The trampoline store, obviously!" Shoyo whistled as they rounded the corner of the Cultural Building.

Finally, they were getting close to the store, _what a long walk_ , Oikawa thought to himself. "We're going to have so many bags to carry baaaaack~~" He whined, throwing his head back dramatically.

"Y'know, sometimes you're really pathetic, Oikawa," Shoyo chirped, and the chestnut boy stiffened at the cheeky remark before playfully ruffling the Omega's ginger hair.

"You little shit!"

 **Hajime~**

Hajime walked beside Asahi and Daichi as they made their way back from Miyo and Eiko's rundown home. Although their presence had stressed the nest's other Omegas, they eventually relaxed, albeit, after a few hours...much to the Alpha's relief- the sour scent of fear was truly an aggravating fragrance. The three teammates had repainted the shutters and had fixed the broken railing of the porch, but there was so much more to be done. Around back there were broken windows, the roof was falling apart, causing rainy day leaks, and the front door was so splintered that it had to be kicked open. The whole ordeal frustrated Hajime and he could tell that the other Alphas were just as irritated.

"I can't believe you actually have a heart," Daichi chirped, poking Hajime playfully in the ribs.

"Even I have to admit my surprise," Asahi chimed in with a snicker.

"Shut it," Hajime stated flatly, but it was just as much of a shock to him, too. "There's still so much to be done..."

"Yeah…" Daichi started and Asahi nodded in agreement. "I never knew it was this bad, I mean, we're on campus. It should be equal grounds for both classes...it's ridiculous," he finished with a aggravated huff.

The three continued their venting as they rounded the corner to their isolated house, peacefully situated at the end of a cul de sac park. Upon entering the yellow home, they were greeted by a lazy Nishinoya watching game show television, and a studious Yamaguchi and Keji in the dining room. A sleepy instinct stirred within Hajime when he was unable to smell Oikawa from outside the house and it quickly shifted to near panic when he realized, upon entering their residence, that the Omega wasn't on the property at all. However, he did not let it escape his thoughts, not wanting anyone to pry into feelings that he didn't even understand himself.

Asahi jumped onto the couch, not bothering to take off his muddy boots, and tackled into Nishinoya to scent him.

"OI, why do you smell like-" the small Omega started but Asahi pulled the boy into his shirt to muffle his words.

"Shh, I'll tell you later."

Hajime shifted his attention to Daichi, who was stupidly beaming beside him as he gazed at Suga, walking down the stairs. As the silver boy approached, his face became perplexed, questioning the unknown Omega fragrances on the captain.

Without missing a beat Daichi said, "I'll tell you tonight," and Suga smiled. The response was enough to sate his curiosity and the two waltzed into the kitchen.

Hajime made his way over to the television, irritated that Asahi and Nishinoya were taking up the entire couch. He plopped himself down on the uncomfortable red armchair, looking for a distraction from his thoughts. _Where was Oikawa?_ _He didn't like not knowing where the Omega was. He also didn't like that he didn't like not knowing where the Omega was_...but neither frustration was enough to make him to vocalize his concern. Instead, he willed himself to calm down, but the seeping feeling of fear remained, growing larger with each passing second.


	6. Forced Together

****Trigger Warning!****

 **^Sometimes, you gotta be cruel to your characters to world build :(**

 **Also, please understand that I do not condone these actions, it is simply being used to drive the story to where I want it to go (i.e changing a corrupt system/finding love amongst a loooot of hate). So, read with caution, kiddies!**

 **Also, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out soon so hopefully I'll get some more chapters out while I'm recovering/off work.**

 **Again, there are probably grammatical issues. Sorry!**

 **Chapter Six: Forced Together**

 **Oikawa~**

"Shoyo, don't drop the bags~~" Oikawa chastised the energetic ball of fire a few feet ahead of him, already feeling drained from the intense scent he was releasing.

"I obviously won't!" Shoyo retorted back over his shoulder with a knowing smirk that made Oikawa want to smack him.

The two continued their route, past the Cultural Building, shooting happy chirps at each other under the setting sun. Oikawa shook his wrist to align his watch strap before checking it's glass face- 7:15, they were right on time.

Shoyo tore Oikawa from his admiring of the scenery, jogging, bags in hand, towards the park on their left. "Oikawaaaaaaa, let's go this way! It smells so nice and it's a shortcut!"

Oikawa glanced ahead down the pavement, sighing slightly when he saw his housemate near-sprinting towards an expansive green park on their left. Jogging bregrudenly forward, the chestnut Omega shifted his plastic grocery bags to one hand and shouted in his nestmate's direction, "no shortcuts. Haven't you learned anything from Sugar? It's one of the first rules of being an Omega."

"That's more like the twenty-first rule. There are too many to keep track of!" Shoyo called back across the grass, its emerald blades shifting alongside the cool, evening breeze.

"Get back over here~~ we're taking the normal route!"

Shoyo visibly huffed, then began a sluggish walk back toward the pavement and grumbled, "you're so lame Oikawa. Your nickname should be Lamekawa!"

Oikawa rolled his nutmeg eyes- why was _he cursed with such easy name to manipulate?_

He shook his head in amusement and glanced back at the park, admiring its features in the golden hue of the setting sun. As he raked his gaze over the far side of the expanse, a disturbing sight drew forth his attention- three, _no_ , four Alphas were jumbled together, making their way towards Shoyo. Although the group was still a ways off, Oikawa moved without thinking, jogging across the grass towards his unknowing friend in the middle of the field.

"Alphas behind you," he hissed, answering the ginger's perplexed face at his sudden movement. "Supress your scent. Come back this way. Move calmly and slowly," the chestnut Omega continued in command, gesturing his head towards the sidewalk that laid more than a few meters away.

The two Omegas began an agonizing march back towards the pavement- _thirty feet, twenty five, twenty,_ Oikawa thought to himself, _so close._ His hopeful heart was shattered when a nasty cat call shot out from behind their tense figures. _They must have picked up on our scent_ , he cursed to himself, the direction of the breeze had not been in their favor.

"Hey, Omegas! What are you doing so far from home? Are you lost?"

Oikawa learned two things from the Alpha's call- first, the speech was somewhat slurred, meaning that the group was intoxicated. Second, the voice had carried slightly, so the source was around thirty feet away. _Perhaps they would still be able to slip away._

"Keep walking, Shoyo," he whispered and the younger Omega acknowledged, increasing his pace. "Don't respond, just keep calm. We've got this."

"Where are you going?" Another call rang out, this time in a tone that was laced with volatility.

 _Keep ignoring._

"Hey, don't walk away from us, you sluts."

 _Start jogging._

Oikawa heard the crunch of heavy footsteps close in behind them and began to smell the pack's thirsty scent, against the direction of the wind. _Not a good sign._ He and Shoyo were not going to be able to avoid a confrontation, he had to do something.

Oikawa mentality ran through his options, then gently grasped Shoyo's tense forearm and whispered, "go now. Run to the house. Do. Not. Stop." Shoyo glanced up with upset eyes and Oikawa clenched a fist around the white plastic of his grocery bags. He wanted nothing more than to drop them and run as well, but he knew that the odds were stacked against them. Having Shoyo run for help held the best odds- if they both fled, they would likely be overtaken. The universe had granted Alphas with stronger agility, for the most part. If Shoyo ran, Oikawa could maintain his poise and hold the Alphas off until the ginger Omega returned with help. It was the best plan, he was certain of it.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" His nestmate pleaded, furiously shaking his head.

"Go. Now."

"No!"

Oikawa changed tactics, growing increasingly aware that their limited range of actions were close to expiring. "You need to get help. Get Suga or one of the Alphas. You're faster than I am. Please trust me, this is our best option."

Shoyo hesitated for a few moments, then promptly dropped his grocery bags and burst into a fast sprint. Oikawa watched the boy round the corner of the block, out of his line of sight, then steadied himself and turned to face his assailants. He would stall for as long as possible, and when he could no longer stall, he would fight.

"Alphas~~ how may I help you on this fine evening?" He called out to the four men, now ten feet away, eager to get in a snarky comment of his own to catch then off guard. To show them that he was not afraid.

"Where's your friend going?" The blonde one yelled back in question, hurrying to close the gap between them.

"He had somewhere he has to be, but thank you for your unwarranted concern," Oikawa chimed back through clenched teeth. He hated the instinctual feelings that the Alphas were forcing out of him- he was not a piece of meat to be claimed.

"Too bad. Two is always better than one," another man called, one with blue hair whose sour scent Oikawa found to be particularly stressful.

As the four Alphas closed the distance to stand before him, he noticed that they all trumped him in both height and weight. _Well, height and weight weren't everything,_ he thought to himself as he quickly took in their builds. Two were shorter than him, but stalky and slow, _easy to take down._ The blue haired one had a large, athletic build _, not so easy to take out._ The blonde man was also big, though not nearly as powerful looking as the blue one, _not a sure victory, but he could put up a good fight._

The blue haired giant was the first to step forward, much too close for Oikawa's comfort. The aggressive scent was invading his personal space and he did his best to suppress his gag reflex at the rancid taste it left on his tongue.

"You're pretty," the blue mouth breather drawled, a sexual Alpha fragrance was beaming off of him, poisoning the evening air around them.

Oikawa snuck a glance at his crotch, hiding his disgust when he noticed a massive bulge protruding into the tough, blue denim. A single fragment of fear seeped off of him before he clamped down on his scent- he would not give the Alphas the satisfaction of his terror.

"Thank you~~ now, if you and your friends would be so kind and take a step back, then we can both be on our way," he stated clearly, adding overtones of hostility to his otherwise casual words.

The Alphas laughed at his statement, dismissing his threat, before the blue one spoke again, "but I can't fuck you from a distance."

"You aren't going to fuck me at all," the chestnut Omega seethed back, bristling from the vulgar statement.

"Oh really? Isn't that all your species is good for?"

Oikawa took his own moment to laugh, unable to help himself. "No, that's all _your_ species is good for," he spat back as he casually dropped his grocery bags onto the grass, preparing for a physical altercation.

"You're mouthy," the blonde man chirped with a cold smirk, but did not step forward- an action which alerted Oikawa that the leading Alpha of the vile group was the blue giant. _Of course it was the most athletically agile one_ , Oikawa thought, rolling his eyes in frustration.

As if he had heard his personal thoughts, the blue Alpha growled low and said, "I don't like mouthy Omegas."

Oikawa's skin crawled at the dark tone of his threatening words- he was nearly out of time. Rather than attempt to push for more verbal banter, he decided that he would have a slight upper hand if he was the first to take action. Seizing his Alpha repellant from the back pocket of his grey denim, Oikawa roundhouse kicked one of the smaller Alphas in the stomach and swiftly sprayed his face. Dodging the desperate grasp of the blonde boy, he then made hard impact with the other small Alpha, knee to balls, dispatching him to the ground with ease. Lurching back a few steps, he steadied himself against his two remaining opponents, the blonde and blue haired men. He did a quick check to make sure the other two were out of commission, and was pleased to see they most certainly were- particularly the one he had unleashed half a bottle of Alpha spray on. Oikawa hoped it hurt just as much as it appeared to.

"My my, you have FIGHT!" The blue haired man exclaimed with a wry smile, "that makes my knot hard."

"So vulgar," Oikawa replied with disgust, intently eyeing the Alphas as they paced in front of him, as if they were stalking prey.

When the blonde man made a move to the right, Oikawa turned on his heels to spray but was interrupted, bowled over by the larger one into the grass. He managed to get a few good kicks in, and one puff of spray, before he was bashed in the face. The world around him rapidly drained of color as he fought a losing battle against his consciousness and succumbed to black.

 **Sugawara and Others~**

Shoyo burst through the door of the yellow house, panting heavily and leaking an overbearing scent of terror. Suga was at the boy's side in mere moments, furiously checking for injuries on his shaking body.

"Not. Hurt." The ginger panted, looking up at Suga with wild eyes. "Oikawa...in the park...Cultural Building. Alphas."

 _Oikawa, park, Alphas_ , was all Hajime had heard. Panic gripped his insides, twisting about and festering in the deep recesses of his gut. He clumsily lurched to his feet, bowling over the red armchair he had been sitting on, and threw himself past the stunned Omegas in the entryway and out into the front street.

 _Protect. Omega. Trouble._ The words screeched inside Kuroo's skull, blasting through his conscious thoughts and overtaking his sanity. Hajime's panic blanketed over his own instincts, prompting him to hurriedly follow his Alpha housemate out the front stood in the dining room, a mixture of pride and worry on his cat-like face.

Suga called over Keiji to handle Shoyo, attempting his own exit, when Daichu grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Stay with Shoyo. I will find Oikawa. I will protect him," the captain growled, his words choppy as his own instincts began to flare up in kind. Suga hesitated, then nodded, putting his faith in the dark Alpha who had aided him only days earlier, and pulled Shoyo into a motherly embrace.

"It's okay, you did well Shoyo," he sang sweetly, fiddling with the ends of the boy's ginger hair as he watched Daichi sprint down the darkening block.

"I left him. I left him there, Suga...there were four of them…four," Shoyo sobbed,shaking profusely in Suga's hearty embrace. "I-I have my phone. I forgot I-I h-had my phone! I could've called, I should've…"

"No, Shoyo. You did what you could, and this is Oikawa we're talking about!" Suga said with as much vigor as he could muster. "I'm sure he's already kicked their asses. He's the best fighter we know. And thanks to you, our Alphas are going to go and give him some back up," he finished, successfully hiding his fear from the giner Omega and Yamaguchi. However, he did not get past the knowing eyes of Keiji, who was listening intently from his position opposite Suga, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Nishinoya called, entering the house with Asahi from the back porch. It was clear to Suga that Asahi was picking up on the panicked fragrance that Hajime had left behind, as well as another instinct- perhaps the _protect the pack_ scent that Daichi had mentioned earlier.

"Asahi, Oikawa is in danger. The Alphas went-" the silver Omega began an explanation, but was quickly cut short.

"I will remain. No other Alphas are here. Protect the home," the bunned giant snarled as he strode onto the front porch, parked himself on the steps, and began a solo, watchful patrol.

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa awoke with an unpleasant and painful slap to the face. Through his blurry vision, he slowly took in his surroundings- a small room, navy blue walls, large bed with black sheets. _A bedroom._ He made an attempt to rise up from the hardwood floor, only to find that he arms had been tied behind his back. The links of white rope were digging into his wrists, cutting off circulation to his now purple hands. He shivered, feeling his bare torso stick to the clean floor and was thankful he still had his black jeans. His last line of defense.

"Welcome back princess!" Came a deep growl that made the Omega's skin crawl with a frustrated terror.

He looked up from his powerless position at the blue haired Omega standing above him, then to blonde one was leaning against the wall.

"Left your friends passed out in the park did you? How noble~~" He chirped through narrowed eyes. If he was going to be raped, he was going to get some punches in, even verbal ones.

"I am going to wreck you," the blue Alpha snarled, shutting down the verbal stab, and his scent leaked out, fulling the room with a violent fragrance that made Oikawa sick to his stomach.

"I guesssss I'll wait my turn," the blonde one said before excusing himself from the room, his voice laced with an irritated resignation. "Don't wreck him Hisato."

"You do know that this is illegal. I'm not consenting," Oikawa seethed, twisting about on the floor, trying to release himself from his bonds.

"Consent doesn't matter when it comes to whore Omegas," the blue man, _Hisato_ , leaned down to whisper into his ear. Oikawa shuddered, _what a monster._

Hisato picked Oikawa up by the hair and forcefully pushed him against the black door. He struggled with everything he had, but his legs were pinned against the Alpha's weight.

"How cliche, an Alpha who likes it rough," he spat into Hisato's face, only to receive a hard bite on the neck that drew blood.

Oikawa watched the man walk over to his black dresser and pull out a pair of underwear and some duct tape. _He has obviously done this before,_ he thought to himself with enmity, _nobody has duct tape just lying around in their dresser._ The notion of the blue Alpha assaulting other Omegas made his blood boil- he was strong, he knew that he could survive the mental and physical scars that would be left behind from the ordeal. But, other Omegas? Other people? Most of them were likely not a seasoned as he was when it came to rape. Most of them would have to deal with years of mental troubles... _people like Yachi._

"I like screams, but I don't like talking," Hisato declared, shoving the garment into Oikawa's mouth and taping it uncomfortably in place.

Oikawa could feel himself begin to internally panic, but he did his best to tune out. It was his last defense. He had been down this route before, his goal was had always been to live through it. To live to see another day.

Hisato hoisted Oikawa up with ease and threw him face down on the bed. Blood was already seeping out of the bite mark on his shoulder, but Oikawa didn't feel any pain. He continued to struggle, feeling a surge of pride when his kick landed on the Alpha's face, but he was met with a hard slap and a punch to the ribs that knocked the wind out of him. As he fought to maintain his vertigo from the strike, he felt his pants tear off and his legs forced uncomfortably apart. He couldn't regain his composure fast enough to fight against the Alpha as he clamoured on top of him, biting and licking the blood along neck. Through his dazed state, Oikawa did his best to fight back, but he could feel his strength waning from the Alpha's violent foreplay, his weight, and the tight ropes against his skin.

"That's it, you whore Omega, relax. I'll make you feel good," Hisato snarled into his ear while prodding fat fingers into the chestnut Omega's dry asshole. Oikawa cringed at the invasion, and became frustrated with his bodily response- releasing a scent of full blown fear that soured the air. "You don't even need to be wet to feel good. Omega's love sex," the Alpha continued, raking his nails against Oikawa's private insides. "I think your slutty hole can take my royal knot without an preparation. You're pretty stretched out already. You're obviously an Omega that's been around."

Oikawa stiffened at the remark. He had been around, and it was not a fond memory for him. He had made mistakes, but he had done his absolute best to leave his past behind him. His struggles were renewed when he felt a giant cock push against the entrance of his sex. He had prepared for the assault to hurt, but not like this- it felt like he was going to be torn apart by the violent thrusts of the invader in his hole.

The Alpha released a carnal snarl, scratching and biting his back, smearing his pale skin with blood. Oikawa felt his mind tune out and he was more than happy to allow it. He stopped struggling, _it would only be in vain, but he would live through this_. He promised himself that he would survive. He always did.

 **Hajime and Others~**

Hajime was at the Cultural Building in minutes, yet for him, his short travel had been an agonizing eternity. His movements felt sluggish, as if he was in a dream- chasing after something that was just out of reach. The only thoughts running through his head, _find Oikawa, find my Omega, kill those who hurt him,_ were on repeat, growing louder and more desperate with each passing second.

He had been pacing in front of the expansive park for less than a minute before Kuroo and Daichi joined his hunt. An unusual scent, a combination of their Alpha musks, was radiating out into the night air. None the men were out of breath, adrenaline and protective instincts were making them strong and intensely decisive. Hajime welcomed their domineering fragrances, they were helping to calm his trigger happy thoughts and allowing him to think more clearly.

"Was he here," Daichi growled low, scanning the dark park in front of them for signs of movement.

"Where is Omega," Kuroo added with his own throaty rumble.

"Smell. He was HERE," Hajime roared, more viciously than his teammates, flaring up their protective instincts once more. He erupted into a hurried jog, following Oikawa's fearful scent into the park. The ocean fragrance was completely fused with a sickening odour that made him want to vomit, but he refused to submit to it. Instead, he used it as fuel for his vengeful rage.

As the group tracked the scent to the middle of the field, they stopped their quest at the sight of a passed out Alpha, blanketed with the sickening fragrance. Hajime let out of furious grow and stepped forward, cringing his nose slightly at the wafting remnants of Alpha spray. Before he could make a move, he was stopped by a large hand on his bicep. _Daichi's_.

The calmer captain gave him a knowing gaze, then pulled the passed out Alpha from Hajime's grip and up by the hair. He gave the man a brisk, hard punch across the face, successfully stirring him from his unconcious slumber.

"Where is the Omega," he gnarled, his teeth viciously close to the man's dazed face.

The lesser Alpha whimpered and responded, "I-I don't know. I-he sprayed me. I don't know!"

Kuroo stepped forward, holding a supportive hand on Hajime's tense shoulder, and snarled, "where is your house. Tell me where you live."

"Number seven, across the park."

Hajime was gone in an instant with Kuroo close behind, sprinting across the well kept grass of the park. Daichi harshly dropped the injured Alpha to the hard earth, receiving a pained grunt in response, and followed.

When Hajime arrived at the house, he smelled the air around it as he ran across the yard towards the front door. _Two Alphas inside. Oikawa inside. Omega frightened. Hurt. No. Very hurt._ He burst through the entry, startling a blonde Alpha seated on a brown couch, but ignored him. Oikawa's scent was wafting from upstairs, he had no time to deal with the surprised man. Kuroo piled in behind and followed his lead to the second floor, knowing that their trailing captain was more than capable of handling a single Alpha on his own.

When Daichi bowled into the residence moments later, he instinctively understood that his teammates were handling things upstairs. Turning to the blonde man on his left, he growled low, and barrelled into him- snarling with unkempt ferocity while wildly bashing into his face.

"Took something that was not yours to take," he barked in between strikes.

"Did not know he was yours!" the blonde responded, his own primal instinct of self defense taking over.

"He is nobody's. He. Is. His. Own." Daichi roared, momentarily startled by the words. Oikawa belonged to no one. None of their omega roommates did, and for the first time in his life, he found himself believing that no person had the right to claim ownership over another, regardless of their secondary gender- and he was going to see to it that his opponent understood just that.

Hajime could hear Oikawa's muffled cries through the door in front of him and his instincts devolved into fury as the Omega's distressed scent became more prominent. He wasted no time and plowed into the room, nearly busting the black door from its hinges. The sight he saw before him blurred his sight into a crimson madness, masking all coherent thoughts- Oikawa was tied, his pale skin bruised and bloody, pushed down into the messy covers of a bed. A large, blue haired Alpha was biting down on _his_ Omega's neck, roughly thrusting into him from behind. Hajime let out a vicious roar, causing the assailant to momentarily pause mid-thrust and look in his direction with carnal eyes. Hajime threw his full weight into the man, desiring nothing more than to tear out his throat, and the pair tumbled into the dresser on their left before crashing to the floor. When his opponent threw a fist towards his nose, Hajime dodged swiftly to the right and connected his own punch with the blue Alpha's jaw.

The sheer force of Hajime's roar had momentarily halted Kuroo in his tracks at the open door of the room. The rooster glanced over to Oikawa, instincts gaining a renewed rage at the sight of his barely conscious and bloody form. A subtle vision of Kenma flickered across his mind- _protect the pack._ Kuroo swiftly moved into the expansive room, yanked the blue Alpha from Hajime's intense grip, and slammed him against the wall, breaking plaster.

"Take Oikawa. Make safe," he growled to Hajime as he pushed his opponent's back further into the hard wall, landing a hard strike on his bony cheek.

He didn't have to tell Hajime twice.

 **Kuroo and Daichi~**

Kuroo threw the near-unconscious blue Alpha to the floor of the living room next to Daichi's beaten blonde one.

"Come near our pack again, and we will kill you," the rooster growled, baring a set of white teeth to assert his threat.

Daichi's throat rumbled in support, adding his own dominant scent to Kuroo's when something struck him as odd. Their mixed scents were coalescing into a new, more powerful one. A dominant smell that made the two men before them whimper and expend the last remnants of their energy to scramble away. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled in his life, a domineering fragrance that commanded- _OUR PACK, NOT YOURS._

 **Sugawara~**

Suga had cleared the main floor of the house- a precautionary measure to ensure that, if Oikawa had been violated, he could at least retain some dignity amongst his peers. Nonetheless, he prayed to any otherworldly being that would listen for Oikawa's safety. He wanted nothing more than for his Omega friend to be unharmed, but he knew from experience, both personal and otherwise, that it wouldn't be the case. When Oikawa's scent suddenly struck him, his worst fears were realized, and Hajime barrelled into the entryway, holding the very damaged Omega in his shaking arms.

"Suga. Help. Please," the Alpha snarled, eyeing him down with feral, pleading eyes. Suga was taken aback by the upset nature of the request. Under normal circumstances, he would have had to fight tooth and nail to get access to a wounded Omega in the arms of an Alpha, regardless of if the pair in question was mated. Yet here Hajime stood in front of him, pleading through his instinctual nature for Suga's assistance.

"Upstairs. Run a warm bath in your washroom," the silver haired Omega commanded in a motherly tone. "I'll grab some supplies and be up in a minute."

The Alpha nodded, his throat releasing a constant rumble of anger, but Suga didn't feel threatened. He knew that Hajime had the best control over his instincts out of any Alpha he had ever met- and it was a matter that was not up for debate.

Suga's heart was breaking, cracking from bereaved pressure at the sight before him- Oikawa, laying back in the warm water, badly injured and reeking of anxiety. Fear was a scent that his Omega friend rarely shed, his disposition was abnormally strong. Suga clenched his fists in his lap, upset that another human had the power to cause such an abhorrent reaction from his nestmate.

The silver haired boy could hear Hajime pacing in the bedroom through the open door of the bathroom behind him. The Alpha still smelled of unkempt rage, but Suga knew that it wasn't directed at him nor would the man attempt to harm him. He was solely fixated on the.. _.his_ Omega's health. The bathwater had tinged red with Oikawa's blood, a scent that certainly didn't help the Alpha's state of mind. Regardless of Hajime's self control, Suga needed him to calm down- Oikawa would likely react poorly to such an overbearing scent after everything that had happened. Omegas, even one as strong as Oikawa, were normally hyper sensitive to Alpha scents after encounters such as these.

"How bad is our Omega," came a deep, familiar voice from behind him.

Suga craned his neck to the side and slightly shifted in his kneeling position on the bathroom tile to look at Daichi, standing in the door of the bathroom.

"We need to take him to the hospital is he doesn't wake up in the next," Suga paused, sighing and wiping blood off of the face of his watch, "the next fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Daichi responded in a low growl, tinged with agitation.

Suga shook his head, "you protected him. You did well." He rose from his position near the bathtub and walked over to the Alpha, reaching out to rub his head against the man's scent glands. "I will meet you later, tell the house what happened, but spare the details. That's the least Oikawa deserves right now," the silver haired boy whispered with a purr, calming the captain with a tranquil scent.

Daichi nodded, understanding that his aggressive smell would only make things worse, and excused himself from the room.

Suga returned to the figure in the bathtub and gently rubbed his hand on the back of the Omega's neck, singing, "Oikawa baby, please wake up. We miss you, you are safe, you are loved."

It took nearly ten minutes for Oikawa's eyes to flutter open, his irises unusually dark and unfocused. "Sugaaa," the chestnut Omega whispered and gave a faint smile, slightly sliding down into the crimson liquid of the bath.

Suga felt hot fears begin to pool in his tired eyes, "my baby, you're safe, I'm here. The pack is here. We've got you."

"I couldn't take them all down~" Oikawa grumbled weakly, gazing down at his hands through the blurry water.

Suga couldn't help but laugh at his friend's classic 'Oikawa' statement. Wiping his teary eyes against his pale wrist he said, "from what I heard, you got two of them pretty good. That's more than I could have done."

Oikawa gave him a feeble smile and remained in a silent contemplation for a few minutes before speaking.

"Hey Suga, can I have a minute alone to myself?"

Suga met his friend's gaze and slightly furrowed his brows at the request. Normally Omegas never wanted to be alone, especially after they experienced trauma, but Oikawa had never fit in with those stereotypes. Suga recalled the last time something like this had happened to the Omega- he had asked for a similar thing, wanted to be alone to his thoughts. To Suga, it seemed to be Oikawa's own, personal way of resetting himself.

Suga acquiesced deciding that he could use the time to sort out Hajime and his overbearing instincts, "okay, ten minutes."

 **Hajime~**

Hajime was overtly alert the instant he heard Oikawa's voice carry out from his bathroom. The room flooded back into vivid colour and he immediately began to cross the room to assess the damage, only to be interrupted by Suga's gently grasp. He allowed the silver Omega to shuffle him out into the hallway, down the stairs, and out onto the front porch- knowing that the motherly Omega knew what was best. He couldn't recall much from the events that had occurred, but, much to his irritation, what he didn't remember were things that he wished he could forget. Oikawa's damaged form, the assault in the dark room, his bruised skin, and the bloody bathwater. Hajime steadied himself against the yellow siding of the house and shook his head, physically trying to gather some measure of control over his instincts. Suga leaned himself against the painted porch railing across from him, eyeing him intently with hazelnut eyes.

"Are you okay?" He heard the Suga ask, but he sounded like he was calling out to him through a long tunnel. Hajime internally struggled, grappling with his conscious mind for control, but was unable to form a response.

"You know…" Suga continued, blanketing him with an intense, serene fragrance. The Alpha took a deep breath, grateful for the Omega's calming scent. Without it, he would be punching walls. "If you hadn't been there, things would be much worse."

 _Much worse_. The thought of things being worse filled Hajime with an extraordinary dread. He felt Suga place a small hand on his shoulder and he allowed himself to melt further into the Omega's fragrance, stronger now that he was in close proximity. "Hajime, thank you," the silver boy whispered with such sincerity that it startled him- he didn't deserve to be thanked, not after everything that had happened. If he had been honest with his feelings to begin with, none of this would have happened.

"I couldn't save him," he snarled, feeling his shoulders tense up against his neck in frustration.

"You _did_ save him."

"It doesn't matter. It shouldn't have happened. I-"

"Hajime," Suga interrupted in a serious tone, strengthening his grip on Hajime's shoulder. "There is no point in debating the past. The only thing that matters is what happened, which was that you and the Alphas saved him. You guys saved him, you came to his defense, even though you had no obligation to do so. That deserves a thank you. I don't want to hear another peep of self-indignation out of you, okay?"

Hajime released a deep and exhaustive sigh. He knew that Suga's words were correct in their own right, but they did little to even scratch the surface of his own self-hatred- a feeling that grew even more prominent with his realization that he desired nothing more than to hold the chestnut boy in his arms and cloak him with his own Alpha fragrance to keep him safe. Hajime couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"I want to scent him. I have for a while now...but I don't deserve to," he whispered, glancing out into the front yard. The large oak tree was a bright feature, illuminated by the moonlight, drawing his eye.

"I know."

Of course Suga knew. How could he not? Hajime had been kidding himself, feigning ignorance and keeping up a half-hearted facade of disinterest. Perhaps he had been able to keep his secret from his Alpha teammates, but Omegas were smarter than that.

"But," he started, returning his gaze to Suga's motherly eyes. "I...I need to scent him. I don't...I don't know what to do, Suga. He's all I can think about...I've never...felt like this before. Is this how it is?"

The silver haired Omega granted him with a sweet smile as he returned to the position across from him, crossing his delicate arms over his chest. "Is what how it is?"

Hajime closed his eyes in resignation, not wanting to explain himself, but understanding that he had to if he wanted answers. "I've...slept with Omegas before, but this...this is different. I don't...feel this way," he disclosed, pausing to scratch his dark hair and gather his thoughts. "I've never felt this...feeling. It's like-"

"Like you're in a panic when you're not near them?"

Hajime flinched slightly, before whipping his head in the unknown speaker's direction. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard nor smelled the captain's approach. Daichi met his gaze, flashing him a cheeky, knowing smile, and Hajime groaned slightly at his own transparency.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Hajime. You've come this far already, you might as well embrace the fact that your friends know your feelings," the captain drawled, clapping him on the back with a chuckle. "And that they can help."

Suga rolled his eyes, but Hajime could smell the Omega's scent shift from a mild tranquility to a sweeter, more joyous fragrance in the presence of his Alpha mate. _Well...eventual mate._

Daichi waltzed over to the silver boy and settled in next to him against the white porch railing. "It feels like panic, right?" He echoed his previous statement, tapping Suga playfulled on the head, recieving a quiet huff in return.

Hajime debated the words for a moment before responding, "Yeah, but it's not just that...it's like, the air doesn't smell as good...it's like, I'm always hyper aware that something is missing. I feel...empty."

"You want to scent him," Daichi determined, giving him a knowing nod. "I've…" he continued, eyeing Suga's amused form at his side. "I've...I know what you're feeling. I get it."

Hajime knew that the words were all Daichi wanted to divulge in front of the silver boy. It was clear that the pair still hadn't worked out an amicable agreement yet, and the captain was hesitant to show all of his cards too soon. He knew that his Alpha friend _loved_ the Omega, both his scent and his disposition gave him away, but Hajime was quickly learning that Omegas came with baggage that no person, Alpha or otherwise, could immediately reconcile.

"Hajime," Suga broke in after a few minutes of silence. "You should go and check on him. Your scent is calmer now."

Hajime nodded and began to sluggishly shuffle towards the doorway to the house before the silver boy added, "but, Hajime, don't...force it, okay? He's vulnerable and very fragile, right now...but, don't tell him I said that."

"Okay."

It was all Hajime could manage. His body felt heavy, almost unresponsive to his will. He wanted to check on Oikawa, the thought had maintained itself in his mind throughout the entire porch conversation, but he was.. _.frightened_. He had never divulged his feelings to anyone, let alone an Omega. Nonetheless, both his instincts and heart commanded that he, at the very least, try.

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa had drained the murky bathwater and turned on the shower, releasing a joyous sigh as the clean water cascaded over him. He was so very sore- every inch of his body was screaming at him to be still, but he ignored it. All that mattered to him, was that he was alive. He scrubbed his hands against his body, lathering himself up with soap in an attempt to remove the scent of the blue haired Alpha from the pores of his pale skin. He didn't care that his aggressive swaths were causing his wounds to reopen, his mind was too foggy and detached to notice the renewed pain. Once he felt that he had removed as much of the unwanted scent as he could, he gingerly sat down on the warm porcelain of the tub and allowed the hot water spritz onto his bruised face.

Although he barely registered his other wounds, his ass was exceedingly sore- and, worse yet, it was a physical reminder of the ordeal he had just been through. _That fucking Alpha shouldn't have been blessed with such a big knot,_ he thought to himself, resenting whatever god had endowed the man with it. However, more than anything he was relieved that the monster hadn't cum inside him. At that thought, he sent out a silent thank you to the universe, chuckling slightly at his contradicting feelings of anger and thankfulness towards the fates.

As Oikawa sat in the tub, he attempted to recall the events. It was his personal way of coping with trauma- the more he recounted things, the more he was able to compartmentalize the experience. Tuck them away in a small box at the back of his mind with a sign that said 'do not touch.' While the ordeal was hazy, he did remember smelling Hajime at some point, and he had felt such relief at the Alpha's protective fragrance. Even now he was basking in it, Hajime's bathroom was coated.

Oikawa was certain that Kuroo was there too, and perhaps Daichi. _Yes_...he was almost positive that he had smelled them too. He had never heard of an Alpha coming to the defense of an Omega that they weren't mated with, or at least interested in, let alone a pack of them. His father had frequently protected both he and his mother during his childhood, but that was different. They were a familial pack.

"Oikawa?"

Oikawa stiffened, realizing that he had been unable to smell Hajime's approach since the entire bathroom was caked with his fragrance. _Had Suga sent the Alpha up to check on him? What was he going to say to him...at the very least, he should thank the man for his assistance._

Oikawa yanked the shower handle off, shivering from the loss of heat, and replied, "Hajime? One second I'll come out. Can you shut the bathroom door?"

"Sure."

Oikawa waited to hear an audible closing of the door before pushing aside the navy shower curtain and stepping onto the cold, white tile. Noticing that Suga had laid out his favorite turquoise shirt and some grey sweatpants across the porcelain sink, he smiled to himself, grateful for the beautiful Omega's care.

After gingerly pulling on his clothing, actively ignoring his aching muscles, he paused to look at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were dark and sunken in their sockets, and there were deep bite marks running down his neck- Oikawa knew that they didn't stop at his shirt line. He sighed, half successful in shrugging off his exasperation. He hated being upset about things that were out of his control...or upset about things in general. Gripping the silver doorknob, he steadied himself and released a quiet sigh, then pushed open the black door.

Oikawa was greeted with a pacing Alpha with bloody knuckles. The gruff looking man stopped in place and raked his dark gaze over him before meeting his eyes- pain and anger were plastered on his tense face. Oikawa maintained eye contact and subtly sniffed the air only to have his senses assaulted by an overwhelming protective fragrance. While there were subtle hints of rage laced in the confines of the pleasant scent, the overall feeling that the Alpha was providing was one of warmth and safety. Oikawa liked it.

"Thanks for _saving_ me, I promise you won't have to next time~~" Oikawa chided with as much energy as he could muster, attempting to ease the tense situation. However, Hajime remained silent, standing across the room, clenching and unclenching his bruised fists. "This stern facade doesn't suit you Haj-"

"Stop," the Alpha interrupted him with an intense, throaty growl. The chestnut Omega cinched his lips together and stiffened, unsure of where the conversation was going. Hajime wasn't acting like his usual, chirpy self, and Oikawa had no idea how to handle it- it was unfamiliar territory.

"I..." the dark Alpha attempted again, but faltered, unable to find the right words.

"You look like shit, Hajime. Almost as bad as me~~" Oikawa playfully challenged, once again trying bring back their familiar banter.

"You always look good," came a immediate, yet quiet response that stunned the chestnut boy. _Unfamiliar territory indeed._

"Wha-" Oikawa uttered out as Hajime crossed the room and grabbed him into a hearty embrace. The chestnut boy debated pulling away, but found himself unable to do so- _no_ , he found himself not _wanting_ to. Instead, he allowed himself to drown in the Alpha's familiar scent. It was resolute, strong, and maintained a hint of something that was almost...serrated- just like Hajime's personality. It was not long before Oikawa felt himself start to externally break down. Tears pooled in his tired eyes, threatening to spill over, and he began to shake, physically releasing his frustration.

Upon feeling his upset, Hajime gingerly picked up his fragile form and carried him over to the bed. Oikawa mentally noted that he liked that the covers were a warm grey- the colour suited the snarky man. The alpha laid the two of them down of the soft mattress and pulled the comforter over their forms. Without another word, he pulled the chestnut boy into the curve of his body and held him in a tight embrace. Soon, Oikawa relaxed, feeling safe against the strong muscles of Hajime's chest. Safe in the strong arms wrapped around him. Safe, basking in the powerful scent. He soon relaxed his tense mind and felt his emotions boil over, not caring to maintain his composure any long. His body renewed its shaking, but this time, it was accompanied by distressed sobs. Oikawa had not cried in a long time.

 **Hajime** ~

Hajime held on to Oikawa like his life depended on it, and it felt like it did. He had never realized just how fragile the Omega was- the boy had been extremely light in his arms, something he did not expect after seeing him fight against Alphas. When Oikawa began to sob in his arms, radiating various scents of anxiety and shame, he physically felt his own heart crack into pieces. He had wanted to scent the Omega before, but now, the desire was so intensely strong that it was taking every fibre of his being to stop himself. Feeling Oikawa's distress from such a close proximity was riling up unknown instincts within him- instincts that he was beginning to understand as affection.

The boy's harsh sobs were hitting Hajime's chest with sharp daggers of grief, he wanted nothing more than to make his pain stop. In scenting the chestnut Omega, he would be able to show his affection for him, and perhaps, it would help him to alleviate some of Oikawa's upset. He shook his head, promising himself that he wouldn't scent the Omega without his permission, and continued to hold the shaking boy, allowing him to experience his emotions in full on his own accord. After what seemed like an eternity, Oikawa relaxed in his arms and the scent changed back to a pleasant and calm combination of ocean clean-landry.

"Hajime?" Oikawa mumbled into the covers before gingerly pulling them off to reveal his puffy, drained face.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming for me."

Hajime couldn't formulate a response, still too angry with himself for not being there sooner. He hated all the gratitude he had been given. If he had just admitted his feelings sooner, he would have been able to keep an eye on the chestnut boy. Keep him safe.

"And thanks for holding me, I didn't think I'd like it," Oikawa disclaimed, smiling slightly as he looked up at the smooth ceiling.

"You've never been held by an Alpha?" Hajime questioned, admiring the sharp features of the Omega's face, happy that the dark room was masking the bruises plastered across his pale skin.

"Other than my father, no. Have you ever held an Omega?"

"...No."

Oikawa laughed at the pair's inexperience and Hajime melted into renewed waves of his fragrance. "Well aren't we a pair~~" he chided, turning his head on the grey pillow to meet the Alpha's gaze.

 _A pair._..Hajime thought to himself as he searched the Omega's dark eyes for an answer to his agonizing dilemma. After a few silent moments of internal debate, he puffed up his courage and swallowed his pride. "Can I scent you?" He asked, the words coming out as a rapid fire jumble of syllables from his nervousness.

Oikawa's eyes slightly widened and he granted Hajime with a knowing smirk before returning his gaze to the ceiling once again. "I think-"

"Listen," Hajime interjected, starting into an unexpected monologue of explanation. "I know I give you shit all of the time, and maybe that's made you think that I'm a shitty person. And as much as I'd like to convince you that I'm not, everything I've done in my past shows that I am. I've done terrible things to Omegas. I was in stupid and uneducated but that's not an excuse. Not being aware of the horrors that Omegas face doesn't warrant treating them terribly," he explained, fiddling with the scrapes on his damaged knuckles. "But, I want you to know that I'm trying to change. I helped an Omega out of a tough situation at a club yesterday and this morning, I was at their house fixing their front porch. I know it's not much but-"

"You fixed something at an Omega's house today?" Oikawa interrupted, rising to a seated to position and laughing heartily at the statement.

"Uh...yeah," Hajime responded sheepishly, grimacing slightly when the chestnut boy winced in pain from his movements.

"Huh. Well, before you made that big speech, I was about to tell you that I would like you to scent me."

Hajime was taken aback, but allowed his heart to swell at the words. "Wait, really?" He asked, desiring clarification, wanting to hear the sweet words again.

Oikawa rolled his eyes in a classic fashion and replied, "yes, Hajime. I want you to scent me~~"

Hajime swiftly shot up and eyed down Oikawa, slightly turning his head in question,"you know there are instincts that come with me scenting you...right? I won't be able to stop them."

"What, like licking my wounds and being overprotective? I think I can live with that. Plus, that shit will help me heal faster so~~"

Hajime held the chestnut boy's gaze for another moment, giving him a chance to change his mind, but praying that he wouldn't. When at last Oikawa raised a cheeky, questioning eyebrow, he shuffled off the covers and moved to the edge of the bed.

"What are you-" Oikawa began in question but was quickly interrupted with a growl.

"Shut up. Just don't talk for a second, okay? Lie on your back."

Hajime gingerly lifted the turquoise shirt over the Omega's head. His newly exposed, pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the room's only window. Oikawa laid back into the soft fabric covering the mattress allowed the Alpha to run his hands gently over his damaged body. Hajime carefully examined the bite marks that ran down the Omega's neck, across his collar bones, and down to his stomach, fighting his urge to possessively growl. Lowering his mouth to Oikawa's scent glands, he took in a deep breath- he could still smell the blue haired Alpha, but he wouldn't allow that to last long.

After another inhale, Hajime began to cautiously lick the Omega's wounds, using his tongue to replace the scent embedded in them with his own. When Oikawa began to purr under his weight, he felt a liquid honey pool in his stomach, and willed his erection to stay at a manageable level. The more he explored the chestnut boy's body, the more he noticed scars left from previous encounters.

Once Hajime felt that he had fully covered the injuries on the front side, he gently turned Oikawa over onto his stomach and gave the same attention to those of his back. While he still felt malevolent, especially after seeing that the Omega's back was in much worse shape than his front, he used it to fuel his protective instincts. The wounds, both old and new had made him sick with a calculated rage, fueling a dark, venomous instinct within him that commanded, _never again._ He would never again allow anyone to hurt _his_ Omega. _His._

"Oikawa," he growled huskily after finishing his wound care on the chestnut boy's exposed back.

"Yes," the Omega responded, seemingly out of breath from the personal contact.

"I can still smell _him_ on you. I want it gone. I do not want to smell _him_ anymore."

Oikawa's purring renewed, much louder than it had been before. "I trust you. Do what you need to do. I...I don't want to smell him either. I...only want to smell like you," he whispered, gazing at Hajime with trusting, yet hesitant eyes.

With that permission, Hajime rearranged the Omega's slender form to the edge of the bed and lifted his hips into the air. Oikawa adjusted himself slightly, arched his back towards the mattress, and comfortably laid his cheek on its side in the mass of grey covers. Knowing what Hajime desired, he reached back and slowly pushed his sweatpants down his upturned ass, exposing it to the cold air of the room.

Sensing his hesitation Hajime whispered, "I'm not going to knot you, I promise. I have some restraint. You're too injured. And I would _never_ do that without your permission."

"Okay..." came a purring response.

Hajime shuffled the grey sweatpants down further, pooling them at the crevasses of Oikawa's knees, and ran his hands over the Omega's ass- it was laced with deep bite marks. He took a few minutes to graze his tongue over them, feeling internally pleased as the blue assailant's scent faded with each passing swipe. Once he felt that he had licked them sufficiently, he moved his hands upwards and gently spread the Omega's cheeks apart. When he began to move his head towards the damaged hole, he felt Oikawa take in a sharp breath of anxiety.

"I'll be gentle, Oikawa. I promise. I need this to heal. I need _his_ scent off of you. You're _mine_. Not _his_."

"I...okay," the chestnut Omega whispered and unleashed a sudden wave of joy that scent frosty chills down Hajime's spine.

He gingerly began to lick the damaged hole, causing Oikawa to let out soft moans of pain. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry. I'm almost done," he reassured, caressing the Omega's hip down to the hard muscles of his thigh.

After a few minutes of pleasure, a type of which Hajime had never experienced before, he was triumphantly pleased that he could no longer smell the disgusting blue Alpha. He took a step back, trying to regain his composure. Although their actions had not be overtly sexual in nature, being so close to the Omega's sex had brought out his instinct to fuck. Yet, Hajime knew that it wasn't the same type of sexual desire he was used to- this time, it was personal, blissful even. The close proximity to Oikawa, the satisfaction of mending his wounds, and the affection he felt from the chestnut's purring were melting his insides. It was not the same self-indulgent behavior he had experienced with Omegas in the past. They seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, he wanted nothing more than to fall into the infiniteness that was Oikawa.

"Keep going, pleaseee~" the Omega panted, wiggling his exposed ass at Hajime's absence. Subconsciously attempting to entice him back.

"I can't," Hajime growled, raking his gaze away. He needed to look at something, anything but the beguiling sight before him. Hearing the Omega's whining and seeing his upturned position left Hajime wanting to take Oikawa then and there. His knot was throbbing, hard as rock and ready to fuck, but the small, sane portion of his mind knew better. He took another step back in an attempt to shove down his instincts and clumsily bumped into the wall with an audible thud.

Oikawa expertly rolled off the edge of the bed with an attractive gratefulness that make Hajime dizzy. _No, get it together,_ Hajime, he thought to himself in frustration, internally succumbing into panic. He didn't want to ruin his new relationship, with the Omega he had been dreaming for weeks, before it had a chance to develop into something more. In fact, he wasn't sure that he would be able survive without Oikawa's scent, especially now that he had experienced it in its unchecked and exposed form.

"Let me take care of that," Oikawa said in a sultry voice, shocking Hajime back to reality with a hand on his unexposed cock.

Hajime's eyes glanced down, then instantly snapped up to the ceiling when they saw Oikawa's naked form, kneeling before him. "No, you're too injured," he replied up at the roof, unable to help a growl escape his lips when he felt Oikawa's hand rub harder across his swollen cock.

"With my mouth then."

"No."

"Hajime…" Oikawa said softly, gazing up at him from the floor with stern eyes. "I _want_ to."

Hajime watched as Oikawa pulled down his black sweat pants, exposing a very large and thick cock.

"You don't have-" he started to explain, but was interrupted by Oikawa's tongue flicking over the tip of his length.

"It's time for you to be quiet," the chestnut beauty whispered before running the length of his tongue up the base of Hajime's cock, causing a groan. "You did something for me, now I'm going to do something for you."

Oikawa returned his gaze to the organ in front of him and lapped at the pre cum spilling out. After a few minutes of teasing, the chestnut Omega took the large member in his mouth. Hajime glanced down at Oikawa with dark, feral eyes and resisted the urge to hold the Omega's head and thrust. He didn't want to be aggressive with the boy, not tonight.

Hajime had been in a sexual euphoria while the Omega teased his member, but when the chesnut boy took in his full length, he succumbed into absolute ecstasy. The erotic fragrance drifting off of Oikawa was blending with his own, carnal scent and he wanted to bathe in it. _How had he lived his life without this...feeling?_ It was intoxicating- an unchecked warmth that was spreading, fluttering like butterflies out from his lower abdomen to his entire body.

When Hajime finally came, it was the best orgasm he had ever had. He hadn't even knotted, in fact, he couldn't fathom what knotting Oikawa would feel like- _was it even possible to feel a higher level of ecstacy than he had just experienced?_ Hajime watched the Omega swallow every drop of his seed and lick his lips, all the while promising himself that he would do everything in his power to not fuck things up with the chestnut boy. He couldn't bear to lose him, not after tonight. Gingerly pulling Oikawa into an embrace, Hajime then snuggled in next to him under the soft covers and the pair, basking in eachothers scents, fell into a long and restful sleep.


	7. Understanding

**Smutty fluff smut chapter ;)**

 **Chapter Six: Understanding**

 **Daichi~**

"I don't think you guys should leave the house without an Alpha anymore," Daichi said, in more question than statement.

Suga crawled out of the Alpha's grasp, much to his irritation, and sat up in a mess of navy covers next to him. " _You guys_ meaning the Omegas?" The silver haired boy chided, poking him playfully in the ribs.

"Sorry...but you know what I mean," Daichi faltered, guilt lacing its way into his otherwise calm scent.

"And how to you propose this to work? Everyone's class schedules barely line up as it is. Plus, there's no way that some of the Alphas...or even certain Omegas, would go for it."

Daichi knew that Suga hated that he was unable to live his life freely- to go about at all times of the day, to places that he pleased without any stress. Daichi hated it too, but for now, he needed to ensure a higher degree of safety for Suga and the flock. At least, until he could come up with a better gameplan. It had been just over two weeks since the Omegas had moved in. Two weeks, two cases of assault, one case of sexual assault, and one case of rape. The figures were overwhelming and they shed light on a portion of society that he wished he didn't know about.

"Okay well, maybe not during class hours, but all other hours," Daichi proposed, furrowing his brows in thought. "Three assaults, Suga. Three, in just two weeks. That's unreal. We can't let this keep happening. It's ridiculous."

"Mmm," Suga replied, cogs turning. All the while, releasing a massive wave of joy at from the protective words that pleasantly attacked Daichi's senses.

He reached out and flicked a silver hair out of Suga's thoughtful face, "I know it sucks. I'm not saying any of this to try and keep you all under supervision or house arrest. But, until we can figure out a way to better protect all of you, I think this is our best option."

"Alright," Suga relinquished after a few moments of silent contemplation. "I'm in agreement. Do you have a plan?"

Daichi pulled the Omega into his lap, scenting him against his neck. "We could partner everyone up?" He offered, falling back into the plush pillows behind him in contentment.

Suga glanced back at him from his perched position in Daichi's lap and gave him, 'the look.' "Well, I guess three of us are basically partnered up already and-"

"No way are you wandering about without me. My sanity can't take a hit like that," Daichi interjected, his eyes darkening with an instinctual fury.

Suga rolled his eyes, but smiled sweetly at the words. "Yeah, yeah. You Alphas…" he playfully chastised, poking Daichi in the forehead with his forefinger. "Oikawa, Nishinoya, and I are out of the equation...and Yachi doesn't leave the house. So that basically leaves Shoyo, Yamaguchi, and Keiji."

"And Tobio, Tsukishima, and Tanaka."

"Tanaka would be a team player, but do you think that Tobio and Tsukishima would go for it?"

"I know Tsukishima has been eyeing Yamaguchi, albeit from a far. Tobio...may prove difficult, but I think I can convince him to at the very least keep an eye on either Keiji or Shoyo."

"I'd prefer an eye on Shoyo," Suga ventured, scrunching up his narrow nose in frustration. "He probably needs the most help. His scent is so distinct and he doesn't know how to properly reign it in. Plus, Keji is older and far more experienced. Annnnd he's the best out of all of us at suppressing his Omega fragrance. By far."

"Perfect," Daichi replied with a morning yawn and reached behind himself to adjust a pillow. "I'll talk to them today."

"But, I want you to know," Suga added, gracefully shuffling off of Daichi's lap to face him. "When you're not at home and I need to leave the house, I'm still going to go. I'm not sacrificing my freedom. I got along just fine before I met you."

Daichi growled out in frustration and rolled his head back to look up at the ceiling, _why did the silver boy have to be so difficult? Sure, he could see his perspective- it wasn't right of Daichi to treat him like his property, but still. It was for the Omega's own protection and he wasn't planning on it being permanent. He just needed some time to come up with a better plan. A more long term plan._

"That being said…" Suga continued and Daichi lolled his head back to meet his intense gaze. "Maybe….well, I don't know…"

The captain perked up and raised an eyebrow at the crimson flush, flooding over the silver Omega's face.

"Maybe...it would be safer if I had more of your scent."

Daichi coughed out, choking on his own spit. "What exactly do you mean, _Suga_ ," he questioned in a deep voice, his eyes darkening with desire. He needed clarification.

"Well, not mating with me, so don't get the wrong idea!" Suga hurriedly replied, shaking his slender hands out in front of him. "But...maybe, sleeping together? I mean, only if you want to! I think you do, at least...I don't know...but it would help, right?" He finished shyly, averting his gaze to the bay window on his left.

Daichi thought about it for a moment, admiring Suga's soft features in the natural light pouring into the room. He wasn't contemplating the act itself, he was more than eager to sleep with the Omega, but the effects it would have. Sleeping with Suga would keep the boy smelling like him for longer periods of time and Daichi's later scenting would become more potent. However, it wouldn't have the same effect as mating would, but he knew Suga wasn't ready to take that jump, even if he was.

"Why are you so quiet?" Suga questioned hotly, fiddling with the edges of the navy undersheet of the bed. "I propose sleeping together and you get all quiet!"

"Sorry," Daichi faltered, feeling his knot harden against his sweatpants at the sensitive subject matter. "I was...just thinking about the logistics of it."

"I didn't know you Alphas were able to think about the 'logistics' of sex," the silver boy chirped, playfully sticking out his tongue.

"Well, of course I want to sleep with you, Suga," Daichi started, sitting up and subconsciously releasing a domineering scent of arousal. "I've wanted to fuck you since the moment I first smelled you," he finished in a deep growl that rattled his vocal cords.

Suga rolled forward slightly and gave a him sly smirk, sun radiating off of his delicate features and brightly shimmering through his silver hair. Daichi trailed his gaze down from the Omega's eyes to the beautiful mole on his cheek, then lower to his soft, pink lips. When Suga's scent began to shift from one that tranquility to one laced with desire, it was enough to pull his feral instincts out of their slumber. He gingerly grabbed the Omega, shuffled him out of his grey shirt, and flipped him onto his stomach. Pushing him into the mattress, Daichi began to caress the boy's smooth skin, nipping and licking up his spine. The silver Omega's skin tasted supremely delicious and his scent was so intoxicating that Daichi felt his eyes darken with a carnal lust. It was true, he had wanted to fuck the boy since he had first laid eyes on him but, it wasn't the same instinctual Alpha feeling that erupted inside him when he was around other aroused Omegas. With Suga, it was different, much more personal and satisfying- Daichi had yet to understand why.

As he grazed his hands down Suga's lower back, he gripped the waistband of the boy's pijama sweats and shimmied them down over his slender thighs. Every hair on Daichi's body rose up in a cool shiver at the sight of the wet briefs underneath. His breathing grew heavy with want as he knelt frozen in place on the mattress, eyeing the area with probing eyes.

"Daichi…" Suga asked softly over his shoulder in a dreamy voice that melted his insides. He wanted to touch every inch of the silver boy, feel him against his own tanned skin. Raw instinct bashed against his skull, demanding for physical contact- making him feel as if he would die without it, and indeed, Daichi felt with every fibre of his being that he might. Suga's aroused scent was growing supremely intoxicating, diffusing inside his nostrils with its liquidy, chocolate fragrance. He released a throaty rumble and slid over Suga's fragile form, pushing down on his shoulder blades as he inhaled deeply into his scent glands.

" _Mine_ ," Daichi rumbled against the Omega's exposed neck before nipping hard against the soft skin. When Suga whimpered into the covers at his forward remark, he licked up the jugular vein, grazing his teeth up against the delicate spot.

" _Mine_ ," he said again in a more intense snarl than before, taking pleasure in the reaction that it sparked out of the boy.

He gently lifted up Suga's head by his silver locks, craving eye contact. The Omega's eyes moved to the left to meet his gaze, his irises cloudy with arousal. The captain maintained the upturned position, one fist in the boy's thick hair, and slid his other hand down his narrow back. When Suga's eyes darted forward, Daichi growled out in warning, commanding back eye contact. He watched on with increased arousal as Suga softly whined as he pushed down the Omega's moistened briefs, exposing his private area to the morning light of the room.

"Please," the silver boy panted as Daichi teased a finger across his soaked hole. The sensual tone of his voice sent the Alpha into overdrive and his sexual fragrance burst out, blanketing the room with force. Suga whimpered loudly and clamped his eyes shut, his own scent responding to Daichi's domineering one. The captain released the Omega's hair and slowed himself down for a moment- he was mere seconds from losing his conscious mind to unchecked pleasure.

"Suga, I'll try my best to be gentle, but I can't promise anything. I'm sorry," he grumbled in a low, threatening tone, prompting a shiver from the Omega beneath him.

"I don't care, I need you inside me. Please," Suga whined into the plush covers, panting in need.

Daichi took in a deep breath and allowed his mind to reign free- their coalescing fragrances were becoming too much for him to handle. He roughly pulled off what little remained of the Omega's clothing and the Suga responded by arching his back into the mattress to present himself. With the silver-haired boys hips up, psensually shaking in front of him, Daichi went completely feral, pulling off his own restrictive clothing with fervor. He leaned in and sniffed Suga's sex, causing the small boy to whimper out in need.

"Please," Suga moaned quietly, grabbing into the comforter ahead of him and twisting it in his grasp.

Daichi dug his hands into the Omega's delicate hips with enough force to bruise and slowly pushed one finger inside with ease.

"Pleaseee Alpha," came a second, much louder moan from Suga as he rolled his hips back against Daichi's hand to fill himself more. His inner thighs wet with his sex, dripping down onto the undersheet of the bed.

The captain moved his hands back to Suga's hips and lined up his cock against the soaked hole, eager to acquiesce to the request. When Suga rocked his hips back, attempting to push back against his knot he pulled away and leaned forward to bite down on his pale neck.

"No," he commanded though gnarled teeth, making his dominant status known to his partner.

"I...y-yes," Suga panted, nodded in furiously into the covers and arched his back further, trying to seduce the captain into action.

Satisfied with the compliance, Daichi once again lined aching cock against Suga's wet sex and readied to push in. When he deeply thrust, he simultaneously grabbed the Omega around the neck, pulling him against his own, hard body. Suga gasped loudly from the insertion and arched his back away from the tanned man, grasping onto Daichi's flexed thighs. As the Alpha continued to thrust in from behind, he kissed and licked at the Omega's ear, who nipped back in response.

Daichi had never before experienced such pleasure. He felt as if he was bathing in Suga's scent more than he had ever before and the Omega's delicate skin against his own was sending electric sparks through his navel with each graze. He wanted more- more contact, more of Suga's aroused scent. He wanted to be deeper inside of him, greedy for the raw ecstasy he was feeling. It felt like a bottomless pit of pleasure- a pool of smooth chocolate for him to dive into, as deep as he wanted.

Finally, after minutes of unbounded luxury, Daichi succumbed to their combined scent and felt himself knot inside the small boy. He pulled the Omega in fully against his body and ground around slowly at his insides.

When he felt Suga's hole struggling to fit his knotted girth, he did his best to utter out from his instincts, "relax. I will hurt you. Please."

Suga whimpered, a combination of euphoria and pain, and panted as his small ass locked into the Alpha's crotch. Mere moments later, Daichi climaxed in the most wonderful orgasm he had ever had, his seed bursting into Suga's waiting hole. He continued to hold the Omega against him as his knot shrank back to its usual size, then gently slipped it out, feeling more absolutely content.

It took Daichi a moment to recuperate after he had gingerly laid Suga down in the mass of covers- too enraptured in watching his seed spill out of the Omega's hole.

"Suga," he panted out, finally steadying his mind enough to speak. Laying down beside _his_ Omega, he wrapped him into a sweaty embrace. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Suga shook his head and Daichi felt him smile against his chest. "It was wonderful," the silver beauty whispered back quietly.

Daichi's heart nearly stopped.

 **Sugawara~**

"Daichi, I need to go and check on my flock!" The silver haired Omega whined, pushing away the Alpha's strong arms from his body.

The pair had spent the entire morning fucking- in the shower, on the floor, and in the bed. Suga had loved every minute of it. Something about Daichi's scent left him blubbering for more... _of everything._ The man made him feel safe, but the security was different than what he had normally experienced with Alphas. It was almost familial in nature. Not in their attraction to each other, they certainly weren't platonic, but in the unconditional protection Daichi offered up. Daichi seemed to understand him, but, more than that, the Alpha wanted to understand him- wanted to learn about the harsh realities of being an Omega. In fact, Suga hadn't been certain that people like Daichi existed at all until the captain had fallen right into his lap.

The Alpha gnashed his teeth but allowed the Omega to escape his grasp and Suga hurried to dress himself with the clothes he had worn the previous night- and they seriously needed a wash, they reeked of sex.

"I like you better with your clothes off," came a low growl from the dark, and very naked, Alpha lounging on the bed.

"Daichi pull yourself together!" Suga chastised him sweetly. He wanted to continue to nest with the captain, but he had obligations...particularly to his flock, and to Yachi.

"I can smell that your heat is coming soon," Daichi stated matter-of-factly, catching Suga off guard with the forwardness of the remark.

The silver boy stiffened and turned to face the Alpha, adjusting his shirt on his narrow shoulders. "Ah, I forgot about that," he chirped back in a successful attempt to hide his discomfort.

"Forgot about what?"

"That Alphas could smell when an Omega's heat would happen after they had slept with them."

"Oh...yeah I guess I couldn't smell it before now," Daichi let out a chuckle that was almost a snort.

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping my injection on me the next few days," the Omega added, wanting to make his intentions and thoughts known to the Alpha.

"Mmm."

"Well, I'm going to check on Yachi...give her a bit of company. See you downstairs in a bit?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Suga nodded, smiling sweety, before exiting the room. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt when he realized that Daichi was disappointed with his response of rejection.

"Yachi, good afternoon!" Suga chirped to the small figure nestled under the soft blankets on the floor of the nesting room.

"Hi, Suga," Yachi mumbled back, hesitantly pulling the pink covers off of her sleepy head. "...you smell different…"

"Suuuuugaaaaa~" Oikawa burst into the room causing the small female to jump in fright. Bowling into Suga, the chestnut Omega smelled deeply into his hair and cried, "you slept with him! You naughty minx!"

Suga flushed a deep crimson and huffed in Oikawa's dramatic grasp. He knew that the other household members would be able to smell the difference, but he wasn't prepared to explain himself. Even he wasn't sure what he was doing with Daichi, nor where the relationship was headed.

"Did-did someone hu-hurt you?!" Yachi asked, releasing a fresh scent of fear that began to sour the tea green room.

"No, no, Yachi don't worry! I let him! It was mutual, I promise," Suga quickly replied with a smile and shook his hands out in front of him.

"Of course you did, you two are in loveeee~~" Oikawa teased, poking him in the shoulder with his forefinger.

"Shh, Oikawa stop being a pest."

"I'm not being a pest!"

"You...let him?" Yachi interjected, gazing up at her Omega nestmates with large, questioning eyes.

The two boys knelt down in near-unison and crawled over to the girl, embracing her with their calming scents.

"It was consensual, Yachi. He's a good guy...Daichi...he's a good Alpha," Suga reiterated, truly believing his own words. He hoped that they would convince the blonde Omega that there were good, protective Alphas out there- ones that wouldn't hurt her like Chaki had.

"Yachi! Why don't we bring him up here so you can see for yourself!" Oikawa proposed loudly with a sly wink.

"Whaa-WHAT, are you crazy!" Yachi squeaked and cowered beneath the covers once more.

Suga wasn't wasn't positive that it was a good idea to push the girl, but he was also certain that if they didn't intervene soon, she would never regain her old self. Perhaps, meeting a soft spoken Alpha like Daichi, or even Asahi, would be beneficial for her. He gingerly pulled back the blankets smiled down at her, "do you trust us, Yachi?"

The blonde Omega sat forward, clearly uncomfortable. "Yes, always," she whispered after a few moments.

Although Suga knew that she was not fully on board with the idea, he pushed forward anyways. "Then I think that you should let us introduce you to a couple of the Alphas...well, introduce you on more personal terms than when you met them the first day we got here. You know, to prove to you that they're they're well mannered guys. Plus, Oikawa and I will both stay right by your side the whole time," Suga offered with a sweet smile, pleased with Yachi's rare show of bravery.

"What if they...jump us?!"

Oikawa laughed at the 'classic' Yachi remark. "They're big softies. I can personally guarantee that they would never jump such a cute Omega," he replied with a sly wink.

"Yachi, this might be hard for you to hear, but I'd like you to listen if you could," Suga added, pushing out a tranquil scent to calm her nervous energy.

"O-okay."

He took in a subtle breath and gave Oikawa a knowing look. The two boys had hidden their sexual assaults from her- they didn't want to upset her any more than they had to. However, if they told her about the protective Alphas and how they had come to their rescue, then maybe she would feel safe enough to at least leave the nesting room. It would be a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"Oikawa and I were both assaulted by random Alphas this past week, but we were saved by the Alphas living in this house. They fought with our attackers, pulled us to safety, licked our wounds, and scented us to try and prevent it from happening again. My Alpha," Suga paused, catching the words in his throat. "Well, the Alpha I've been seeing has even suggested that we pair the Omegas up with an Alpha when we go outside the house to provide better protection."

"Even though I hate to admit it, we've landed ourselves a good group of Alpha boys here~~" Oikawa added in with a vigorous and knowing nod.

"I think that if you give some of them a chance and allow us to introduce them, you'll be surprised. Maybe you'll even feel safer knowing that they're guarding our nest," Suga finished with a beaming smile.

Yachi was quiet for a moment and Oikawa pulled a pink felt blanket over her small shoulders.

"You really think this is a good idea?" She finally whispered, placing her trust in her nestmates.

"I do, my baby. I do," Suga responded, rubbing her back in small circles.

"Oikawa, you promise you'll stay beside me?" Yachi added and Suga suppressed a chuckle. Oikawa was definitely the person he would want by his side if he was in a situation like this...the chestnut boy was basically their nest's Alpha.

"Of course my little princess~~"

"O-okay, let's do it."

 **Daichi~~**

Daichi mentally listed off the things Suga had lectured once more- project a calm scent at all times. Maintain self control. Do not give into instincts. Do not try to approach or touch her. All very basic things...well, basic now that he had personal experience with Omegas. He glanced over at Asahi, noting that his Alpha friend was also going over his own internal checklist.

"Ready?" He asked and he was granted a nod before the pair entered the Omega nest.

Daichi felt pangs of guilt radiate over him when he saw the shaking girl nestled between Suga and Oikawa. He hated that his _kind_ was responsible for damaging such a small and sweet person. He used to be proud of being an Alpha but now, he didn't even want to be associated with them. _If he ever came across this 'Chaki' boy he would…_

"Hello there!" Asahi interrupted his spiraling thoughts with a cheerful call. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Nishinoya!"

Daichi admired his Alpha friend- his calming scent was strong, much stronger than any scent he could hope to produce. "Hi, my name is Daichi," he added his own introduction with a somewhat awkward, yet gleeful wave.

"H-hello," came a squeaky reply and when Daichi heard the female Omega whisper 'is that the one' to Suga and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. .

"We haven't seen you around the house! Nishinoya told me that you feel safer in here. It's a pretty nice room, I get it," Asahi chimed in once more, eyes darting around the room, taking in its contents.

Yachi slowly nodded and Daichi noted that she was reacting quite positively to Asahi's experienced tranquil scent.

"I get that," Asahi continued with a knowing nod of agreement, stroking his goatee. "I feel safer in my room, too."

Daichi said nothing, in fact, he didn't feel like he had to. Asahi was the one with the Omega mother and he was clearly showcasing his experience- as the unofficial captain of their Alpha house, Daichi knew when to step aside and remain silent.

"Y-you do? I didn't know Alphas got scared…" Yachi piped up before cowering back at the loudness of her own voice.

"Oh all the time! Like if I see a scary movie, especially if it has spiders, I hate spiders. OH, or small spaces, heights, sunburns….." Asahi spewed out his train of thought and Daichi smirked to himself. The bunned giant looked frightening as all hell, but he was a the biggest softie he knew. "Basically anything that hurts me, breaking a bone, scraping my knees, bumping my head..."

 _Sensing that your Omega is in danger_ , Daichi thought to himself with frustration. He began radiating a subtle protective scent at the fleeting thought but thankfully, Yachi giggled at Asahi's monologue and he instantly relaxed into her soft, rosy fragrance.

"Yachi, these guys are on our side. And not just them either. All of the Alphas in this house are well-mannered. I promise," Suga said sweetly, purring in response to Daichi's protective scent.

"Yachi," the bunned Alpha started again, "may I call you that?"

"Y-yes."

"I want...no, we want you to feel comfortable in this house. It's your home as well as ours and we will do our best to make you feel accommodated. Accommodated in every room of this house, not just your nest, but the kitchen, the yard, the living room….where ever you want to go, we've got your back."

The scent of roses immensely increased until it was stifling all other fragrances in the tea green room. Asahi flashed a pleased smile and continued his verbal push, "what's your favorite thing for dinner?"

"Um...well, pancakes or waffles, especially ones with chocolate chips," the blonde Omega piped up with more confidence than Daichi thought possible of her.

"Suga, why don't you and Daichi go to the general store and pick up ingredients for a big breakfast dinner! We can even get a chocolate cake and ice cream for dessert!"

"The cake would be more for you than Yachi…" Daichi berated the Alpha playfully, hoping that a bit of verbal banter would give the timid Omega the final push she needed to break through her own defenses.

"So sue me! I like cake."

"You're going to get fat," Oikawa chimed in with a snarky remark that caused Daichi to burst into a gut-busting laugh.

"So mean!" Asahi whined, shaking his head in resignation.

When Yachi unleashed a quiet but genuine laugh, Daichi's heart soared in victory.

"I guess that would be okay…" She said with a timid smile that melted his insides. He wanted to protect her, perhaps not in the same way he wanted to protect Suga, but he certainly wasn't going to allow any Alpha to touch her without her expressed permission. His gaze flickered over to the silver Omega, happy to see a joyous smile plastered on the delicate features of his face, but Daichi knew that it was all thanks to Asahi.

 **Oikawa~~**

Oikawa was more full than he had ever felt in his life. Breakfast for dinner was something he had greatly missed- Yachi used to always make it for their nest when it was her week to cook. He and the other Omegas were overjoyed when she had joined them at the dining table. Their happy scents radiated throughout the house, positively influencing the moods of their Alpha housemates. It was one of the most peacefulevenings that Oikawa had experienced in a very long time, even if his mind was still slightly distracted by an unspoken confusion over his relationship with Hajime.

The other Omegas, aside from Nishinoya and Suga who had nested in with their respective Alphas, had settled themselves into their tea green nesting room on the third floor. Most of the Alphas had retired to their rooms as well, succumbing to food comas in their own right, however, Oikawa did notice a strand of light creep out from under Tsukishima's door as he passed by. The boy was as studious as always. _Emotionless and studious._

The chestnut boy made his way up the second set of stairs towards the nest, eager to rest his body- still sore from the previous night's assault. Although Hajime had scented him, and they had partook in a rather steamy encounter, Oikawa was anxious about their lack of interaction since. Unsure of what to do, and thinking it best to utilize a tactic of avoidance, he decided to sleep in the Omegas nest. He wasn't sure of Hajime's intentions, nor his own, so he thought it best to write the entire ordeal off as a one time occurrence- even if he truly wished that it wasn't.

As he rounded the corner of the dark hallway, a deep voice drew in his fleeting attention. "Are you going to bed?"

Oikawa sluggishly turned on his heels, hesitant to partake in a conversation with the one person he had actively decided to elude. He rolled his head back and sighed, then retraced his steps back to the stairwell and glanced down to the second landing, eyes taking in the stocky, athletic build of Hajime.

"You know better than to sneak up on an Omega, Hajime~~" he chirped to the pensive Alpha, cringing his nose slightly at the man's upset scent.

"Shittykawa tip, I know, I know," Hajime drawled out lazily, but failed to hide the hurt in his voice.

The response truly shocked Oikawa, he didn't think the Alpha had really absorbed his lectures.

"You gonna nest tonight?" The Alpha pushed on, inviting Oikawa into a conversation he really didn't want to have.

"I was thinking that I would…"

"How are your injuries? I can still smell them."

"Much better, thanks to you~~"

Hajime held his gaze, raking over his form from a distance with probing eyes. Oikawa grew increasingly uncomfortable with the unprovoked silence, fidgeting on his feet in the dark.

"I could lick them again...if you want," the Alpha offered at last, his face contorting with an uncomfortable tension at his own words. Oikawa had hypothesized that the Alpha was unused to discussing his personal feelings, but the awkward remark definitely solidified his theory as fact. _Well_ , he thought to himself with indignation, _that made two of them._

"Are you offering to take care of me? How unexpected Mr. Alpha~~"

"Why do you have to turn everything into a chirp," Hajime grumbled out in frustration, running a large hand through his dark locks.

"Because I like to see you squirm," Oikawa cheekily replied, casually leaning a shoulder against the wall of the hallway. It was a lie, and he knew it. He wasn't ready to show his cards to anyone, especially to a pensive Alpha like Hajime. Or, more accurately, he was certain that he wasn't emotionally stable enough to handle any sort of rejection. He had baggage, lots of it, and he wasn't entirely sure that Hajime would be able to handle it...or if the Alpha would still respect him after finding out about his past.

Hajime stepped forward and hiked himself up the stairs, much too slowly for Oikawa's anxiously beating heart. When at last the Alpha stood before him, he flicked Oikawa on the shoulder and quietly said, "we need to talk."

The Omega sighed and nodded his head in resignation, before following Hajime down the hall towards his room.

 **Hajime~**

Hajime had actively avoided Oikawa all day- when he had woken earlier that the morning, the Omega had already left his bed, leaving him with an intense, cold feeling of rejection that had worked its way into his soul. Oikawa's actions had made him more upset than he cared to admit to even himself and it left him with a bundle of terrible, unanswered questions. _Did Oikawa regret letting him scent him? Was he the only one who felt the intense connection? Had he done something wrong?_

Initially, Hajime had intended to suppress the entire matter, but it ate away at his thoughts throughout the day, demanding him to find some sort of reconciliation. While he had retired early from dinner, he stayed keenly alert in his room, listening and smelling for Oikawa's movements within the house through the open crack of his door. The moment he noticed the ocean fragrance waft near his room from the stairwell, he swiftly got up from his bed to follow it. After a brief and irritating exchange with the Omega, Hajime decided to assert his dominance, demanding for the two of them to talk. _Him, demanding to talk about his feelings..._ he never thought that he would see the day.

Hajime gently closed the door of his room behind them and stood in front of the unusually quiet Omega. There were so many things they needed to discuss and he didn't have the slightest idea of where to start. He was still very, very new to the emotional discussion club. However, the one thing he knew for certain was that he wanted it sorted out immediately. All of the unanswered questions had left him feeling distressed...preventing him from maintaining his scent the entire day. Even Asahi had mentioned that he smelled off- a gross mixture of panic and confusion.

"Why did you leave?" He questioned in an irritated tone, deciding to tackle the most pertinent of his problems.

"What do you mean?" Oikawa replied, reflecting the conversation back with ease. Hajime was quickly learning that the chestnut boy was a king at emotional avoidance, almost as good as he was.

"This morning, why did you leave?"

"I-"

"Did you regret letting me scent you."

"Hajime-"

"Did I hurt you," Hajime pushed further, releasing a growl at the implications of his own question.

"Stop interrupting me, Hajime~~" Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his soft hair in exasperation. "I don't regret it. I promise. But I...well...the assault…"

Hajime interjected with a deep and throaty snarl that startled the Omega into a subtle flinch. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall upon hearing about the previous day's events. How could he protect Oikawa if the the boy didn't want to return his affections? He couldn't be around him at all hours of the day, that was what scenting him was for.

"Hajime," Oikawa interrupted his unpleasant train of thought. "Stop growling and listen to what I have to say. Sometimes, after things like...yesterday happen, I just need some time to myself."

"After things like. This. Happen." Hajime repeated, his instincts pushing their way to the forefront of his mind, deepening his voice and making his responses choppy.

"After...sexual assaults, sometimes I just need time to reset myself alone."

"You've been raped before," Hajime snarled out in near roar and clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch into the plaster of nearest wall.

"Hajime, the life of an Omega is hard y'know~~" Oikawa chided, attempting to lighten the mood of the room.

"Who."

"Who what?"

"Who raped you before."

"I don't know! Young and stupid Alphas. I don't exactly keep track of them."

Hajime couldn't handle the conversation any longer, he needed the Omega in his arms- feeling an overbearing _need_ to reassert to himself that Oikawa was still alive, that his heart was beating. He closed the gap between them and pulled the chestnut boy into his arms, squeezing tightly around him and blanketing their forms in a protective scent.

"You really don't like the fact that I've been touched by other Alphas, huh," Oikawa said softly in his ear and purring against his neck.

"No," Hajime growled out, scenting the Omega with vigour. "I don't like that you've been touched by other Alphas _and_ against your will. You are _mine._ "

"Well," Oikawa whispered coyly against his chest, subconsciously flooding the room with a joyous, sea salty fragrance. "I'm not technically _yours_ yet."

"You. Will. Be. If. You. Allow." Hajime managed to utter out, his instinct to fuck the Omega in his arms suddenly hitting him like a sack of bricks. Not only that, but the desire to mate with him as well. _Anything_ he could do to ensure Oikawa's safety. Feeling the affectionate purrs against his neck, drowning in the clean, fresh scent- Hajime wanted to take him, but his conscious mind fought back, fearing that the Omega's injuries, both mental and physical, were too great.

"You're losing yourself~~" he heard Oikawa chirp in sly tone, helping him to snap him back to reality.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling into the boy's chestnut hair. "I can't help it. Your smell...I want to fuck you...I don't want anyone else to touch you. But...even if you agreed, I don't want to hurt you. You're still injured."

"I can handle a little pain~" Oikawa replied softly into his ear before giving him a cheeky wink.

Hajime's Alpha instincts flooded back at full force, against his best wishes. "Are. Sure. Are. You. Sure," he replied, his words pouring out in a choppy, feral flurry.

"If it's from you, I don't mind," the chestnut boy replied, shimmying himself out of the Alpha's grip. "Your scent has been driving me insane for days now."

That was all Hajime needed to hear. Oikawa was just as enraptured with his scent. It was a mutual attraction. _Good enough,_ he thought to himself, _we can sort out all the emotional stuff later._ Right now, he wanted nothing more than to dive head first into the same unchecked ecstasy he had felt the night before.

 **Oikawa~**

"Take off your clothes and come here," Hajime commanded in half-whisper as he leaned back against the grey headboard, atop the covers.

Oikawa shivered at the tone of desire dripping off the Alpha's words. He shimmied out of his light jeans and pulled off his turquoise shirt, as sensually as he could, then slowly crawled over the mattress towards the Hajime. The Alpha spread his own legs apart, directing the Omega with his darkening eyes to lean back against him.

After leaning his naked form against Hajime's hard chest, Oikawa felt more exposed than he had been in his entire life. Not necessarily in physical openness, he had been highly exposed to many partners before, but mentally exposed. Unlike his past encounters, this time, he couldn't manage to roll back his lustful fragrance. Hajime's feral scent was all consuming and Oikawa had no way to escape it...nor did he want to.

"My, my, Omega…" Hajime gruffly whispered in his ear, pausing briefly to nibble of his sensitive scent glands. "Your cock is pierced."

Oikawa blushed a deep crimson and sheepishly turned away his head. He had never felt ashamed of it before, but more and more he was noticing that he had an innate desire to please the snarky Alpha- an intense anxiety that had been brewing inside of him, fearful of being abandoned.

Hajime grazed a large hand across Oikawa's delicate neck then down to his exposed chest. "I like it," he whispered again as he began harshly twisting a pink nipple between his fingers. "Touch yourself, Omega, show me how much control you have."

Oikawa shivered slightly, warmth pooling deep within his abdomen. Hajime's potent scent was becoming so consuming that he couldn't prevent himself from shaking in need. He slowly grazed a delicate hand down his body towards his glistening cock, already pulsing painfully against stomach. As he gingerly grasped around its slender girth, the world around him hummed to life, flooding his senses with arousal. Hajime released a low, thunderous growl as Oikawa's fragrance burst out into the room, setting up shop alongside the Alpha's own sexual fragrance.

As Oikawa stroked his own length, his movements growing less cautious with each passing second, he realized that he had never had an partner like Hajime. There was something about the Alpha's scent that was causing him to go mad with, what could almost be described as heat. He had never felt an intense desire to be knotted before, but, with Hajime, he _needed_ to be. Every fiber of his being crying out for the snarky Alpha, commanding to have physical contact with his tanned skin, for his mouth, his tongue, and his member.

As Oikawa neared his own climax, aided by the feeling of Hajime's hard, lengthy member pushing against his back, the Alpha growled into his ear, "don't you dare come."

Oikawa loosened his grip, nodding out through blurred vision. He wanted a release so very badly, but he wanted to be knotted more. "Please, Alpha, please. I can't...I can't take it…"

Hajime relinquished his attention from his now swollen nipples and lowered his hand down to the Omega's overworked cock. He lazily drew in forefinger up its length, pausing to gently flick the mental bar embedded in the head.

Oikawa moaned out, shuddering his sweaty back against Hajime's covered chest. He wanted to feel the Alphas skin against his own, but he was quickly learning that Hajime liked to be the one in control. He didn't mind it, in fact, he found himself in absolute anticipation, waiting to see what the Alpha would do next.

"You look so gorgeous like this. Slumped against me. Soaking my sheets. Panting," Hajime growled into his ear, grazing over his piercing once again. "Trying your best not to come," he continued, gingerly gripping the Omega's balls to massage them.

Oikawa gasped and quickly released his own grip on his member, holding his shaking hands over it in the air. He couldn't bare to touch himself any further, lest he come. When Hajime grazed his tongue over his scent glands and gave his balls a squeeze, Oikawa rushed to clamp his eyes shut. It had taken everything he had to keep himself under control, and now, he was so close to release that he couldn't even look at the scene before him.

"Please, Alpha...I c-can't. I-I can't hold out, please," he whimpered as he slumped back further into Hajime's sensual embrace.

"Neither can I," Hajime responding in a feral snarl that kicked Oikawa's arousal into overdrive. He instinctively lurched forward, arching his back into the covers to present himself, needing to be filled...but not by just anyone. He needed Hajime, or he was going to go mad.

After a bit of rushed undressing, Hajime paused to admire the siren-like Omega before him. His slender thighs were slick from pleasure and his cock looked painfully ready to burst.

"Oikawa," Hajime gruffly panted out as he shuffled onto his knees. "Look at me."

When the chestnut Omega rolled his head to the side to meet his gaze, Hajime lost himself. Oikawa's eyes were glassy with intense arousal and his cheeks were flushed pink as his parted lips drew in subtle gasps of air.

Hajime instantly clamoured on top of him, pinning their sweaty forms against the soft mattress. As Oikawa's stomach was pushed down into the bed, a large hand grabbed under his chin and forced his head roughly to the side. His mouth was claimed by the Alpha, nipping and snarling at his swollen lips. Oikawa loved Hajime's raw, instinctual power- it blanketed his form, throwing his mind into a chaotic ecstasy he had never felt before. Although he had never truly had consensual sex, he was certain that he would like Hajime's roughness- for the Alpha was also cautious and caring in his lovemaking.

When Oikawa felt the Alpha burrow large fingers into his delicate hips and raise his ass into the air, he gladly arched his back downwards and shook his ass. "Knot me, Alpha, PLEASE," he cried out in frustration. When Hajime didn't immediately push into him, Oikawa glanced over his shoulder and raised his back end up higher, "H-Hajime, I can't take another second of this."

 **Hajime~**

"H-Hajime, I can't take another second of this," the Omega whined as he glanced back with foggy eyes. It was taking everything Hajime had to not thrust aggressively into his small, perfect ass.

"I. Will. Hurt. You," He managed to snarl out. It hadn't been his intention to fuck Oikawa, the boy was still injured, but somewhere along the line, and he wasn't exactly sure when, he had lost himself to the Omega's siren-like fragrance.

"Pleaaase," came another lustful whine from the Omega as ge reached back to grasp at Hajime's thick cock. When Oikawa's slender fingers made contact and he attempted to direct it into his wet hole, Hajime roughly grabbed his wrist and pinned it forward into the covers.

Leaning his weight over the Omega's delicate form he snarled in threat, "I fuck you. You don't fuck me."

Oikawa nodded in understanding, but cheekily rocked his hips back and began to purr, pleased with the Alpha's possessive attitude. Hajime refused to comply and instead reached underneath the Omega to tug at his delicate cock, one final time. As Hajime played with the small metal balls, the Omega began bucking his hips in desire.

"PLEASE."

"Do you want me to fuck you," Hajime growled, ignoring the frantic plea that already answered his question.

"P-please H-hajime!" Oikawa stuttered out as the Alpha kept his orgasm just out of reach.

"Answer the question."

"YES. I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME. Please fill me. I can't take it!" Oikawa cried out, gnashing his fingers into the grey covers in frustration.

Hajime smirked at the Omega's desperate response, then received a painful reminder of the boy's injuries when he raised back to his knees. Although Oikawa's hole was beyond slick, it still retained tear marks alongside the now scarring bite marks on his cheeks. Hajime let out a frustrated growl, reminding himself to never treat the Omega in such a harsh manner. Had it not been for his overwhelming arousal, he would have lost himself to rage.

Lining up his swollen cock, Hajime paused to softy graze a hand over Oikawa's ass. "I will never hurt you like this," he snarled out gently, receiving a loud purr in response.

While Hajime still felt a tinge of remorse looking at the damaged state of Oikawa's awaiting sex, it wasn't enough to stop his instinct to fuck. In one swift movement, he pushed his rod fully into the soaked hole, causing the Omega to gasp out into the bedsheets. Aggressively thrusting out of sheer ecstacy, Hajime moved his body over Oikawa's to kiss him deeply. He needed the boy to know that he desired every single part of him- his lips, his sex, his sensual, intoxicating scent. Everything.

After an eternity of pleasure, in which Hajime gladly drowned in a sea of Oikawa's blanketing fragrance, he felt himself begin to knot.

"Stay. Still." He growled into the Omega's ear, silently praying that his orgasm wouldn't reopen the chestnut boy's fresh wounds.

As his member swelled, Oikawa's hole stretched to accommodate. Hajime pulled the Omega up by the neck and bit down hard on the boy's shoulder, an instinctual action to claim what was his. Drawing a small amount of blood, he hurried to lick up the boy's neck to ensure that it would quickly heal before nipping up his neck to the line of his jaw. For a brief moment, the pair made eye contact and Hajime lost himself in Oikawa's hazel eyes- clouded from both pain and pleasure. _Soon, it will only be pleasure,_ he thought before claiming the boy's mouth with his own. When the sharp mixture of their scents finally overtook him, his knot erupted into the Omega's hungry sex. As he felt Oikawa happily sigh and relax beneath him, he allowed himself to feel his own satisfaction- he hadn't hurt the Omega, and perhaps this time, he wouldn't have an empty bed in the morning.

The instant Hajime slipped his shrinking cock out of the seed-filled sex, he scooped up Oikawa in his arms and sat back against the headboard of the bed, laying the him against his exposed chest.

"Did I hurt you," he asked through his panting as he rubbed his scent glands over the tired boy's head.

"It hurt, but not because of you," Oikawa purred in response, happily accepting his Alpha scent. Although Hajime was incredibly angry that _his_ Omega was subject to pain, he was pleased that he had done enough to counter it with pleasure.

"Lie forward, I need to lick your wounds. I probably reopened some of them."

"Okay, but only because I want them healed so we can do this again, without restraint."

"Oh, it will be happening again. You're going into heat in," Hajime paused to sniff deeply into Oikawa's soft, sweaty hair, "eleven days."

"Oh how forward of you Hajime~~ already thinking that we're going to mate," the Omega chirped back at the Alpha licking the wounds on his back.

"You don't want to?" Hajime genuinely asked back, shoving down a sudden spike of fear.

"I just don't think you could keep up~~ my heat has been known to last for four days y'know."

"Four days of fucking you? Not a problem."

"I guess we'll find out~~"


	8. Ice Cold Omega

****Trigger Warning****

Okay, so I am preemptively posting this chapter because I have had a looooooong day at work and want to get a bit of the story out before I go to sleep. I can guarantee that there are spelling mistakes and I'll probably go back and edit a bit more of this tomorrow :)

 **For the lovely person that took the time to review the story** (I can't reply cause you're a guest!) I've got some POVs for Tobio/Shoyo later on in the story, maybe 10ish chapters away :(

And we're finalllllllly getting into Keiji/Bokuto (there shall be smut, eventually)...but there won't be any Asahi/Nishinoyo. Nishinoya is one of my fav characters and I just don't have the heart to write about him from a POV (too scared that my image of him will change!)

Thanks so much for writing such lovely things :) it goes a long way. **  
**

**Chapter Seven: Ice Cold Omega**

 **Keiji~**

 _Mondays were the worst._ Back to back literature classes from 11:00am until 7:30pm with no time for so much as a lunch break. Keiji lightly scratched at the scent supressor patch on his shoulder, at least the weather was somewhat mild. He never did enjoy the blistering heat of late summer.

As usual, he went about his classes without any trouble. The Alphas on campus were known to whistle or holler at their Omega counterparts, but they rarely dared to do anything more aggressive during school hours- there was too much security lurking about. Although, the University's security was sometimes known to turn a blind eye away from violent acts, young Alpha students seemed to generally agree that it was not worth the risk. Moreover, Keiji was confident enough in his ability to supress his own scent that he didn't mind walking alongside them on campus, rather than skirting about in the shadows as most other Omegas did. It was a talent that he had developed after the incident...the only good thing that had come out of it. _Well,_ Keiji thought to himself, _that wasn't entirely true_. It also allowed him to feel comfortable in signing up for evening classes- the _stupid knotheads,_ as he liked to call them, didn't utilize their eyes and instead relied on their sense of smell to identify people.

As Keiji packed up his school work from the oaken desk in front of him, he glanced down at his blue wrist watch and noted the time. Nearly 8:30pm, his last class had run late and he had lost a lot of time going over his notes. After adjusting his headphones over his ears, he briskly walked down the now empty halls of the Humanities Building, his home away from home. As he rounded the last flight of stairs to the main floor, he was hit with a sudden, strong scent of Omega fear that nearly made him keel over in sickness. He shook his head and yanked his phone out of the front pocket of his dark jeans, adjusting the volume in an attempt to distract himself from the sickly sweet fragrance. _It wasn't his problem...it really was not his problem,_ he repeated in mantra as he pushed on forward towards the front entrance of the building. However, as he neared the doors, he quickly found his legs frozen in place with one hand fixed on the brass handles of the exit. Images of Oikawa and Suga flickered across his mind, taunting him to take action. His nestmates would not have cared that the Omega in question was unknown to them, _they were always unnecessarily reckless. Fuck,_ Keiji thought to himself with indignation, _getting involved was going to be such a pain._

He stood stalled in place for a few more moments then let out a heavy sigh of frustration. Pulling off his headphones and stringing them around his neck, he briskly turned on his heels and retraced his steps, following the unhappy fragrance towards the back exit of the Humanities Building. Upon nearing the source of the upset, he noted two growling Alphas outside the copper doors and the smell of a very scared Omega, a female, penetrated his nostrils. He wished that other Omegas could reign in their scents as well as he could, but unfortunately, it was not an ability that could be taught- he had tried, and failed, many times with Shoyo.

Keiji gingerly dropped his brown rucksack on the marble floor beside the door and reached inside to pull out his silver bottle of Alpha spray. He was always rather lousy at fighting, he didn't have the experience that Oikawa retained, and he was certainly not as good at projecting a calm scent like Suga, but he did have one weapon in his arsenal- scent suppression. At the very least, he could find a way to use it in order to stand up against a couple of nasty Alphas to protect a fellow Omega. _It's what they would do,_ he thought to himself before quietly slipping through the copper doors.

Upon entering the back laneway between the Humanities and Biology Buildings, Keiji quickly scanned the scene before him. A pair of Alphas stood a few metres away, cornering a very small, black haired girl against a brick wall. One of them, the larger of the pair with the more domineering scent, was roughly gripping the Omega's arm above her head while the other egged him on. He was pleased to find that the two knotheads were unable to smell his presence, _good._ If he could get close enough, perhaps he could incapacitate them with his spray, long enough for both he and the girl to make a clean getaway.

Keiji did his best to creep up on the scene from behind, paying extra care to ensure that his steps were as silent as possible. As he closed in of the smaller Alpha, his plan was interrupted- the small girl had noticed him in her line of sight and let out a squeal of renewed fear. Keiji clenched his jaw and inwardly cursed himself. He hadn't accounted for the her thinking that he was an Alpha...he certainly was lacking an Omega scent.

"Just a second buddy you can have her after we are-" the smaller alpha started, but quickly changed his tune when he glanced over his broad shoulder and noticed Keiji's small form. "You...wait, you're...are you an Omega? Man, the Alpha spray really gave you away. Bad luck," he continued with a nasty chuckled that made Keiji's skin perk up with goosebumps.

"Bad luck indeed," Keiji replied through clenched teeth. "I still got the spray, though."

"Aw...and here I was hoping that you came out here because you wanted a quick lay," the Alpha cooed, flashing a cheeky wink Keiji's way. "Oi, Sora. This one is mine."

"Yeah, he's all yours," the other Alpha, _Sora,_ growled lazily over his shoulder before pushing his stocky body against the shaking girl pinned against him.

"Mmm, no thank you," Keiji barked loudly, unsure of where the new surge of confidence he was feeling came from. "I prefer that my Alphas have a more dominant scent than the pathetic ones that you guys are seeping."

"What did you say you little brat," the smaller Alpha hissed, taking a step towards him.

 _What did he say? Why on earth was he taunting them?_ He could very well have fled the scene and left the Omega to defend herself. Afterall, he didn't know her, but for some reason, he felt a growing need to protect her- to create an opening for her to escape unnoticed.

"Jesus, are you guys deaf too? I said that you both have the most pathetic scents I've ever smelled in my life. I thought you guys were Omegas!" Keiji continued to patronize the pair, hoping that his snarky words would be enough to pull the other Alpha's attention from the girl.

"You. Little. Slut. I will show you who the Omega is here," Sora snarled, promptly dropping the Omega from his grasp and lining himself up with his Alpha friend in opposition to him. _Perfect,_ Keiji thought to himself and shot a knowing look at the girl. She briefly hesitated, then bolted from the scene without looking back.

Keiji stood his ground and held up his spray higher. He had been too focussed on creating an opening that he hadn't thought of his own escape plan.

Sora sniffed the air and smirked, "you don't even smell like an Omega...but now I can see it...in your build. You're so small. So fraaaaagile. I'm going to fuck you twice for helping that cute little Omega escape."

Keiji took a moment to assess the situation. The door to the Humanities Building was four metres behind him. Ahead of him was the back laneways of the campus buildings... _not a good escape plan_. Running back into the building was a better idea, even if it was empty, he knew its layout like the back of his hand- he spent more of his awake hours there than he had in the yellow house.

When the two Alphas began to creep forward, beginning their stalking formation, Keiji made his move. He heavily sprayed the air between he and his attackers, then threw the can with as much force as he could muster at the larger Alpha. Next, he sharply turned on his heels and shoved his way back through the coppers doors, hastily grabbed his knapsack, and bolted down the dark hallway. As he ran, he wrestled his bag over his narrow shoulders and beelined into the stairwell, jogging up the stairs two at a time. He could hear the heavy footsteps and panting of the Alphas on his tail, but he tuned them out. He needed to think. _The roof had no exit...the fourth floor had ample rooms to hide...but did he really want to wait them out? It would be safer to flee to a more public place...the seventh floor...it had easy access to a fire escape...yes._

Bursting through the stairwell doors of the seventh floor, he slowed his pace when he passed the building's sole elevator and furiously pushed the button as a backup plan. As he rounded the northwest corner of the dark halls, the echoing calls of the two Alphas on his tail reached his ears. Keiji increased his pace, pushing his body to its limits, and led his followers in a rapid pursuit, doing his best to lose them in the connected hallways of the building. When at last he passed by the fire escape, he noticed that its access window was shut- opening it would shave too much time off of his precious lead. His heart didn't even have time to sink at the realization. Instead, his logical mind rang true, commanding him to resort back to his backup plan.

Keiji continued his sprint down the tiled corridor until he arrived back at the elevator. His timing had been perfect, it was the stroke of luck he needed. He rushed inside its red-carpeted confines, pushed the glowing 'M,' and then mashed his fingers against the 'close' button. Only when he saw the doors shut out the panting, snarling faces of his Alpha pursuers did he let out a sigh of relief.

As the pleasant elevator music rang out, he took a minute to compose himself. Although he was pleased that he had outsmarted the two knotheads with his convoluted plan, it quickly shifted to irritation when he noticed his own heavy musk of fear. Staying his shaking hands, Keiji wiped the sweat from his brow and adjusted his backpack over his tired shoulders. When at last the elevator let out an audible 'ding' and the doors opened to the main floor, he tentatively stepped out, first peaking around the metal corner at the long hallway to the building's entrance. _No Alphas in sight...but they would not be far behind. The buggers were fast._

Keiji poured his remaining energy into one last sprint towards the exit, but was bowled over by a heavy body that knocked the wind out of him. Lady luck decided to only bless him once.

"Man, what a CHASE!" Sora snarled into his face after securing his position atop of his smaller form. The large Alpha quickly pinned his arms against the tiled floor and Keiji's face contorted with discomfort when he felt a hard cock grind against his upper thigh. "You almost had us for a second there, but we're both on the track team. Too bad Omegas can't join. You're fast."

"That is unfortunate," Keiji drawled, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of his fear and judging by their previous interactions with the female Omega, these two Alphas seemed to get off on it.

"I wonder if we can fit two knots inside him! He certainly deserves it," Keiji heard the other Alpha chime in from a few feet away.

 _Deserves it. For what? Running away? Standing up against their shitty actions?_ He rolled his eyes and gently leaned his head back against the marble tile of the floor, not longer wanting to look at his attacker. _The world was such an unfair and ridiculous place._

"I couldn't agree more," Sora growled low and leaned in close to Keiji's face, this time baring white teeth that blasted him with putrid breath. "Look at me!" His attacker commanded as he roughly grabbed his face and slapped it, prompting disorienting stars to flicker across Keiji's tired mind. He didn't have the will to fight any longer- allowing his body to go limp with resignation. Fucking a lifeless corpse was him own, personal form of self defence. At the very least, it would give them less satisfaction.

As Sora clawed at his shirt, Keiji heard an unfamiliar growl ring out into the silent air, "I would get off of him if I were you."

His attacker paused, shifting his weight to glance over his shoulder at source of the new voice. "If you want to join in-"

"Get off him," the unknown Alpha snarled again, much more viciously than before, and released a dominant scent that made Keiji shiver.

"Hey man we just ran-"

"Last. Warning."

Sora sluggishly hoisted himself to his feet, as if he had forgotten that the exhausted Omega was even there, lying beneath him in defeat. Keiji briefly contemplated making a move to run, but his muscles were screaming at him to stay in place and his mind wanted more time to ascertain the situation. _Who was this unknown Alpha? Was he hostile? Was he trying to dominate the others so that he could fuck him?_ As Keiji analyzed from his vulnerable position on the tile, the Alphas continued their spat.

 **Bokuto~**

Bokuto was comfortably seated outside of the Humanities Building, attention fully absorbed with the video on his phone, when he smelled something... _off._ He tore his gaze from the flickering images and sniffed the air- _an Omega? No, it was too mild, unlike any Omega he had ever smelled before, but the fear was definitely there...and that type of fear didn't come from Alphas._ He shook his head and willed himself to ignore it, fingering the screen of his phone to rewind what he had missed. It wasn't until he heard a audible crash and a fresh wave of Alpha aggression that he decided to enter the building and check it out. He was always down for a good brawl.

Shoving his phone in his back pocket, and sending out a silent prayer that it wouldn't break during a fight, he hiked up the stone steps and entered the brick building. After his eyes adjusted, he noticed three figures half way down the long hall- one standing and two on the ground. However, the entangled pair didn't seem to be fighting...in fact, one of the Alphas, and he was absolutely certain that it was an Alpha, had another, smaller boy, pinned against the tile. Bokuto sniffed the air once again, but he couldn't ascertain what exactly the smaller figure was. His scent was...too confusing, fearful like an Omega but lacking the underlying fragrance of one. However, the owl haired Alpha did smell something that flared up his instincts, forcing them to claw into the forefront of his mind. The smaller figure had Daichi's scent. Not just Daichi's either, but Tobio's and Tanaka's as well. It was mild, but it was most definitely there.

Bokuto jogged towards the scene, growing angrier as the scent of his teammates became more prominent with every step. "I would get off of him if I were you," he barked, his snarls echoing down the bare hallway.

"If you want to join in-" the Alpha from the ground started, rearing his head back to face him, but Bokuto quickly interjected with another growl, baring his teeth. _The Alphas were both weaklings, pitiful scents._

"Get off him."

"Hey man we just ran-"

"Last. Warning," Bokuto snarled, unconsciously releasing a powerful scent- he had lost his patience. He wanted the Alpha off of the other boy. _Now._

He took a step forward and knocked the standing Alpha in the face, causing him to whimper in out in resignation. Immediately, the larger Alpha scrambled off of the boy paused, unsure of whether or not he should engage in combat with a large, more dominant Alpha. For a brief moment, Bokuto hoped that he would, _two on one...they had the advantage...it would be a fun fight._ However, his gaze flickered over to the frozen boy on the floor and his instincts roared inside his head. _Protect._

"Leave. Now," he growled in a threatening tone, suddenly desiring to ensure that the smaller boy was okay. 

"Fine, man," the larger Alpha said at last, eyeing him down with angry, narrow eyes. "Fuck him hard for us. He gave us a run for our money."

The owl let out one last possessive snarl as the two Alphas exited the building before turning his sights back to the confusing boy that remained. He hadn't made a move from his position on the tile.. _.was he injured?_ More than that, Bokuto wondered what exactly the boy was- _his scent was...well, there was no scent. Only a fleeting fragrance of fear and those of his teammates._

After a few silent moments, Bokuto took a hesitant step forward, "are you okay?"

"..."

As he cautiously closed the distance between them, Bokuto noticed that the closer he got, the smaller the boy looked. He wasn't very tall and his build was far too fragile for an Alpha. The owl craned his neck forward and sniffed the air, it was very subtle, but he could pick up on a fragrance of... _metal and ice._

"Listen, I'm not going to fuck you so would you get up already?" He said sternly, growing tired of looking at the Omega's lifeless form. For reasons he had yet to understand, it made him feel incredibly guilty.

"Are you sure," came a monotone response that sent pangs of sympathy stabbing through Bokuto's heart. He had never felt _anything_ towards Omegas, other than an instinct to fuck, but, the scene before him...seeing a couple over-eager Alphas aggressively take advantage of the boy caused his instincts to flare up with rage.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jeeesus!" Bokuto whined, shoving down an odd urge to release a protective growl. He ran a large hard through his black and silver hair in an attempt to alleviate stress and reiterated, "christ, will you get up already? I'm not going to do anything, I'll stay over here, okay?"

"Okay," the Omega lazily replied and sluggishly rose to his feet, adjusting his navy shirt over his small frame.

"Yo. Do you live with Daichi and Tobio?" The owl questioned, watching intently as the boy reached over to his backpack and began to shove its scattered contents back inside. He really was gorgeous- ivory skin, jet black hair, and narrow eyes. The sight of him was pleasing, but it was the smell, the mild icy fragrance, that really stirred something deep inside of Bokuto's gut.

"Yes," the Omega gave another monotone response that nearly made him flinch back from it's undertone of hostility.

"Ah, so that's why I could smell them on you."

"Probably."

"Sooooooo, who were those guys?" Bokuto couldn't help himself from asking, he wanted the Omega to tell him that he had known them. That they were all just messing around. That the entire ordeal was nothing to worry about.

"Some knotheads who had corned another girl out back."

 _Okay,_ Bokuto thought to himself in frustration, _so it wasn't a friendly affair. Of course it wasn't._ "Annnnnnnnnnd, why were they were chasing you?" He growled back, unhappy that the boy's response had shattered his unrealistic hopes.

"Because I stupidly decided to stand up to them," the boy drawled, swinging his backpack over his delicate shoulder and at long last, meeting his gaze. His gunmetal blue eyes, which held a deep sense of resolve, stalled Bokuto's breath in his throat.

"Good for you I guess…" he hurriedly replied, doing his best to prevent his angry scent from seeping out when he saw a nasty bruise on the boy's pale cheek.

He hadn't known that Omegas were jumped on campus, _wasn't security supposed to prevent it from happening?_ Although, he had to admit that he didn't exactly have a lot of experience with them on campus. Most of the time he, like most Alphas, did their best to ignore them.

"Thanks for your help," the boy said quietly with feigned gratitude, averting his gaze in disinterest.

"Hey man I just saved-" Bokuto started to complain, but was immediately cut short.

"It was under control."

"I don't think-"

"It was under control," the Omega said again, snarkily over his shoulder as he walked out of the Humanities Building, shutting the door behind him.

Bokuto subconsciously followed, sniffing the air. _Ice and metal.._.he wanted to smell more of it. Much more of it. "HEY!" He called down the steps, happy to see that the loudness of his voice had stalled the Omega in his tracks.

"What?" The boy asked without turning around and Bokuto couldn't help but admire how his small shoulders raised up in a sigh of frustration.

"I should probably walk you home, eh?"

"That's not necessary," came a salty reply and a subtle scent of irritation seeped into the air. Although he didn't like the bitter part of the fragrance, Bokuto did like that it was accompanied by the Omega's natural smell. _So the boy did have emotion after all,_ Bokuto thought cheerfully to himself.

"Well, just to be sure, you never know!"

"Fine," the boy resigned and renewed his walk.

Bokuto hurried forward, jogging to catch up- the scentless Omega had caught his interest.

 **Keiji~**

Keiji could feel the Alpha's curiosity radiating out from behind him. It was nearly all-consuming, not necessarily in scent, but in aura. The owl-looking boy had an intense energy that immensely draining.

"Would you reign that in, its exhausting," he called over his shoulder at his unwanted follower.

"Reign what in?!"

"Your scent. I can smell you analyzing me. Stop it."

"You can smell THAT?"

"Yes."

"Hey…" the Alpha chimed in again, changing the subject, "how come I can't smell you very well?"

Keiji ignored the shiver that ran up his spine when he heard the words 'very well.' Normally Alphas couldn't smell him _at all._ "What do you mean?" He questioned back, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"Well, like...normally you can smell an Omega from ten...no, five feet away. With their scent supressor patches on. But, I have to be likeeeeee, two-ish feet away to smell your scent," the Alpha replied and, much to Keiji's irritation, sniffed the air near his head as he did so.

Keiji was disturbed by the response. _Perhaps, today's events had disrupted his ability to handle his own scent? Yeah, that was definitely it,_ he thought to himself and let out a subtle puff of air.

"Do you have a new type of patch on or somethin'?" The Alpha asked, attempting to answer his own question.

"I'm good at reigning in my scent," Keiji replied after a few moments of contemplation. He had decided that he owed the owl boy at least a snippet of information in return for his help against the nasty Alphas. Plus, he could tell that the boy was asking out of genuine interest...a rare occurrence amongst Alphas.

"WOW! I didn't know you guys could do that!?" His follower exclaimed, running in front of him and eyeing him with yellow, owl-like eyes. Placing his large hands on Keiji's shoulders to stop him in place, his asked, "can you teach me how to do that!?"

Keiji brushed the Alpha's hands from his body in irritation, doing his absolute best to ignore the _spark_ of energy he had felt from the touch.

"Why would an Alpha need to reign in their scent."

The owl let out a maniacal laughed and started walking once again, this time in front of him. Keiji couldn't help but admire the Alpha's broad shoulders working under his navy shirt with every stride. He cursed himself and shook his head, he was not about to fall for his 'savior.' It would be too cliche.

"I guess you're right. It was a stupid question~" The owl boy stated, still laughing at his own previous remark. "I just...haven't really thought about the inner workings of Omegas before now, I guess."

"It shows. Clearly you don't know a lot of things about us. Like the fact that it's rude to touch or smell us without consent," Keiji quipped back in a tone that held more anger than he really had. When the normally talkative Alpha remained silent, he furrowed his brows in confusion. "Are you pouting?" He asked, a combination of irritation and genuine concern in his voice.

"No…" The owl replied, his sour tone making it abundantly clear that he was indeed pouting.

Keiji suppressed a laugh, he was... _amused._ The Alpha was quite a character.

"You are pouting!" He drawled back saucily, feeling an overwhelming need to poke fun at the grumbling boy. However, there was something else. Something more important, and Keiji realized, shocking himself in the process, that he could playfully chirp the owl Alpha without fear of some sort of retaliation. The boy may pout at his snarky remarks, but he wouldn't attack.

"Keiji!" A familiar voice, Suga's, penetrated his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that he and the Alpha had arrived at the yellow house. The walk had just slipped by.

He glanced towards the source of the sound and noticed his silver haired nestmate seated on the front steps of the porch next to Daichi. The two of them were definitely a pair now- if Keiji couldn't smell it, he could most certainly see it.

"Hey, Suga," he called to his Omega friend, granting him a lazy wave. He had to stifle a chuckle when he felt the owl boy jump beside him at the loudness of his voice.

"What happened to your face?" Daichi barked across the lawn, in more statement than question.

The fact that the level-headed Daichi showed concern for the entire flock amused Keiji. Suga had mentioned that some of the Alphas had begun to feel a new instinct, one that told them to _protect the pack_. The idea seemed preposterous to him until that very moment. A moment in which he watched the captain cross the lawn and roughly grab the owl boy by the front of his shirt. He was taken aback when he was suddenly hit with Daichi's scent...it was overwhelmingly _protective._ As he stood stunned on the sidewalk, the two Alphas snarled at each other with hostility.

 _Daichi had succumbed to his protective instincts for him...an Omega that he had no familial or friendly bond with. An Omega that he wasn't mated with!_ It was the most bizarre thing that Keiji had ever experienced. Perhaps, Suga wasn't blowing the 'protective' story out of proportion.

"Bokuto. Was. It. You." Daichi growled into the owl's surprised face, breaking Keiji out of his stupor. _Bokuto,_ the Alpha who saved him... _Bokuto._

Before Bokuto could respond, Asahi had burst through the front door and had crossed the lawn, placing himself next to Daichi. The bunned giant released his own snarl and defensive fragrance. Keiji's blue eyes widened in astonishment and he sniffed the air. The scents of the two Alphas were mixing together into something new. Something more powerful... _protect pack_?

 _Okay, now he was a believer._

When a third growl joined the fray, Keiji glanced back to the front yard and took in Hajime's form, positioned a few feet away. The snary Alpha stood on the grass, resolute, and added his own dominant scent into the melting pot. _Another one?_ Keiji couldn't help but smile to himself, the minute this stupid conflict was settled, he would talk to Suga about this strange Alpha smell.

"Keijiiiiiiiiiiii~~ What happened to your face!" Oikawa called out to him from the porch before hopping over the railing with ease. Keiji couldn't even form a response, he was too busy with his internal analysis of the situation. He watched on with growing curiosity as Hajime immediately moved to stand in front of the chestnut haired boy. As Oikawa closed the gap between them, Hajime's snarls, and defensive fragrance, became increasingly more ferocious- making his possession of Oikawa known to Bokuto. _Another pair that wasn't far from mating._

"Not. Me." Bokuto finally managed to say though gnashed teeth.

Keiji had forgotten that the owl boy was even there. He supposed that it would be right to come to the Alpha's defense- Bokuto had helped him out of a tough situation. If he did this, then they would be even and he could put the entire ordeal to bed.

"LIAR. You reek of HIS scent," Asahi roared back, but didn't take a step forward.

Keiji was grateful that the bunned Alpha was smart enough to know that the situation needed more explanation. _He was the exact opposite of Nishinoya...that little spitfire would jump right into a brawl without thinking about the implications,_ Keiji thought with a small chuckle, _the kid would be the absolute worst type of Alpha._

He sighed and finally stepped into the conflict, "it wasn't him. He helped me," he said, placing his hands on both Daichi and Bokuto's shoulders and releasing a tranquil scent to ease the situation. It was the first time he had allowed the Alphas to smell him, and hopefully, it would be the last. Allowing his scent to run free made him very nervous.

At his statement, Daichi released Bokuto from his grip and the owl promptly brushed off his white shirt, huffing out in frustration.

"Sorry..." The captain said sheepishly, his instincts rapidly dissipating, slowly clearing the thickness of the air.

"What was the proble-" Bokuto tried to respond but was interrupted by a very eager Oikawa who had bowled Hajime out of the way, much to his Alpha's annoyance, and grabbed Keiji into a full embrace.

"What happened!? Your face! It's all bruised!" The chestnut boy cried into him, gently rubbing Keiji's purple cheek with a thumb. Although Oikawa irritated him to no end, he was still grateful for their friendship.

"It's fine," he responded to the slender Omega and tried to pull out of his motherly grasp. "Oikawa, let go, it's fine! I just helped out this random Omega. She was cornered behind the Humanities Building by these disgusting guys..."

When the yellow house Alphas growled in unison at his words, Bokuto took a hesitant step back. Keiji knew that their anger wasn't directed at the owl, but at the situation- they were obviously unhappy that he had been in danger. The sheer concept of it filled his heart with a feeling of pleasure that he was unused to...he felt... _safe._

"So noble~~" Oikawa increased his grasp around him and sang out into the air, ignoring the Alpha snarls.

"Oh my god. Stop," Keiji muttered into Oikawa's soft shirt, "you would have done the same thing."

Hajime let out a vicious snarl in response to his last statement, clearly displeased with Oikawa's tendency to throw himself into reckless situations. _The Alpha was going to have to get used to it, that was all Oikawa ever did._

"Suga, I can smell you wanting to take Keiji for a scent reset. Why don't you and Oikawa take him upstairs to nest. We're all okay here," Daichi called out to his silver haired Omega standing on the lawn. Suga granted him with a beaming smile and Keiji couldn't help but to be impressed with the captain's ability to pinpoint his Omegas desires so readily. The two weren't even mated, in fact, they had only known each other for a few weeks.

"You heard him Keiji! Upstairs to the nest we go~~" Oikawa sang again, dragging Keiji's irritated form into the yellow safe house.


	9. Owl Boy

**This was meant to be a part of the last chapter, so it is short and sweet.**

 **yAY, a set up chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Nine: Owl Boy**

 **Daichi~**

"Hey man I really am sorry. We just get...somewhat protective, when it comes to our Omegas," Daichi said again, taking another step back from Bokuto. Asahi nodded in agreement from his position next to him, eyes filled with regret.

It was the truth, Daichi really did feel terrible about preemptively attacking his own teammate- he, and most of his Alpha housemates, had become almost overly aware of Omega threats of late. _Rightfully so._

" _Your_...Omegas?" Bokuto furrowed his brows in question, shuffling his feet from side to side on the hot pavement.

"Uhh, yeah..." Daichi faltered, unsure of how to explain, or even where to begin.

"The silver haired one that was on the porch earlier is Daichi's. There's a short one with spiky blonde bangs that belongs to Asahi, and the tall, snarky one that bowled into Keiji is _mine_ ," Hajime stated matter-of-factly, the last word rolling off his tongue with a possessive growl.

Daichi was momentarily stunned by the straightforwardness of his friend's statement. It was uncharacteristic of the normally stern Alpha. However, something about Hajime's wording bothered him. "I wouldn't say that they _belong_ to us, per say…" He quickly added before trailing off, unable to come up with a better term to describe their relationships.

"Yeah...right, my bad," Hajime nodded in agreement and a slight flush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks, once again, stunning Daichi. _What had happened in the past few days? First the kid roped them into fixing an Omega residence and now he suddenly had begun showing his emotions?_

Bokuto let out a gut-busting laugh, slightly keeling over to grab his stomach in humour, "well, if Hajime is involved in this Omega-loving business, then I know it must be serious!"

Daichi felt immediately disrespected by owl's statement, as did the other yellow house Alphas, and the three of them snarled in response, prompting Bokuto to take another step back in hesitation.

"Woah, okay, sorry guys," he said apologetically with his hands out in front of him, "I didn't mean that the way it came out, okay?"

"Good," Asahi snarled and Bokuto's yellow eyes widened in astonishment- the giant Alpha was acting uncharacteristically aggressive.

"Okay, well…" Bokuto started, shrugging off the tension of the situation once more. "What's up with that quiet one...Keiji?"

 _He was….genuinely interested in the Omega_ , Daichi pondered to himself, _unusual._ Bokuto's sole focus in life had always been volleyball, and nothing else. In fact, he was surprised that the owl had been able to keep his marks high enough to remain on their team.

"He isn't anybody's... _partner_ ," Hajime replied with a shrug and Daichi silently bookmarked the word. It was the perfect way to describe their blooming relationships with their Omega housemates.

"Yeah, he's definitely the most aloof of the bunch," Asahi added, nodding in agreement.

"Hey," Daichi chimed in, turning to face his housemates after remembering his previous conversation with Suga. "Did you guys know that he can fully suppress his Omega scent?"

"Really? Wow, I wonder if they can all do that…" Asahi half mumbled in question.

"Apparently they can't. It's Keiji's thing. Suga told me that's why he doesn't partner up with the other Omegas when he goes to class," Daichi replied to the bunned giant, pointing a knowing finger up to the blue sky above them.

"Yeah, there's no way Shittykawa would be able to do that. He's too outspoken," Hajime lazily added to the expanding conversation.

"Yeah...and Nishinoya is too energetic and _careless_ with his scent," Asahi agreed, his hand methodically stroking his goatee.

"Hey, have you ever smelled Keiji...like at all before today?" Daichi questioned, now fully unaware of Bokuto's presence. When Keiji released his calming scent earlier, he had nearly fallen over in shock. It was a mild smell of ice and steel that certainly suited the Omega, at least, from Daichi's perspective- the boy was rather aloof.

The three Alphas paused for a moment in quiet reflection before Asai exploded into a train of thought, "no...I mean, I can smell Suga sometime, it's like fresh baked pastries, right?" Daichi nodded in confirmation and the bunned giant continued, "Oikawa sometimes smells like clean laundry, or the ocean."

"Pretty much, yeah," Hajime replied, stifling a yawn.

"Oh hey! I could even smell a hint of roses off of Yachi...even though it was mostly shrouded from fear. But...yeah, I don't think I've ever smelled Keiji's scent before today," Asahi finished with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah, and the calming scent he released was so mild, I could hardly smell it~~" Hajime added and Daichi couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's Oikawa-like tone.

"What are you laughing at," the short haired Alpha chirped to him through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you're gonna take the plunge with Oikawa."

"Eh, like eleven days."

"I-what?" Daichi blubbered, startled by his friend's abrupt and open statement.

"Yeah. His heat is in eleven days."

"You've already talked about mating?!" Asahi blurted out, his eyes wide with interest. By his teammate's smell, Daichi could tell that he and Nishinoya had yet to even sleep together.

"Yeah, we're good to go," Hajime drawled, reaching his hands above his head in a stretch. "I'm surprised that you and Suga haven't, has his cycle already passed or something?"

"Man, I don't know. I want to, but I think Suga's had some pretty shitty past experiences, so I don't want to push him," Daichi replied sadly, not wanting to share anything too personal about _his_ Omega.

He did his best to stifle a growl of protectiveness that had erupted out of his thoughts. It was Suga's pain.. _.not his_. Plus, he was still confused about his immense desire to mate with an Omega so soon after meeting him.

"Yeah, shit. That's tough," Hajime said with a genuine concern that surprised the captain. "I don't know, man. Good for you. Just keep taking your time," he added and Daichi found himself both surprised and immensely grateful for the support.

"There's no way I'm letting you beat me to the punch!" Asahi chirped, successfully lightening the pensive mood.

"Ya right, Asahi. You're never going to mate with Nishinoya if you don't man up and confront him about it," Hajime poked back with confidence, always ready to chirp his housemates with ease. "You haven't even slept together."

"Hey, I was wondering-" Bokuto attempted to interject into the conversation, but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm going to ask him, okay! Get off my back!" Asahi whined out, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I will bet you one hundred dollars that you won't nail the kid down as your official partner in the next...two weeks," Hajime snarkily challenged, eyes glistening with unchecked humor.

"I second the bet!" Daichi added in with a smirk. He rarely pestered Asahi but he couldn't help himself, the bunned man was such an easy to target.

"Sh-shut up, that's not true…"

"Then take the bet."

"Yeah! Take the bet!"

"HEY!" Bokuto yelled, startling the other Alphas from their playful bickering.

"Oi, I forgot that you were even here," Hajime chirped to their grumbling teammate. "Normally you're so fucking obnoxious. What's the deal?"

"Why are you so quiet, man?" Daichi asked, his own curiosity getting the best of him. Normally the owl _WAS_ obnoxious. _Why wasn't he acting like his normal self? Had his encounter with Keiji and the shitty Alphas changed his mindset towards Omegas?_

"Huh? I don't know stop hassling me!"

"Out with it," Hajime barked, growing irritated with the length of their conversation. Daichi understood his frustration _, he wanted to return to his Omega too…_

"Well...I guess I'm just curious s'all. I'm not exactly one to jump at the defense of an Omega...before today...but I just kind of...smelled you guys on Keiji and shit just went black. Before I knew it, I was in the fray..."

The three Alphas sat in a stunned in silence, listening intently to Bokuto's recount of the events. The owl boy's story added another piece to Daichi's already complex puzzle- his Alpha housemate had developed abnormally strong feelings towards the Omegas in such a short period of time, his own personal desire to mate with Suga was perplexing, and the unusual protect the pack instinct frustrated him to no end. Now, an Alpha from outside of their circle of housemates had jumped in to protect an Omega...one that he had never even met. Daichi needed answers, not more questions. He wanted nothing more than to see the puzzle completed.

Suga and Daichi were basking in their post-Monday-night sex scents, feeling content and satiated. Although he felt overly relaxed in the presence of his Omega, Daichi's previous conversation with Bokuto was still fresh in his mind, clouding his thoughts.

"So, Bokuto said something interesting today," he said, unsure of where to start the explanation.

"Mmm, he's your teammate right? It's weird that he just showed up at the house with Keiji," Suga purred in response from his seated position, perched in Daichi's lap.

"It is weird, but not as weird as when he told us that he could smell Keiji. I mean, I hadn't even smelled Keiji before today, and I live with him! And what's more...he told us that he jumped in to protect him because he smelled _us_ on him."

"Really!?" Suga blurted out loudly, looking up at his with astonished, hazel eyes. "That's rare. I mean, extremely rare. Keiji doesn't let anyone smell him, unless he wants them to."

"Do you think it's because Keiji was shaken from his... _run in,_ " Daichi asked, unable to help himself from growling out the last words.

"I highly doubt it. Stuff like that has never affected Keiji's ability in the past," Suga lectured, receiving a protective snarl from Daichi in response.

 _Stuff like that. Past. Keiji hurt by Alphas before._

"Relaxxx, my Alpha," Suga purred, gingerly rubbing his silver hair against Daichi's scent glands, "maybe something about Bokuto caught his interest. That, or the owl Alpha has a really perceptive nose."

"Huh," Daichi responded, grateful for the calm scent that Suga was lacing into the air- he wanted to live inside of the smell. "Bokuto does not have a good nose, I can tell you that for sure. He's had the attention span of a squirrel."

"Well, that solves the great mystery then. Seems like Bokuto caught Keiji's attention," Suga reckoned, slightly adjusting his position against Daichi's chest.

"Actually, Bokuto inserting himself into our affairs did give me an idea, though. And I'd kind of like to have your thoughts on it."

"Ready and waiting for input! In more ways than one," _his_ Omega cheekily replied, looking up at him with glassy, taunting eyes.

"Don't make me fuck you into these sheets again," the captain snarled out, inhaling the silver boy's silver hair. Suga granted him with another soft purr and shimmied his ass against his lap.

"Stoooooooop. Stop. Just for a second. Let me get this out first, then I'll fuck you until you can't take it anymore," Daichi pleaded, tightening his grip around the cheeky Omega's waist. "Bokuto reminded me of our volleyball game this weekend and I was thinking that you should bring the flock. Tanaka and Kuroo are out of rotation, so they can sit in the bleachers with you guys. Keep you safe. Plus, I kind of want to gather a bit more information on this whole...thing. I mean, I can understand our Alpha housemates wanting to protect the nest...but Bokuto? We keep getting more questions instead of answers. Maybe going out as a group will flesh some of this stuff out."

Upon finishing his proposal, he prayed that Suga understood that he had the nest's best interests in mind. Moreover, the prospect of his Omega seeing him play in one of his games greatly excited him. He wanted to show off... _just a little._

"I agree, it would be interesting to see how the group interacts in public. And...if you think they'll be safe, then I'm all for it. You've more than proven yourself as a worthy Alpha," Suga said sweetly, his heartwarming words sending butterflies through Daichi's chest.

 _A worthy Alpha_. He would show Suga just how great an Alpha he really was. Grabbing the silver haired boy, Daichi flipped him over and pinned him beneath his own weight, feeling his knot rearing up for round two.

 **Keiji~**

Bokuto had begun following Keiji on his walk to campus in the mornings. On Tuesday and Wednesday, the owl boy had made it seem like a coincidence- 'oh, Keiji, what a surprise, I didn't know you walked this way too,' he had said, as if Keiji would fall for such a bullshit story. By Thursday, the Alpha was standing on the sidewalk in front of the yellow house, shuffling from side to side on the balls of his feet, waiting for him. When Friday rolled around, he was startled to find the owl boy waiting for him outside the Humanities Building, unapologetic and eager to walk him home. Keiji didn't like to admit it, but he had grown accustomed to the company. He had even caught himself subconsciously releasing his natural fragrance more readily around the owl- something that made him very nervous.

"You coming to our game tomorrow?" Bokuto chirped from beside him, his spiked hair glistening in the evening Friday sun.

"I already told you, yes," Keiji drawled back, stifling a yawn. The school week had exhausted him, but Bokuto's scent was... _reinvigorating._

"Right, right...then you'll get to see my wicked cross-court smash!" The owl proclaimed loudly, turning his head to flash him with a beaming grim. Keiji hated to admit it, but he liked the Alpha's smile, and the cocky, joyous scent that came with it.

"I'll judge it when I see it," he replied snarkily, happy to knock the Alpha down a peg. However, when the owl slumped his shoulders, once again beginning one of his classic pout sessions, Keiji chimed in once more, "I'm sure it's as good as you say it is."

As much as he enjoyed teasing him, Keiji always felt bad when he saw the sullen look on Bokuto's face. _The guy sure was easy to get to. It was a wonder that he exuded so much confidence...that shit could disappear on a dime._

"Hey, you smell really nice today," Bokuto stated matter-of-factly, stretching his arms up into the orange sky.

Keiji nearly fell over in fright at the abrupt nature of the comment. Apparently, the owl could shake off his sulky moods, faster than anyone he had ever known. "W-what?" He stuttered, trying to reign in his scent, yet finding it extremely difficult to do so.

 _Why did he have no conscious control over his fragrance around the guy?_ He huffed out in frustration, _was it because his body...wanted the Alpha to smell him?_

"Very icy today. Much more than yesterday. I guess on Fridays, you're less stressed and ready for the weekend!"

"Wait, what do you mean? You can only smell me today?" Keiji questioned, desiring information. He did not like his increasing loss of control over his fragrance, it had been years since he felt this... _inexperienced._

"Nah, I could smell you all week but, it was more metallicy. Today, ya got some ice mixed in. I like it," Bokuto replied, shoving his large hands into the pockets of his grey sweat pants and eyeing Keiji down will probing, owl eyes.

Keiji met his gaze, subtly shivering from their yellow depths- they eyes that could see through anything...including his own bullshitting. For a mere moment, a thought flickering across his mind before he shoved it away with force, willing it to never come back. _He was never going to mate. Not with an Alpha, not with Bokuto, not ever._

"So…" Keiji started, unable to hide the upset from his tone. "You're saying that I normally smell like metal."

Of all the wonderful things that Omegas had for scents, he got landed with... _metal_. What an awful thing to smell like. It was cold, dense, industrial...there was not a single thing appealing about it. He shook his head and smirked, _why should he care?_ Omega scents were solely used to attract Alphas, something which he had no desire to do in the first place. He should be grateful. However, he couldn't help his ego from feeling somewhat bruised.

"Yeah!" The owl boy proclaimed loudly, glancing up at a flock of birds loudly passing above them. When Keiji remained silent, he rolled his neck back to eye down the Omega at his side and continued, "wait, do you not know what you smell like?"

Keiji gave Bokuto a side eyed look, then let out a puff of air and rattled off a quick explanation, "well, Omega's can't smell their own natural scent, or each other's for that matter. It's mostly used to attract Alphas." _To attract a mate._ "It's more like...we smell each other's feelings, but there's no perceivable fragrance...just...emotion. I guess the only time an Omega knows what scent they give off, is when an Alpha tells them"

"Reaaaaally," Bokuto drawled, finally tearing his gaze away, much to Keiji's relief. He had felt like the Alpha was undressing him with his eyes, it made him rather uneasy. "Well, I'll tell ya then! You can thank me later. Your silver haired friend smells like fresh pastries and that guy, Oikawa, smells like the ocean...and sometimes clean laundry. It kind of flickers back and forth."

"And I smell like...metal," Keiji quietly indicated, exuding a disappointed scent that he didn't have the energy to stop.

"Eh, Suga's scent is way too sweet for my tastes, and Oikawa's reminds me of the time I almost drowned during summer vacation while I was in middle school," Bokuto declared casually, kicking a loose pebble down the sidewalk. "Yours is...nice, I guess. It's not overbearing like most of the Omegas I've smelled. I don't know, it's crisp, I like it.

Keiji couldn't help but smile at the truthful tone of the statement. While it wasn't a beaming 'Bokuto' type of smile, it was nonetheless genuine. There was no denying that the owl boy made him feel comfortable enough to allow his scent to roam about more freely- albeit, against his conscious will. Moreover, he hadn't realized until that very moment just how exhausting it was for him to keep his fragrance in a near constant state of suppression. _Crisp steel and ice,_ he thought to himself with a sly smirk, _maybe it wasn't so bad after all._

 **Daichi~**

Daichi hurried through his school work, wanting to have it finished before the end of the night. He didn't want to have any distractions for the weekend- he had enough on his plate thinking about the logistics of the volleyball game, less than twelve hours away. Gathering up his papers, he sniffed the air in his room, trying to ascertain Suga's position in the house. After a few moments of sifting through fragrances, he noted that the Omega was in the nesting room on the floor above him. Daichi rounded the flight of stairs and moved to knock on the oaken door of the tea green room, sensing Suga's growing irritation, radiating from within it.

"Oh, Daichi. Come in," he heard Suga answer from beyond the door, granting him access.

"What's wrong?" Daichi questioned, closing off the dark hallway behind him. Suga stood a few meters away, shuffling things around in a flurry, obviously looking for something.

"I was hoping that I would be able to find that study from the seventies," the silver Omega called over his shoulder without looking, flipping over a few blankets with growing irritation. "You know, the one that I had checked out? Our conversation the other day reminded me of it...but, I've looked everywhere. It must have been lost during my run-in with those guys."

A deep, throaty growl escaped Daichi's throat- the reminder of Suga, the Alphas, and the Cultural Building stirred his instincts from their slumber, commanding him to barricade the Omega with him in his room for eternity. _Stop_ , Daichi's conscious mind commanded, _Suga is his own person. He is not yours. You have no right to force instinctual protection over him._

"Keiji said something to me the other day that made me think about the _protect the pack_ mentality you had mentioned," Suga went on, actively ignoring Daichi's instinctual snarls. "Remember, you said that Bokuto had told you that he could smell you guys on Keiji? Keiji told me the same thing, so Bokuto's not lying…" the silver boy pondered, slightly trailing off before quickly turning around to face Daichi with wide, chocolate eyes. "Not that I'm calling Bokuto a liar! I didn't mean that the way it came out!"

Daichi chuckled, feeling warmer now that he had the Omega's full attention. "No, I know, I know. Don't stress about it."

"Okay, but it's weird, right?"

 _It certainly was interesting._ Bokuto normally didn't give a shit about Omegas, yet he could smell the owl's scent on Keiji every single day this week. It wasn't because his teammate had scented the Omega, but the smell was prominent enough for Daichi to tell that the two boys had been spending more and more time together. _Was the kid trying to court the Omega? Had he felt the protect the pack instinct?_

"I know we already talked about this, but I didn't really give it my full attention until now," Suga pronounced with an eccentric interest that was not lost on Daichi.

The Omega was a scholar, through and through. He had come to understand that the silver boy loved the challenge of solving a mystery, a trait that he greatly admired. The way Suga's hazel eyes glazed over with acute curiosity, the the animation behind his words when he discussed a subject that had peaked his interest- these were the things Daichi had grown to love.

"I just," Suga began once more, this time releasing a heavy sigh of frustration. "I don't know what to do with all of this information. I mean, I don't know about you, but my primary education doesn't explain any of this stuff! All my teachers ever did was drone on and on about how to stay safe, the mating process, puberty, childbirth, etcetera. Nothing useful to what we're experiencing. Like, the only thing I know about fragrances is between Alphas and Omegas. Did they teach you anything about Alpha on Alpha scent mixing or the variations of it?"

"No, not a single thing. I mean, not anything useful to this protect the pack shit, anyways. Everything we learned mostly pertained to Alpha on Alpha violence."

"What do you mean?"

"Like," Daichi started, trying to put his thoughts into words. "When two Alphas get into a spat about something...which happens a lot, the Alpha with the more dominant scent can sometimes force the lesser Alpha to submit without any physical altercation. But, I mean, it's all dependent on the personality of the people too. Like, I've known some pretty scrappy Alphas in my time…"

 _Scrappy Alphas like Yuji,_ Daichi thought with a smirk, _the kid wasn't the most dominant Alpha around, but he had never seen his teammate back down from a fight. No matter how dominant his opponent was._

"While that is good to know, you're right, it doesn't help us," Suga replied with a sweet smile that melted Daichi's insides. "So, aside from the article, we have zero resources on Alpha scent mixing, fantastic. Who am I supposed to ask about this? I suppose I could ask Professor Miyo, but it's not like the education system has changed in the last fifty years. I just wish those stupid Alphas didn't toss my bag around, I should've gone back to the scene to find it," Suga finished his ramblings with a mournful sigh.

 _Stupid Alphas, indeed._ If Daichi ever ran into them again, he was certain that his instincts would flare up to such a degree that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing them.

"Daichi, if you're going to growl every time I bring up a gross encounter between Alphas and Omegas, you're going to break your vocal cords," the silver haired boy chastised him sweetly, successfully snapping Daichi out of his bitter anger.

"I know...I'm sorry. I can't help it...it's instinctual," the captain replied apologetically, shaking his head. He wished that he had better control over his internal beast, but he knew in his heart that it was never going to happen- especially now that he was growing more and more sympathetic to the Omega cause with each passing day.

"I know~~" Suga purred back, closing the distance between them. "I guess I shouldn't give you such a hard time about it. I am grateful for it, I promise."

Although Suga's words were genuine, Daichi couldn't help but pick up on his very subtle tone of hesitation. The silver Omega was still unsure of his intentions, rightfully so. Daichi couldn't fault him. From the subtle hints of information he had gathered during Suga's various ramblings, it was clear that the Omega's sole experience with Alphas was in their desire to have ownership over him. It was an instinct that Daichi had been actively fighting against, he didn't want to own Suga, he wanted a partnership- where both parties brought skills to the table that the other was lacking. _It might take time_ , the captain thought to himself, _but he would prove to the silver boy that he supported his desire for anonymity- even if it took the rest of his life._

"Hey, do you remember anything from the article?" Daichi finally asked boy after a few moments of silent reflection.

Suga hunched down to shuffled a few papers on the floor, then sat back on his haunches and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "not really, that's kind of why I checked it out. I was too tired to even take notes on it. So stupid of me."

"Maybe we can find it in another library?"

"Yeah...maybe. I mean, I already scoured the internet this morning, but there are no electronic versions of it. So that's not a bad idea."

"Do you remember a name? Or even a place from it?"

"Well, there was this one name that stuck out...Kaito Hirano. He was this Alpha member in one of the control groups. At least, I think he was."

"Maybe we can track him down?" Daichi suggested, knowing that it was a long shot. He just needed something, any lead he could get that would help him answer his burning questions.

"I guess it's worth a shot. It's not like we have any other leads! I'm going to do some research on the Professors at the University as well, maybe one of them could help."

"Yeah, good idea. You'll let me know if there's anything I can help with? I'll gladly chase down a few leads."

"Of course," Suga replied, rising up to full height to gingerly kiss Daichi on the cheek. "But, let's put it to bed for this weekend? I'm excited to see you play in your match."

Daichi smiled, his muscles turning to jello from the smell of Suga's happiness. He couldn't wait to show off his volleyball team the following afternoon, even if he was a bit nervous. However, he was sure that having his Omega watching him play would make him work harder than he had ever before- his team certainly needed the drive, they were up against Date Tech, and it was the last game of the summer season.


	10. Enter the Arena

**Super short chapter! It just made the most sense to separate here from the next part.**

 **Shanks for readinggggggg**

 **Chapter Ten: Enter the Arena**

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa and Suga held Yachi's hands the entire walk to the Campus Sport Arena. Although they were accompanied by Kuroo and Tanaka, who released territorial growls at every Alpha that made a pass at the flock, the two motherly Omegas felt it best to give the small girl a bit of extra comfort. While the near-constant stream of unfamiliar Alphas had initially made Yachi yelp and release a toxic scent of fear, by the time the group had arrived at the campus arena, she had become quite comfortable in knowing that their yellow house counterparts were not going to relax their guard. In fact, the entire nest seemed to be at ease.

"Its so big~~ What a spectacle," Oikawa stated, to no one in particular, as they entered the glass doors of the athletic center.

"It smells like air Salonpas!" Shoyo yelled out from ahead of him, throwing his hand up in delight.

"RIGHT?!" Nishinoya chimed in response and jogged to catch up with his small, ginger friend.

"You're both so weird!" Tanaka called over his shoulder, chucking loudly at the two bouncing Omegas behind him.

"Are you kidding?! I would give anything to play in an arena this large," Nishinoya proclaimed to the snickering bald Alpha. "My Omega team would never get this level of funding...or spectators."

"Oh...yeah, that really sucks…" The bald Alpha faltered apologetically, exuded a subtle musk of shame. "I'm...sorry it's that way."

Oikawa knew exactly how Nishinoya felt- he had played through his high school years, too. A brilliant setter, even if he did say so himself, and he greatly missed the thrill of the court. The _Omega Inclusion Initiative_ did not extend to the sports department, much to his dismay. Unfortunately, he had been forced to let the dream die after graduation.

"Oi!" Kuroo declared out from the back of their pack, his voice careening over the various noises in the expansive hall. "So, we're going to go upstairs to the second level. There's a section cordoned off from the rest of the bleachers that is normally used for special guests. Coach Ukai said that we can use it. Should be mostly private."

As the group made their way through the crowds and towards the large stairwell, Oikawa noticed that, much like on campus, quite a few of the Alphas around them had their Omega mates by their sides. It was always much safer to leave the house once mated, _but at what cost?_ Many of the Omegas looked not a day over eighteen, _how did they know that the Alpha they chose to partner with was a good egg?_ Society made it nearly impossible to partner up romantically for extended periods of time, it was too risky. The dating scene, consisted of no more than a few months, _at best_. Oikawa snorted at the thought, he hated it.

"Professor Ukai coaches your volleyball team too?" Suga asked the rooster, his voice penetrating Oikawa's dark, internal reflection.

"Yeah, he's kind of a pain in the ass, but he's lightened up recently. I think it's because he's been hanging out with a lady friend," Kuro called over his shoulder to a very eager Suga. As much as their sugar momma tried to hide it, Oikawa knew that he was an incorrigible gossip.

"Hey!" Tanaka barked at a black haired Alpha ahead of them, much to close to Nishinoya. "Back off pretty boy. Don't even think about it," he snarled out again and shoved, none too playfully, the interested party. "So annoying," he huffed out in frustration as the Alpha shuffled off in anger. "They're like mosquitoes, how the fuck do you guys handle it?"

"You're telling me, it ain't easy!" Nishinoya chirped, patting the bald Alpha on the back, "thanks, man!"

"Hey, no problem my little buddy. Ain't nobody gonna touch you on my watch!" Tanaka declared loudly, beaming down at the small spitfire at his side.

Oikawa chuckled at the ordeal and the group proceeded forward, rounding the stairs up to the upper floor. When the stepped onto the second landing, Oikawa took a moment to take in the environment. The left side of the center housed a large volleyball court, with red padded flooring and white lines. Two teams, their own University team and the other, _Date Tech,_ were warming up below, taking turns serving over the net. The walls surrounding of the closed in court alternated colours, a deep orange, expansive black, and a true, eggshell white. The University's colours. The bleachers themselves, spanning the entirety of the second level, were navy and recently cleaned. Above them, a large poster of the University's mascot, a crow, hung from the ceiling and a variety of championship banners ran along the lengths of the wall beside it.

"Have you guys ever been here before?" Kuroo called out from the back of the group and Oikawa glanced over his shoulder, unable to hide a subtle smile at the sight of a sleepy Kenma, perched lazily across the rooster's back.

"No! But, I wish I could live in here! The vibe in here is amazing!" Shoyo yelled back in response, vibrating with unchecked energy,

"Oh man, me too," Nishinoya added in, eyes wide with envy. "I bet the feeling of being on the court is exhilarating. I played as a libero throughout high school. Got the libero of the year award too, in my last year. Too bad I couldn't continue on after graduation."

"Oi, are your Omega leagues as good as the Alpha ones?" Tanaka asked with genuine interest.

"I dunno, man. I've never seen an Alpha game, except on television. I guess I'll know after today!"

"Alright, ya chitchatters," Kuroo started as he lifted a metal bar that was cordoning off a section of bleachers. "Pile in kiddies, let's watch our boys take Date Tech to town!"

One by one the group sat down, spreading across their private area of seating. Oikawa was more than a little pleased to find that the section had the perfect view of the court- not too far away, centered with the net, and no bleachers in front of them. _As expected,_ he thought to himself, _the area was normally used for scouts, after all. What a VIP experience._

He watched on with growing interest as the Alphas continued their warm up on the padded court, paying extra attention to Hajime's muscled form in his black jersey. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he could pick up his Alpha's scent quite easily from where he sat- it seemed that the more he nested with the snarky boy, the more he could smell the boy from further distances. Oikawa had figured that it would be the same for Hajime, a theory that was confirmed when the Alpha glanced up at him from the court, granting him with a cocky smirk.

"Hey," he said loudly to grab the attention of the chatting group around him. "I'd like to get some snacks. Someone, _Kuroo_ , want to buddy up with me~~"

"Alright, alright," Kuroo lazily responded, rising sluggishly to his feet. "What does everyone want? Popcorn, juice?"

"Chocolate, too. Please," Yachi added in quietly from her position next to Shoyo in the front row of seats.

"You got it baby~" Oikawa said with a smile, pleased to see that the small girl was comfortable enough to openly express her what she wanted.

He was so very happy that she had come. He knew that it had taken every ounce of her courage- her first time in public in months, only to attend and Alpha-packed venue.

Oikawa rose to his feet and followed Kuroo out of their sectioned off area. "Why thank you, Mr. Alpha~~" He said sweety when the rooster raised the bar to let him pass through.

"You're welcome, Oikawa~~" Kuroo replied, matching the chestnut Omega's sassy tone with his own. "Kenma, ya want anything to eat?"

"Licorice," came the cat-like Omega's lazy reply.

"Does he always bring a video game with him?" Oikawa whispered, brows furrowed in question.

"Yeah, annoying isn't it?" The rooster responded with a sigh, "He even does that when I'm playing in a game. Some mate."

The unusual pair made their way down the stairs to the expansive first floor, stopping at the back of the line to the vendor stalls. Oikawa had to admit that the air was almost too concentrated with Alpha scents for even him- and he was, by far, the most experienced of their nest with Alpha relations. Thankfully, the smell wasn't nearly as stifled at their private bleachers. He was glad to not have any sort of distraction that would pull away his attention from the game.

"Hey, pretty boy, you wanna let me take you for a spin?" A brown haired Alpha chirped as he passed by on the left. His shady group of friends laughed at the stupid, _and uneducated_ , remark, egging him on.

"Fuck off," Kuroo barked, beating Oikawa to the reply. He lazily turned towards the undesired attention and released a throaty rumble of a growl- _a warning._

"Hey, man. I can smell that he ain't even yours! Relax," the chirpy Alpha called again, taking a confident step forward.

"You would be lucky if he was mine. _His_ Alpha is much more vicious, and far less level headed, than I am," Kuroo snarled back, setting his shoulders back to stand at full height.

Oikawa found himself unusually flustered and his cheeks flushed a light pink. _Kuroo thought that Hajime was more dominant? Less level-headed he could definitely see, but more dominant?_

After a few moments of a growling match, Kuroo turned back to Oikawa, satisfied that the other Alphas had lost interest. "Hey," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a large hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course~~" Oikawa sang in reply, "fire away."

"Well, it's about Kenma…" Kuroo began before trailing off, his scent clouding the air around them with discomfort.

"Oh, don't feel awkward, Kuroo. It doesn't suit you," Oikawa replied, waving a hand out in front of him. "If you have an Omega question, who better to ask than an Omega?"

For a brief moment, he nearly unleashed a comforting scent to comfort the rooster- a habitual response on his part. However, his logical mind rang true, reminding him that it would be unwise to do so around so many unknown Alphas.

"Y-Yeah. That's true. I can't argue there," Kuroo surmised with a deep chuckle. "So, I've noticed that Kenma has started to well, nest with you guys a few times a week…"

 _Ah,_ Oikawa knew instantly what the problem was. "And you think that he's losing interest in you because of it," he knowingly remarked, shaking his index finger out in front of him. "You Alphas, you all like to pretend that you're not sensitive, but you really are~~"

"Pretty much...yeah, we kind of are. So, do you think-" Kuroo paused, shifting his attention to the elderly Alpha vendor ahead of them. "Three large popcorn. Yeah, with butter. Nine-no, ten cranberry juice packs. Let's do, six bottles grape juice, and those M&M's. No, not the peanut ones. The regular ones. No, not the yellow bag the-yeah, the brown bag."

The rooster slid his credit card to the vendor to pay, which was quite generous, in Oikawa's opinion, and the two of them gathered up their treasure from the white counter.

"Anyways, do wyou shink he is? Lwoosing interwest, I mean," Kuroo mumbled out from the bag of chocolate held between his teeth.

Oikawa adjusted the popcorn in his hands, "oh, you big lug. Of course not! Omegas...just provide a different kind of comfort for each other. It's a kind of comfort that can't really be given by Alphas either. It's not like we need it all the time, though." He paused to gather his thoughts, trying to find the best way to explain. "Think of it this way. You leave Kenma to go to volleyball practice right? Being around your Alpha friends is important to you, helps you get out aggression?"

"Mmm…"

"Then, Kenma occasionally nesting with the Omegas is essentially the same thing. Just swap aggression with...stress or anxiety."

"Do wyou shink that wyou will nwest with the Omegas swometimes after ywou mate ith-" Kuroo began but abruptly stopped his train of thought to unleash a vicious snarl at a pair of imposing Alphas on his right. "Fuck oph, we are twing to have-"

"Can't even understand you buddy," one of them interjected with a cheeky smirk. "Why don't you let that sexy Omega do the talking? I think that would suit us all."

"Oh, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you~~" Oikawa ventured as he adjusted the popcorn in his arms and grabbed the bag of chocolates from the rooster's teeth.

"Much appreciated," Kuroo thanked him with a nod before turning his attention back to the pair of Alphas. "Fuck off. Can't you see that we're in the middle of a conversation? Don't be fucking rude."

"Hey, baby," the loud mouthed Alpha called to Oikawa, ignoring Kuroo's well-worded threat. "Why don't you come and converse with me instead?"

"I. Said." The rooster snarled again, this time releasing a dominant scent that nearly bowled Oikawa over. "Fuck. Off."

When the rooster took a menacing step towards them, the two lesser Alphas let out a few throaty whimpers and scurried away. While Oikawa was grateful for Kuroo's protection, he was also unused to it. Ordinarily, protection at that kind of level only came from familial Alphas, or from a mate. However, Kuroo was neither, and yet he was still more than willing to throw himself into harm's way on Oikawa's behalf. _It was...unusual, and...nice. Perhaps, it was to be expected from an Alpha who had been mated since he was eighteen. Kenma had definitely found a good egg._

"Where were we?" Kuroo questioned, turning his attention back to Oikawa. "Oh, right. Do you think that you will still nest with the Omegas sometimes too? I mean, after you mate with Hajime?

Oikawa burst out laughing from the remark, a genuine gut-busting laugh. "I didn't know that our mating plan had become common knowledge!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, Mr. Rooster. I'm just giving you a hard time~~ I know you can smell the difference," Oikawa sang in reply, prompting the Alpha to flush red. "Of course I'll still nest with the Omegas, when the occasion calls for it! They're my family, I love them. Plus...some of them will still need me."

'I see. So, I guess I'm worrying for nothing then, eh?" Kuroo said with a tentative smirk, "Kenma had been in a better mood recently, and I probably have that to thank."

"You definitely do," Oikawa responded with a singsong laugh. "Now my turn for an embarrassing question. And trust me, mine's way worse than yours."

"Shoot."

"Were you able to...handle Kenma's heat? Like, didn't you get tired?"

It was a genuine question, Oikawa was more than a little worried that Hajime would become so exhausted with him by the end of their mating that he would regret doing it in the first place. Four days was a long time to be in need of constant fucking, twice as long as a usual Omega heat. The thought of Hajime becoming sick of him had wracked him with a fear that was so intense, it had kept him up at night all week.

This time, it was Kuroo's turn to laugh, "what? Are you afraid that Hajime will get sick of you or something?"

"Are you psychic?!" Oikawa half-chirped back, astonished with the Alpha's bang on response. _Was he that easy to see through?_

"Listen, I can smell Hajime's feelings for you, and trust me, that boy is not going to tire from a few days of fucking. Firstly, I don't think he _can_ get tired of fucking. Second, I've never seen him so disinterested in other Omegas before. It's like...he doesn't even notice them now that he's met you. So, I really wouldn't worry about it," Kuroo stated matter-of-factly and Oikawa couldn't deny that the words had a great, positive effect on his sanity.

"I guess-"

"If it makes you feel any better, I get reeeeally excited whenever Kenma's heat comes around, but don't tell him I said that."

"How long does his heat normally last?"

"The usual two days or so."

"Okay, see mine lasts around four…sometimes more. It's been a long time since I've skipped my prevention injector."

"FOUR?!" Kuroo shouted out, nearly dropping the large tray of drinks in his hands. "Jesus christ, Oikawa. Is that normal?"

"No, and now you see where my fear comes from~~"

"Oikawa, shut the fuck up. If Kenma's heat lasted for four days, I would be over the moon. Hajime is in for a real treat. I'm almost jeal-" Kuroo scoffed, but caught himself mid-sentence. "Not jealous like that, I love Kenma. Shit, don't get the wrong idea."

Oikawa looked up at the Alpha and, seeing the fear in his eyes, granted him a cheeky smile. "Oh don't worry, Kuroo. Your secret is safe with me~~"

"Oikawaaaa~~"

"Shhh, your secret is safe with me!"


	11. A Match Made in Heaven

**Okay, a few things about this chapter.**

 **I realize that it might be polarizing for some readers because only half of the characters are playing volleyball. I'm hoping the the focus is more on character interactions than on the actual game itself, because I think that is more important!**

 **This chapter is soooooo wordy, and I'm sorry about that. I'll probably drop back in to edit this down in a few days.**

 **Enjoy enjoyyyyyy**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Match Made in Heaven**

 **Suga~**

"Kurrrrooooo, you forgot my licorice," Suga heard Kenma softly whine from behind him.

"Aw, shit...I _guess_ I can go back and get some, but you're coming with me! And no video game!" The rooster Alpha replied with a feigned apology, before gingerly grabbing the small boy by the front of his red shirt and shuffling him towards the edge of their section.

"Stop! I'm on the last level, you're going to make me mess up!" Kenma complained under his breath as Kuroo stole his handheld machine away, holding up out of his mate's reach.

"You're on that thing all the time. I'm sure it's not gonna kill ya to join your loving Alpha on a stroll…." the rooster quipped back, his voice fading off as the pair rounded the corner of the stairwell.

Suga smiled to himself, admiring the sweet relationship. The pair had been together for over five years... _would he and Daichi be like that, too?_ He was still unsure if he wanted to mate with the brunette man, he was too internally conflicted. Daichi was immensely caring, self-sacrificing, and logically in control of his instincts- everything Suga had dreamed for as a child. However, as he grew older, reality had set in and his romantic experiences with Alphas had made him... _wary. Perhaps, unfairly so to Daichi._

"Whatcha thinking about, sugar momma?" Oikawa sang into his ear, startling him from his perplexing thoughts.

"Oh...nothing of importance!" He smiled back in a halfhearted attempt to hide his emotions, but he knew that his perceptive Omega friend had already seen through his facade.

"You're the worst at lying," Keiji chimed in, much to his surprise, from the seat in front of him.

"See! Even Keiji knows that you're hiding something!" Oikawa challenged, giving the boy a playful smack on the back.

"Gross!" Keiji drawled, reaching over his shoulder to brush off the back of his light navy shirt. "Oikawa, you got your buttery hands on my clothes. You're such an asshole."

"Don't change the subject, Keiji! Or Suga will get away!" Oikawa half-yelled into the air. "So, what's the problem? You're abnormally pensive, where is the Mr. refreshing we all know and love~~"

 _Yup,_ Suga thought to himself with indignation, _he wasn't getting away with it._

"I was thinking about mating and...stuff," he said quietly, wanting the conversation to stay between the three of them.

"Oh," the chestnut Omega replied, lightly bumping him against the shoulder. "Have you had _the talk_ with Daichi or something?"

"Sort of...I know he wants to. Mate, I mean. He's made it pretty clear, but I'm not sure if...I do. It's only been a few weeks! The whole thing is just ridiculous."

It was the absolute truth, Suga wasn't sure, and he was feeling increasingly pressured to make a decision that he didn't have any desire to make at all. However, he knew that owed Daichi _something-_ at the very least, he owed the Alpha an explanation.

"I dunno, I'd take your time with it. He'll wait, he's a good guy," Keiji said quietly without turning around.

Suga nearly choked on his popcorn at the honest statement. _A good guy? Keiji...saying something positive...about an Alpha? What on earth had gotten into him?_

"Hey," the blue-eyed Omega continued, "not to change the subject, but what do you guys think about...uh...number four?"

 _No, please change the subject,_ Suga thought to himself with a smirk. He didn't want to discuss Daichi any longer. Leaning forward to eye down the court, he matched Oikawa's movements to locate the jersey number in question while Keiji remained in place, sipping loudly on his cranberry juice, awaiting a response.

"You mean, the one that looks like an owl?" Oikawa asked, leaning back in his seat with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah…" Keiji droned back, clearly feigning his disinterest.

"You mean, the one that helped you out on Monday? With those Alphas?"

"Yes."

"You mean, the one who you've smelled like, all week?

"Oikawa, shut up."

"I'm just saying~~"

"You and Bokuto _have_ been spending a lot of time together lately. What's that about?" Suga chimed in, pushing the conversation further. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to make his nestmate divulge the information of his own accord.

"Yeah, what have you been up to, you cheeky bastard," Oikawa sang out, leaning forward to sniff the air around Keiji's head. "Even now, you smell like him."

Keiji slowly craned his neck back, eyeing Oikawa with angry, ice coloured eyes. "Nothing," he stated before leaning forward to rest his arms against the railing in front of him. "He's just been annoying me all week."

Suga casually smacked Oikawa on the the bicep, and the two of them shared a knowing smirk- they were both ready and eager to interrogate their friend.

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa wanted to grab Keiji and shake the secrets out of him and he was keenly aware that the Omega was eyeing Bokuto's form on the court below, even if he was pretending not to.

"You don't sound annoyed about Bokuto~~" He finally chirped, glancing over to Suga, who raised an eyebrow in understanding- there was definitely more going on than Keiji was willing to share.

"Do you ever shut up?" The short haired Omega droned back without breaking his gaze from the figures, warming up below.

"I-" Oikawa started to respond, but was cut short by an elbow jab in his lower rib. He glanced over to the silver Omega at his side, lips pursed in pain, and with a mere moment of eye contact, he knew Suga's intentions. The matriarch wanted to keep the conversation on track, and Oikawa had nearly fallen for Keiji's provocation. It always was the snarky boy's first line of defense- avoidance.

Suga gave him a knowing look, then directed himself to Keiji, "so, what do you like about Bokuto?"

"I never said I-"

"Okay, but if you were to like something. What would it be?"

Keiji rose from his seat, turned his back on the court, and leaned against the railing behind him. _Classic Keiji moves_ , Oikawa thought to himself with a smirk, _doing everything in his power to showcase his disinterest._

"That's essentially the same question," the blue eyed Omega retorted back with a shrug and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Oh, can't we all just pretend that everything is hypothetical, even though it's not~~" Oikawa challenged back, he always enjoyed the instances when he and Suga got to gang up on the emotionless Keiji. They would peel back his layers like an onion, even if it took all night.

As if sensing their resolve, Keiji granted them with a bit of information. "Fine. Fine! I dunno, he's just been pestering me...and then I sort of, forgot that he was a pest, for a while."

Not even close to enough! Oikawa pushed on for more, "you forgot he was a pest, or he isn't a pest?"

Keiji rolled his eyes and met his gaze, ready to enter a silent argument- albeit, with the sound of volleyball impacts ringing throughout the air around them. Non-verbal debates had always been a common occurrence between the two of them, and they normally saw Oikawa as the victor.

Keiji raised an eyebrow, his steel blue eyes saying something along the lines of, 'you're really going to make me do this? I'm not going to cave.' Oikawa stifled a laugh, which came out as an unattractive snort, and tilted his head knowingly to the side as if to say, 'oh, really? You know that I won't stop until I get the truth out of you.'

After a few more moments, in which Suga watched the exchange with great interest, Keiji averted his gaze, sighed heavily, and shook his dark head.

"I've stopped thinking about him as a pest. At first, his little charade of 'accidentally running into me' was annoying but, I don't know. Yesterday, we were walking home and I...sort of found that I was...accustomed to his presence."

"Ah, annoyance changed to love~~ How very Keiji of you," Oikawa proclaimed loudly into the air and Keiji flinched back at declaration- just the reaction he was looking for, he loved annoying the blue eyed Omega. _Loooooved it._

"Oikawa, shut the fuck up. It's not love. You're insane," Keiji grumbled before turning his small, muscular form around to view the volleyball court once more- no doubt looking for Bokuto.

"Well, maybe it isn't love," Suga suggested, giving Oikawa a very painful, _that's enough,_ jab in the kidney. "But, you're clearly feeling something?"

"I guess."

Oikawa watched as his silver friend hopped over the row of bleachers ahead of him and leaned forward against the railing beside Keiji. He knew that his role in the conversation was over, his specialty was pulling out the confession, not reconciling it with feelings.

That was all Suga.

 **Keiji~**

Although Keiji was irritated that Oikawa had pushed him to confess things that he didn't even want to confess to himself, he was still grateful that his two friends had enough care for him to ask. He could feel Suga's calming presence radiating over him- his silver friend's scent was the most influential Omega fragrance that he had ever come across. While it was significantly lighter this time, Suga was keeping it reigned because of the Alpha packed venue, it was still incredibly effective. Keiji took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax into it.

"I mean, I guess I'm feeling something," he stated in almost a whisper without breaking his gaze from the orange court below... _from Bokuto_.

 _What was he feeling?_ Admittedly, there were a few times when the desire to mate with the owl Alpha had crossed his mind. If anyone could relate to what he was feeling, he knew it was Suga. Both of them wanted independence, strived for it more than anything else, and, one more than one occasion, the pair had discussed their revulsion of mating. Yet, here they both stood, instinctively interested in Alphas that they hardly knew.

Keiji rolled his head back to glance up at the high ceiling of the athletic center, then raked his gaze over to Suga. When he was greeted with warm, chocolate eyes of understanding, he conceded. It was too late to try and retract everything he had already said- the only way to go now, was forward.

"What do you feel like when you're around Daichi?" He asked softly, knowing that Suga would answer honestly, _unlike some other cheeky bastard...Oikawa._

Suga turned his body to face Keiji, gingerly leaning his side on the metal railing.

"Well, I feel refreshed," the silver boy answered with a sweet smile. "Like the incredible weight of being an Omega is just...lifted off of my shoulders."

"Like the weight of being an Omega is lifted…" Keiji repeated, trailing off into self-reflection.

"Yeah, I guess I feel...safe. I feel like the flock is safer with his help, too. He's...truly an incredible man. Someone who cares deeply for those he loves. It doesn't matter to him if they're an Alpha or Omega. He just...seems to see them all as...people."

A small smile flashed across Keiji's lips at the honest words. It felt like Suga was explaining it to himself as much as he was to Keiji. Perhaps, coming to his own, personal realization.

He glanced down at Bokuto's form once more- the Alpha was incredibly fit, there was no denying that, but it was his personality that had embedded into the recesses of Keiji's mind. Yes, Bokuto was incredibly weak against criticism, but it was a vulnerability that he has never really seen in an Alpha before. Moreover, he possessed a bizarre breed of charisma that made everyone, even those who didn't like him, want to cheer him on. It made people _want_ to be his friend- a temperament that provoked a desire within Keiji that called out for the owl's friendship and, maybe, even something more.

 **Yachi~**

"Yachi, look! They're finally starting!" Shoyo shouted much too close to her ear, causing her to flinch back from the loudness of his voice.

Although his energy overwhelming, being around him made her feel like she had been left out in the hot sun for hours on end, she loved his personal drive- it was unending. He was magnetic, exceptional at making friends, and excited about almost everything. Indeed, he was the first of the yellow house Omegas that Yachi had become friends with and it was because of him that she was able meet, and eventually join, such a wonderful and caring flock. For that, she would always be eternally grateful.

"Yachiiiiiiiii, we get the first serve! Look at Tobio! He looks so scary, like a saber-tooth tiger! I wouldn't want to play against him…" The ginger cried, his teeth chattering with genuine fear.

"Doesn't he always look like that?" Yachi questioned back, she didn't have much experience with the black haired Alpha, but she had learned very early on this his resting face was perpetually stern.

"Yeah man, I've never seen him smile. Not even smirk!" Nishinoya chimed in from behind her, placing his arms around the shoulders of Tanaka and Shoyo, seated in the row ahead of him.

"Yeah, he always looks like that. So angry and pensive~" Tanaka called to her over Shoyo's form, seated between them.

Yachi liked Tanaka. His natural scent was initially overwhelming for her, unlike the other Alphas, he always exuded it at full-force. However, over the past week, she had grown used to it- something that was incredibly easy once she had come to the realization that he was almost as big of a softy as Asahi.

"He's always so grumpy. Sometimes, I hate that Daichi made him my 'going out' partner..." Shoyo announced, crossing his small arms over his pale orange shirt in a pout.

"You've only been living with him for three weeks!" Tanaka chirped, poking the ginger playfully in the side. "I've know the guy since high school and I'm pretty sure that I've only seen him smile like….once."

"It would probably crack his face or something…" Yachi added quietly, accidentally verbalizing her thoughts.

The three boys next to her burst into a blubbering pile of laughter at her harsh, yet truthful statement.

"YACHI!" Tanaka cried out, leaning over Shoyo's shaking form and wiping a tear from his eye. "What a chirp! What a gal!"

"WHAT A BURN!" Nishinoya declared into the air, vigorously patting Tanaka on the back in agreement.

Yachi blushed a dark crimson, "oh-oh god. Please don't tell him I said that. I didn't mean to say it out loud!" She pleaded, _the thought had taken a mind of its own and escaped out of her lips!_

"Don't worry, kid. We'll tell everybody, but him," Tanaka replied with a hearty snicker and a wink.

"So...what's...who's playing what out there. On the court?" Yachi stuttered out, still flustered from her previous remark, desiring nothing more than to change the subject. "Um, w-what position is...uh...Daichi playing?"

"Why is Daichi the libero? I didn't peg him as a defensive specialist," Nishinoya answered her question while posing his own to Tanaka.

The bald Alpha leaned back against his seat and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Yeah, our libero graduated this year and Daichi's always been good at receives, so Coach Ukai moved him to fill the position."

"If the University allowed Omegas on the team, I can guarantee that I would be a better libero than he could ever be!" Nishinoya proclaimed, half pouting in his seat.

Yachi watched Daichi make a great receive, at least by her standards, from a serve that looked like it would break her arms off. She visibly shuddered, _were there ambulances on call? A doctor?_ The volleyball was flying across the court at such an immense speed that she was certain someone was going to get knocked out.

"Well, that last dig wasn't too bad. I guess…" Nishinoya begrudgingly added, perking up in his seat to watch the game more intently.

When Tanaka shot to his feet to yell down at the court, "NICE KILL, BOKUTO," Yachi nearly jumped out of her seat and crumbled to the floor from the startling volume.

"Hey,Tanaka. What position does Bokuto play?" Shoyo asked without taking his shining eyes off the court.

Tanaka sat back down, reached under his chair, and pulled out his bucket of popcorn. Popping a few kernels into his mouth he replied, "left wing spiker. He's our main point scorer...when he's not being a drama queen."

"Yeah, he's definitely got the build of an ace," Nishinoya chimed in agreement, nodding his head.

"Hajime and I play right wing spiker. Asahi and Tsukishima are our middle blockers, and Kuroo too, when he's not out of rotation. They're the tallest on our team, so they do most of the blocking for us."

As if to convey Tanaka's description, Yachi watched as Asahi jumped up to block against an opposing spiker, killing the attack for a point. She visibly shuddered again and ignored her urge to shout 'call a medic!'

"Nice kill. Nice kill." Tanaka said to himself and nodded, shoving another handful of popcorn into his face. "Tobio is our setter," he continued, mumbling through his full mouth, "I haaaate to say it but, he's a talented kid. A fucking prodigy of a setter. He's one of the reasons we've been doing so well this year."

Yachi could feel Shoyo literally vibrating in the seat next to her, admiration seeping off of him in droves. "Shoyo, your smell…" She whispered, hyper aware of the fact that his fragrance could attract unwanted Alphas.

"Oh, right!" The ginger Omega responded softy, reigning in his scent. "Sorry, Yachi. Good catch."

"Wow...look at that serve. It looks like it is floating…" Yamaguchi whispered, startling her from behind. _She had forgotten that the freckled boy was even there!_ He had been so quiet the entire time, although, she knew that it was his way. Observe and reflect was his bread and butter.

"Yeah, that's a float serve," Tanaka called over his shoulder. "I could show you how to do it tonight in the yard, if you want."

"Really?" Yamaguchi exclaimed, eyes glistening with interest.

"For sure, man! It's really hard, though. Takes a lot of practise."

Yachi knew that Yamaguchi didn't care about any of that, he would practice until his hands bled if it meant perfection. She intently listened on as Tanaka perked up from Yamaguchi's interest, exploding into monologue about the about the different the types of serves and the rules of volleyball. Once she was satisfied with his description of the team, she tuned his chatter out and watched on with renewed interest. As the second set began, a new player stepped onto the court, one that she didn't recognize by either scent nor looks.

"Who's that blonde guy?" She softly asked Tanaka, who was obscenely yelling over the railing at the court below.

"The one in the back row? That's Yuji. He's fucking hilarious, never takes practice seriously which drives Daichi nuts!"

It was abundantly clear to Yachi that the bald Alpha liked it when their team captain was annoyed. _He probably likes Yuji because he gets in trouble with Daichi as much as he does,_ she thought to herself and a small smile skittered across her pale face.

"He's got a pretty heavy spike too, for someone so lean. But, his specialty is keeping the ball up. It doesn't matter what body part he uses to do it either. It's pretty impressive. That's why he's out there this set…" Tanaka paused, leaning over the railing to yell down at the court once more. "BECAUSE WE LOST THE FIRST SET!"

Yachi giggled at the Tanaka's frustration, shocking herself in the process. She was...actually comfortable enough to laugh at an irritated Alpha. She let out a silent giggle, then raked her eyes back over the court, landing on Yuji's athletic form once more. She was intrigued with him, and she wasn't sure why- something about the blonde Alpha's scent was... _nice._ Unlike the other boy's on the court, she could pick out his fragrance in an instant, it didn't blend in like the others. She continued to watch him with growing interest, through the second set and into the third. Tanaka had explained to her that they needed to take this set to win the game and as the points drew closer to twenty five, Yachi found herself biting her nails in anticipation. _Two points away, one point away, deuce. DEUCE?_

"It means that neither team can win until they score two points ahead," Tanaka said through gnashed teeth, as if he had heard her private thoughts. The tone of his voice had lost all signs of humor, it was almost threatening. Yachi didn't mind, she could tell that it wasn't directed at her, but instead at the closeness of the game.

However, the atmosphere around the court did frighten her. She hated the new, heavy smell of the air. It was somber, and laced with an aggressive intensity that was truly stifling. As she moved her hand to cover her nose, a single scent fluttered into her nostrils, catching her by surprise- the blonde Alpha, Yuji. Much like the other boy's on the court, he smelled determined, but his fragrance still retained a light sort of humor that she found immensely appealing. It was as if he didn't feel the pressure of the game at all. In an instant, it kicked her emotions into overdrive. Suddenly, she _needed_ their team to triumph over Date Tech. Moving her small hands to her lap, she sent out a silent prayer, hoping for a win.

 **Yuji~**

Yuji knew he needed to get to the ball. _Set point._ If he got this up, they would have a chance to attack and win. _Too far to get with his arms...how could he keep it off the floor?_ The volleyball was falling so rapidly, Yuji began to think that he would never make it in time when a scent struck him. _Roses._ As he inhaled it in, he drowned into its calm, yet resolved nature, and the world around him slowed. He noticed that the ball was mere moments from dropping onto the court. Careening his body forward, he drove out his foot to make impact and the ball collided, flying high into the air. It was beautifully received by Tobio and smashed into the opposing court by Bokuto who let out a loud 'HEY, HEY, HEY,' in victory.

Yuji stood stunned for a moment, paralyzed by the unfamiliar, comforting fragrance. As his Alpha teammates gathered around him, cheering over their win, he followed the disappearing scent with his nose- high up in the bleachers, a small, blonde girl sat, timidly smiling down at him.

 **Yachi~**

"WE WON! WE BEAT DATE TECH YEAAAAH!" Tanaka shouted into the air, punching it with a closed fist.

This time, Yachi didn't flinch away, she was as exhilarated as the cheering crowd around her.

"I can't believe he hit it with his foot!" Nishinoya cried, jumping onto Tanaka's back while whooping out shouts of victory.

"One step closer to the University Playoffs!" Kuroo called out, vaulting over two rows of bleachers to embrace a cheering Oikawa and irritated Keiji. Even Kenma, perched on the rooster's back, was smiling. "We're having a party tonight, I've decided. I need some celebratory shenanigans!" The rooster continued in a joyous tone, pointing a finger in Suga's direction.

"YES~~" Oikawa yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, nearly smacking Keiji across the face.

"We certainly could use something to celebrate!" Suga chimed in with a toothy grin.

"Party, party, party~~ Party, party, party~~" Shoyo, Tanaka, and Nishinoya chanted, dancing in unison.

Even the normally quietly anxious Yamaguchi, looked excited for the night's events and Yachi found that she too, was looking forward to it.


	12. The Party

**I FINALLY MaDE IT TO THE PARTy ArC. This portion of the work took me a loooooooong time to write (it became frustrating), and I bet it's going to take me even longer to edit it.**

 **/sigh**

 **Enjoy some feel good stuff, it won't last long! :(**

 ****Last update for tonight!*****

 **Chapter Twelve: The Party**

 **Suga~**

It took some convincing, but Suga and Kuroo had finally managed to get Daichi to agree to a party...under certain terms. Only the volleyball team and the yellow house Omegas were allowed to attend and, as per usual, none of the flock could leave the house without an Alpha. This time, Suga felt that Daichi's protectiveness was... _reasonable._ He knew full well that the more his nestmates had to drink, the worse their scent suppression abilities would become. Daichi had also forced Kuroo into the role of the 'party mom,' much to the rooster's dismay, but Suga couldn't complain. In fact, he felt better knowing that there would be an Alpha around to police things.

Half of the Alpha's had gone to the liquor store and the remaining had made their way to gather up Yuji and Bokuto, and a beer pong table from their Alpha residence. While the Omegas remained in the house waiting for their return, Suga had sprung them all into action- he had come across a box of decorations earlier in the week while he was cleaning and the Omega's had decided to do a bit of surprise decorating.

"Raise those higher, Suga~~" Oikawa called out from his position in the dining room.

"It's not exactly easy, Oikawa…" Suga yelled back after steadying himself on his step ladder. "Wait, you have barely done any of your section!"

"I'm just a perfectionist, okay! I like to take my time~~" The chestnut haired Omega retorted back, stretching up from his standing position on the dining room table to string a set of lights around the archway to the kitchen. "At least _I'm_ done with my set of paper flower decorations!"

"Suga, why don't you let me do that. I'm taller," Yamaguchi offered from his position, holding the step ladder in place.

"No, no. I'm almost finished! Just a few more rows…" Suga replied, sticking out his pink tongue in concentration as he balanced on the top step and positioned his white string of lights across the ceiling.

"Shoyoooooooo, Noyaaaaaaaa, how's the backyard coming?" Oikawa called out the open back door as he leaned forward to hook a row of decorations in place.

"Good! We're almost done!"

"No we aren't, Shoyo. Stop flinging that around and give me it. Nishinoya, for christs sakes, that's upside down."

Suga chuckled at the voices echoing from the backyard and pinned a few strings of lights to the ceiling. He knew that the back would be fine because Keiji was overseeing the other two, less productive, Omegas. He was also certain that the the front porch decorations would be done on time, seeing as Yachi had taken the liberty of volunteering for the job. She was both creative and prompt in her work- her Omega mother had a great interest in artwork. Suga was beyond thrilled that Yachi was excited to partake in the festivities...he just hoped that things wouldn't become too overwhelming for her. She had made so much progress.

"DONE!" Oikawa cried, hopping down from the dining room table to strike a pose."See, I told you that I would beat you sugar momma~~"

"Shotty job, Oikawa," Keiji drawled out as he waltzed through the back door with the bouncing figures of Shoyo and Nishinoya hot on his tail.

"How cruel!"

"Yeah, cause you did a shotty job."

"Keijiiii," Suga called out, interrupting his nestmates from their bickering. "Could you help out Yachi on the front porch? I think the guys will be back soon."

"Too late! I'm already done!" Yachi exclaimed with a squeak as she walked through the oaken front door. Suga watched as she kicked off her pink converse on the front mat and let out a sigh of relief from her job well done. His heart swelled to immeasurable lengths when her calm, joyous scent washed over him- she was healing and he loved every second of it.

 **Daichi~**

Daichi and the Alphas walked towards their yellow home, bantering about their beer pong teams and who could drink the most. Dusk was rapidly descending upon the neighborhood, basking the environment deep, orange hues. When he noticed the pink lights wrapped carefully around the banisters of the porch, he knew that the Suga had led the Omegas on a surprise decoration of the home.

Tanaka stopped short of the front door to read the banner hanging above, "fly to win!"

"Where did they even get that paint from?" Kuroo questioned as he adjusted a brown bag of liquor in his arms and glanced up at the painted blue words.

"Full of surprises, as usual!" Asahi chimed in with a beaming smile as he poked at the pink lights on the railings. "Ten bucks says that Yachi chose this colour."

"You're only saying that 'cause she's the only girl in the house!" Tanaka chirped back, jabbing the bunned giant playfully in the ribs.

"No! Her aura is pink!"

"Her aura? You read auras now?" Hajime drawled, skeptically rolling his dark eyes.

"Can we pleeeeeeease go into the house and start drinking now? Jesus, we just beat Date Tech!" Bokuto whined, jumping from foot to foot in anticipation.

The Alphas piled into the yellow house one by one and upon entering, Daichi was momentarily stunned in place. The entire living room roof housed strings of white lights that made the room look like a shimmering planetarium. He glanced over to the dining room and admired the crown molding, now fitted with cherry blossom papers. The archway to the kitchen was outlined with light blue twinkling lights, and strings of paper flowers were hanging throughout the room's confines. Even the stair banister had light yellow lights entwined around it, illuminating the normally dark stairwell.

"This is, by far, the best decorations we have ever had for a party," Tanaka said in awe, nodding vigorously in approval. The other Alphas murmured their agreements and Daichi noted that even Tsukishima and Tobio seemed pleased.

"Wooooow," Bokuto called out, grabbing Tanaka playfull by the neck. "Your house is so much cleaner, and smells muuuuch better than the last time we were here!"

"It's just because your house is such a pig sty," Tsukishima lazily chirped back, raising an eyebrow in provocation.

"Why you little-" Yuji quipped with a playful growl and moved forward to tackle the tall, snarky Alpha will ease.

"OI!" Daichi bellowed out, interrupting the lighthearted brawl. "Stop fighting so we can get this party started!"

When Daichi smelled Suga's presence, he polished off his beer and followed the scent to the entryway. As the Omega descended the stairs, he nearly fell over from a heart attack- the silver boy's scent and appearance were absolutely stunning. He delicately waltzed down the stairs in a white shirt, light blue jean jacket, and black jeans, but it was the confidence he exuded that caught Daichi's breath in his throat.

"You know...normally when people wear that get-up, they look badass, but somehow, you make it look sweet," he said quietly, receiving a playful slap on the shoulder in return.

"Hey, I may not be as fashionable as Oikawa, but I can get it done when the occasion calls for it," Suga replied with a smirk, his tone playfully salty.

All Daichi could do was nod in response. He wanted to simultaneously admire the silver Omega from a far and take his clothes off to fuck him.

"C-can I get you a drink?" Daichi stuttered, shaking away his lewd thoughts. _They would have to wait for later..._

"Definitely. The last time I had alcohol was at my high school graduation."

"What, really?"

Daichi was shocked. Alcohol was a normal part of his University life and he couldn't imagine managing his anxiety without it. It helped him to occasionally let loose and forget the stresses of school. _How did the Omegas manage without it?_

"Well, there aren't exactly a lot of situations where Omegas can drink safely," Suga stated plainly as he adjusted his jacket on his narrow shoulders.

"Oh...right," Daichi faltered, finding himself unhappy, yet again, with the living conditions of the Omegas. "Well, let me get you something delicious then!" He finished with a tone of forced happiness, willing himself to ignore his frustrations. _Just one night without those unpleasant thoughts,_ he prayed to the universe, _just one._

Daichi turned on his heels and walked towards the living room, passing by a chatty Oikawa and a very amused Hajime who were ganging up on flustered Bokuto. He chuckled under his breath and squeezed past the living room couch to walk into the dining room. The house members had stockpiled the booze on their dark, wooden ottoman against the back wall near the exit to the backyard. As he entered the area, a very eager Shoyo and, much to his surprise, Tobio were playing beer pong against team Asahi and Nishinoya. Daichi sniffed the air, trying to ascertain the emotional status of the housemates- he really did need to learn how to set his captain hat down once in a while.

As he sifted through the fragrances, he realized that Tobio's smelled... _animated._ His face was plastered with a look that was normally reserved for the volleyball court. _Perhaps,_ Daichi pondered, _little Shoyo had something to do with the sullen Alpha's unusually elated mood._

"You moved the cup!" Shoyo yelled out across the plastic table, "I saw you! That's a rethrow for us! Tell them, Tobio!"

"You did! I saw it move," Tobio agreed loudly, pointing aggressively at his opponents. "Give us the damn ball back!"

"We did not!" Asahi whined back as Nishinoya held the ball protectively against his chest, shaking his head.

"REF!" Shoyo cried out to a very serious looking Tanaka, positioned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest and a beer in hand.

"Cup was moved! Give the ball back, Nishinoya."

Nishinoya ground his teeth and rolled the ball back across the table. "Aw, C'MON REF!" He complained, throwing his head back in a dramatic fashion.

"As I have written, so shall it be done," Tanaka angelically replied, placing his hands out before him in prayer.

Daichi smiled at the affair and continued watching the amusing game for a few minutes before continuing on his original quest towards the makeshift bar. His eyes grazed over the present liquor, taking in the stock. _It was dwindling...fast._ However, there was enough for him to whip up a classic margarita. A recipe he had learned from his Alpha mother, a very avid drinker herself. Once he was satisfied with his concoction, he poured it into a water glass- they were broke University students after all, they didn't have money to blow on expensive glassware. _It's the taste the counts, not the presentation,_ he told himself as he waltzed back over to his beautiful Omega.

 **Bokuto~**

Bokuto was drinking a large glass of light beer by the blue living room couch, watching an exchange between Hajime and an absolutely stunning, slender Omega. His curiosity peaked the moment he realized that chestnut haired boy was the source of the unusual scent that had been on Hajime for the entire week. He couldn't help but have a vested interest in the affair, he wanted to know more about the yellow house Omegas- _especially Keiji._

"What are you drinking?" Hajime asked, slight hints of worry lacing their way into his words. "Because you've had three already."

"Tequila sunrise~~" the Omega replied with a cheeky smirk before taking a small sip of his orange drink.

"Slow down turbo, you're going to get ahead of yourself," Hajime lectured, receiving a... _somehow beautiful_...frown in return.

 _If looks could kill,_ Bokuto thought to himself. Out of all the Omegas he had seen in the yellow house, this one was definitely one of the most aesthetically pleasing. The silver haired one, Suga, came in a close second- _but for some reason, neither their scents nor their looks were enough to match his attraction to Keiji._

"What? Are you afraid that's it's going to lower my 'inhibitions' and we'll have to leave the party early? I figured you would like that."

After seeing the chestnut Omegas looks and his snarky attitude in action, Bokuto was certain that the boy had everything he needed in his arsenal to domesticate Hajime. His Alpha friend was oozing a desire to mate, something that the owl had never thought possible of his snarky teammate. Hajime had always been the most wild of their group- especially when it came to fucking Omegas on their weekends out. _Come to think of it...had Hajime slept with anyone during their night out the week before?_ Bokuto wasn't so sure anymore.

"What do you mean lower your inhibitions," Hajime questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion. "You'll get sloppy?"

 _He was so blind to the conversation,_ Bokuto had to intervene to poke a bit of fun at his friend's idiocy. _How could he not?_

"Hajime," he barked, taking a swig of his beer as he strode over to the pair. "It's fucking common knowledge that alcohol makes Omegas horny."

"Right," the chestnut Omega asserted, jerking a thumb in his direction. "What the owl haired one said."

Hajime paused for a moment, eyes darting between Bokuto and his own _date_ , before a knowing smirk flickered across his face. "Okay, yeah, drink more then. You want another one? I'll go get one if you want?"

If Hajime's shift in personality wasn't abundantly clear to Bokuto before, it certainly was now. Sure, his teammate definitely still retained his sex-drive, but the guy seemed... _happier._ Suddenly, he only had eyes for the slender Omega at his side and the owl could tell that the feeling was definitely mutual.

 _Did he want this kind of relationship with Keiji? Could he have this kind of relationship with Keiji?_

"Oh relax," the chestnut Omega drawled, bumping Hajime on the shoulder. "I was going to sleep with you tonight anyways. AND, if I wasn't, no amount of liquor would have changed that."

Bokuto burst out laughing at the perfectly snappy remark. _What kind of Omega was this guy?_ He mentally pulled out his previous conversation with Tanaka and Hajime at the bar- the pair had said something about a mouthy Omega... _what was his name?_... _Oikawa! Man,_ Bokuto thought with a chuckle, _mouthy didn't even cover it._ He had never heard an Omega chastise an Alpha so readily before, and he knew that it has nothing to do with their relationship status. There was no doubt in his mind that the chestnut boy was mouthy with everyone, regardless of status. It was almost as if he was an Alpha- an Alpha with excellent taste in clothing.

"Wow," he exclaimed, directing himself to Oikawa. "How the fuck did you make a turquoise shirt and grey sweatpants look so fashionable?" He finished with wide, yellow eyes-he was never one to sit on a compliment.

When Hajime let out a low, territorial growl in response to his remark, Bokuto began to take a step back, but found himself stalled in place by a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Hajime," Oikawa said saltily, patting the owl reassuringly. "Learn the difference between a flirtatious remark and a compliment."

 _He loved this kid!_ _The snarky Omega liked to see Hajime squirm just as much as he did._

"Yeah, Hajime," he saucily added. "Learn the difference."

"Hey, wait a minute..." Oikawa started, turning to face him with questioning, brown eyes. "You're that Alpha that's been sneaking around with Keiji!" He declared loudly with a toothy grin, pointing a finger into Bokuto's surprised face.

 _Oh, shit. He was hoping he could keep his little...experiment with Keiji a secret._ At least, until he could figure out what the fuck was going on with his flared up instincts and irritating feelings.

"Oh, reaaaaaaally," Hajime drawled, overly happy to jump onto the interrogate Bokuto train. "Please, tell me more, Oikawa."

"Yeah! haven't you smelled him on our Omega love child?"

"Come to think of it….I have. What have you been doing, Bokuto?"

"Eyeing our precious Keiji~~"

"Sneaking around with an Omega~~"

"Definitely sneaking!"

"Like some Omega burglar~"

"Holy shit," Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically into the air. "Are you guys mated already? Jesus christ. You sound like a married couple...or a creepy pair of twins. I want to punch you both in the face."

"How rude~~" Oikawa exclaimed, placing a delicate hand over his heart, feigning hurt feelings.

"Oikawa, don't mind, don't mind. He's just projecting to protect his self image," Hajime said, flashing a knowing smirk at the owl Alpha. "I'm the one who taught him that particular technique."

"You know who else does that?" Oikawa elaborated, taking a small sip of his orange drink. "Keiji!"

"Wow," Hajime cackled, nearly spilling his amber beer on the hardwood. "A perfect match!"

Bokuto rolled his eyes and internally shook away his irritation- he did not like the route the conversation had taken and he could feel a pout setting in. As if sensing his souring mood, Hajime gave him a playful 'get out of your funk' shove.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

It wasn't like Bokuto didn't want to talk to Keiji. He had dreamt about the icy Omega all week and, more than once, he had felt a creeping feeling of emptiness twist inside his gut. It was a feeling that he had begun to associate with the absence of Keiji's scent. He hated that he lost all measures of his confidence when it came to the boy, he had never had trouble talking to people before, especially Omegas, but something about Keiji made him very nervous- so nervous that he felt as if he was going to throw up. _And...it was only getting worse._

"Does he make you nervous or something?" Hajime pushed on and Bokuto looked down as his glass of beer, giving away his feelings.

"Oh, don't worry!" Oikawa sang, giving him another friendly pat on the back. "You're not alone in that!"

Bokuto was glad for the chestnut Omega's tranquil scent, it was almost as mild as Keiji's. However, he still wished that it smelled of cold metal instead of the ocean.

"He even makes _me_ nervous with his serious face and nonchalant attitude!" Oikawa continued with a sing song laugh that visibly melting Hajime.

"Iffffff….if you…." Hajime faltered, clearing his throat in an attempt to regain the loss of sanity his Omega had caused. "If you would just talk to him, this would all be sorted out by now."

Oikawa gave his Alpha a skeptical look that could cut through platinum, "oh really? And how long did it take for you to confess your feelings for me~~"

 _At least he wasn't the only Alpha around here who found himself stumped when it came to the yellow house Omegas_ , Bokuto thought with a not-so-subtle snicker.

"Shut up, Oikawa. You didn't say anything either," Hajime huffed back, tearing his gaze away as he took another sip of his dwindling beer.

"It's the Alpha's job to ask the Omega out~~" Oikawa rattled off flirtatiously, jumping onto Hajime's unsuspecting form.

"You're buying into a stereotype! You're so two-faced, you always give me shit for treating you like an Omega!" Hajime retorted, palming Oikawa playfully in the face.

"This is true~~" The chestnut boy replied, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Bokuto, why don't you talk to Daichi or Kuroo about this? They're more sensitive about this kinda stuff than this lug."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bokuto said quietly, losing himself to his thoughts.

Daichi would never give him shit for his complicated feelings, that's just not how the captain was. Plus, Kuroo had the longest standing relationship out of their group. _Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to them._

"Hey, even Hajime went to Daichi for advice about me!" Oikawa chimed in once more, making up Bokuto's mind for him. He would try to gather up the courage to talk to Keiji of his own accord, and if that failed, he would get some recon from his two Alpha teammates.

"OIKAWA! DO YOU EVER CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Hajime yelled, grabbing his Omega by the shirt and shaking him none too playfully.

"You know that I don't~~" Oikawa chirped back, his limp form flopping around in Hajime's grip.

Bokuto burst out laughing at their affair.. _.the chestnut boy definitely brought the best out of his Alpha friend. He wanted something like that too._


	13. Yellow Energy

**Okay so, I've been reading over the chapters I've posted and ThERE ARE SO MANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. Especially when it comes to POV (my use of "he" vs. the name of the person. I guess it's to be expected from a second draft.**

 **That being said, now that I am aware of the problem, hopefully all the chapters going forward will be a bit better, but they'll still have issues...**

 **PRACTISE MAKES PERFECT okkkk, Rome wasn't built in a day!**

 **thanks for reading :)**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Yellow Energy**

 **Yachi~**

Yachi stood on the front porch, sipping her wine while enjoying the evening breeze. On her left, Yamaguchi sat beside a disinterested looking Tsukishima. However, she knew that Tsuki was paying ample attention to the freckled hair boy, even if it it didn't seem like it at first glance. Out of all the Alphas in the yellow house, the tall, blonde boy had been the one she had warmed up to the most. As she was acclimating to the environment outside of the nest room, his mild fragrance was the easiest for her to be around. While he was almost always impassive, Yachi had learned very quickly that it was just a cover- the Alpha had a very pure heart...a heart that was growing more and more interested in Yamaguchi with each passing day.

"What are you watching on your phone?" The freckled Omega piped up in question, taking a sip of his punch.

She shuddered, Yamaguchi was brave for drinking that mess, she had steered clear of Tanaka's _concoction_.

"A volleyball video," Tsukishima drawled without looking up.

Yamaguchi pushed forward, unphased by the Alphas perceived disinterest in him- able to see through Tsuki's facade just as she could.

"Hey...do you think you could show me how to do that?"

"Show you what?" The blonde boy lazily replied, finally breaking his gaze from his phone to push his glasses up on his slender face.

Yachi sniffed the air, Tsukishima's scent was unusually animated. It didn't matter how subtle his natural fragrance was, she had the best nose in the house- his interest in Yamaguchi was not going to slip past her!

"The float serve...it was in that video you were watching," Yamaguchi explained quietly, pointing a slender finger at the small screen in the Alpha's hands. "Tanaka tried to show me how to do it a few hours ago in the backyard...but he's not very good at it..."

"Why do you want to learn it?"

Yachi nearly recoiled at the intensity of Tsukishima's tone. He definitely had used more force than he likely intended, it was something he struggled with- _probably because he rarely interacted with people,_ Yachi giggled to herself.

The freckled Omega paused, momentarily disheartened, but soon perked up in resolve. "Because, I want to learn how to do it."

Tsukishima let out a small puff of air, then turned turned to face the Omega. As the pair met each other's gaze, Yachi's own heart fluttered at their invisible chemistry.

"Fine," he conceded after a few moments, returning his gaze to the device in his hand.

Yamaguchi's scent whirled into the air, sweetening it with his watched on, and a small smile flickering across her lips when he shifted closer to the Alpha to observe the small images on the device. She couldn't help but notice how well their two scents coalesced but, more than that, Tsukishima always seemed to perk up with energy whenever Yamaguchi was around. She softly giggled again, whenever she saw them together, they were never talking, and instead enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence. _They needed to be together_...and there was no way that it was going to happen without an external push. She decided, right then and there, that she was going to hatch a plan to make it happen.

"HEY!" A loud shout burst out into the night air from the entrance to the yellow house, tearing Yachi from her internal plotting and she was instantly blown back by the powerful scent that accompanied it. Subconsciously backing away from the source of the sound, she felt herself lose her footing, falling backwards towards the porch stairs.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no,_ her thoughts rushed forward as she prepared for impact, but but a strong, yet somewhat lanky, arm landed across her shoulder blades, pushing her back to safety at the edge of the stairs. Letting out a small puff of air, she glanced over to see that Tsukishima had swiftly moved to catch her from her tumble, dropping his phone in the process. In two brisk movements, he was sitting once again, looking down at his device, as if nothing had happened.

"YOU!" The obnoxious voice called out again, screeching into Yachi's ears."You're the one! The one that I smelled!"

It irritated Yachi to no end that loud noises still provoked her body to release a scent of fear without her conscious consent. Professor Miyo had told her that it would take a lot of time for her to regain control of her emotions, but it was all getting a bit ridiculous for her. _Yes_ , she had acknowledged that she had experienced a large amount of trauma and _yes_ , her body was reacting on it's own in an attempt to protect her _...but still._ Now that she was finally ready to heal, she had figured the process would be... _a lot faster._ _Cut yourself some slack,_ Miyo's words echoed across her mind, _you are interacting with the world again. Interacting with Alphas._

"OI! Are you listening?!" The voice called out again, once again startling her with its intensity.

She glanced up to locate its source- _the blonde boy...the one from the volleyball game._ As her eyes took in his build, she realized that she hadn't noticed his pierced ears nor his spiked hair from so high up in the bleachers. _He looked like a criminal!_

"Yuji," Tsukishima drawled, noticing the distressed fragrance she had begun to seep. "Relax your scent. You're like Tanaka, you both have no self control."

Yuji glanced over to Tsuki, then to Yachi, then back to Tsuki once more. "Are you guys together?!" He asked at last, ignoring the chastising comment.

Yachi slowly blinked, stunned by the forwardness of the question. _Her...with Tsukishima? Did the pierced Alpha forget how to use his nose?_ Tsukishima's scent was clearly lingering around Yamaguchi. She quickly glanced at her freckled nestmate, furrowing her brows in question and was greeted with an astonished look in return. She couldn't help but giggle, the quiet Omega always looked funny when he was rattled.

"No," Tsukishima replied with irritation, not even bothering to glance up from his phone. "Clearly, we are not together."

 _Apparently, nothing phased the guy,_ Yachi thought to herself, _not even a forward remark like that._

"Good," the criminal Alpha stated plainly, a response that she didn't exactly understand.

 _Good? Why was it good?_

"So," he continued, oblivious to the awkwardness that his previous remark had caused. "Your scent is what won us the game! I think I owe you a thanks!"

Yachi slowly nodded, she had no idea what he was talking about. She sniffed the air again, trying to ascertain what was going on, but his scent hit her with such intensity that she once again subconsciously stepped back into the empty air behind her. Tsuki casually caught her once more, this time without looking up from him phone- likely expecting her clumsiness.

"Can you not tell that your scent is overwhelming them?" He sighed, placing her in a safer location on the porch- away from the stairs. "You're frightening her. Don't tell me that you can't smell the fear."

Yuji's head swiveled between her and Yamaguchi a few times before his light eyes widened with understanding. "Aw, shit. Did I just make the worst first impression?!" He whined, genuinely upset with himself.

Suddenly, he took a giant step towards her and she immediately backed against the railing, this time consciously trying to back away. He stopped nearly a foot away and crouched down slightly, holding himself at her eye level. Under most other circumstances, Yachi would not have hesitated to look away, especially from an Alpha as close to her as he was. However, she found herself lost in his intense stare- he had lovely chocolate eyes that exuded an unfounded determination. She found him... _attractive._ Even his scent, though forceful, was appealing.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pierced boy straightened back up to his full height. Pointing one long finger at her he declared, "let me try again! One more chance! I'm going to go inside, and then I'm gonna come back out here and try again!"

 _Try...again? Try what again?_ She watched on with growing interest from her stiffened position against the railing as the fanatic boy quickly turn on his heels and re-entered the front door of the yellow house. When he didn't return, she glanced over at Yamaguchi in question and received an audible shrug in reply. For a few moments, she remained in place, picking at the skin of her fingers until her curiosity got the best of her. Slowly moving away from the porch banister, she took a few tentative steps towards the oak door. _Was he...was he coming back?_ A millisecond later, she had her answer. The door in front of her opened and a blonde head peeked out, flashing her a toothy grin.

As Yuji stepped back out onto the porch, his scent flooded into Yachi's breathing space once more, but this time, she found herself better able to stomach it. Not because it was weaker than it had been before- it was as if her body was slowly acclimating to its intensity.

"Oh, hello there!" Yuji sang out as he closed the front door softly behind him. "We haven't met yet, have we? My name is Yuji. What's yours?"

Yachi's mouth parted in a small gap and she remained quietly flabbergasted for a moment before the blonde Alpha's lopsided smile pulled her into the humorous act.

"Y-yachi! I'm...Yachi," she replied, much louder than she intended to. She internally cringed, she sounded like she was introducing herself in front of an entire class of peers.

The blonde Alpha took a few steps closer and once again leaned down in front of her small form. "Is my smell any better?" He whispered, scowling in Tsukishima's direction through narrowed eyes. "I'm trying, but it's so hard. I've never had to do this before."

"Uh, yes! Much better!" Yachi replied in a high pitched voice... _it was not better_ , but she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Plus, she was getting used to its... _wild nature._

"It's not," Tsukishima droned from his position on the far side of the porch. He and Yamaguchi had relaxed themselves swinging bench and had resumed watching videos on the Alpha's phone.

Yachi froze, her eyes widening with guilt, _Tsukishima had outed her lie!_

"Oh, YACHI!" Yuji dramatically called into the air, rolling his head back in feigned exasperation. "How am I going to learn if you don't tell me the truth?!"

"Ah- I'm sorry!" She stammered back, internally chastising Tsuki for giving her away.

Yuji took a step back and leaned his figure against the siding of the house a few feet in front of her, flashing her a cheeky smirk that was almost flirtatious. The pink lights she had strung up earlier illuminated his sharp features in a softer light. Butterflies skittered through her stomach when she noticed just how toned his lean figure was, hidden beneath his vivid orange shirt.

"You are seriously adorable when you're nervous," the blonde Alpha declared with a wink.

His lazy eyes looked almost...hungry, and his scent made it very, very clear to Yachi that he was interested in her. Although she wasn't sure where his interest in her came from, or what his intentions were, she was surprised to find that she wasn't frightened. In fact, she was equally curious about him. She wanted to see more of his outgoing personality and she found herself inhaling his scent in larger portions.

"Um- thank you!" She squeaked in reply, feeling her cheeks begin to flush from her internal thoughts. She cursed herself for not listening to Suga's most recent lessons about scent suppression- perhaps, he wouldn't notice her curious fragrance.

Yuji crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her down for a moment, stalling her in place with his all-consuming aura.

"So, Miss. rose, " he said, finally breaking the intense silence, much to her relief. "This is my formal thanks for being at our game today. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have made that last save that won us the game!"

Yachi was perplexed by the statement, _what on earth was he on about?_ When she didn't respond, Yuji continued in explanation, "that last play, remember? When I stuck my foot out? I was only able to do that thanks to you."

Yachi felt her jaw drop slightly and her eyes widened in disbelief, "um...how did I help, exactly?"

The blonde Alpha granted her with a sweet smile and she felt herself internally begin to melt at how cheesy it looked on his angular face. "I was pretty sure that there was no way I could get to the ball in time...and then I smelled you," he explained, furrowing his brows in reflection. "Time just slowed down and I was able to make it there in time. It was the only reason I was able to keep the ball up."

Yachi found herself growing in excitement at his words- Yuji had smelled her. Her scent had helped him... _it had helped win the game!_ Chaki had always told her that she needed to reign in her fragrance, that it was disgusting for him to smell, but here stood an Alpha openly admiring it. She looked down at her pink socks and shifted her feet in embarrassment, unused to the positive attention from a member of the class she feared the most.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't say anything too forward…" Yuji said hesitantly, cocking his head to the side to better see her face. "Daichi gave me a whole lecture on the rules around Omegas. I guess we're not supposed to smell you guys without permission...and I kind of just admitted to you that I did," he finished, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically.

"Oh, no! It's fine, really!" Yachi replied, frantically waving her small hands out in front of her. "You were so far away, it's not like it was intentional or anything. Plus, it would be ridiculous to expect you guys to not smell up at all...that would be...impossible...I think."

 _Actually...how had he smelled her from so far away?_ _Wait,_ she pondered, biting her bottom lip, _she had smelled him from the same distance..._

"Okay, good!" Yuji said softly with a sigh of relief. "Hey! You don't have a drink, do you want one?"

Yachi had only had one drink, a glass of wine that Oikawa had practically forced on her. She had been very nervous about drinking around Alphas, she thought it wise to stay sober and one her toes. She knew that it wouldn't be wise to push herself- it had only been a week since she had more readily begun leaving the nest room. Plus, her past experiences with Chaki didn't do her any favors- he used to pressure her into drinking, and it never turned out well. The more he drank, the angrier he became...and she had been the lightning rod for that rage more times than she could count.

"I'll go get you one...hang on!" Yuji said, tearing her away from her spiraling thoughts.

"Don't go anywhere, okay? Stay right there," he finished, pointing at her as he entered the house once again.

Yachi stood there quietly for a moment, knowing that the Alpha's intentions weren't malicious. He had just assumed that she was drinking like everyone else, nothing more. She glanced over to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima- they were both too far away and too absorbed in each other's company to have heard her and Yuji's somewhat awkward exchange. She rolled her head back to eye the door, staring down it's oaken build, waiting for it to open once again. After a few moments, he thoughts shifted back to Yuji and she began a mental checklist of how he had made her feel.

Normally, strong Alpha scents invoked her body to release a defensive scent of fear, but she was growing comfortable with Yuji's faster than anyone could have predicted possible. Even now, his lingering fragrance teased the air around her...and she actually _enjoyed_ breathing it in- now that it was less powerful. His disregard for her personal space was something that most Omegas would be fearful of. Especially ones who, like her, had suffered from years of neglect and abuse. However, for some reason, she found herself wanting to be near him. His presence made her feel a natural calm that she had not experienced since in a long time. But the most important thing Yachi had realized was something that made her heart swell with hope- Yuji's exhilarating presence was somehow able to banish all thoughts of Chaki from her waking mind. Normally, her past experiences with him were always lurking in its recesses, ready to strike her when she least expected it. It didn't matter what she was doing- sleeping, reading, eating, even nesting with the other Omegas, it was always there... _until now_.

"Oh good, you didn't run away!" Yuji exclaimed, rattling her focus back to the real world. "I got you this...it's fruity...I think. I didn't really know what you wanted, and there isn't exactly a large selection left," he trailed off, handing her a glass bottle of fizzy liquid.

"T-this is perfect! Thank you!" She stuttered out, once again, louder than she had intended.

Yuji took up his former position against the yellow siding in front of her and took a swig of his full beer, "so, Yachi. Tell me about yourself!"

"Um…" she started, unsure of what to say. She really wanted to seem interesting, but she felt like she didn't really have a lot to offer. She was... _boring...that's what Chaki always-_

"Favorite color?" Yuji interjected her thoughts, banishing Chaki to the abyss once more.

"Pink, or...I guess like a rose gold?" She answered truthfully, they were colors that made her happy inside.

"Makes sense, since you smell like roses!" Yuji responded with a hearty laugh, his scent wafted over to her in droves of fresh intensity. This time, she didn't take a step back.

 _Roses. She smelled like roses, Chaki was a liar._

"What's, uh, what's yours?" She asked softly, her cheeks flushing with renewed delight.

"Yellow."

 _Yellow definitely suited him, it was a loud, energizing, unforgiving colour._

"So, do you go to school here?"

"Um, no," Yachi said in near whisper, taking a small sip of her beverage. "Well, yes. But I take all of my courses online."

"Oh cool! I bet you're a straight A student." Yuji exclaimed, cheersing the air with his bottle. "You definitely have that _look_."

"Well...I wouldn't go that far-"

"Oh my god!" The blonde Alpha shouted out, but thankfully, she was finally used to his abrupt changes in volume. "You could help me study! Say you will, please? If my marks drop anymore I won't be able to play on the team until I get them back up!"

"Isn't...isn't the season over...now?"

"Well, yeah, but only for a few weeks! Which meaaaaaaans, a few weeks of intense tutoring from you!"

"S-sure, I don't know how much help I will be, but-"

"Great!" Yuji declared, interrupting her once more. "That settles that!"

It did settle that. Yachi... _wanted_ to tutor him. She wanted an excuse to be around his invigorating energy...and scent. As they continued their chat in the pink tinted lighting of the porch, she found herself more and more grateful for the pierced Alpha's presence and her desire to know more about him grew exponentially. Each time he laughed, she felt her heart bash loudly against her chest, threatening to burst out. When she giggled at his cheeky remarks, she felt like her former self- not just a shell of it. Even Suga couldn't pull a laugh from her like Yuji had been able to. His easy conversational skills were pulling her personality back from the abyss that Chaki had created, and she loved it.

Although, Yachi was still hesitant. Yuji was an Alpha, but she was certain that being around him was affecting her in a positive way- even if her PTSD from her time with Chaki made things complicated.

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa had polished off five tequila sunrises before he and Hajime played in a game of beer pong, which they lost brutally to Tanaka and Bokuto. Now, he felt that it was safe to say that he was sufficiently feeling the effects of liquid courage.

"Oi," Hajime called out to him from the makeshift bar. "Do you need a refill?"

 _He most certainly did not_. The night was too young and drinking was a marathon, not a sprint.

"I'm good~~ I still have quite a bit of beer left from the game," he called back, raising his voice just enough to be heard over the music and array of voices in the living room.

He leaned forward, peeking behind the dining room wall to catch a glimpse of his Alpha. He was facing away, searching a blue cooler for a bottle of beer. _Amber, no doubt,_ Oikawa thought to himself. Hajime had, on more than one occasion, complained that his friends mainly preferred light beer, forcing him to drink it whenever they got jugs. The chestnut Omega took a moment to admire the muscles of Hajime's back, which quickly shifted the bulge in his grey jeans when he turned around and began his confident stride back, beer in hand. He certainly had a large knot, a gift from nature that Oikawa was grateful for.

"Why are you acting so quiet, it's weird," Hajime asked through suspicious, narrowed eyes as he stopped his domineering figure next to Oikawa.

"Oh, just admiring your physique…"

Hajime let out a husky snicker and took a swig of his beer, "you wanna go somewhere quiet for a bit?"

"I think it's a bit early to-"

"Get your head out of the gutter, you dipshit. I meant to...talk."

 _Talk? How drunk was his Alpha?_ Hajime wasn't exactly an avid conversationalist, especially when it came to feelings... _not that it really mattered to him, he could see beneath the surface of the boy pretty easily._

"Sure~~ lead the way Mr. Alpha." Oikawa answered, batting his eyes.

Hajime grabbed Oikawa by the hand and led him out onto the front porch, past the distracted Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, and into the yard. After walking over to the large oak tree and Hajime promptly sat down and leaned up against its bark. Oikawa followed suit, lowering himself to the ground across from him. It had been a long time since he had felt grass on his palms, _it was pleasant._

"How drunk are you?" Hajime asked, his eyes trailing down to Oikawa's moving hands, running along the tops of the natural blades.

Oikawa looked up, the moonlight shining down on his Alpha accentuated his strong jaw and stern eyes. "Tipsy, which is sufficient for the time being," he responded, taking another sip of his beer. "Why? How drunk are you?"

"Feeling the effects for sure."

The two sat in silence for a moment until Oikawa piped up with a question that had been nagging him for quite some time. The liquid courage gave him the guts to finally ask it.

"Um...so, what kind of stuff do you like? In bed, I mean."

Hajime choked, mid sip. "What?" He asked between coughs.

"Oh, don't make me repeat it Hajime, you know what I mean," Oikawa scoffed back before looking away in embarrassment. He hoped that the Alpha wouldn't be able to see his blushing face in the dim light. _He didn't blush. Ever. It really wasn't his thing._

"Wait," Hajime started, setting his bottle of beer down against the tree. "Like, what do I like during sex?"

"Yeah. I mean, my heat is in four days and...I just thought I'd ask to make sure we have...some of the same sexual interests…" Oikawa replied, keeping his eyes fixed on his hands in his lap.

"I guess that makes sense. If we don't have similar tastes then-"

"So what are they? Your tastes."

"You really want to know?" Hajime asked, his fingers fiddling with a plucked strand of grass.

 _At least he wasn't the only one who was nervous._

"Yeah, I'll tell you mine too, okay?" Oikawa offered, trying to alleviate some of the awkward tension around them.

Hajime looked up, eyeing him down with dark eyes for a few moments of silent contemplation. He knew that it was his Alpha's way of deciding if he was trustworthy with such personal information.

"I like to be the dominant one in bed. I like to be called...sir or master," Hajime said at last without breaking his intense gaze. Oikawa smirked, _he had guessed this._

"So, you like to do the fucking."

"Yeah…"

"And what about my pleasure?"

He was curious if Hajime was willing to expand his interests. No doubt calling the Alpha master and letting him fuck the shit out of him was a turn on, but he wanted to occasionally take the lead...to switch things up every now and again.

"You wouldn't get any pleasure from that style of sex?" Hajime questioned back, tossing a handful of plucked grass over his broad shoulder.

"I would, it turns me on just thinking about it..." Oikawa started and Hajime began to emit a primal, sexual scent at his honest words. "But, sometimes, I want to be able to...be the one who's doing the work, you know?"

Hajime gave him a perplexed look and remained silent, brows slightly furrowed. _Had the guy never had an Omega pleasure him? Was he always the one doing the work?_

"Okay," he offered, doing his best to come up with an explanation on such short notice. "Imagine it like me riding your cock. I'd be the one doing the work, right? That's what I mean."

"That, I would enjoy." Hajime responded with a guttural growl, his sexual scent seeping out in strong waves, influencing Oikawa's inhibitions.

"Okay, okay!" Oikawa cried out, waving his hands out in front of him. "Relax, it's not like we can fuck right now. Stop doing that."

"Why. Not." Hajime replied, his words choppy and his tone primal- ready to pounce.

"Hajime!" Oikawa half-yelled, clamouring to his feet. "You are not fucking me on the front lawn in full view of the house!"

The Alpha took a few deep breaths, grabbed his beer, then stood up. As he took a confident step forward, Oikawa could feel the heat from his toned body wash over him. His own heart began to pound and he hurried to shove away his unwanted feelings of arousal.

"Just know," his Alpha whispered hotly into his ear, sending shivers through his body. "That later tonight, I'm going to fuck you until you can't take it anymore."

"I can take whatever you dish out," Oikawa softly replied, his own scent lacing itself with desire. He couldn't help himself.

Hajime roughly grabbed his nipple through his turquoise shirt and twisted with the perfect amount of force. "I'll remember that statement," he snarled out possessively before taking a step back. Running a large hand through his short hair, he took another swig of his beer, "now let's get back to the party before my knot becomes too large for me to handle."

 **Bokuto~**

Bokuto had been keeping tabs on Keiji most of the night, but no amount of liquid courage was enough to make him approach. He bounced around the various chatting groups, playing beer pong with Suga and Daichi, conversing with Shoyo, Tobio, and Tanaka, but he always kept his nose perked up for the blue eyed Omega.

He glanced down at his watch, 11:55 pm, time for another drink. He waltzed over to the bar in a hurry only to find that nearly everything was gone. Groaning under his breath, he pulled out a cooler- not looking forward to its sugary taste.. _.but maybe this one would give him the courage he needed..._

"Wow, we are OUTTTT!" Tanaka yelled over his shoulder, slightly slurring his words. "OI! Suga! The night is still young! We need to hit up the liquor store!"

Bokuto smelled the silver haired Omega approach from behind before pushing in between him and the bald Alpha. He stiffened, not wanting Suga's close proximity to set off his captain... _he was already on thin ice._

"Daaaaaaaaichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Suga called over his shoulder, almost directly into Bokuto's ear. "We need to do a liquor run!"

"WHAT? We're out?" Daichi exclaimed from a few feet behind the owl, seemingly uncaring of his Omega's position- wedged between two Alphas.

"Probably because Asahi and Nishinoya played so much beer pong~~" Oikawa poked a chestnut head out of the blue kitchen to chime in.

"Heeeeeey, we played a few games, so what?" Nishinoya slurred from his position in Asahi's lap on the living room couch.

"Yeah, don't blame ussss," the bunned giant added, scenting the willing Omega in his lap.

"KurrOOOO!" Daichi shouted into the air, his drunken state making him uncharacteristically loud.

"WHAT!" Came a loud response through the door to the backyard. "What is it THIS TIME!"

"We gotta do a run," the captain replied as the rooster walked through the open door. "A liquor run."

"Goddammit," Kuroo grumbled, a very intoxicated Kenma perched on his back. "I hate that you made me the party mom. Look at all of you!" He continued, throwing his hands into the air with exasperation. "You're all loaded."

"Hey man, not true! I was reffin' the beer pong games," Tanaka retorted with a snort.

"Oh? And how many beers did you have while you were standing there _reffing_?"

"Okay, I may have had a few…" the bald Alpha apologetically admitted, polishing off a shot with a smirk. "I'll volunteer to go to the liquor store, okay? Relax," he added, lightly punching the party mom in the shoulder.

"Actually, we have some booze stockpiled at our house…" Bokuto chimed in- _it was the perfect an excuse to pull Daichi and Kuroo out with him...to gather some intel on Keiji._

"No, we don't! We brought most of it with us man," Yuji called over to him and he was quick to note that there was a small female Omega quite close to his blonde teammate's side. _What was going on there?_

"I still have a bunch stocked in my room," Bokuto reiterated sternly, internally willing Yuji to shut up and not ruin his plan.

"Okay! Okay!" Kuroo shouted above the various conversations in the room. "Everyone SHUT UP. Tanaka, you and Tobio go to the liquor store and Daichi, you go with Bokuto to get whatever he has left."

"Uh, actually…" Bokuto said, shuffling over to the rooster. "I was kinda hoping that I could talk with _both_ you and Daichi about _some stuff_ …"

Kuroo gave him an exasperated look, then sighed. "Okay, let me just put Kenma in our room. He needs to sleep off some of the booze," he chastised, flicking his Omega on the nose, receiving a soft whimper in response. "Then I can join you."

"I'm not going to the liquor store," Tobio drawled from his position by the stairs. "I am sufficiently drunk already. So it doesn't make sense for me to go. I'm not drinking anymore."

"How _kingly,_ Tobio. Always thinking of others~~" Tsukishima chirped from the porch through an open window.

"SHUT UP, TSUKISHIMA!" Tobio snarled back, beginning to pout until a bouncing Shoyo poked and prodded at his side, playfully pulling him from his glowering state.

"Okay, fine." Kuroo barked out through gnashed teeth. "Hajime, you go instead."

Bokuto could tell that the rooster's frustration was rapidly increasing. _The sad life of a sober watchman..._ he was thankful that the role wasn't his.

"Yeah, whatever," Hajime said from the entryway, stifling drunken yawn.

"No way are you two going by yourselves, I'm coming along!" Suga chimed, his declaration receiving a low growl from the captain. "Daichi, shut up. They need someone who is at least _seeeeemi-sober_ to come along...if we want that liquor to come back in one piece."

"Fine," Daichi ceded, grumbling under his breath- unhappy that his Omega was leaving the house without his protection.

Bokuto admired that the captain felt comfortable enough with the other yellow house Alphas to allow them to accompany his Omega without him there. _They really were becoming some weird, hybrid pack..._

"Don't worry, Daichi, I'll tag along," Bokuto subconsciously perked up to hear Keiji's lazy voice add into the array of chatter.

 _The icy Omega...going without him with the other Alphas_. _Drunk Alphas._ He stifled a growl, willing himself to trust in his friends as Daichi had.

"By theeeeeeee way…" Asahi called from the couch, to no one in particular. "Noya and I are going to walk to the oceanfront park."

"What. Why." Kuroo asked, furrowing his brows in renewed irritation. "You think that's a safe choice? 'Cause I don't."

"Of course, man! With Asahi's huge body and my smoooooth combat skills, we'll be fine," Nishinoya replied, waving a hand over his spiky hair in disregard.

Asahi rolled his head towards the rooster and slurred, "yeah, Kuroo. Don't worrrrry. We'll be fine. We just wanna catch some crabs."

"Why the fuck do you want to drunkenly catch crabs at eleven o'clock at night," Hajime droned out with a, _what the fuck,_ look plastered across his normally stern face.

"We both used to catch them as kids okayyyy, you sassy Alpha," Nishinoya chirped back from the couch, sticking his tongue out at Hajime's amused form.

"Fuck, okay fine. Make sure you both have your phones," Kuroo barked, throwing his head back in resignation.

"Annnnnnnnnd SPRAY!" Suga yelled out, once again into Bokuto's hurting ear.

"You got it, Sugar Momma!" Asashi said cheekily, winking at the silver haired boy.

Seeing the bunned giant talk to Suga in such a relaxed fashion made Bokuto's heart swell. He wanted to be apart of this _pack_. He _needed_ to be.

"Wow~~ stealing my nickname?!" Oikawa chirped, pouncing the pair on the blue couch to tickle them mercilessly.

Nishinoya rolled off of the bunned Alpha and playfully tackled Oikawa into the couch cushions. "Trying to touch my Alpha ehhhhh, Oikawa? I don't think so! Feel my wrath!" The little spitfire poked back, jabbing the chestnut haired boy in the kidneys.

Asahi quickly crouched down at the side of the couch, grabbed Oikawa's hands, and used them to lightly smack his face. "Stop hitting yourself, Oikawa! Stop hitting yourself~~" He chirped, receiving an audacious laugh from Nishinoya.

"Hajimeeeeeee~~" Oikawa whined out dramatically. "Help meeeee!"

"Nope," Hajime affirmed, polishing off his bottle of beer and setting it down on the stairs. "You got yourself into that mess, I ain't doing anything."

Suga burst out laughing next to Bokuto, and he couldn't help but join in. The good-natured brawl was something that he had never witnessed before in his entire life. He had seen both lighthearted and savage scuffles between Alphas, but never a playful one that including Omegas and Alphas together. The fact that Hajime was completely at ease watching Asahi touch Oikawa blew his mind. At no time had he heard of an Alpha being okay with another one, friend or not, touching their Omega. Not even playfully. In fact, even getting too close to a mated Omega was known to cause physical altercations.

"Okaaaaaay, that's enough," Daichi declared, pulling Nishinoya's small form off of Oikawa by the back of his black shirt. "Go catch your stupid crabs."

"We will, thank you. Maybe we'll bring one back and put it in your bed…" Asahi said mischievously under his breath as Daichi plopped Noya onto the hardwood in front of him.

"What did you say? I swear to god, it you do anything…" Daichi growled jauntily, taking a step towards the bunned giant.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see!" The spitfire Omega coyly remarked, flashing a toothy grin.

Daichi ruffled the boy's hair, "if I find even one crab in my room, I'll repay you tenfold with a prank of my own. Mark my words."

"DAICHI, NO! You're speaking his language! You'll start a prank war!" Suga yelled, flailing his arms above him as he ran over to the captain.

"What, you think we can't take 'em?"

Suga gave Daichi an impish grin, "nah, you're right. We can take these punks!"

"Punks?! Sugar momma, calling me a punk?!" Nishinoya cried into the air and placed a small hand over his heart, feigning hurt feelings.

"You heard me, it's about time I got you back for all your antics!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Nishinoya declared, poking Suga in the chest. "Asahi, you had better pull your weight!"

"Awwwwww, Noyaaaa, that's so mean. Thinking I can't handle the pressure…" Asahi whined into the air.

"It's too late now to change your team!" The captain chastised his opponents, playfully pinching Nishinoya's cheek.

"Hey! We're gonna kick your ass!" The spitfire remarked, brushing away Daichi's hand in annoyance. "Don't you dare underestimate us!"

 _A prank war_...Bokuto thought to himself, _he wanted to be a part of it too!_ As the night had progressed, he had found himself wishing more and more that he lived in the lively yellow house. Being around the various Omega scents and the genuinely cheerful Alphas made him extremely envious.. _.he needed to talk to Daichi and Kuroo._


	14. Downward Trajectory

**Annnnnnnd now we enter a downward trajectory of me being mean to my poor baby characters :(**

 **Thanks 4 reading!**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Downward Trajectory**

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa rubbed his sore kidneys, _that little brat, Nishinoya_. Although he was mildly irritated that the pair had beaten him in their playful scuffle, he couldn't help but worry about their well-being. Their trip to the ocean park in the middle of the night left him extremely nervous. _Yes_ , Nishinoya was accompanied by the giant Alpha, but the pair were still very inebriated. The whole thing was just... _unwise_. He was definitely going to call Nishinoya in a few hours time, just to check in.

He glanced around, the place was strewn with empty bottles, cans, and more than a few sloppy spills- but otherwise empty of life. Tanaka, Keiji, Suga, and Hajime had gone to the liquor store and he wished that he could be a fly on the wall for their conversations. The four of them were an odd and seemingly entertaining match up, especially if alcohol was involved.

Tsukishima was on the front porch with Yamaguchi, and Oikawa was momentarily perplexed when he noticed that his nestmate was sitting unusually close to the Alpha. He filed the information away, he would be interrogating the freckled boy about that later. His glassy eyes grazed over the remainder of the front porch and out into the front yard, where Tobio and Shoyo were out front tossing the volleyball beneath the giant oak tree. _At least someone around here had the ability to keep up with the little twerp's energy,_ he thought to himself. Yachi _had_ made an odd comment earlier...that she could smell Tobio's desire for the ginger Omega. While he was initially skeptical of her remark, he couldn't completely disregard it. The small girl did have the best nose in the house, after all. He narrowed his eyes, watching the pair through a front window- he would definitely be keeping tabs on Tobio from now on.

After a few minutes of motherly contemplation, Oikawa waltzed over to the back door, plucking a few empty cans on his way over to throw in the kitchen trash. Taking a swig of his dwindling beer, he watched the interesting developments unfolding before him- Yuji and Yachi. The two blondes were conversing on the back porch and he was pleasantly surprised to find that his little Omega angel looked... _beyond comfortable_ to be there. He sniffed the air, nearly coughing at the intensity of the the pierced Alpha's scent. _How on earth was she comfortable around that?_ _She could barely manage Tanaka's...and Yuji's was in an entirely different league._ He steadied himself against the wall, feeling dizzy from the exuberant scent, before sniffing again. It took a bit of effort to sift through the heavy fragrances in air, but when he finally located Yachi's, his heart swelled as its comfortable disposition his nostrils. Then, he saw her laugh loudly at one of Yuji's cheesy remarks. A flood of happy tears pushed forward, threatening to spill over his long lashes- it had been over a year since he had heard her laugh. The blonde Alpha was pulling her out of her shell and he didn't have the faintest idea how...but he was glad for it.

He watched on for a few more minutes, polishing off his drink before placing it on the plastic dining table. The house was a mess. _An absolute mess_...he might as well clean up a bit while he waited for the party to come back. Pulling a out black garbage back from under the kitchen sink, he began sluggishly collecting up the mess, irritated that he was slowly but surely becoming the housewife of the household.

 **Yuji~**

Yuji sat down on the wooden panels of the back porch. The Omegas had set up tiki torches throughout the yard and the flames softly illuminated the Yachi's delicate face, much to his liking. While he was sad that she was still hesitant around him, he was also grateful that he had been granted with the chance to meet her- it was a grand stroke of luck.

Her smell was absolutely intoxicating to him, but he had realized very early on that she was extremely hesitant to share it...and he wasn't entirely sure as to why. However, her reservations made him want to prove to her that she could trust him or, at the very least, be comfortable around him. He sighed and attempted to reign in his scent once more, but to no avail. He had never needed to do it, in fact, the thought of doing it had never even crossed his mind before today. Luckily, the rosy Omega seemed to be acclimating to its intensity, even if her scent was still clouded with fear.

Yuji had come to realize that her fear wasn't directed at him. It was almost as if there was something, creeping around in the the back of her mind, that had her subconsciously releasing the fragrance. It was a feat that seemed to frustrate her- he could smell her scent warping about, constantly shifting from fear, to comfort, to curiosity, and back to fear...as if she was consciously battling to have control over it. He wanted to ask her about it, really wanted to, but he was smart enough to know that it would be better to let her talk about it of her own volition.

On the few occasions that he had managed to make her laugh, her natural scent blew through the gross anxiety, blasting the air with an intense rosy fragrance that easily snaked its way into his soul. Oftentimes, it was so powerful that he found himself happily drowning in it, but it was always gone as quickly as it had formed. _Roses...it was like a drug._ Each time the scent came and went, he found himself trying even harder to make it come back- hitting her with joke after joke until he had nothing left. _Just one more taste...one more hit of roses._

"So...you like living here?" He asked uncomfortably, at long last breaking their uncomfortable silence. "At, um, the...with the Alphas?" He internally cringed at his awkward tone, _maybe the silence was better._

"I didn't at first, but now I...kind of like it," came her soft reply.

 _At least she had stopped stuttering around him...a small victory._

"I guess it's kinda scary being around a bunch of big, burly Alphas all the time, eh?" He replied, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and flashing a cheeky grin of understanding.

When Yachi giggled at the honest remark, he quickly inhaled to catch the smell of roses before it dissipated. It had become apparent to him that being around Alphas made her very, very nervous. _What could have happened to cause such an adverse reaction from her? Maybe Daichi could enlighten him_ , the captain and his silver Omega seemed to be the parental figures of the house... _he probably knew something useful._

"They aren't really that scary. A lot of them are big softies…" Yachi responded after her girlish giggles subsided.

As she reached up to take a sip of her drink, Yuji noticed a deep scar flash out from under her pink blouse. _What a violent gash...how far did it run up her arm? Perhaps,_ he thought in an attempt to lie to himself, _it was a childhood accident._ Deep down, he knew that it was an Alpha. _It had to have been._ He wasn't blind to the goings on in the world, but he had never really cared about the Omega condition.. _.until now._ Something about Yachi made him feel an level of unchecked guilt that made him immensely uncomfortable in his own skin. At that thought, a quiet, throaty grumble began to work its way into his throat and his instincts began to flicker across his mind- commanding him to pull the tiny girl into an embrace, check over the old wound, ensure that it had healed properly, and _kill_ whoever had caused it.

"I-" Yuji started to ask about the scar, unable to fight back his instincts, but found himself cut short when an unfamiliar set of scents whisked into his nostrils. _Alphas._

"Heeeeeeey, how's the party up in here. It smells delicious~" A deep voice called from across the backyard.

He clamoured to his feet and snapped his head in the direction of the sound. Three large men jumped the white fence with ease and walked across the yard towards the back deck... _threats?_ Suddenly, an all-consuming scent of fear exploded into the air with such force that he was physically blown back a few steps. He hurried to cover his nose with his hand and grazed his eyes over to its source... _Yachi_. Her small figure was frozen in place, all colour drained from the delicate features of her face. He watched in slowed motion as her grip relaxed around her wine and the glass dropped down to the patio boards, sending shards in every direction that tinting the baseboards red with their contents.

"Yachi, are you-" he started to ask, but was cut short when the petite girl keeled over and let out a series of retches that culminated in a staggering amount of vomit.

"Oh my dearest Yachi, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Yuji whipped his head around to face the source of the snide comment, instincts flaring up in his chest.

"Oh, baby don't cry. I know you missed me," a black haired man said, the tone of his voice a twisted mix of hostility and care- sickly sweet and manipulative.

Yuji took two swift side steps to stand in front of Yachi, ignoring the broken glass that cracked beneath his white Nikes. "What is your business here, gentlemen. This is a private party," he asked with a slight growl of hostility before placing a hand on the blonde Omega's shaking back.

He quickly sniffed the air, trying to sift through Yachi's overwhelming anxiety, he needed to assess the intruders. After asserting that the three Alphas standing before him were all very dominant in their own right, he realized that wouldn't be able to take them on by himself. He might be spontaneous and quick to action, but he wasn't stupid. Plus, his quick analysis had alerted him to an even more pertinent issue- they weren't the only unknown Alphas on the property. There were four more unfamiliar scents mixed in with... _Tsukishima, Tobio, Yamaguchi, and...Shoyo_ in the front yard. He was not going to get any back up. _He was on his own. What was the most effective course of action?_ His instincts were roaring to protect the blonde Omega at his side, and he was going to do just that. _Outlast them._ Keep the tone of the conversation as light as possible, continue the verbal exchange until his teammates returned. _Do not engage in combat._

"You don't smell very strong…" Another Alpha, one with ugly black tattoos, stepped forward and asserted in challenge. "I'd be careful if I were you."

Yuji didn't fall for the chirp, he needed to keep the conversation light. "You're trespassing on our property. I think it would be best for you to leave," he stated with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"C'mon man, it's pretty common knowledge around here that there are a bunch of single Omegas living with you guys. We heard the music and thought we'd stop by for the party!" The final Alpha, one with long blonde hair, sang out in sickly innocent tone. "We mean no harm."

Yuji ignored him, refusing to take his eyes off of the one who had spoken first. The one who was manipulating Yachi. His scent put Yuji on edge, something about him... _no, about all of them_ , was off. The black haired Alpha had spoken to Yachi like an old friend and, judging by her horrific reaction, their past interactions had not been pleasant. The more he pieced together the information, the more his blood began to boil with unchecked fury and deep pang shot through his gut, prompting his instincts to screech in his head. _Had he hurt her? Did he give her that scar? Was he the reason she was so afraid?_ Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to snap the manipulative Alphas neck and claw into his brain.

When the devious man took a confident step forward, Yuji growled another threat. He knew that he was outranked in dominance, but that had never stopped him from scrapping things out in the past- and he was not about to start now.

"Yachi, why don't you come with me? I'll take care of you," the black haired Alpha remarked in a lighthearted tone, ignoring his hostile scent. "You know I will. It will be just like old times."

When Yuji heard an audible sob roll into the silent air from next to him, he glanced down at Yachi who, much to his horror, shook her head in response. _A nod...why would she want to go with him?_ His instincts coiled around in the deep recesses of his stomach, alerting him that the situation was not what it seemed. _She is unable to stand up against the manipulative Alpha on her own,_ they screeched inside his head, _abusive. The scar. Do. Not. Let. Him. Touch. Her._

"Yachi, that's good baby. I'm glad you want to come back to me," the manipulative man continued, fully ignoring Yuji's now continuous snarling. "Come over here so I can protect you. It was wrong of you to leave me, it broke my heart."

At the manipulative words, his instincts grew even louder, crashing into him like a ocean waves. However, inside his logical mind, panic set in. The black haired Alpha knew that he wouldn't be able to take on all three of them in a brawl. He was no better than a yappy guard dog- _all bark, no bite_. Worse yet, Yachi's acceptance of the manipulative man threw his entire plan of buying time into the gutter. He couldn't fight them, he couldn't verbally keep their attention, and he couldn't stop her from walking off with them of her own accord. He was effectively in check mate.

"I-I'm so s-sorry I l-left, please forgive me," he heard Yachi stutter out quietly from beside him, breaking off pieces of his heart with every tragic word.

When she took a small, hesitant step forward, he followed her movements- he was not about to give up yet. He didn't care if his face got smashed in by the three intruders, he would fight them, head on, with everything he had before letting her go with them.

"What the fuck are you doing here," a vicious snarl called out from the back door of the yellow house.

Yuji didn't turn around to look at the voice's owner. He knew it wasn't an Alpha snarl, it was a very human one. _Oikawa._ In mere moments, the chestnut boy had moved swiftly across the porch to stand protectively at Yachi's other side. He was relieved to have backup...from what he had heard from his teammates, the beautiful Omega was pretty well-versed in combat.

"Oh, Oikawa!" The tattooed Alpha called back in response. "It's been ages. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

 _So,_ Yuji thought to himself, gnashing his teeth in frustration _, the intruders knew Oikawa, too...did they know all of the flock?_

"Leave. Now," Oikawa barked at the intruders, vicious rage pouring off of him in droves and pooling into the air around them.

"That's no way to treat your long lost friends Oikawa!" The tattooed intruder chirped back lightly with an undertone of hostility... _and something else...damaged ego?_ "I know you miss my knot filling your tiny ass."

Yuji filled the silence that the nasty comment had caused with a growl that was dangerously close to a roar. _What the fuck did he say? Oikawa had slept with one of these monsters?_

"Fuck off, Kabuto," the chestnut Omega seethed back at forward remark, jabbing a finger at the tattooed man, _Kabuto._

Going on Oikawa's reactionary scent.. _.and language._..Yuji could tell that it was not a consensual endeavor. The thought of the yellow house Omegas being abused pushed him to the edge of his sanity, even though his logical mind was unsure as to why... _he barely knew them_. He clenched his fists, drawing blood from his palms, and willed himself to calm down. Even with Oikawa, they were still one person short of an even fight- and Yachi was in no shape to defend herself, mentally or otherwise. Attacking unnecessarily would result in injury or death for him, and likely more than just physical damage for the two Omegas...he could smell the disgusting hints of arousal the intruders were leaking into the yard. _Not. Going. To. Happen._

When the black haired Alpha took another step forward, he felt Yachi stiffen next to him and he instinctively snarled out once again.

"Yachi, just come over here baby. If you say that you're sorry, I'll forgive you. I promise."

Oikawa swiftly moved to the edge of the porch, visibly shaking in anger. "Yachi, do not listen to this fucking knothead," he spat at the dominant Alpha through clenched teeth. "He's a monster. He doesn't deserve to walk this earth."

Yuji didn't know what to do- he was torn between verbally backing up the chestnut Omega or doing so with his scent. When his instincts rattled off inside of him once more, his decision was made for him. _Better to stand guard. He didn't know the intruders. The Omegas did. Have Oikawa's back. Show them._ Moving forward to stand at the porch's edge, he let out another throaty rumble to vocalize his decision.

"I'm sorry, Chaki. I'm so sorry," Yachi mechanically droned, an emotionless response that stirred inside Yuji's soul. "I'll be good, I promise. I'll do anything you want just please forgive me. I'm so useless, I'm sorry."

"Yachi stop-" Oikawa started to command over his shoulder, but was quickly interrupted by the manipulative man. _Chaki._

"Baby, you know I could never stay mad at you. Come over here, let me give you a hug. You can make it up to me later. You know that it was wrong of you to leave me."

Yuji wanted to annihilate him, pound him into the ground with his fists, slash out his throat to stop him from talking, rid the earth of his filth. _He would silence him. He would kill him, but not yet,_ he shook his head, doing his best to retain a shred of sanity. He couldn't let his instincts take over, not until the odds shifted in their favor.


	15. Both Quiet and Vicious

**I am somewhat happy with this portion of the work…. :) (probs still some grammar issues).**

 **Goodnight readers! Sleep tight**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Both Quiet and Vicious**

 **Tsukishima~**

Tsukishima was lounging on the front porch, beer in hand, when he smelled a set of unfamiliar Alphas. He tore his gaze from his phone and craned his neck back to glance out into to front yard. _Four…hostile...and they weren't just passing by._

"Yamaguchi…" He said quietly to the boy seated beside him as he rose to his feet. He could smell the Omega's confusion at his protective scent... _the freckled Omega really didn't have a very keen nose._ "Stay behind me" he commanded, stepping towards the porch steps. _This was going to be such a pain._

He was somewhat thankful, though he would never admit it, to see that Tobio was already aware of the intruders. The king stood on the grass, bristling with hostility, guarding the steps to the veranda. Tsukishima joined him in the front yard, briefly glancing behind him to ensure that the Omegas were staying back on the defendable porch. Yamaguchi was frozen in place on the left side near the patio swing where he had left him. He could tell that the freckled Omega was doing his utmost best to keep his scent under control, even if he was physically shaking in fright. Shoyo was stalled near the front door directly behind them, either uncaring or unable to reign in his own sickening scent of anxiety- his wide eyes darting between the intruders and the phone in his small hands. After a few quick seconds, he began frantically texting, smartly alerting their absent roommates to the situation. _Good idea_ , Tsukishima thought, but again, he would never admit it.

Raking his eyes back to the approaching Alphas, he did some quick mental math. _If the group that had gone to the liquor store received Shoyo's text in the next few seconds...and ran full speed back here without distractions...it would probably take around eighteen minutes. Perhaps fifteen for Keiji, Tsukishima pegged him as fast runner. The three that had gone to Bokuto's house would take just over twenty...no...twenty three minutes for owl and the captain...they were fairly inebriated...and nineteen for the sober Kuroo._

He rolled his tense shoulders to loosen them, the best option in his mind was to stall. There was no way they could handle the four Alphas on their own, especially if they wanted to protect the Omegas behind them. He prayed that his idiot teammate was smart enough to figure that out on his own- if he suddenly decided to jump in to attack unnecessarily, they would be in big trouble.

"Hey," Tobio growled out to the approaching Alphas, releasing his dominant scent into the air. "What the fuck do you think you're doing."

"Smelled some Omegas and booze. Thought it would be nice to check it out," one of the intruders, one with short brown hair and the most dominant scent, responded curtly.

"It's invitation only," Tsukishima drawled as the figures stopped themselves on the lawn a few meters in front of them.

"I don't think we are really asking for permission," the brunette Alpha chirped back, lifting a thick eyebrow in challenge.

Tsukishima casually sniffed the air, trying to ascertain the motives of the intruders. _It was definitely a raid..._ he could sift out three more unknown Alphas in the backyard alongside the scents of Oikawa, Yachi, and Yuji. _These men had definitely timed their attack,_ he thought to himself in frustration, _they must have known that most of the Alphas were gone. How long had they been scouting the house? Were they targeting a specific Omega? Suga and Keiji had left with the Alphas…_ He softly shook his head, the unanswered questions were just piling up and he did not life it. Hopefully Yuji was strong enough to hold down the fort in the back, because he wasn't going to get any backup for a while.

Tobio let out a throaty growl from beside him. "Who the fuck are you," his teammate snapped to the invaders, his scent quickly devolving into a state of rage, influenced by the overbearing smell of the Alphas before them. Tsukishima could feel his that his own instincts were reacting to the intruders as well. He needed to regain a small measure of control, he was the brain of their defense, after all.

"Hey! Shoyo!" Another man called out to the porch, vigorously waving across the yard.

He was taller and significantly larger than the Alpha that had initially spoke, but he had a softer dominance. Regardless, Tsukishima didn't like that he had blatantly ignored Tobio's question...or his teammate's domineering scent. It was unusual, rarely were lesser Alphas able to ignore more dominant scents... _unless they were Yuji._

"I can smell Oikawa around here. Where is that beautiful _slut_?" The tall man continued, spitting out the last word with a bitter contempt that made Tsukishima's skin crawl.

"F-fuck you, Morio," Shoyo stuttered to reply, rage wafting off of his quivering body in droves. "Oikawa would never want to see a knothead like you."

 _So these fuckers did know the Omegas,_ Tsukishima thought to himself, adding another piece to the puzzle. _Perhaps, this was the Alpha group that burned down their home?_ The speculation prompted a series of unwanted pangs to detonate within his chest. His instincts coiled inside of stomach and attempted to snake up their way up into his mind before he quickly shoved them back down. He didn't care about the Omegas... _well,_ he didn't care about _most_ of the Omegas.

"I'm sure the _whore_ would be down for a good time, Shoyo. There's no need to lie, we all know the truth. We're all friends here," the dominant Alpha chirped to the anxious ginger on the porch.

"Shut up, Emon!" Shoyo yelled back, struggling to retain his composure. "Don't fucking call Oikawa a w-whore!"

 _Dominant Alpha...Emon. Tall Alpha...Morio. Two silent Alphas_. Tsukishima wasn't ordinarily violent, nor did he allow his instincts to guide his actions, but these men were backing him into a corner- and Alpha instincts didn't like corners, especially on their own territory.

"Don't you say another fucking word to him," Tobio snarled ferociously, baring a set of white teeth.

"That's pretty bold of you to say, man," Emon quipped back, flashing a ruthless smile. "I can smell that Shoyo isn't your property. Or maybe that's the type of Alpha you guys are. The ones who enjoy bossing around poor little Omegas?"

Tsukishima did not appreciate the disgusting words. They did well to twist the situation around with a kind of pathological manipulation that had clearly been practiced, but, more than that, they were _challenging_. He suppressed a possessive growl, fighting to keep his head clear and level. When he felt Tobio move forward, falling for the manipulative chirp, he quickly stopped him in place by the back of the shirt.

"Don't fall for their shit. He's obviously trying to bait you," he quietly disclosed to his black haired teammate in a quiet, throaty rumble.

Tobio slightly nodded in understanding and relaxed his posture, "right."

"Hey! You're fucking gorgeous!" Emon shouted over their forms, bee-lining across the lawn to the edge of the porch. "I don't remember you being around last year...are you new to the flock or something?" He continued, addressing Yamaguchi's shivering form.

When the freckled boy didn't answer, he waltzed up to the front porch and leaned his chin of the white railing. Tsukishima stiffened, he was much too close Yamaguchi for his comfort. This man had no respect for _property_.

His primal instincts renewed their swirl, this time higher up in his chest and he shuffled closer to the foreboding Alpha, growing sick to his stomach as Yamaguchi's fearful scent came into range. If Emon moved even an inch closer, he knew that he wouldn't be able to prevent himself from attacking. His instincts were already eating away at his logical mind, howling away to their heart's content in a cacophony of commands that were hard to tune out.

"Man, you're almost as pretty as Oikawa!" Emon proclaimed with a throaty growl, leaking a disgusting scent of arousal that left nearly drove Tsukishima mad. "I think you'll suit me fine!"

Yamaguchi backed himself against the yellow siding of the house in response, fully unleashing his anxiety into the air- but this time, it didn't make Tsukishima sick. It burst through his nausea and rooted itself inside his heart. _Mine. Do not touch. MINE._

"Take another step-" Tsukishima hotly began in challenge, only to be interrupted by a call from the taller Alpha, _Morio._

"If you're claiming that one," he barked to Emon, aggressively pointing to Yamaguchi from across the yard. "Then the ginger kid is mine."

Tsukishima raked his gaze across the yard, chastising himself for not noticing Morio's quick move to the right side of the porch. With Emon standing opposite on the left, he could no longer keep the two intruders in his line of sight at the same time. They had taken advantage of his upset and had smarty spaced themselves out.

"Over my dead body," Tobio snarled out in response, vibrating in place from his position in front of the porch stairs.

For once, Tsukishima felt inferior to the king. He had fallen prey to his instincts and forgotten about his defensive position, guarding the porch by Tobio's side. All the while, his teammate had remained in place, steadfast and resolute- and Tsukishima could tell by scent that his instincts were roaring at him to move. Morio was much too close to Shoyo for his comfort, just as Emon was to Yamaguchi.

"That can be arranged," Morio spat back with great nerve as the two silent Alphas spread their ranks from a distance.

 _Things were getting bad,_ Tsukishima thought to himself, grinding his teeth in frustrated panic. His teammate was now struggling just as much as he was, trying to keep a watchful eye on the individual movements of the four men. Emon was ready to hop the porch railing to access Yamaguchi. Morio was closing in on the veranda, likely planning to bypass Tobio from the right to get to Shoyo. The two Alphas that has remained quiet were sluggishly penetrating into their territory, ready to provide back up. Tsukishima clenched his fists and quickly ran a through series of scenarios in his head... _there was not a single outcome that resulted in their victory._ The intruders had successfully backed them into a corner. _They had outsmarted him._

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" A familiar voice called from the edge of the lawn, tearing Tsukishima away from his panicked, self-deprecating thoughts. _Nishinoya._

Tsukishima didn't even spare a glance in the Omega's direction, not wanting to take his eyes off of Emon- the man was too close the the freckled Omega, it made his skin crawl with revulsion. If the spitfire was here then Asahi would be close behind- that would level the playing field and he could tear the disrespectful Alpha's throat out to his heart's content.

"Heeeey," one of the silent Alphas finally piped up. "Holy shit, is that you, Nishinoya?! Long time no see!"

"What are you doing here, Jacky," the spitfire Omega seethed back, holding up a silver bottle in front of his small form. "Did you want another spray in the face? I didn't know you liked it so much!"

When Tsukishima heard the Alpha's response, a hostile guttural grow, he forced himself to split his attention between Yamaguchi and Nishinoya. He was never one for praying, but right now, he needed a higher power to intervene. If the two Alphas decided to smartly attack at the same time, there was no way he could protect both Omegas- they were too far apart. _Where the fuck was Asahi?_

"What a cute little growl that was. Don't worry, there a whole lot of spray left in this bottle for ya," Nishinoya continued in provokation, much to Tsukishima's dismay.

"You little fuck," Jacki threatened, taking a large, imposing step forward. "I wasn't very please when you did that. I guess this our little run in here is giving me another chance, I never did get to have my retribution."

"Bring it on," Nishinoya hotly challenged back and readied his stance for attack.

 _Where THE FUCK was Asahi?_ Neither Tsukishima nor his teammate were close enough to protect the mouthy Omega at the far edge of the yard, more than ten feet away. He willed himself to relax, but found himself unable to combat a creeping feeling that was snaking itself into his heart- a foreign emotion he had never really felt before that moment. _Fear._ Suddenly, the aggressive scents of the hostile intruders overloaded his brain and the world around him began to slow. He stopped fighting against his nature and opened the floodgate his logical mind had been rigorously keeping at bay. His instincts burst forth in a sudden flurry, rattling off a series of commands inside his skull. _Protect Nishinoya. Protect Yamaguchi. Protect Shoyo. Protect Tobio. Pack. Pack. Pack._

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima's noticed Jacky's form make a subtle shift, rearing up to attack Nishinoya. He moved without thinking. In an instant, he was behind Omega's attacker, yanking the man by the shirt with as much force as he could muster. The Alpha flew back into the middle of the yard and landed on the hard earth with a thud.

"Stay on guard," he commanded the shocked Omega in front of him, there were still too many threats. He needed the boy to be able to stand his own against the Alphas until Asahi, or _someone_ , arrived.

After receiving a flabbergasted nod from the Nishinoya, Tsukishima hastily turned on his heels to re-engage Jacky when a solid form smashed into his long legs. His glasses flew off, blurring his vision in the process, but he recognized his attacker by scent. _The silent Alpha._

The man attempted to pin his body against the grass, but luckily, lacked the physical prowess to outmatch him. He abruptly shifted his weight and flipped the smaller man over his head, then pushed himself up from the solid earth. Scrambling to his feet before his small attacker could regain his vertigo, Tsukishima took a millisecond to steady himself, before kicking his grounded attack in the ribs to incapacitate him. _Even if it was only for a moment, it would be enough._ He needed to move on to another intruder.

When the silent Alpha keeled over from the impact from his kick, Tsukishima frantically jerked around to find a new opponent. Although his vision was cloudy, high levels of adrenaline heightened his sense of smell. Behind him, Jacky had recovered from his previous attack and had begun prowling in front of Nishinoya- a predator locked on his prey. The spitfire Omega help up his spray and his body was stiff, ready for defense. Tobio had tackled Emon near the left side of the veranda and was wildly bashing into his opponents guarded arms. A few feet to the right, Morio was struggling to get up from the grass. Tsukishima felt an unusual swell of pride spread over his chest, _Tobio incapacitated Morio before attacking Emon, impressive._

Suddenly reminded of the Omegas by the house, he raked his gaze over the porch, eyes landing on Yamaguchi- still frozen in place by the front swing. _Safe, good._ Shoyo stood protectively in front of him, eyes glued to Tobio's brawl. Before he could make a move, Morio was on his feet, grabbing the king by the back of the neck. The tall Alpha yanked him off of Emon's defensive form and threw him back into the porch railing, breaking the wood upon impact. As Tsukishima closed the gap between them, Shoyo threw himself into the tall man to defend Tobio's winded form, but his weightless body had little impact. Morio grabbed the ginger by the hair with ease and threw him down, smoking his head white banister of the porch stairs.

When Tsukishima smelled Shoyo's blood, he was thrown into a fit of blinding rage. He increased the pace of his sprint and threw his body into an attack, slashing his elbow into the Morio's temple. As the tall Alpha stumbled over, clamoring at the railing to regain his balance, Tsukishima hurled himself into his torso and the pair tripped over Emon's dazed form, tumbling onto the grass beneath the oak tree.

As he rolled around on the hard earth with his opponent, throwing and receiving punches, he released his domineering scent in its entirety. For the first time in his entire life, he allowed his instincts to fully take over. He was no longer the calm, reserved, intellectual Tsukishima- he was a feral, vicious animal. He didn't feel the bones of his fingers snap against his opponent's skull. He didn't feel the damaging blows against his own jaw, ringing through his ears. All he felt was an innate desire, an intense need to slaughter every single one of the intruders using only his fists.

 **Hajime~**

They were nearly halfway to the liquor store when Hajime felt Suga's scent sour the air with anxiety. He whipped around, eyes searching for unwelcome Alphas, only to see the silver haired boy was stalled in place on the sidewalk, staring down at his phone.

"What?!" He growled and stepped towards the shaking boy, ignoring the sickening smell around him.

Suga looked up from the screen in his hands. "They...the house," he tried to whisper, but fell short with fearful tears pooling in his eyes.

Hajime had never seen the matriarchal Omega so frightened before. Not even when the boy was sexually assaulted a few weeks earlier. His own panic set in, _whatever it was, it was really bad._

"What is going on," Tanaka snarled out from beside him, his protective scent radiating into the air as a failsafe for his confusion.

"There are intruders at the house. We need to go," Keiji stated in a hurry, shoving his phone in his pocket as he started into a fast sprint back the way they had come.

 _Intruders. House._ The two words were all Hajime had heard, and they were more than enough to darken his eyes with feral instinct. He burst into a fast sprint down the pavement with Tanaka following close behind.

 _Oikawa_.


	16. Reliving the Past

**Yo yo, I'm tired so I'm uploading this, so there are bound to be errors, and portions I'm unhappy with.**

 **(I always find myself beating on the poor Oikawa, I think it's because out of all the Omega characters...he can take the crap I dish out to him).**

 **Thanks for reaaaaaaaaaaaading 3**

 ****Trigger Warning****

 **Chapter Sixteen: Reliving the Past**

 **Bokuto~**

"So...I've been meaning to ask you guys…" Bokuto began as he handed off a series of half empty liquor bottles to Kuroo- his own personal stash. "What...should I do about Keiji."

"What do you mean what should you do?" Daichi drawled out from his position, leaning against the open door frame.

"Well, I guess I mean-"

"You like him," Kuroo stated plainly as he adjusted several bottles in his arms.

Bokuto sighed, _he did,_ and he had no idea what to do. He was treading unfamiliar water and he was barely keep his head above the icy waves.

"Wooooooow," Daichi slurred as he jumped onto Bokuto's unsuspecting form, giving him a hard noogie that messed up his styled hair. "You LIKE an Omegaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shut up," Bokuto snapped back, shoving the caption off his slumped form. The entire point of talking with Daichi and Kuroo was so that he _wouldn't_ be made fun of...

"Oh god," the rooster droned, rolling his eyes at Bokuto's pouting figure. "Don't be so sensitive. We're all friends here."

"Yeah," Daichi chimed in agreement, lightly brushing down the front of his rumpled shirt to straighten it. "But, let's get one thing straight first. Do you like him, or do you just want to fuck him?"

Bokuto paused for a moment to contemplate the heavy handed question. He knew that it was fair of his captain to ask, but he hadn't exactly had time to figure out the answer. He did want to sleep with Keiji, but it was different than his instinctual feelings towards other Omegas- and he wished that he knew why.

"Both," he replied after a few silent moments, his dark brows furrowed at his own response, still unsure of his emotions. On a good day, they were confusing, but most of the time they just infuriated him. He had never experienced such intense feelings before and he had absolutely no references that could help him sort them out.

"Mmm," Daichi nodded, granting him with a dark, frightening look and a throaty rumble of dominance that sent shivers down his spine- once again reminding him that his captain was not someone that he ever wanted to cross. "If you're only trying to use him, I'll never let you near our fucking house again. Ever."

Bokuto steadied his conviction, _it wasn't like that._ If he knew anything at all, it was that he cared about Keiji's well-being. However, it was something that he struggled to admit, even to himself. He shook his head in exasperation, if he wanted Daichi's blessing... _no,_ it wasn't about wanting the blessing, he _needed_ it. Mingling with his yellow house teammates at the party had taught him one thing- that they and their Omega counterparts were morphing into some odd, hybrid pack, and if he wanted to be a part of it, he needed to swallow his pride and be honest with himself. He needed to be okay with asking for, and listening to, advice.

"I don't...want that, Daichi, really. I mean, I don't really understand what I want, but I just...feel so empty when I'm not around him," he said quietly, sheepishly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "It's different...with Keiji. Different than with other Omegas."

"Okay then," the captain affirmed, his scent relaxing back to contentment.

"Guess you're a part of the club now, eh?" Kuroo snorted to himself as he handed off a few half-full liquor bottles to Daichi.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Bokuto cried out, dramatically throwing his hands into the air. "I need you guys' fucking advice, okay? His scent is driving me insane...it's all I can think about. I'm losing sleep. I can barely eat. I don't know what to do."

"It's like a drug," Daichi stated plainly and shrugged his shoulders. "Even now, in the back of my mind, I'm thinking about Suga...and believe me, it's incredibly frustrating. You're going to have to get used to it."

"Yeah…" Kuroo nodded in agreement, "but it pays off, especially when you're around them. Like, when I'm around Kenna, I'm so fucking content. I just want to freeze time and live in that moment, forever."

"Mmm," Daichi pondered, taking a hearty swig of a bottle of liquor in his arms. "Poetic crap, but true."

"Fuck you, asshole. My words were beautiful," the rooster growled back, shoving him playfully to the side.

"Okay yeah, great. Like a drug. Noted," Bokuto growled, growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of usable advice from his teammates. "So, what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Ask him out?" Kuroo said pointedly, leaning his back against open wall space. "Dude, you're over complicating things. It's like the exact same thing as an Alpha Alpha relationships…ask him out, see if you like each other, and go from there."

 _Maybe he was over complicating things…_

"Oi, Daichi," the rooster continued, turning to face the captain, "I think your phone just buzzed, man."

Daichi shuffled the bottles to one arm and pulled out his device, glancing down at its lit up screen.

"So yeah…" Kuroo said again, addressing himself to Bokuto once more. "Spend time with him. Ask him out. It will all sort-"

"We. Have. To. Go. Now," Daichi snarled out in interruption, dropping the glass bottles from his arms. They shattered across the floor of Bokuto's room, creating a large mess of sticky liquid that seeped into the floorboards, but he didn't care one bit. His captain's scent had suddenly devolved into a state of extraordinary panic, whirling into the air around them with an intensity that riled up his Alpha emotions. When he rushed out of the room and clamoured down the stairs, Bokuto instantly followed without question.

"What. Happened," Kuroo barked out from behind him, his throat rumbling out in quiet consistency.

"Intruders. House. Omegas."

If Daichi's unchecked emotions weren't enough to provoke Bokuto's instincts, his words certainly were. A primal feeling blasted through his gut and up into his brain, slicing up against his retinas. _Keiji. Was he in trouble? Had he made it back to the house already? Who was left behind that was able to protect the other Omegas? How many intruders? How long would it take for them to get there?_

He sprinted down the sidewalk, falling slightly behind the speed of his teammates, knowing that he wasn't the only one asking himself the horrible questions.

 **Tobio~**

Tobio sluggishly opened his eyes, only to find his body sore and his mind dazed. Around him, the air housed an overwhelming amount of scents and their heaviness threatened to pull up the bile from his already upset stomach. He groaned, then awkwardly moved to stand, first grabbing a broken piece of wood that was digging into his back and tossing it into the dark yard in front of him. As his slowly clamoured to his feet, his instincts sputtered out in a disoriented flurry, _where was_... _who was he looking for?_ ... _Shoyo._

He sniffed the air, rolling his eyes around in their sockets in an attempt to settle his upset vertigo. _Omega...hurt._ In an instant,his eyes snapped fully open and the world flooded back in technicolor as he frantically searched the area around him for the ginger boy. When Tobio at last located him, lying a few feet to the side in the grass with a nasty gash bleeding down his pale face, he was at his side in an instant.

"Where are you hurt-" he started to ask, but Shoyo rolled onto his back and smacked away the his outreaching arms.

"I'm fine," the ginger boy hotly spat out, holding a pale hand to his forehead in pain. "Deal with the intruders. Now. You're the only one who can do this right now."

Shoyo's demands rarely prompted action, Tobio knew that first hand, but the fragrant strength behind the unusual command forced him to comply, even if he wanted nothing more than to ignore it as he usually did. He sat back on his haunches, released a frustrated growl, and quickly analyzing his surroundings. Tsukishima was fully engaged in combat with Morio under the oak tree to his right- their faces were bloody and neither seemed to have a clear upper hand. Further out in the yard near the road, Nishinoya was sputtering out insults as he struggled to escape the strong grasp of a black haired Alpha. A silver bottle was on the sidewalk beside them, wildly spraying around without a nozzle. Near it, a very dazed Alpha was shaking on his hands and knees, dry heaving into the grass beneath him- sick from the Alpha spray wafting about next to him.

 _Three accounted for,_ Tobio thought, shaking his head in an attempt to clear away his still-present nausea, _Emon...where was Emon?_

Suddenly, a strong scent hit him like a truck, blanketing his form with its all-consuming nature. His body began to quiver and he leaned forward on his haunches, violently retching at the ground beneath him. It was not a normal Omega scent of fear... _it was much, much worse._ The world around him began to blur away once again as the sickening fragrance clouded his mind, leaving him unfocused and confused. He sluggishly shook his head and craned his neck towards the source, glassy eyes taking in two struggling figures off in the distance- Emon confidently stood, a fist harshly balled in the struggling Yamaguchi's hair.

Tobio's instincts bashed against the grey mist in his mind, trying to break through. They wailed about from the banished recesses of his mind, commanding him to protect the Omega, but his body refused to comply. Yamaguchi's anxious scent had left him paralyzed, tired, and disoriented. He willed his heavy eyelids to stay open and watched on as the freckled Omega flailed against his attacker, clawing at the hands latched to the crown of his head.

"Stop struggling, you whore," Emon snarled down at the panicked boy. "I'm going to take you some place where I can make you feel good."

When Yamaguchi continued his frantic attempts, Emon paused to punch down into the his exposed face. Tobio's shoulders slightly winced, the first movement he had managed in what seemed like an eternity. _MOVE_ , his instincts roared out, raking up and down against the foggy barrier in his mind, _MOVE_.

Yamaguchi's struggles weakened, dazed by the violent force of the previous hit, and his loud whimpering snaked into Tobio's waiting ears. When Emon swiftly picked up the freckled boy's light body and threw it over his broad shoulder, Tobio ground his teeth in frustration. _He needed to do something. Why wouldn't his body move?! Nishinoya, Yamaguchi...Shoyo._ _He needed to defend them._ Every single fibre of his being was screaming at him to do so.

"TOBIO!" A savage roar erupted into the night air, crying out for his attention.

 _Was it...Tsukishima?_ He couldn't tell for certain. His senses were uselessly dulled- his mind consumed by a misty, grey fog and his body heavy with a terrible fatigue that made him want to lie down on the grass.

"TOBIO. YAMAGUCHI!" Another loud snarl screeched out, shaking the heavily scented air around it with its loud vibrations. "GET-HIM. GO. GET."

Tobio sluggishly rolling his neck to find the source of the upset sound, eyes landing on Tsukishima- snarling at him between Morio's eager punches. His teammate's golden eyes were laced with an disturbed, frenzied panic that he had never before witnessed in the blonde Alpha.

"TOBIO. TOBIO. PLEASE." Tsukishima howled out again as his face was blasted with another heavy punch. He snarled loudly and tried to force his way out of Morio's imposing grasp, but his attacks were too sloppy with emotion to succeed.

Tsukishima's dismayed scent slithered into Tobio's open nostrils, alerting him to his teammate's chaotic emotions- they were pleading for him to save Yamaguchi... _to save his Omega._

"TOBIO. STOP BEING A KING." His teammate cried out once more in a guttural cry of anguish as he roughly clawed at Morio's snarling face.

 _King…_

Tobio's conscious outrage for the word allied with his instincts against the grey shadows of him mind, ripping through the paralyzing effects of Yamaguchi's anxious scent. At once, he pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly from his crippled vertigo, then lunged forward into a full sprint. His now unhindered instincts tumbled into his mind all at once, egging him on. _Protect Tsukishima's Omega. Protect Nishinoya. Protect the pack._ Unleashing a protective and territorial growl, he threw himself into Emon's exposed back, scattering three figures across the unforgiving pavement of the road.

When Yamaguchi was the first to scramble to his feet, Tobio hurriedly barked, "go back to the house, now."

His desperate command left the freckled boy stalled in hesitation, cradling a damaged arm against his chest. When Tobio snarled to angrily provoking the boy to move, Yamaguchi nodded, then sprinting back towards the house to safety.

Tobio lethargically moved to stand, noticing the pavement beneath him was slick with the deep color of blood. _Was it...his?_ As he steadied himself on his quivering feet, a sharp pain radiated off of his arm, prompting an audible _tsk_ to escape his mouth. He glanced down at his throbbing limb- the skin had been scraped off nearly its entire length, leaving it a crimson mess. He shook his head, pulling out a few sharp pebbles embedded in the scrape, _there was no time to deal with it._

He rolled his damaged shoulder to loosen its screaming muscles, then turned his attention back to Emon- feeling a renewed burst of adrenaline kick through his tired body. The brunette Alpha crouched down on the road a few feet in front of him, like a panther to ready to strike. For a brief moment, Tobio readied to engage the Alpha before a high pitched shout from a few meters next to him shifted his attention. _Nishinoya_. He needed to prioritize the spitfire's safety. _Killing Emon could wait._

He let out a threatening growl, attempting to use his dominant fragrance to make his opponent back down... _if only for a moment_. When Emon hesitated at his vicious scent, he swiftly turned on his heels and sprinted towards Nishinoya- struggling on the hard pavement of the road beneath Jacky's large form. He had nearly closed the gap between them when a figure pounced onto his unsuspecting form, stalling him a few feet away with his stocky weight. His attacker growled into his exposed ear and wildly bashed into the side of his head with a large, closed fist.

"Nishi-" Tobio attempted to growl, clawing behind him at his opponents snarling face.

When he saw the black haired Alpha begin to rip at the small Omega's sweatpants, Tobio's mind snapped into a renewed fit of rage. _Shake off attacker. Slaughter Jacky_. He savagely punched over his shoulder, landing several heavy blows as his opponents legs squeezed against his torso- holding on like a vice grip. Slowly, he dropped down to his knees, increasingly deprived of much needed air. He roared out and frantically clawed out behind him, unwilling to give up while there was still life in him.

 **Oikawa~**

Oikawa was more furious than he had ever been in his life. _How dare the Alpha scumbags show their faces here...intrude on the safety his nest had built in the yellow house. How dare Chaki use his mind games on Yachi as soon as she had started to heal. And Kabuto accuse Oikawa of missing his knot?_ He shuddered in disgust, _what filth. What could stop the monsters if a house full of Alphas wasn't enough?_

"Please forgive me,' he heard Yachi mechanically whisper from behind him. "I'm so sorry, Chaki."

She had lost herself in _the tunnel,_ but it was clear to him that she was fighting the dissociated state with everything she had. Although her responses indicated that she was going to, she hadn't physically moved towards Chaki, yet. _Keep fighting my little angel,_ he thought, willing her to feel his supportive scent through her mental haze.

"It's okay baby," Chaki sang out in a manipulative tone that made his stomach curdle. "I will forgive you if you just come over here. We can leave and forget that any of this ever happened."

When Yachi sluggishly moved forward, Oikawa turned on his heels quickly grabbed her shoulders to stall her in place. He looked down at her cloudy eyes, upset to find that she was no longer present- she had completely dissociated at the sickening remark. He ground his teeth in frustration and quickly went over his options- he and Yuji were no match for the three aggressive Alphas, especially if they had to care for Yachi. With Tobio and Tsukishima were dealing with their own intruders on the porch, there was very little change of backup. He knew that they needed to stall until their housemates returned, but Yachi wasn't going to last that long. All of the information left with two choices- he could try to verbally break through to nestmate's clouded mind with some brutally honest words, or remove her from the situation altogether.

He knelt down in front of the small girl, blatantly aware of the risk he was taking by exposing his back to the intruders. When he heard Yuji instinctively shift in front of his form and release a guttural growl of protection, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Yachi, shut the fuck up!" He yelled at the small girl, slightly wincing at the vicious tone of his voice. "You're not going with him, you got that?! Get a hold of yourself!" He hated the ferocious tone that he had to use against her, but she was too far gone to hear caring words.

"That's no way to treat your darling friend, Oikawa! You're being abusive," he heard Kabuto call over to him with drawled out sarcasm.

"Fuck off, Kabuto. You manipulative fuck!" He seethed back over his shoulder before rolling his head back to look at Yachi's blank face. _She hadn't heard a word he had said._

"You're holding her rather hard, Oikawa!" Kabuto chimed in again, his snarky remark prompting a nasty snarl from Yuji's rumbling throat.

Oikawa willed himself to ignore the tattooed Alpha's chirps, if only for a moment. It was now abundantly clear that he was not going to be able to verbally pull Yachi out of her own head. That left him with only one option, he needed to remove her from the situation before her mind snapped. If her body remained exposed to the stressful situation, she might become trapped in her dissociative state forever- _or leave with Chaki._ He needed to follow his Professor's advice... _bring her to a location where she felt safe, wrap her in blankets that are coated with familiar scents, and rock her._

"Yuji," he barked as he rose to stride over to the edge of the porch. "Take Yachi inside. Now. Go to the nest on the third floor, you'll be able to smell it." When the pierced Alpha remained silent, Oikawa placed a hand on his shoulder to ensure that he was listening. "Wrap her up in as many blankets as you can and rock her. Tell her that she's safe. Do not leave her side. Okay?"

Yuji slowly tore his gaze from the yard to look at him with worried, honey-coloured eyes. "What about you? I don't want to leave you out here with _them._ "

"I'll be fine. I've handled these fuckers before," Oikawa asserted, giving the Alpha a small nod of reassurance.

It was a necessary lie. He knew that neither he nor Yuji could physically handle the intruders of their own, but _he_ could verbally hold them off where his blonde ally couldn't. _Please don't argue, just take her upstairs and keep her safe._

Yuji hesitated for a moment, his mouth set in a hard line of nervous anger, then turned on his heels with a growl. He scooped up the seemingly lifeless Yachi, unhappy yet compliant with the plan. As he briskly walked towards the back door, he paused to let out a deep and throaty snarl which Oikawa translated as, _I'll be back._

Oikawa felt his shoulders relax as their scents dissipated into the confines of the yellow house, but Kabuto quickly snatched away his small victory.

"Aw, Oikawa. If you wanted to be alone with me, you should've just said so! I didn't know you missed me so much."

He absolutely did not miss the disgusting tattooed man. Their past relationship had been nothing more than a twisted mess. He hated that he had allowed the disgusting man to touch him in exchange for drugs... _or money that could buy them_. A series of thoughts flickered across his waking mind, penetrating into the memories he had locked away in its deep recesses- he wished that he had the power to keep them at bay.

Normally, the signs of being an Alpha or Omega began to show around the age of thirteen, but Oikawa had been a late bloomer. He had attended an Omega school, as was customary for children who had yet to show signs- the government's way of keeping them safe. If a minor's secondary sex presented itself while they were attending an Alpha academy, the result would be catastrophic. Especially if their first heat hit them during school hours.

Throughout his high school years, Oikawa had prayed every night for the universe to make him an Alpha. He had seen, first hand, the extent in which his Omega friends had been marginalized. Both their fertility cycles and Omega scents made all other outings too risky for them at such a young age. They remained secluded to school, their home, and the bus that transferred them in between. While the thought of being trapped in the confines of his own home until graduation frightened him, the brutal cases of Omega rape and assault was what had truly kept him up at night. He couldn't imagine being constantly on guard his entire life- he hadn't even wanted to imagine it.

One morning, during his ninth year of school, he had overheard an Omega complain about their first heat and how fragile their body had become after the event. The idea of had followed him around the entire day, prompting him to stay after class to ask his humanities teacher, an Omega herself, about the implications of it. At first, she had told him that he would learn about the event in health class the following semester but, upon seeing his worried face, she explained it to him in earnest. Through her, he learned many terrible truths about puberty. She had relayed to him that heat supressor injections were never used during an Omega's initial heat, the hormones that erupted out of it were too powerful, and worse yet, that the event forcibly adjusted a person's chemical makeup to prepare their body for fertility- both mentally and... _physically._

He had been completely dejected leaving school that evening. When he arrived back at home, he had gone straight to him room to examine his naked body in front of his mirror- looking for physical traits that could elude to him the outcome of his puberty. He examined every inch of his body for hours, trying to convince himself that his taller statue, stronger jawline, and muscle tone were indicative of becoming an Alpha. However, when he began analyzing the size of his reproductive organs, he had been stumped. He hadn't been sure of what they suggested- at the time, he had never seen the sexual organs of either secondary sex. He hopped on his computer to search for an answer, but the more research he had done, the more a creeping feeling a dread worked its way into his soul. He had willed himself to ignore it, instead opting to focus on his other features instead. There were more things on his body that characterized an Alpha and he had convinced himself that they definitely outweighed the sole component that argued for the opposite.

Oikawa's parents, lovely and sympathetic Alphas, had been better at dealing with his unknown status than he had been. They had placed him in self defense classes from the age of ten, a move that was done as a precaution against his potential for being an Omega. Every year, he complained to them without fail, explaining that his features all indicated that he would be an Alpha and, once he hit the change, he would have natural combat instincts that would make the classes obsolete. However, his mother had always sweetly disregarded his objections, saying, _if you turn out ot be an Alpha, sweetie, then you'll have the most polished fighting form!_

Oikawa's first heat had hit him two weeks before his eighteenth birthday, officially declaring him an Omega. He had suffered through four days of agonizing arousal in his dark room and, with each passing hour, his hatred with himself increased. When the event had finally finished, he examined his naked form in his mirror once more- only to find that his most of his body hair had disappeared and, in the places in remained, it was light and wispy. His jawline had become grown more gentle and, while his muscles were still toned, they had a suddenly had a softer look to them. His world had fallen apart around him in a matter of days and his frustration with himself prompted him to bash a fist into his mirror, leaving a white scar across his knuckle that he still retained to present day.

Oikawa knew that his parents never cared that he had presented as an Omega. However, he had fabricated their actions to suit a lie that fed into his own self-hatred. Upon graduating four months later, he had packed up his things, ignoring the growls of his parents, and left. He changed his phone number and moved to the closest urban centre he could find, effectively shutting everyone who cared for him out of his life. It wasn't long before he had his first sexual assault experience- an event which only added to his low self worth. Soon after, he dove head first into the underground club scene of Omega prostitution, and the toxic lifestyle that came along with it. He had loved the drugs- they numbed his angry, vengeful feelings and fazed out the world around him. Nearly a year into his addiction, he had the terrible pleasure of meeting Kabuto, a prominent dealer in his circle who quickly became his main source for money and pariphanilia.

Oikawa shook his head, trying to banish the renewed feeling of self-hatred that had begun to creep into his heart upon reliving his past. He was sickened by his former self.. _.the one who willingly sold his body for another hit._ It was a time when his self worth was exceedingly low. A time before Suga and the flock. _His saviors. His salvation. He wasn't that person anymore._

"Well," Chaki began, hopping onto the porch in front of him with ease. He willed himself to stand his ground, he had kicked the man's ass before, he could do it again. "Not that I don't like you, Oikawa, but I'd rather go check up on Yachi."

Oikawa snapped around as the domineering Alpha shoved passed him, confidently walking towards the open back door of the yellow house.

"What the fuck are you doing."

"Oh, Oikawa. You just aren't as good of a fuck as Yachi is. She's tighter."

Oikawa made a move towards the manipulative man, but stalled in place when he heard two deep growls erupt into the air from behind him. The scent of Alpha arousal began to renew itself in the air around him, drawing his attention away, back into the yard.

"I can smell that your house is empty right now," Chaki remarked, leaning into the doorway of Oikawa's safe house to sniff. "And I'm pretty sure I can take that pierced fucker down."

"Don't take another fucking step," Oikawa seethed back, doing his best to keep his eyes on both the intruders in the yard and Chaki.

"What are you going to do. Stop me? You've got two other contenders in the yard," the black haired man challenged before waltzing into the house with an elitism that nearly made Oikawa snap.

He hated himself for not doing anything to stop the manipulative man. Hated himself for letting the pair of lapdogs stall him on the porch. _Rely on Yuji...you're not alone...rely on Yuji,_ he repeated in mantra to himself, trying to stall his own panic. _He will protect Yachi. He will protect Yachi._ With that final thought wedged in his mind, he turned his slender form to face the two men in the yard- both had wicked smiles plastered on their faces.


	17. Banishing the Past

**Annnnd I've stayed up too late editing, I will fix some of the mistakes tomorrow!**

 **By the way, this chapter has some mental health elements to it, so please read with caution.**

 ****trigger warning*****

 **Cheers!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Banishing the Past**

 **Yachi~**

Yachi knew that she had lost herself to what Professor Miyo termed as a _dissociated mental state._ She could tell by the token dark tunnel her mind was held captive inside, replaying the past traumas of her life around her in a wicked flurry of images. The time that Chaki had tied her up, leaving her in his dark closet for hours as her stomach clawed at her insides in hunger- only releasing her out once he had felt that she deserved his forgiveness. The various physical discipline lessons he had done to her body, his belt, the back of his unclosed hand, his fist. No matter how many many times she had cried out her apologies, hoping that he would forgive her discretions without punishment, he always stood by his ideology- that he wouldn't forgive her unless she _showed_ him just how sorry she really was.

However, worst of his actions were always accompanied by intoxication. She had a large scar to prove it, a physical reminder of the time he had thrown her against the wall, accidentally breaking her slender forearm against the kitchen counter as he did so. He had been so drunk, and more than a little buzzed on cocaine, when he had done it. While she could find fault in his addictions, she struggled to do the same for his actions. It was her fault for making him so angry all the time, she always acted like a pathetic Omega- it was only right that he treat her like one. She had deserved the punishments. She was better from them. _He was had always been right. He was always right. He was right._

While stuck in her tunnel of spiraling memories, Yachi felt a large figure pick her up and cradle her with strong, lean arms. W _as it Chaki? Had he decided that he would take her back? Even though she had messed up so many things, was he forgiving her?_

"Hang on, okay?" Her carrier growled under his breath, squeezing her tiny body against his own. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. Just hang on. I've got you."

Her body told her that she had climbed up a set of stairs and into an unknown room, one that seemed familiar- although she couldn't figure out why. Then, something heavy and comforting was placed around her slumped shoulders and she was nestled into the lap of her unknown companion. When she felt her body begin to rock back and forth, she slowly blinked, trying to clear her tunnel vision. The gentle motion, bobbing her limp body from side to side, began to slowly roll back the dark confines that had caged in her logical mind. It alone was not enough for her to break free, but when a low, throaty growl and its accompanying scent protection began to penetrate her senses, the flashing memories on her tunnel walls froze.

 _What...was the smell? It was so familiar...strong and exhilarating, calm yet antsy._ She was so close to placing its source, so very close.

"He. Will. Never. Touch. You." A deep voice snarled out, a voice she recognized. _It was not Chaki. Chaki would never rock her. Chaki could never make her feel this...safe._

"Those mother fuckers. I can't believe he did this to you. I can't believe _he_. Did. This. To. You." The words poured out from somewhere close to her, growing choppy with primal instinct.

Yachi glanced up, staring down the dark tunnel towards the small circle of light at its end. Squinting her eyes, she noticed something coming through _it...something yellow._ Then, a sudden rush of a familiar fragrance blasted her, lightening her dark mind with its potent nature. _Yuji_.

She reached up a weak hand to cling to the front of his orange shirt, "Where is...Oikawa?"

She couldn't recall much after smelling Chaki from the porch, but from what little she did remember, Oikawa had been there.

"He's...fine," Yuji replied softly as he gingerly flicked a stray hair from her pale hair. "He's handling things."

 _He was a terrible liar_.

"Go…" She croaked out, increasing her grip on his shirt.

Oikawa was in the back yard, facing the Alphas in her place. Doing what she couldn't...she hated herself. Chaki was right, she was nothing but a burden to those around her.

Yuji looked down at her, meeting her foggy gaze with sad, topaz eyes. _He seemed so very far away…_

"I can't," he whispered, continuing to rock her against his body. "I promised him that I would protect you."

At his statement, Yachi reached forward in her mental tunnel, gripped onto the yellow light with all of her remaining strength, and yanked her concious conscious mind towards it. She was not going to be a burden. Her friend needed her, needed Yuji, and if the only way the Alpha would help was if she was of a sound state of mind, then she was going to make that happen. The flashbacks flickering on the walls of her mind played out louder, taunting her to come back, but she ignored them. _Follow the yellow light, follow the invigorating smell, follow Yuji._

"I'm not going to be a burden," she whispered as she clawed forward through the tunnel, pushing herself through its stifling confines. "Oikawa needs you. I'm not going to be a burden."

She felt Yuji tightened his steady grip on her hips, his touch reaching forward to help her troubling journey forward through the dark. His large hands felt pleasant on her body- a warm touch, like an afternoon sun, that she could feel even through her clothes.

"I won't be the reason Oikawa gets hurt. I won't be the reason."

"You're not the reason, Yachi. He loves you, his actions are...unconditional.

 _Unconditional?_ _The flock. The yellow house Alphas. Her parents, looking down on her from the beyond, Yuji, professor Miyo. Unconditional love._ Yachi increased her mental grip, throwing every ounce of energy she had left into one final effort. She pulled forward with all her might, internally shouting as she did so, and the world around her, the real world, seeped back into view.

"You have to go and help Oikawa," she said, her voice crisp and focused. "He needs your help. I'll be fine, I can hide out-" She paused, taking in her surroundings. Yuji had brought her to the nest, he had brought her to her _home_ \- the tea green room.

"No," Yuji growled through clenched teeth before she had a chance to continue her thought. "I trust him, so should you."

The words cut through her like a knife.

"I-"

"No. Listen. I don't know the full story of happened with those fuckers, but I'm not stupid. I know they hurt you. I know they hurt Oikawa. But that doesn't mean that you get to selfishly make decisions on your own," Yuji huffed out it in frustration, his embrace tightening around her with every word. "Can you not see that by thinking yourself a burden, you're actually being a burden? I mean, for fucks sakes, Yachi. I know we barely know each other, but you're not a burden to me. And I'm pretty sure you never will be, no matter what happens."

They _did_ barely know each other, and that was precisely why his words had such a great effect on her damaged soul. He was an outsider, inserting his way into her affairs because he _wanted_ to, not because he _had_ to. For Yachi, it was a grand realization that brought hot tears to her honey coloured eyes.

"I trust that Oikawa knows what he is doing. And, no offense, Yachi, but your body doesn't exactly respond well to Alpha scents. And believe me, the air outside is fucking stuffed with them. I can't protect you out there, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You're...right," Yachi said through a few happy tears. "You're right. I trust that Oikawa knows what he's doing. I do."

"I'm alwaaaaays right," Yuji replied with a cheeky smirk, successfully lightening the drab mood. "Don't worry, you'll learn-" he continued before cutting his thought short, his lean body growing suddenly stiff against her own. In a mere instant, Yachi was ginergly pulled to her feet and shoved in behind his bristling form. "Stay behind he," he commanded with a snarl, clenching his fists at his side.

It was not long before Yachi found the source of his upset. A familiar scent slithered under the closed door and into her nostrils- _Chaki_ , he was coming up the stairs. Yuji's instincts had heightened his sense of smell while her own previously dissociated state had dulled hers. She hated that her episodes always left her senses dull, her nose had always been one of the most important assets for her.

As Chaki's domineering fragrance intensified, Yachi moved closer to Yuji's protective form and inhaled his strong scent to steady her nerves. She consciously banished the tunnel to the deepest, darkest corner of her mind, and willed it to stay there. She was not going back to it, not now, not in front of was never going to give him the satisfaction again. She had Yuji, and they were going to face the monster head on.

"Knock knockkkkkkk," a sickening voice, one that was all too familiar to her, called from beyond the door.

As the black haired man entered the tea green room, at an agonizingly slow pace, Yachi felt the dark tunnel tug at her conscious mind. She balled a small fist at her side and inhaled in Yuji's protective scent once more, using its sunshine energy to shove it back down with force. _No._

"Yachi! I knew I smelled you in here!"

"Leave," Yuji snarled, grabbing out behind him to feel that she was still there. She was, and she wasn't going anywhere- physically or mentally.

"No," Chaki quipped back, flashing her a manipulative smile. "You're in my way, mut. That girl is the love of my life."

 _That's a lie. That's a lie._ Yachi repeated to herself, she wasn't going to allow her mind to retreat back to its complicit form. _Perhaps, Chaki did love her in his own, twisted way, but maybe...she deserved more than bad love. Someone she could love as an equal-_ she clung on to the thought for dear life.

Yuji glanced over his shoulder, catching her gaze with a pained, questioning expression.

"I'm fine...I promise," she whispered, hesitantly gliding a small hand over his forearm. The contact sent warm waves of happiness through her aching chest, washing over her like rays of sunshine on a summer afternoon. She nodded her head, passing him the reigns- trusting him with her protection.

Upon seeing her nod, Yuji gave her a sly smirk, one that she had seen quite frequently in the past few hours, and took a confident step forward. "I will give you one, final warning," he barked in threat, cracking his neck while oozing an defensive scent.

"Awfully forward of you," Chaki said hotly, angry with Yachi's previous physical contact with her pierced ally. "Especially for an Alpha that barely knows her. I can hardly smell your scent on her."

"It doesn't matter. Any decent person would defend her against a sick monster like you," Yuji snarled back with an honest hostility that made Yachi's heart beat loudly again her chest.

 _Someone outside of her flock had said that Chaki was a monster. Someone outside of her flock had said that she deserved better. Maybe she did._

She heard Chaki snicker from beyond the Yuji's guard in front of her, "you want to fight then? I'm always down for a brawl."

Yuji readied his stance, his lean muscles flexing through the back of his orange shirt.

"You know…" He started, rolling a shoulder to warm up the muscles. "Back in the yard, I thought you were the most dominant Alpha of your little pack, but now I'm pretty sure that Kabuto kid outranks you."

"Fuck you," Chaki seethed back, hunching forward, ready to pounce.

"Yachi. Move. Back." The pierced Alpha growled over his shoulder and she complied, stepping back to stand in front of the large windows behind her.

Less than a second later, he lept forward and bowled his full weight into Chaki's form, driving him into the door to the hallway. As the wooden frame splintered around them, Yachi yelped in fright, her heart growing cold with worry over Yuji's well-being. She watched on through wide, teary eyes as the pierced Alpha swiftly pinned Chaki under his weight, crushing his opponent into the splintered wood beneath them. After receiving a few hard strikes to the face, her ex-Alpha reached around Yuji's head and flipped their weight, throwing her blonde ally into the plaster behind them. Chaki then scrambled to his feet and threw his foot into the side of Yuji's head, sending him sprawling down the dark hallway.

Yachi swallowed the bile in her throat at the crunching sound of impact from the blow to her Alpha's exposed head. Her heart dropping down to her toes, not from her now vulnerable state to the hostile Alpha before her, but out of concern for Yuji.

Chaki turned on his heels and strode towards her, stepping over the broken door in his way.

"Now, where were we…" he snarled out as she moved to the furthest corner of the room to defend herself. In moments, his domineering form stood in front of her and he reached out, grabbing her by the front of her shirt to slam her against the wall with ease. "You're going to get it for all this trouble you've put me through," He said through gnashed teeth, raising her higher against the green plaster.

"F-fuck you," She said quietly, cringing away from his face.

"What did you say?" The Alpha snarled in a dark tone, slapping her hard across the face.

 _Fuck him_ , she thought to herself. _Say it again. Say it again, Yachi._

"I said, fuck you, Chaki," she spat again, this time looking into his dark, probing eyes.

"You little Bitch," the Alpha growled, throwing her to the ground with great force. "Whoring yourself out to every Alpha in town now, are we?"

Yachi coughed out at the impact, seeing stars. Chaki gave her recovering form a heavy kick to the ribs, prompting her to whimper loudly and roll over on her side but, she didn't care about his domineering figure standing above her- her thoughts were still fixed on Yuji. _Was he okay? How hurt was he? Was he_

... _alive?_ She began to claw her way towards to broken door, straining her neck to find the blonde Alpha. Then, through her blurred vision she saw a sudden flash of orange movement and an energizing fragrance burst into the tea green room- _unyielding_.

"You're one cocky motherfucker, thinking this is over," she heard Yuji roar as he charged into the black haired Alpha once more, sprawling their figures to the ground a few feet to her left.

She groaned, pushing herself up onto her knees to move away from the violent brawl. Before she had the chance to recover, Yuji returned the previous blow with a little bit of his own added style, roundhouse kicking Chaki in the side of the head. Her ex-Alpha flew across the room and into the far wall, knocking down Suga's hanging paintings in the process.

Yuji then briskly closed the gap, pinning the dazed man under him. "Don't. Ever. Come. Near. Omega. Again," he snarled into Chaki's face, showing his teeth.

When he received a growl in response, the pierced boy bashed him hard across the jaw to silence him.

"She. Is. Not. Yours," he roared, punching Chaki in a series of raw and messy shots.

After a few moments of violence, Yachi realized that her blonde Ally wasn't going to stop. Even when the skin on his knuckles tore and the man beneath him lost his consciousness, he continued on, hitting and snarling- fully feral.

"Yuji!" She cried out, starting to worry about the legal implications of the situation. While Chaki's death would make her feel safer, she didn't want Yuji to go to jail for it. They weren't... _mated_. It was too risky.

When the Yuji didn't halt at the sound of her voice, she summoned all of her remaining strength and courage and rose to her wobbling feet. As she stood, the room spun around her, nearly vomiting from her uneven vertigo.

She sluggishly crawled over to the edge of the room and rose up once more, this time steadying herself against the solid wall. Using it to slowly guide her weak form over to the feral, blonde Alpha, she called out again.

"Yuji! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

When he continued, she began to fear the worst. She needed to break him out of his primal instincts, _fast_. She lined herself up with the Alpha's vicious form and jumped the last few feet between them, landing on his muscular back. The moment she made impact, Yuji reached behind him and flipped her over, pinning her beneath breath his chest. Adrenaline coursed through her as he snarled, baring his teeth in her face. She felt herself release a subtle scent of fear- his topaz eyes were darker than usual and they didn't seem to recognize her at all. She was frightened, but it still didn't matter to her. Other than a little blood on his forehead, and a few nasty bruises under his left eye, he was okay. He was _alive_. She was relieved.

When Alpha pressed down into her delicate body, she realized just how large he was compared to her. She willed her scent to calm, needing him to recognize her- the smell of fear would only agitate him further. Slowly but surely, her rosy fragrance seeped out, influencing him to relax. His continuous snarls dissipated and his eyes cleared, lightening back to their usual colour.

"Oh my god," Yuji cried out, hurrying to pick himself up off of her tiny body. "Oh fuck. FUCK. Yachi, did I hurt you?" He asked in a rushed tone, reaching out to touch her but stalling a few inches away. "I'm so sorry. Fuck. I didn't even know it was you," he continued, backing away from her.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Yachi replied with a weak smile, wincing at the pain in her ribs as she moved to sit on her knees. She glanced over at Chaki's unconscious and bloody form. He was still alive. _Good_.

"Are you sure?" Yuji asked his eyes darting over her body, searching for external injuries. He scent whisked into her nostrils and she suddenly realized that he wanted to... _scent her._ The thought of the blonde Alpha touching her in such a personal warmed her entire body, muffling her pain.

"Please answer me. Are you sure you're okay?" Yuji questioned again, with more force than before. He had taken a hesitant step forward, but refused to allow himself anything more.

"Come here…" Yachi said quietly, looking up into his topaz eyes, laced with immeasurable concern. "I can't get up, or I'll pass out. My vertigo...it's a mess."

Yuji took another step back and she immediately understood his mindset- _he thought that he was the one who had hurt her_.

"It wasn't you!" She stated, startling herself with the strong tone of conviction behind the words. "You didn't hurt me okay? Just come over here...please."

Yuji finally ceded and carefully kneeling before her. It was clear from the look in his eyes, and his smell, that he was furiously chastising his actions with incredible self-hatred.

"Your face…" she whispered, reaching out to his swollen cheek with her delicate fingers.

Yuji finched back at her touch, she softly tsked, feeling an overwhelming desire to check over his wounds.

"I'm. Sorry." He instinctually growled, keeping himself just out of her reach. Yachi inhaled his scent, a combination of protection and shame.

"Please don't apologize," she responded gently as she tried to shuffle closer to him.

"I-I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You don't owe me anything."

Yachi stopped for a moment. _Was he worried about her mentality?_ The fact that the Alpha cared enough to consider it filled her heart with joy, but it also slightly irritated her. She didn't want her actions to be judged by the frailty of her mental state.

"I'm not." She said plainly. For the first time in years, she wanted to make her intentions clear by verbally expressing her emotions. "I just want to make sure you are okay. I'm not doing it because I feel like I owe you a debt of gratitude. I just…" she continued, trying to gather her thoughts. "I just, I like you. I feel safe when you're around. I don't know what the feeling is or if you feel it too. And if you don't that's fine. But, still...please allow to look over your wounds!" She finished in an explosive train of thought that ended in a squeaky tone of nervousness.

When Yuji didn't respond, Yachi shuffled forward and looked over his damaged face. She ignored his intense eyes and instead focussed on the bruises. They were swelling very quickly, pushing his left eye closed. Noticing a wooden splinter embedded in his forehead, she reached out to examine how deep it had penetrated, all the while feeling like they were the only two people in the world.

"This might hurt, okay? Just relax for a moment…" she whispered, gripping the splinter between her long nails before pulling.

Yuji winced slightly, then quickly relaxed once she had successfully dislodged it.

"Thanks…"

Yachi met his concerned eyes, suddenly feeling an overwhelming desire to kiss him, but an audible groan pulled her back to reality. She glanced over at Chaki's damaged form. _Chaki_... _Oikawa_!

She jumped to her feet and Yuji followed her movements, releasing fresh scent of protection in his confusion. _Oikawa, they needed to find needed to help him_. As she tried to step towards the door, another wave of nausea washed over her. The room spun around her as she toppled to the floor, feeling a her ribs crunch as they made impact with the matted floor.

"Oikawa…" She tried to say as her mind began to fade.

"Yachi? Yachi!" She heard Yuji's panicked voice call from somewhere far off in the distance.

"Oik..a..w," she whispered once more, praying that Yuji understood her last request.


	18. Pressure

**Okay. I have worked on this chapter for far too long, and I am still soooooooo unhappy with it.**

 **C'est la vie.**

 **Fun fact #1: I had to physically draw a series of maps to keep track of all character positions during this arc.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Limitations**

 **Hajime~**

As Hajime neared the yellow house, he was nearly blown back by the heavy smell surrounding it. He frantically sifted through the various scents as he ran, searching for Oikawa's ocean fragrance, but the air was too concentrated- he couldn't even manage to determine how many intruders were on the property. When he neared the end of the block, quickly sprinting towards their private cul de sac, his eyes locked on two figures, rolling around on the tough pavement of the road. _Nishinoya...Intruder._ To the left of them, Tobio was stiffly on his knees, a snarling Alpha strangling him from behind.

Before Hajime had the chance to engage, a flash of movement burst past him, bowling into the stocky Alpha atop Nishinoya. _Asahi_. The bunned giant seized the other man by the throat and threw a heavy knee into his stomach.

Hajime took a hesitant step back at the fresh, enraged scent Asahi had skittered into the air around him- it was fully feral. He shook his head to reassert himself, momentarily stalled in place by his teammate's furious fragrance, then moved forward to pull the overbearing Alpha from Tobio's back.

As he closed the gap, Tanaka whisked by him at high speed, unleashing a savage roar of fury. He threw his arm around the unknown Alpha's neck and yanked him from Tobio's coughing form.

"Who the FUCK ARE YOU?" He barked out, leaning down on his haunches to pull the dark Alpha up by the bloody collar of his shirt. When he received a challenging snarl in return, he pulled the man forward and smashed him back down on the pavement to wind him. "You want to answer, now?!"

Hajime let out a deep, threatening growl- his instincts were riling up of their own accord, influenced by his enraged teammates. _They have things under control. They have things under control. Move on. Find Oikawa._

As he quickly stepped past the figures battling on the road, his eyes zeroed in on Tsukishima, struggling against a large opponent beneath the oak tree. Without another thought, Hajime swiftly crossed the lawn and threw himself into his blonde teammate's attacker, smashing the man's exposed back into the tough bark of the tree. Beside him, Tsukishima scrambled to his feet, releasing a series of challenging snarls from his bloody lips. When Hajime swung his arm forward, intending to land a heavy blow on his new opponent, Tsukishima frantically grasped into the fabric of his shirt and yanked him back with such force that he was sent sprawling back into the grass.

First wincing at the impact his ribs received from the hard ground, Hajime then sluggishly rose to his feet, swaying slightly as he did so. It was now abundantly clear to him that Tsukishima had devolved into a state of feral frenzy, something that his nose would have easily picked up on if he could use it- the dense air had left him mostly scent-blind. He had never seen the blonde boy relinquish control to his instincts before, in fact, he hadn't even thought it possible. He huffed out a small puff of air and brushed off his disheveled shirt, sure of what to do- Tsukishima was clearly unable to tell the difference between friend and foe.

"Hajime!" A familiar voice struck him from a few meters off. _Shoyo...Omegas. Where were the Omegas. Were they safe?_

He snapped his head towards the source of the sound, eyes landing on Shoyo, holding himself up on quivering legs by the partially destroyed porch railing. An angry looking gash was sliced across his pale forehead, glistening with fresh blood. Hajime's instincts riled up at the sight, coiling upwards from his chest and into his brain. _Who. Did. That_. _To. The. Omega._

"Oikawa! Hajime, Oikawa!" The Omega cried out, his tone exasperated. "He's in the backyard. Go!"

 _Oikawa._

Hajime sprinted forward, suddenly unaware of the conflicts occurring behind him on the front lawn. _Was Oikawa safe? Was his Omega safe?_ The feral thoughts crashed into him, egging him forward in a frantic flurry of movements. However, as he jumped over the white bannister to land on the wooden boards of the fronch porch, a prominent scent stuck his nostrils, pulling away his attention. _Yamaguchi._ While his instincts were roaring inside his skull, commanding for him to find Oikawa, something deep inside his gut left him stalled in place. The unusual feeling coasted forward, drowning out his natural instincts with its lumbering presence. _Pack. Pack comes first._

"Are you both okay," he barked out at once, raking his dark eyes between the two damaged Omegas in the pink lighting.

"Fine," Shoyo asserted, his normally sharp eyes unfocused from pain.

"We're fine," Yamaguchi nodded slowly, cradling a damaged arm across his slender chest. "Go."

They didn't have to tell Hajime twice.

 **Daichi~**

When Daichi arrived at the yellow house, the natural adrenaline from his primal state shoved all traces of his inebriation to the background and he began a crisp, internal analysis of the environment. Tanaka and Asahi were engaged with two unknown Alphas on the edge of the lawn. A few feet next to them, Nishinoya was struggling to pull the very dazed looking Tobio to his wavering feet. Further back in the middle of the yard, another intruder was on his hands and knees, dry heaving into the grass. Finally, Tsukishima was wildly bashing his bloody fists into a whimpering Alpha beneath the oak tree.

"We need to figure a game plan," Kuroo growled out from beside him, startling Daichi with his domineering presence. "I don't want to jump into this situation without one. Our Alphas are already growing too feral for their own good. We can't let that happen to us, too."

Daichi glanced over to the rooster and slowly nodded. _How long had he been there?_

"Use your eyes, not your nose, captain," Kuroo continued, his dark eyes flickering across the various figures before them. "The air's too concentrated to ascertain anything by smell."

The air _was_ too concentrated. Daichi's ineffectual nose was severely handicapping his thoughts- with each inhale, his understanding of the situation would shift. At first, he had been sure that there were four intruders, but the number had shot up to ten, then back down to three. He shifted his reliance to his eyesight, growling out in frustration at his inability to utilize the most reliable of his senses.

"Where are the Omegas," he barked, his eyes darting about to find them in the dim light.

"There. Two," the rooster snarled back, jerking his head towards the pink lighting near the house.

Daichi snapped his eyes to the porch, landing on the cowering figures of Shoyo and Yamaguchi. _Injured...and anxious. Who else had remained back?_ He quickly searched through his memories, finding them useless and hazy from his previously drunken state.

"Oikawa. Yachi. They're not out front," Kuroo barked at once, unwittingly answering the question before his broad shoulders began to shake with unchecked hostility. "Kenma. Is. Not. Out. Front."

Daichi's unleashed a throaty rumble at his teammate's instinctual flare up, ready to intervene without his help. However, much to his surprise, the rooster boy remained by his side, albeit bristling with upset.

Daichi had expected the Alpha to beeline towards the house in search of his mate... _why hadn't he?_ He sniffed the air once more, doing his utmost to solely inhale Kuroo's nearby scent. _What were the Alpha's motives?_ Slowly, the rooster's fragrance snaked its way into his nostrils, striking him with an instantaneous calm that sharpened his senses. _Pack. Protect the pack. Kuroo was prioritizing the pack..._

"Daichi…" A voice panted out from a few feet away, stalling his investigation with its familiar tone.

He glanced towards its owner, eyes taking in Suga- his delicate hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He instantly lunged towards the silver Omega, leaving the foreign, tranquil instinct behind.

"Are you okay," he snarled, grabbing the boy in a protective embrace before visually checking for injuries.

"I'm fine," the silver haired boy huffed out, pushing out of his tough embrace. "We need-"

"Where is Keiji," Bokuto roared loudly in interruption, nearly bowling into Kuroo's tense form as he came to a stop next to them. "I can't smell him. Where is he."

"He ran into the house," Suga replied, still panting from his long run from the liquor store. "A few minutes ago. Hajime too...I think."

In a flash, the owl lunged forward, busting into a quick sprint across the yard. _Why did the owl prioritize a specific Omega...but he and Kuroo hadn't?_ When Daichi was running towards the house, his thoughts had been solely planted on finding Suga, but when he had finally arrived, he had dropped the idea altogether. His thoughts had shifted to a desire to ensure that _everyone_ was safe- not just his Omega. Daichi furrowed his brows, filing away the information. There were more pertinent issues.. _.like his Alpha pack_. While they did not need assistance defeating the intruders, they definitely needed to be pulled from their opponents soon...before someone was accidentally killed. He raked his eyes over the scene once more, even without his nose, it was pretty well clear that Asahi and Tsukishima had gone feral.

"We need to pull our Alphas off," Kuroo reiterated, his shoulders bristling with anticipation. "They're feral, Daichi. We need to get things under control."

 _Four intruders. Two incapacitated. Two feral Alphas from their pack. What about the house? The backyard?_

"How many intruders are there," Daichi barked, wanting to ascertain more of the situation before he and Kuroo spread their ranks.

"I don't know," the rooster replied, balling his hands into tight fists at his side- thoughts of Kenma lurking in the back of his mind. "But, Hajime and Bokuto are in there...and Yuji. Safe. Trust"

Daichi had no idea how Kuroo was holding himself in place- if Suga had been inside the house, there was no way he would have had the self control to remain impartial- n _o...to remain selfless. When all of this was over, he was going to thank the rooster for the tough sacrifice._

"Suga," Kuroo continued without breaking his intense gaze from the brawls ahead of him. "Check over the Omegas on the porch. Get us information. Go in from the far left to steer clear of the Alphas."

When Daichi subconsciously unleashed a furious growl at the prospect, Suga harshly slapped him across the bicep, interrupting his sudden instinctual haze.

"We are a team, Daichi. Trust in me," he said softly, squeezing Daichi's hand before jogging off into the yard.

Daichi had to bite down on his cheek to prevent himself from mechanically following. _Kuroo definitely deserved praise...lots of it._

"Get Asahi," the rooster snarled to him, pushing up the sleeves of his long, red sweater. "Punch him to shit if you have to. Just get him the fuck off that Alpha. I'll get Tsukishima."

Dachi slowly nodded before rolling his neck on its axis to warm up the muscles. _Asahi wasn't exactly an easy opponent._ While the Alpha was normally a oversized teddy bear, he had recently come to realize that the bunned giant was an absolute menace when he was feral. Daichi steadied his growing instincts, inwardly commanding them to remain under his conscious control. Then, he unleashed his dominant scent in full and jogged forward towards his feral teammate, thankful to have the first strike.

 **Oikawa~**

"Do your new Alpha masters know how much of a whore you are?" Kabuto chirped with a wicked smirk. "I can smell one on you. Oh, poor Oikawaaa. Does he feed your addiction as well as I used to?"

"Be quiet," Oikawa retorted, all conviction lost on his tone- his self esteem was sinking in on itself from each word out of Kabuto's mouth.

He hated the the tattooed Alpha knew all of his verbal pressure points. _He wasn't that person anymore, not anymore,_ he internally repeated in mantra, doing his best to keep his past at bay.

"How you used to crawl on the floor at my feet, begging for me to fuck you?" Kabuto continued in monologue, flashing a cocky smirk as Oikawa slumped down at the crude remark.

"I said, shut up."

It was a half-hearted response. Everyone knew it, even Oikawa. He internally prayed for every fiber of his being to stand strong, but the years of drug and sexual abuse penetrated his now unguarded mind- flooding him with memories he had worked so hard to banish.

"Remember that one time? Man, we stretched the fuck out of you! From all your crying I thought I had broken your slutty asshole, but I guess that's impossible for such a well-used _skank_."

"Please be quiet."

It was all Oikawa could manage in response, a pathetic whisper of retaliation. He glanced up, eyes taking in Kabuto's angular face. His sharp features were accompanied by a large, sickly smile- obviously aware that his manipulative words were finding their mark inside Oikawa's tortured mind.

"See," Kabuto continued his verbal assault, biceps rippling under his black shirt as he casually shrugged. "There's the complicite Oikawa I remember! Right, Jime?"

 _Complicite..._

"Oh, I remember," the long, blonde haired Alpha chimed in response, accepting the verbal baton from Kabuto. "Remember how he used to beg us to tie him up and fuck him?"

Oikawa had never _begged_ them, at least, not how they were implying. He had always been in it for the drugs. That was it, nothing more. He had needed another score...just one more to get him through the day. He hadn't cared how he got it. If allowing the filthy Alphas to tie him up, spit on him, demand his mouth...if it got him what he needed, he hadn't cared about being humiliated. Whenever they had fucked him, he had been high out of his mind, or going through terrible withdrawals.

He shook his head, willing his reminiscent thoughts to go back from where they had come from- the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. _That was the old him. The one that didn't understand the value of Omega friendship. The strung out boy that couldn't imagine genuine love between Alphas and Omegas...Hajime._ The flickering image of his Alpha suddenly made him sick to his stomach and he swallowed a lump of bile that wedged itself inside his throat. A small part of him wished for Hajime to come and defend him against the three monsters, but another part, one much larger and stronger, was grateful for his absence. He didn't want his Alpha to find out about his past- _not like this._

In perfect, terrible timing, a ferocious snarl erupted out into the cool night air from behind him, startling away his self-deprecating thoughts and forcing him into a nightmare reality. In an instant, he knew the person behind the vicious growl. _No. No. No._ Pang after pang of panic hit him like heavy bricks, forming a twisting lump of terror inside his gut. Dark thoughts skirted across his mind in a continuous loop, leaving him struggling to control his external dismay. _Hajime was here. He was going to hear what the other Alphas were saying about him...how used he was...damaged goods. Hajime was going to find him disgusting. He would never want him after hearing this._

"Hajime I-" he began, attempting to tell the boy to leave, to let him handle things on his own, but he was cut short by the Alpha's abrupt movement- bolting in front of him to half-shield him from the intruders in the yard.

Kabuto smirked at the new developments, dark eyes flashing Oikawa a knowing look that made him nauseous. "Oh, so this is your new dealer, eh?" The Alpha chirped with unrelenting hostility. "Not as good looking as me, but I'm sure he does the trick."

 _Please stop. Please don't say anything else._

"Who are you," Hajime barked, taking a menacing step forward. "What the fuck are you doing here."

"Oh, just a former friend of Oikawa's," Kabuto replied, shaking a hand in front of his face with feigned disinterest. "Are you his new _Alpha_?"

"Hajime, he's-" Oikawa attempted, only to find his words cut short once again.

"Leave," Hajime commanded, growling out from deep within his chest. "You are not welcome here."

"Does the slut beg you for drugs, too?" Kabuto asked, his tone confrontational and challenging- no doubt trying to provoke Hajime into an uneven fight. "He used to put his tiny ass up in the air and shake his slutty hole whenever I came home..."

"Last. Warning."

Oikawa already knew that Kabuto would never listen to Hajime's verbal threats. Chaki and his lapdogs had always been in it for the mind games... _and they were working._ He was already completely dejected, he wasn't even sure that it was possible for him to sink any lower.

"Tell him," Kabuto chirped again, directing his unwanted attention to Oikawa. "Tell him how you used to suck my cock like your life depended on it."

His heart began loudly pounding in his flushed ears and he swallowed another lump of nauseous bile. _It was true. He had begged for it. He was disgusting...worthless...used._

"This Omega of yours," the tattooed Alpha continued, pointing at his slumped figure on the porch. "Just thought you should know that he's been used. A lot. Even I would've discarded him by now!"

 _Used._ Kabuto was right _._ He had no idea how many Alphas he had slept with during his rebellious years, let alone who they were. His time between high school and the flock were extremely hazy for him to recount, in fact, it was nothing short of luck that he had managed to control his heat during the drug-fueled times- lucky that he hadn't accidentally mated with a disgusting Alpha... _like Kabuto_. His heat cycles were the one thing he had retained as valuable. Alphas had offered him, time and time again, more drugs than he could ever imagine for the chance to sleep with him during his heat. However, he had rejected all of their outlandish proposals and injected himself with his prevention medicine month after month, without fail.

"Oikawa," a lazy voice pushed into his spiraling thoughts, pulling him back to the present. _Keiji._ "Don't listen to a fucking word out of Kabuto's scumbag mouth. He's just a monster who took advantage of a drug addict. Nothing more," his nestmate stated plainly with an intense conviction that he hadn't heard in years.

"Wow!" Jime exclaimed, loudly whistling into the night air. "What a throwback! Keiji, it's been a while, man."

Keiji ignored the remark and walked over to Oikawa, taking his delicate hand in his own. Oikawa was grateful for the physical contact, and the subtle, calm scent that accompanied it. They did well to help him drown out the overbearing Alphas in the yard before him. More importantly, it lessened Hajime's protective scent- something which he had been too preoccupied with worry to fully enjoy. His Alpha's presence had only caused more upset for him.

"Still good at ignoring Alphas, hey?" Jime drawled out, fishing for a rise from the calm Omega. "Just remember my advice, Keiji. That type of attitude makes you a shitty lay."

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice chimed in from the back entrance of the yellow house. "But, who the fuck are you?"

Oikawa recognized the over-eager tone in a heartbeat... _the owl_. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes following Bokuto's stalking movement forward to join Hajime's protective stance in front of them.

"They're the shitheads who burnt down our house," Keiji replied to the owl, icy eyes fixed on the intruders ahead of him.

Oikawa didn't like to admit it, self-reliance was his bread and butter, but he was glad for Keiji's physical and emotional support. Even now, with his Alpha friends at his side, he was still struggling to keep himself together. The drawn out confrontation with his uncomfortable past had left him feeling drained. It was nice to have someone at his side who understood just how much Kabuto had damaged him.

"What," Hajime snarled at once, bristling with aggression as he moved a few menacing steps forward. Much to Oikawa's surprise, Bokuto followed suite, unleashing his own, territorial growl.

"Man, setting these Alphas on us…" Jime started, running a hand through his long, blonde hair. "I guess you're still mad about me fucking you, eh, Keiji?"

Upon hearing the remark, Keiji's scent soured the air with a flurry of unchecked rage. He huffed out in frustration, then pushed his way in front of the yellow house Alphas, dragging Oikawa with him by the hand.

"You didn't fuck me, you disgusting piece of garbage," he spat forth in a savage tone that caught Oikawa off guard. "You raped me."

He had never seen the icy boy so _angry_ before, his nestmate never allowed his emotions influence his actions. _Ever._

Jime shrugged his broad shoulders in response, "you wanted it. That's all Omegas are good for. Everybody knows that."

The crude words were just enough to make Oikawa snap. He released Keiji's stiff hand and ground his teeth together, releasing waves of hot rage into the condensed air around him.

"No. He didn't fucking want it, you animal. He was barely conscious," he started, aggressively pointing a finger at Jime's astonished form. "Fucking me? Brutalizing me for over a year? Fine, it's fair. I was in it for the drugs. I was out of my _fucking mind_ most of the time," he continued, throwing his hands over his chestnut head in exasperation. "But, Keiji? You had no right. No fucking RIGHT to touch him. And the fact that you think it was okay? That it's all we're good for? You should be put down. You're fucking animals. You have no fucking humanity left. Actually, I doubt you had any to begin with!" He finished, panting from the sudden rush of adrenaline his truthful words had invoked.

 _Yes,_ he wanted to bash Kabuto's skull into the ground for all the pain the Alpha had caused him, but his rage was tripled when it came to Jime. The man deserved worse than death for touching Keiji. _For harming his friend._

Before his hostile mind had a chance to devolve any further, a large hand clasped into the back of his shirt, pulling him into the safety of the group behind him. He shook his head, suddenly realizing that he had subconsciously made his way to the edge of the porch during his vicious monologue. He glanced to his side, eyes taking in the bristling figure of Hajime. The Alpha held one hand reassuringly on his back and his dark features were plastered with anguish, however his body language and scent exuded nothing short of unrelenting fury.

"I want to kill them," Hajime growled quietly, loud enough for the intruders to hear the ferocity behind his words.

Oikawa was nearly blown back by his Alpha's sudden, aggressive scent. It pooled around him, blanketing the concentrated air with its intense fervor. _Kuroo was right, Hajime was...a very dominant Alpha_. After a few brief moments of silent exchange, he realized that his Alpha was waiting for permission. _Permission to kill._ As much as he wanted to see Chaki and his lapdogs dead and in the ground.. _.it wasn't worth the cost._ He and Hajime weren't mated, so the law wasn't on their side but, more than that, it wouldn't be right to stoop to their level. _Keiji was right. Suga was right. Violence would only create more violence._ He needed to be free of the cycle, and not just him, but his nestmates, too... _and the yellow house Alphas._

"No…" Oikawa said at last with a heavy sigh. "They're not worth your time...but, I realize we aren't getting out of this without a fight. So, l would be glad for your help in beating the shit out them. That, they deserve more than anything else."

"By the look and smell of things," Keiji added in with a sly smirk, "these fuckers already know that they're no match for our two Alphas."

Oikawa tore his gaze from Hajime to look back at the Alphas in the yard. They were bristling in anger, upset from Keiji's verbal stab. It there was one thing his nestmate was good at, it was insulting Alpha pride. However, this time, his words were correct- the intruders seemed fearful of the dominant scents that Hajime and Bokuto were unleashing, even if they were doing their best to hide it.

"Gladly," Bokuto seethed out, slowly rolling up the blue sleeves of his shirt. "I'm always down for a good brawl."

Next to him, Hajime unleashed a throaty growl of agreement, cracking his neck from side to side in anticipation. Oikawa rolled a shoulder around and readied his own stance- a fight was looming on the horizon.


	19. Limitations

**Chapter Nineteen: Limitations**

 **Bokuto~**

Bokuto was seething. The blonde Alpha, _Jime_ , had raped _his_ Omega. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not jump the man and snap his neck in half. When the entire ordeal was over, he was going to sit down and have a chat with Keiji. He no longer cared about the irritating butterflies in his stomach, they were trumped by his innate desire to keep the icy boy _safe_. _Especially if situations like this kept happening. First, the encounter in the Humanities Building and now this? It was ridiculous._

"By the look and smell of things, these fuckers know that they're no match for our two Alphas," Keiji drawled out in verbal challenge from Bokuto's left.

The Omega's confidence in his fighting prowess fueled into his growing instincts. "Gladly, I'm always down for a good brawl," he snarled, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his blue shirt.

When Hajime added a growl of approval from the position on the his right, unleashing a overbearing scent of dominance, he challenged himself to match it. He wasn't going to allow either of the intruders to touch _Keiji...or Oikawa_. As he exuded his own domineering fragrance, the air around him began to swirl about, mixing in Hajime's scent in with his own. It was not long before the two had coalesced into a unique fragrance that was foreign to him- a powerful, domineering scent that commanded, _protect the pack._

"Hilarious, that you think that," Kabuto snarled out from the grass, hunching forward in anticipation.

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, happily noting that the mouthy Alpha was forcing out the dominant facade- using it to hide his uncertainty of the prevalent, pack-scent that was looming in the air.

"Oh, Kabuto," Oikawa called out to the tattooed man in a dark, challenging tone. "Did you forget that I beat the shit out of your Alpha overlord, Chaki?"

Bokuto was glad to hear the chestnut Omega's chirp. When he had first stepped onto the porch, Oikawa had been visibly slumped down on his dejected scent. Bokuto could only imagine how terrible it must have been for slender boy, verbally holding out against such manipulative Alphas... _Alphas that he knew._

It was fairly obvious to him that Oikawa had yet to discuss his past indiscretions with Hajime- he could smell the nervous fragrance radiating off of the Omega from a mile away, dense air or not. Perhaps, _he was worried about what his Alpha would think after hearing what the crude remarks from the intruders?_ Bokuto wanted to tell the beautiful boy that Hajime wouldn't care- it was the absolute truth. He knew that his teammate wouldn't even bat an eye at Oikawa's past, he wasn't exactly the cleanest Alpha himself. Plus, Bokuto, and indeed everyone in the yellow house, could tell that the pair were developing an intense bond that would never be broken so easily.

When the two intruders let out a series of irritated growls at Oikawa's insult, he snickered. _Alphas hated when outsiders pointed out the hierarchies within their groups, unless they were the top dog, of course_. He sniffed the air again- _he wasn't sure who this Chaki was, but the tattooed man standing in front of him had a very potent scent._ _If there was another Alpha skulking around with a more dominant scent than his, he wouldn't be easy to take out..._

"Oikawa…" Hajime directed with a throaty rumble. "Please. Leave them to me."

Bokuto may not have been able to smell it, but he could tell from the pleading tone his teammate was incredibly concerned for his Omega's safety. Indeed, if Keiji was and eager fighter like Oikawa, Bokuto would be worried too.

The chestnut Omega let out a deep sigh, clearly unhappy with Hajime's request. "Fine," he stated with a grumble, crossing his arms over his slender chest in resignation.

"Keiji. You too," Bokuto growled under his breath to the metal Omega beside him. He couldn't help himself from demanding it, his instincts were internally screeching inside his brain- they didn't care that the icy Omega wasn't technically _his._

"I guess," Keiji droned out in an irritated, yet accepting tone. _Good._

Bokuto watched as the two Alphas in the yard shared a brief look, non-verbally planning their moves. The next instant, Kabuto side stepped to the right, beelining towards the far side of the deck. As the tattooed man moved to jump onto the patio, Hajime tackled him back into the grass. Bokuto watched them out of the corner of his eye, doing well to keep most of his attention fixed on Jime, pacing back and forth in front of him like a predator.

"Try. Me," he snarled out, holding his hands out to the side in challenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Hajime had pinned Kabuto under his weight, smashing into the tattooed man with his closed fists. By the smell in the air, he was fairly certain that it was an even match- _a feat of its own...it was rare for an Alpha to match Hajime's raw dominance, only Kuroo came close._

Bokuto lurched his attention back to the man in front of him, _Hajime could hold his own._ When Jime took a confident step towards the porch, he wasted no time, hurling his full weight into the blonde Alpha's torso. Then, he grabbed the man's long hair and pulled down with all his might, throwing him into the ground. Abruptly shifting his weight back to his core, Bokuto ripped a tiki torch from the dense earth and steadied himself, waiting for his opponent to climb back to his feet. As Jime clamored up, he swung his wooden weapon upwards, smoking his opponent across the head with an audible crunch. The instant Jime hit the ground, he lunged forward and heavily kicked the crawling man in the ribs, sending him flying back into the now broken fence. In another beat, Bokuto had closed the gap, pulling the winded boy up by his blonde hair, snarling out as he did so.

"Never. Come. Back," he roared, dragging the blonde Alpha across the uneven grass towards the back gate. "If you touch my Omega again. I. Will. Kill. You," he spat into the intruder's dazed face, throwing him into the alley. Sharp rocks scattered out in every direction, stirred up by the man's impact on the back road.

As he swivelled around, heading back into the dark backyard, furious snarls from Hajime's brawl reaching his waiting ears. He raked his eyes over the porch, landing on the two struggling figures near its right side. His teammate was pinned under Kabuto, clawing at the large man's face with frenzied aggression. Before he could make a move to help, Oikawa threw himself from the deck, landing on top of the tattooed attacker. As Kabuto rose up to his feet, the chestnut Omega wrapped his slender legs around the man's hips, placing him in a tough choke hold.

Hajime tried to push himself up from the grass, but Bokuto could see from his sluggish movements that he was disoriented- likely the result of the head wound rapidly bleeding down his snarling face. Bokuto wasted no time, sprinting towards the scene as Kabuto backed himself against the yellow siding of the house, slamming Oikawa's slender figure back against its hard surface.

"Keiji, get Hajime-" Bokuto tried to snarl in command before when something tackled into his legs, bowling him to ground.

Jime clawed up his body, hitting him in his exposed face with an unknown, dense object, drawing blood in the process. Bokuto roared out with vicious fury, trying to force off his attacker with pure strength. When he was unsuccessful, he threw his arms up to defend his face from another blow and rotated his hips, trying to flip his weight. After a few long moments of struggle, Keiji's dark figure flashed across his blurry vision, pushing into the large Alpha atop him. The pair rolled off of his stunned form, colliding into the dewy grass next to him in a flurry of snarls and groans. As Jime flipped over the icy Omega, punching him hard in his open face, the world slowed around Bokuto. His vision turned crimson and he clamored forward, grabbing the blonde man by the back of his neck. With fresh adrenaline pumping through his veins, he picked the larger man up into the air and threw him into the fence once more, breaking portions of constructed wood. The next instant, he was on top of the Alpha, smashing into his purple, swelling face, spraying flicks of blood across the white painted fence. _KILL HIM,_ his instincts roared out, tumbling around in his chest, _he touched KEIJI. KILL HIM._ Bokuto unleashed a whirlwind of turbulent growls, losing himself to his feral nature. _That was the plan._

 **Hajime~**

Hajime was beyond dazed. As he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, blood poured down into the grass below him. _Was it his?_ The world around him was a cloudy, spinning flurry of dark objects, but he willed himself to gather his bearings through his disoriented state. _He needed to. Where was his attacker?_ When he forced his head up, ignoring is screaming muscles in his neck, his dark eyes locked onto Oikawa- the boy's slender body was wrapped around Kabuto's larger figure and he was holding the Alpha around the neck with every ounce of his strength. The tattooed man unleashed a series of exhausted snarls as he backed up against the edge of the house, his face red from his constricted airway. Hajime's eyes widened, watching with horror as the Alpha swiftly slammed Oikawa's body against the solid wall, once, twice, then a third time. _IT IS MY FIGHT. THAT IS MY OMEGA. DO SOMETHING._ He pushed himself up to his unsteady feet, stumbling into the porch with a frustrated growl. His vision was blurry, his ears rang out with a high pitched sting, but his senses were unusually narrowed in on Oikawa's painful grunts as the chestnut boy struggled to hold himself against his tattooed opponent.

 _GET UP. OMEGA IN TROUBLE,_ his instincts roared at him once more, bashing around inside his aching skull. He sluggishly pushed himself to his feet again, watching on with his useless body as Oikawa finally relinquished his grip on Kabuto's neck, crumbling onto the dewy grass against the house. The tattooed man sputtered out, coughing to regain his breath before angrily reaching for the smaller boy beneath him. He forcefully grabbed into Oikawa's hair and held up his limp form in victory. Then, in one abrupt movement, he threw the chestnut Omega down, bashing his head against the metal valve of the yard hose that jutted out from the yellow siding.

 _NO. NO. NO._ Hajime's instincts bellowed out, darkening him mind with an intense, unchecked fury. His last, conscious image was that of his Omega's lifeless form, limply splayed out in the grass beneath the foreboding Alpha. The next instant, his world went red in the purest form of rage. _Kill. Kill. Kill._

 **Bokuto~**

Bokuto didn't know how long he had punched, but he was more than happy to continue.

"Bokuto!"

 _Who was that? Whoever it was, they were very far away..._

"Bokuto, stop!"

A small figure wrapped around his back, delicate arms snaking underneath his own from behind, trying to pull him away. Suddenly, a familiar scent snaked into his nostrils, _metal and ice._ He stopped swinging and slowly blinked- the Alpha beneath him was bloody and unconscious, and much to his dismay, he was still alive.

While Bokuto wanted nothing more than to continue beating into the intruder, he took a moment to sniff the air, trying to ascertain his surroundings. There were too many scents for him to filter out completely but, he was fairly certain that Hajime had defeated his attacker. Kabuto's intense, domineering fragrance was no longer permeating the air.

He sat back atop the bloody man for another moment, allowing himself to bask in Keiji's tranquil fragrance. The Omega's small body was cradling his back, melding into his own figure in a immensely satisfying way. As he zoned in on their forms, feeling the boy's heavy breathing against his tense muscles in his shoulders, the world around him slowed- the only thing he wanted to think about was Keiji.

"I'm. Sorry," he managed to growl through his overbearing instincts. _He was sorry for a lot of things. For nearly killing this fucking monster. For not killing him. For allowing the Omega to get hurt-_

 _Hurt._ At the fleeting thought, he swiveled around, picking up the small boy in his bloodied arms. He glanced down at Keiji's face, unhappy to see the crimson blood, pouring out of a fresh cut on his cheek. The skin around it was quickly deepening into a nasty purple bruise. The damage on the icy Omega made Bokuto want to throttle someone... _particularly Jime._

"We need to stop the bleeding," he growled out in frustration, once again banishing his desire to kill the blonde Alpha. _His Omega took priority...he was furious with himself for allowing the icy boy to get hurt._

Keiji brushed off his large hands, sending icy sparks through his body at the willful touch. "Stop. I'm fine, you're the one who needs help," he whispered with intense concern before shimmying out of Bokuto's grasp. "Let me look you over first, okay? Your nose is bleeding...I think it's broken."

Bokuto didn't feel any pain, lingering spurts of adrenaline had left him numb and Keiji's calming scent blurred out the world around him. He glanced over the icy Omega's small body, looking out into the large yard beyond him. Squinting to search the dark area, his yellow eyes took in the figures of the two unconscious intruders, splayed out in the grass. Shoving down a renewed instinct to kill them, he raked his eyes over to Hajime, slumped down on the hard earth near the deck.

Suddenly, the detonating roars of his teammate hit his ears, flooding the world aback with intense focus. In front of him, Keiji flinched at the harrowing sound before clamoring to his feet to sprint across the yard towards it. Bokuto snapped up to his feet, eyes fixed on Hajime- rocking Oikawa in his limp arms, howling grievously into the night air. As Bokuto rushed to close the gap between them, an intense instinct hit him like a truck. _Protect the pack._ He pushed forward, stopping in front of his upset friend, feeling the dark Alpha's emotional energy through their connected primal instincts.

Hajime was in a state of absolute panic. His dark eyes were wet with tears as he released loud, guttural cries of anguish that sliced through Bokuto's heart. The limp figure of his Omega was embraced in his bloody arms, a deep gash running painfully down his delicate face. Bokuto did his best to combat the pack-like instincts creeping up in his chest- _how had he not smelled his friend's panic? He should have been there to help him. He should not have been so absorbed in his own battle. He should have been there._

"Hajime. Listen to me," Keiji asserted in a shaky voice, kneeling down in front of the devastated Alpha. "I need to check him over. I need to see if we need to take him to the hospital."

Bokuto watched on from behind, ready to guard the icy Omega from his wild, unpredictable friend. He had never seen an Alpha in such a frenzied state before, and there was no doubt in his mind that Hajime had no control over his primal instincts. It was as if he didn't even notice the presence of he and Keiji at all. However, he couldn't fault his teammate for his feral upset. _If it had been Keiji,_ he internally chastised himself for not hearing Hajime's duress sooner, _he should have been there._

"He's alive, Hajime," Bokuto interjected when his teammate increased his hearty grip on Oikawa's unconscious form. "You need to get yourself under control. We need to get him to the hospital."

He moved forward, leaning down to place a supportive had on his teammates rocking shoulder. At his touch, Hajime stalled his motions and glanced up, his upset face a mess of blood and dirt, smeared into his tanned skin by his tears. Bokuto felt pangs of anguish radiate out from deep within his chest, influenced by both the scene before him and the now unwanted connection between them. _He hated seeing his friend upset. Hated seeing Oikawa injured. Wanted to see the unconscious monsters in the yard dead._

"Put him down on the deck," he continued, shoving down his creeping instincts once more, finding them harder to banish away. "In the light. So Keiji can check over him."

Hajime sluggishly rose to his feet, mechanically placing Oikawa's slender body on the wooden boards of the porch. He remained close by and watchful, releasing low, territorial growls from his throat as Keiji quickly jumped up beside his nestmate to check him over.

"Bokuto," the icy Omega called out quietly, glancing over his shoulder to catch his owl-like eyes with his own panicked ones. "Throw the fucking monsters into the alley and shut the fucking gate. Then you need to sit Hajime down...on the bench, across the yard. You need to calm him down."

Hajime let out a low growl, not wanting to leave his Omega's side. Bokuto didn't want to either, but he knew that Keiji was correct. His teammate needed to be calmed... _he needed to be brought back to reality._ Judging by Keiji's frightened look, Oikawa was in rough shape and Hajime needed to be calmed so he wouldn't become a hindrance.

He glanced over to his teammate, then pushed Hajime's unwilling body into the yard by the shoulders. Sitting him down on the bench by the broken back fence, Bokuto let out a loud, commanding growl- _wait here. Do not move._ Then, he dragged the unconscious men, none too gently, into the alley and closed the gate behind him, glad to be done with the monsters. As he strode back over to his tense teammate, he tried formulated a plan... _anything to get through to the miserable boy._ However, he had a sinking feeling that Hajime's frenzied state would just provoke his own feral instincts and pull them to the forefront of his mind.

 **Keiji~**

Keiji quickly analyzed Oikawa's body. More than a few broken ribs, deep bruises on his arms, but the gash on his left cheek and the very obvious head wound that accompanied it was what really made him nervous.

"What. Happened," a sudden growl erupted from the back door and he recognized the scent in an instant. _Yuji_.

"What the fuck," Tanaka added with his own distinctive snarl as he pushed his way past the bristling blonde Alpha in front of him.

"It's fine, it's fine. Please calm down. You'll only make things worse," Keiji pleaded with the two Alphas. He could tell by their guarded scents that they had heard Hajime's howls and had come to his aid, but their intense fragrances would only make the situation worst, Oikawa needed calm, tranquil scents, not domineering Alpha ones.

"Where are the attackers," Yuji asked through clench teeth, his eyes glossing over with primal instinct. "Where is Hajime."

"Attackers are dealt with. Hajime is over there," Keiji barked back, growing irritated with the two men. _He didn't have time for this. He needed to find Suga._

"Yuji, move your ass. We need to help Bokuto calm down Hajime," Tanaka commanded and, much to Keiji's relief, crushed down his own flickering instincts.

 _He's aware that Hajime isn't the only Alpha in need of calm...Yuji is quickly devolving into a state of unrest. Good._

As Tanaka pushed the angry Alpha down into the yard, Keiji jumped up and ran into the house. Its inhabitants were spread out between the living room and front yard, each with their own injuries, some worse than others. The air of the house was soured with a variety of upset scents- _terror...rage...dominance...protection._ Tobio's bristling form was pacing out on the front lawn, yelling at an equally enraged Tsukishima, stalled on the porch steps. Shoyo was seated outside on the swing, holding a cloth to a head wound on a very upset Yamaguchi. Keiji wanted nothing more than to ensure that the small Omegas were okay, but he didn't have time. From what he could tell, Oikawa was the priority case, _by far._

As he scanned the inner confines of the house, he flinched as Asahi punched a large fist into the far wall of the living room near the couch. Daichi's domineering figure was on the bunned Alpha in seconds, pushing the giant into a corner with a series of domineering snarls. Keiji shuddered at their feral scents and tore his gaze away, _he didn't want to be anywhere near them._

When he at last saw Suga, bounding down the stairs with a maternal, panicked look, Keiji let out a sigh of relief. The silver Omega stopped in the entryway and frantically sniffed the air, trying to locate the members of his flock. When their eyes met, Suga's face soured with fear and he strode over to him, ignoring the brawling figures of Asahi and Daichi as he passed by.

"What happened," he asked at once, his worrying fragrance lacing into the air. "Where is Oikawa?"

"He's in the back. Get a cloth. I think we might need to take him to the hospital," Keiji quickly rattled off, trying to hide the perpetual shaking of his voice. He couldn't bear to see Oikawa injured, his chestnut nestmate was very dear to him, even if he rarely showed it.

The two Omegas hurried to gather up medical supplies from the kitchen, ignoring the devolving states of the Alphas around them. Keiji pulled back his scent, unwilling to add to the already dense air around them- they all needed to calm down, but everyone was too riled up to do so.

"Oh my god…" Suga whispered, placing a delicate hand over his mouth in dismay as they exited onto the back porch. He gingerly knelt down beside Oikawa's unconscious body, softly wiping the blood of his face to see the wound in its entirety. "Oh my god…"

Suga's overwhelmingly concerned scent made Keiji very nervous. _If the de facto mother of the flock thought it was bad, then it was probably far worse than anything he could ever imagine._

"Go get Daichi," Suga commanded, keeping his woeful gaze fixed on the chestnut Omega in front of him. "We need to take him to the hospital. As soon as possible."

Suga didn't have to tell him twice. He rushed back into the house, careful to reign in his scent once more as he entered the back door- not wanting to draw attention to the situation. _Oikawa needed calm energy._

He raked his gaze over the house, landing on Daichi's bristling form, still holding Asahi against the damaged wall of the living room.

"What's wrong," a familiar voice asked from his left, dripping with concern. _Kuroo._

"Can you help me?" Keiji snapped around to ramble out. It would be faster to ask the rooster for help- Daichi was both half-feral, and occupied. "We need to take Oikawa to the hospital. As soon as we can."

"What. Happened." Kuroo barked in response, his dark eyes clouding with primal instinct.

 _So...all of his Alpha houses held some level of feral instinct...overly sensitive to any change in emotion. They were worse than the Omegas._ The thought frustrated Keiji to no end, _Alphas were supposed to be the more composed of the two sexes._

"Not enough time," he snapped back, at once pushing out a commanding scent to influence the rooster Alpha in his favor. "We need to call our house advisor. Is there a car?"

"I'll call Ukai," Kuroo growled back, abruptly pulling out a shattered cell phone from his back pocket.

"Tell him it's an emergency. A big emergency."

Kuroo nodded in understanding, holding the device to his ear.

"I'll be out on the porch. Keep this quiet. We don't want to cause any more panic. Tell me when he is here. Have him come around back," Keiji hastily added before walking out the back door, pushing back unwanted tears from his icy eyes.


	20. Limitless Omega

(I have so much editing work to do)

Sorry this is so late. Work has been EXHAUSTING. And this chapter….has SUCKED TO EDIT. I'm at the point now where I'm just posting it out of frustration, so, sorry for the shit quality.

Lazy CHAPTER...

 **Chapter Nineteen: Limitless Omega**

 **Ukai~**

Kuroo had startled Ukai from sleep the with a distressed phone call about an injured Omega, pleading for him to drive to the hospital. As soon as he heard the words _injured_ and _Omega,_ he instantly called Miyo. He relayed the rooster's message on his way to the yellow house, telling her to pull around the back where he would meet her- _after he figured out what the fuck was going on._

When he at last arrived a few minutes later, a heavy, domineering smell permeated into the air conditioned confines of his car. He keeled forward towards his steering wheel, erupting into a fit of heavy coughs at its confusing intensity. He pulled up next to the curb and hesitantly ventured another sniff after he had composed himself- there was an immense amount of fear, an even larger amount of rage, and a strange fragrance he couldn't quite place. _Protect...something_. _Pack?_ He shook his head, filing away the strange scent for later contemplation, and raked his gaze over the residence. Tsukishima and Tobio were aggressively arguing near the porch- their spat was much too close to devolving into a physical altercation.

"HEY," he shouted, cranking down the manual window on his driver's side. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

The two boys ignored his calls and continued their verbal spat with vigor. Ukai hurried out of his car and slammed the door behind him, not even bothering to roll up his open window.

"HEY. TSUKI LET GO OF TOBIO. NOW!" He yelled once more as he strode briskly towards them, his broad shoulders pulled back as a show of dominance.

Tsukishima grabbed the setter by the front of his white shirt and eyed him down with furious intensity, plainly unaware of their coach's presence.

Ukai's throat began to rumble in irritation, he had made it abundantly clear to his Alpha team that he did not condone physical violence- something most coaches either ignored, or in some cases, pushed for. _Alphas will be Alphas…what a ridiculous excuse._

As he neared the two bickering boys, a rusty smell coiled into his nostrils, alerting him to their fresh injuries. The right side of Tsukishima's face was badly swollen, most of the pale skin on his face was crusted blood, and his broken glasses were resting atop his unusually disheveled hair. Tobio fared no better, in fact, the setter seemed to be in worse shape. The kid had a wicked gash that ran, from what Ukai could tell, down the entire length of his left arm, and his right eye was swollen shut- its bruised crevices caked with dirt. If that wasn't enough, a deep laceration slithered across his forehead, still bleeding down his face onto his white shirt.

"I said," Ukai shouted again, yanking the arguing pair apart by the back of their shirts. "THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT the FUCK is going on here?!"

"We were attacked," Tobio snarled back in response, shoving off his loose hold.

By his frenzied scent and dark, glassy eyes, Ukai could tell that his setter did not have a full control over his instincts. He sniffed the air, hurrying to sift through the various scents it held- _none of his Alphas were. Great._

"By who?" He questioned back, growing more confused with each passing second. _How had the air become so concentrated? In his younger days, his nose would have been all but useless from the stifling mess…_

"Fucking shithead Alphas," Tsukishima growled, methodically adjusting his dirty, black jacket against his bristling shoulders.

 _If his emotionless middle blocker was upset, then the altercation must have been bad. Really bad._

"Where are they," he barked at once, wanting to ensure that the threats had been properly dealt with.

"Three ran off. We piled two over there," Tobio responded plainly, jerking his head off to the side in indication.

Ukai glanced to his left at two limp figures, splayed out on the grass under the oak tree. He did a brisk, mental count- _he had smelled seven unfamiliar Alphas in total._

"Where are the other two," he snapped, snarling as a sudden bitter anger washed over him. He couldn't snap off the instinctual sound before it escaped his throat- _nobody messed with his Alphas. Nobody._

Tobio gave him a briefly perplexed look, then burst into a full sprint towards the yellow house, with Tsukishima following close behind. Ukai ground his teeth together and followed suit, stalling on the broken front porch at the sight of two frightened Omegas. Upon noticing his Alpha scent, the ginger boy clamored to his feet, guarding the seated freckled boy behind him.

"Who are you?!" He shouted out, his small frame quivering in fright. "Don't you dare come one step closer!"

Ukai felt a pang of sympathy shoot through his chest when the Omega's anxious scent hit his awaiting nostrils. The kid sported a large, crimson bruise on the edge of his hairline that clearly needed stitches, but neither of them retained the injuries that Kuroo had described. Ukai reigned in his scent and calmed what little remained- he needed the upset Omegas to understand that he was friendly.

"I mean no harm," he replied with a smile, waving his hands out in front of him. "I'm the house advisor, well, the Alpha house advisor...and the volleyball coach."

He watched on with curiosity as the ginger Omega hesitantly sniffed the air, then visibly relaxed.

"What happened to your head?" He softly continued in question, taking a tentative step towards the boy.

"Stupid Morio bashed it into the porch railing. See?" The ginger hotly remarked, pointing at a patch of dried blood on the white, wooden railing next to him.

Ukai clenched his fists, snapping off another instinctual flare up at the crimson sight. _Who the fuck hurt this Omega? Who the fuck had the audacity to walk onto the team's property, and injure its inhabitants?_ He shook his head and stifled a deep, throaty growl- the unanswered questions just kept piling up.

"The kid behind you…" He asked once more, furrowing his brows in sympathy. Most of the fear emanating out from the porch was rolling off of the seated Omega- not the ginger. "Is he okay?"

The orange Omega's sharp eyes softened at the concern in his words. He turned around, moving in close to the freckled boy behind him, whispered something, then nodded his head in understanding. As Ukai watched the interaction, he was suddenly struck by a tranquil fragrance, much like a crisp, clean summer breeze. _It was...the ginger kid's...using it to calm the seated Omega. Smart._

Although the pleasant scent beckoned him closer, masking the horrid, condensed scent around the yellow house, Ukai didn't dare move from his position- Miyo had given him more than enough lessons on Omega behavior that he knew better. One of her most repeated lectures emphasized that unfamiliar Alphas, _like him_ , should never approach upset Omegas. While their intentions may be good, _which his were,_ their domineering scent would only further agitate the heightened emotions.

"He's...uh...he's fine," the ginger boy replied at last, turning to face the Ukai once more. "I'm pretty sure his arm is broken...but, we'll talk to Suga and figure something out. Don't worry about it, please."

 _Suga_...the silver haired boy that he had met a few weeks earlier. The anointed mother of the flock, _where was he?_

"Okay..." Ukai replied, unconvinced that things were truly okay. Both of the small boys clearly needed medical attention, however, he needed to evaluate the remaining house members first. _Where was the injured Omega? The one that Kuroo had been so frantic about?_

"I think I'm not the only one who would prefer it if you two came into the house…" He gently pointed out, trying to coax that pair into a safer position. His riled up instincts were rather unhappy at the prospect of leaving the two Omegas out in the open, especially without an Alpha to keep guard.

"No," the ginger boy retorted back with unchecked conviction. "The smell in there is too strong for Yamaguchi to handle right now. We'll be fine out here."

Ukai sighed in defeat, there were more pertinent issues and, while injured, the two boys were well enough to not prioritize. "Alright, but please don't leave the porch...okay?"

"Yup, no problem."

 _The instant he tracked down Tobio or Tsukishima, he was going to send their shitty asses outside to defend the kids._ By scent alone, he could tell that his two most forlorn volleyball players had vested interests in the injured Omegas before him- over the last few weeks, he had smelled their familiar scents all over the two teammates during practices. He sighed and ran a large hand through his blonde hair. _..they were idiots for leaving their Omegas exposed on the porch. Millennials._

He graced the pair with one last glance before turning to walk into the open door of the yellow house. Before he had a chance to even sniff the air, his eyes locked in on Daichi's tense form, pinning Asahi aggressively against the living room wall. In an instant, he yanked his captain back from the snarling giant and held the two apart with mature strength.

"What the fuck is going on," he snapped as Daichi roughly struggled out of his grasp.

"Asahi is fucking freaking out. He punched a fucking hole in the wall," the captain snarled in response, his unchecked scent alerting Ukai that he was in control of his primal instincts- albeit barely clinging to sanity.

 _Asahi was the problem here? Asahi? Gentle giant Asahi?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Ukai noticed the bunned Alpha move to step forward in attack, but Daichi swiftly lunged forward, pinning his large form against the damaged plaster once more.

"CALM DOWN," the dark captain roared out, receiving a throaty growl of unrelenting hostility in return. "Nishinoya is fine. Your scent will only upset him right now. Fucking relax."

Ukai remained stalled in place, suddenly unsure of what to do. _He had never seen the gentle giant aggravated. Come to think of it, he had never seen Tsukishima or Tobio in such frenzied states of anger either...even at each other. He had definitely misjudged the situation, things weren't just bad, they were fucking terrible. His team was unwittingly at each other's throats._

"Coach," Daichi growled over his shoulder, pushing Asahi harder against the wall to stay him in place. "There are a bunch of people in the backyard that need you."

Ukai wasn't one to comply to the commands of younger Alphas, but he respected his team captain well enough to know that the boy meant no offense by the commanding remark. He nodded, trusting Daichi with the feral ace, and strode through the dining room to the open back door.

Upon entering the yard, his body was nearly blown back from sensory overload- the smell itself was overwhelming, but visually, there were so many things that required his attention. On the porch to his left, Suga, and another Omega he didn't recognize, were crouched over a very injured, unconscious boy. He could smell their mixed scents, pooling around them in a worried tranquility- panicked by the rough state of their friend. Across the yard, Bokuto was holding Hajime against the damaged back fence, snarling into his face, while Kuroo yelled out aggressively from behind. At the edge of the veranda, Yuji was hunched over in the grass, his bristling figure on the verge of attacking Tanaka- placed firmly between him and the house. Finally, on his right, Tobio and Tsukishima had renewed their vicious argument- their spat having something to do with the injured Omegas out front and their earlier altercation with the intruders.

Ukai decided he would start with the most apparent issue, the very injured Omega that he was certain Kuroo was referring to. He quickly strode towards the kneeling boys, calming his upset scent as he neared them. Upon smelling his approach, the short haired Omega jumped up on shaky legs, ready to attack. Ukai stopped, doing his best to put forth a friendly, non-evasive scent, but the aggressive fragrances pooling off the young members of his team made it difficult, even for him. Much to his relief, Suga rose to his feet and placed a knowing hand on the defending Omega's shoulder, nodding his silver head in affirmation.

"He's a friend."

Ukai smiled in response, then took a step forward, rattling off a jolty explanation. "Miyo is coming. We're taking that Omega to the hospital the moment she arrives. No. Fuck it, anyone who has a scratch on them is coming to the hospital. Everyone."

Thank you..." The silver haired boy replied quietly to his explanation, unable to hide the quivering from his voice.

 _There were so many injuries on both the Alphas and Omegas,_ Ukai's throat began to rumble out in frustration at the circumstances, _he hated it_. _Was this how things were going to be? Now that they had opened their doors to Omegas? Was this how the Alphas were raised to think? That they could take whatever they wanted, with no regard for their own humanity? For the humanity of Omegas? It was sickening._

Suddenly, Suga's tranquil scent wafted over him, washing over his growing anger with its sweet, chocolate fragrance. He allowed himself to momentarily bask in it, drowning out the upset of the yard and his unrelenting thoughts with its calm nature.

 _Miyo will be here soon, just hold on, boys,_ he thought to himself as sharp pang of sympathy shot through his gut. _The chestnut haired Omega was...very injured...and there was nothing he could do. He knew how to handle Alphas...Miyo knew Omegas._

"I'm going to sort out all the fuckheads in the yard," he asserted, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "I know that you guys have way more medical experience than I do. Keep the kid safe for a few minutes, okay? Miyo will be here soon."

 _It was the truth,_ Omegas _were_ much better at both identifying and tending to wounds- something they had gained through personal experience. Ukai had never given it much thought, until he had met Miyo and her makeshift nest. After that, his entire worldview had shifted. Suddenly, he was personally involved with Omegas and he could no longer remain blind to the unfair state of society.

"Of course…we'll handle things here, Professor," Suga responded with a brief nod, then shuffled back down on his haunches, wiping a cool cloth on the lifeless Omega before him.

Ukai was not a spiritual man, but in that moment, he prayed to whatever god would listen- hoping that the damaged Omega would come out of the ordeal alive and well.

Turning on his heels, he moved to face his two arguing teammates on the other side of the porch. If Miyo was the expert on Omega affairs, he could, at the very least, use his expertise on Alphas to gain control over the his unruly team.

In a few long strides, he reached out with large hands and harshly grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts.

"Your Omegas are alone on the front porch. Alone. With no fucking backup!" He barked, shoving the pair towards the house as he did so. "Use your fucking brains!"

At his harsh words, Tobio and Tsukishima dropped their heated argument and pushed through the back door in a flurry of stressed growls. _Good, now he didn't have to worry about the Omegas out front...so long as the knuckle heads could bury the hatchet for a while._

Satisfied that the two boys were not coming back, he quickly sniffed the air, reassessing the remaining Alphas in the backyard. _Two down, four to go._ He was already growing exhausted from the internal squabbles between the members of his team- they should have been united after the attack, not in disarray. _Young Alphas_ , he thought to himself with indignation, _too bent out of shape by their emotions to handle themselves like responsible adults._

Glancing out into the yard, he visually confirmed what his nose had hypothesized. It was something he had initially disregarded in disbelief- Tanaka was the only Alpha fully in control of his instincts. _Tanaka. The mouthy spiker that was always quick to anger._

"Oi!" Ukai shouted out as he jogged towards to the bald Alpha ahead of him. "What the fuck is going-"

Before he could spit out the question, an intensely hostile snarl snapped into the air, cutting his words short. He raked his gaze over to its source, eyes taking in the hunched figure of Yuji, baring white teeth in his direction. _Oh HELL no. The kid had balls, challenging a more experienced Alpha- no wonder his teammates called him scrappy._

When the blonde Alpha made a subtle movement, aiming to lunge forward, Ukai beat him to the punch. He leapt at the pierced boy and rolled him down into the dewy grass with experienced agility.

"Calm. Down," he growled into Yuji's snarling face beneath him, unleashing his domineering scent in its entirety. "Calm. The. Fuck. Down."

"Let me into the house!" The blonde roared back, pushing out an intense dominance that nearly made him keel over in concession.

"He wants to get into the fucking house to see Yachi," Tanaka barked out in explanation from his guarded position behind Ukai. "But, he's too fucked right now. He's being a feral asshole."

The bald boy was correct, _Yuji was too fucked_ \- he would only upset the Omegas with his putrid, feral scent.

"What's wrong with Yachi?" Ukai growled over his broad shoulder, shifting his weight to better pin the struggling boy beneath him.

The scrappy Alpha may overtake his dominance in the future, but he still had the upper hand. _..for now_.

"Broken ribs. Head trauma. The FUCKING usual," Tanaka snarled in response, bristling with renewed anger.

Ukai sighed, adjusting his legs to prevent Yuji from kicking him in the balls. _Just how common were injuries in this house? Obviously, his boys were not reporting everything to him. He was going to have a little chat with them about it...after he managed to control the spiraling situation around him._

Suddenly, a series of hostile roars erupted out from his left, pulling his attention from the pinned boy beneath him. He snapped his neck towards the source- Hajime had tackled Bokuto into the damaged back fence and Kuroo swiftly moved forward to intervene, physically trying to pull his feral teammates apart.

In an instant, a hard elbow made contact with his cheek, blowing him back with intense force. In the brief moment it had taken him to compose himself from the attack, Tanaka had lunged forward and tackled Yuji's upset form back into the grass. The pair scuffled about, wrestling for control, until the bald Alpha persevered, sitting his full weight on his teammate's lean chest to hold him in place.

Ukai rose to his feet and rolled his jaw- _the little fucker had sucker punched him. Hajime...Bokuto...Yuji...Asahi and Daichi in the house...how was he supposed to calm down so many feral Alphas?_ He had expected a few bumps and bruises- not the bloodbath he walked into.

"ENOUGH!" A vicious, all too human, shout penetrated the night air, blowing Ukai back a few steps with its accompanying scent of rage.

He glanced towards its source, stalling his gaze on Miyo's figure near the back gate- her seething form illuminated by the headlights of her car.

"THAT IS ENOUGH," she commanded with a shrill scream and, much to his surprise, every single figure in the yard abruptly stayed their movements.

"WHERE IS OIKAWA," she called out, striding through the open gate with a furious confidence that made Ukai shiver down to his bones.

Her scent was _overbearing...angry...demanding_ , it blanketed the concentrated air around him, stunning him in place. With great effort, he raked his gaze over the other Alphas in the yard- they too were frozen, their silent faces plastered with confusion.

"Over here!" He heard Suga call out from the back porch. "He needs help. We need to go to the hospital.

Miyo nodded her head in understanding, then snapped her intense gaze to Tanaka. "YOU!" She loudly commanded, pointing a delicate finger at the frozen boy seated atop the very still Yuji. "Go and get Oikawa. Bring him to my car. Now!"

The bald Alpha frantically scrambled up to comply, his previously dominant scent dissipating into complicity.

"AND YOU!" The aggressive Omega continued, directing herself to Yuji's astonished form, partially laying in the grass. "Take a walk. And don't you dare come back until you have regained control, or I swear to god, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Ukai watched as the blonde Alpha clamored to his feet and bolting towards the back gate with an eagerness that he himself was beginning to feel- _he wanted to get the fuck out of there, too._ Miyo's scent was stifling- cloaking the air around him to a paralyzing degree. He had never experienced anything like it before in his entire life.

Miyo strode towards the brawling Alpha near the fence, each step taken with unbent confidence. As she neared them, he small shoulders rose up as she inhaled their scents- ascertaining their various levels of feral instinct.

"You," she stated after a few moments of eerie silence, pointing towards Kuroo's stunned form- hands still latched in the shirts of the other two boys between him. "You're coming to the hospital with us. Get in the car."

The rooster nodded with wide eyes and promptly released his teammates. As he hurried towards the back gate, Ukai swore he heard a dejected whimper escape the rooster's lips.

"Owl boy. Get in the house. Sort yourself out before you become even more feral than you already are," Miyo continued in assault and Bokuto frantically nodded in response, before scrambling towards the back porch with vigor.

Finally, the beautiful woman stepped forward, stalling in place less than a foot away from Hajime's bristling figure. Much to Ukai's surprise, the Alpha boy straightened his shoulders with ease- as if he wasn't feeling the paralyzing effects of her fragrance at all. The unspoken intensity between them had Ukai in a state of instinctual panic- he wanted to rush over to the Omega's side and protect her from the darkly vicious Alpha before her... _needed to._ He was keenly aware that Hajime retained a high amount of dominance- something that made him extremely dangerous in his current state of upset.

"You're the one who protected him," Miko affirmed, in a softer tone than she had used with the other Alphas before him.

Ukai internally melted into her gentle words, and the natural fragrance that accompanied them. He much preferred it to the overbearing scent she was holding him hostage with.

Hajime slowly nodded, maintaining his intense icy gaze, but said nothing.

"Thank you, I am truly grateful. But you won't be coming with us until you've gotten yourself under control," Miyo continued, her words said in half command. "Do you understand?"

Hajime hesitated, still bristling with hostility, then nodded again. _Well_ , Ukai thought to himself with an admiring smirk, _the kid definitely had self control. There was no denying that._

"Go for a walk. By yourself. Steer clear of that blonde Alpha that I sent out. Is that clear?"

Hajime released a deep, throaty rumble in response- unhappy that he was disallowed from accompanying his Omega any further. However, he was nonetheless compliant. A mentality that, once again, flooded Ukai with warm admiration for the boy. _Even he couldn't boast of having such meticulous control over himself...and Hajime was still young and inexperienced._

"Good," Miyo said with a hard nod, before shuffling the boy off of the property. "Ukai?"

"Over...over here," he responded with great effort, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"Can you stay here? I'll take this bunch to the hospital and come back to grab another load. Figure out who needs to come next. I'll leave it to your discretion," she rattled off in a rush, eager to leave to take Oikawa to the hospital.

All Ukak could manage was a nod. He had no idea what had just happened, why he had been paralyzed, but he was thankful that he could at long last move again.

"Suga, Keiji, get in the car, my babies. We need to get going," Miyo called sweetly past him towards the porch.

It was her usual tone that he had grown accustomed to the last few weeks, and he was happy that she had reverted back to it. _She was frightening was she was mad..._

As Ukai watched Miyo and the younger Omegas pile into the small car, the overbearing smell the professor had released into the air began to dissipate. He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of the fog it had caused- _he had work to do._ He glanced over the yard, more than one portion of the fence had been smashed in, there was glass all over the porch, and sections of splattered blood were on both the house and along the white fence surrounding the lot. He sighed, from what he recalled, the front yard hadn't fared much better. However, he needed to deal with Asahi, the passed out bodies of the intruders, and ascertain who needed medical treatment the most.

 _He was in for a long night._


	21. Pack

Greetings! I know we've had a lot of exposition the last few chapters, so after this one, we can get back into the meat of the story...ie, romance and friendshipppp.

Xoxoxoo

(As always, warning for grammatical errors).

 **Chapter Twenty One: Pack**

 **Ukai~**

When Ukai entered the yellow house from the now quiet back yard, he was irritated, yet unsurprised, to find Daichi and Asahi still engaged in their hearty brawl. He momentarily tuned out their animal-like grumbling and raked his gaze to the front windows. Outside, Tobio and Tsukishima had resumed their argument once more, and from their animated bodies, Ukai could tell that the spat had not lost its intensity. His eyes lingered on the two boys for a moment, suddenly realizing that there was not a single Omega in sight. A fleeting feeling of panic set in until their anxious fragrances swirled down from the staircase and into his searching nostrils. _Good_ , he thought to himself, releasing a subtle sigh of relief, _at least they were congregated in a single location- that would make it easy for him to assess the damage._

For a moment, he contemplated checking on the Omegas first, he _had_ promised Miyo that he would do so, after all. However, his motivations quickly shifted when Asahi struggled out of Daichi's stiff grasp and reared himself back for a renewed attack. Before Ukai had the chance to even think about stepping in, the bunned giant bowled into his captain's torso, sending them sprawling into the glass coffee table- their heavy impact shattering it across the hardwood of the living room. The pair made no notice of the sharp edges beneath them, continuing to roll on the floor in a flurry of hostile snarls, fighting for the upper hand.

Ukai hotly growled under his breath and shook his head in exasperation. _He was done with the out of control Alphas. Done with it_. Unleashing his dominant scent at full force, he hoisted Daichi to his feet, then pulled Asahi forward by the front of his bloody shirt. As the bunned Alpha snarled out in displeasure, he used his mature strength against the giant boy, yanking him upwards to slam him into the wall near the front door.

"SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE. NOW!" He roared into Asahi's contorted face, receiving a small whimper in response. Happy with the verbal relinquishment of power, he dropped the boy to his feet and jerked his head towards the dining room table. "Sit. There," he barked out in command, his yellow eyes beginning to darken as he used his instincts to curb Asahi's feral nature.

The bunned giant hesitated, deciding whether or not to continue his physical engagement with a stronger, more mature Alpha. Then, he sluggishly moved towards the table, his shoulders bristling with unrelenting hostility. Satisfied with the ace's compliance, Ukai pushed through the front door, eager to put Tobio and Tsukishima's unceasing bickering to an end.

"GET INSIDE. NOW!" He abruptly howled into the front yard, his demanding words laced with deafening fury.

When the two Alphas paused their altercation, but remained in place, he emphatically snarled out, altering them that he meant business. Tobio visibly shivered at his vocal dominance and quickly strode towards the house, with Tsukishima lazily following behind- seemingly unaffected by his impervious scent.

"Sit down at the FUCKING table," he growled through gnashed teeth at the slumped figures ahead of him. As they entered the unpleasant confines of the yellow house, he slammed the door behind them, and quickly turned to his captain.

"Daichi, I smell injured Omegas upstairs. Go and figure out who needs medical treatment and report back."

The captain nodded slowly, reaching behind his back to harshly yank a large shard of glass, embedded in his shoulder blade. _Jesus Christ,_ Ukai thought to himself with a visible shudder, _the balls on the kid...pulling that out like it was nothing._

"Where is Suga. I don't smell him," Daichi asserted, tossing the bloody shard to the hardwood in front of him.

"Safe. With Miyo. Now go," Ukai growled back in half-command. While he was pleased that his captain held concern for the silver haired Omega, he needed the boy's help- he was the only remaining Alpha with some measure of control over his feral nature, the others had gone with Miyo.

Daichi hesitated, digesting his response, then swiftly turned on his heels and jogged up the narrow staircase, taking them two at a time. Ukai watched the captain disappear into the darkness before raking his attention back to the three remaining teammates- all exuding dominant scents of unchecked rage, unwilling to reign in their primal instincts.

"Asahi," Ukai warned as he approached the table, "don't move a fucking muscle. What the fuck is your problem, anyways?" He hissed through gnashed teeth, doing his best to remain impartial to the overbearing, feral scent of the room.

When his question was greeted with hostile silence, he unleashed another fresh dose of dominance. Asahi shied away from his potent scent, quietly growling in a continuous loop of irritation.

"You have the fucking floor. Say what you need to goddamn say!" Ukai hotly commanded, growing very irritated with the ace's combative scent.

The bunned giant straightened up in his seat and released a low, guttural growl. "Nishinoya was being attacked by those fucking Alphas, and neither of these two fuckers," he paused, pointing aggressively at his teammates across from him, "neither of them did a single fucking thing."

"You weren't fucking there," Tsukishima replied, his tone contentious and challenging. "You have no idea what happened. You left your Omega out to dry. That's _your_ problem, not mine."

Asahi burst up from his seat and leaned over the table, snarling viciously. "YOU LET THEM TOUCH HIM! YOU LET THEM!"

"WE TRIED TO KEEP HIM SAFE!" Tobio exploded back, standing up with such force that his chair was thrown back against the wall behind him. "YOU. WERE. NOT. THERE."

"There were fucking four guys, Asahi," Tsukishima chastised, crossing his long arms over his chest. "Where the fuck were you? Why weren't _you_ there to protect _your_ Omega?"

Ukai couldn't help but be impressed by the the snarky middle blocker, _he hadn't flinched so much as an inch at the barbaric roar from his giant teammate._

Asahi paused for a moment, his broad chest rising and falling as he took in sharp breaths of anger. "I couldn't keep up," he stated at last, his tone laced with personal frustration. "I couldn't keep up. I fell behind."

"You what?" Tsukishima questioned in a challenging tone, smirking slightly at his teammate's unwilling confession. "You couldn't keep up with the shrimpy kid?"

"I fell," the bunned giant reiterated, his mouth set in a hard line. "I had too much to fucking drink, so I fucking fell. I couldn't keep up with him, okay? He ran ahead of me. I couldn't keep up."

"Asahi," Tobio growled deeply, his black eyes fixated on the ace's dejected shoulders. "I tried to keep him safe. I couldn't get to him. I'm sorry. I tried, but there were too many. Too many of _them,_ " he rambled out, his tone boiling over with renewed anger at his recollection. "Four. Against him and me. We did what we could. What were we supposed to do."

Although Ukai knew that his setter's words were growing choppy from another instinctual flare up, he was nonetheless pleased that he and Asahi, were finally using their words, rather than their violent Alpha urges, to communicate their frustrations with one another. Based on their new fragrances, snaking their way into air, it was abundantly clear that both boys were furious at _themselves_ , not each other, for being so helpless in the situation.

 _Furious for allowing their...no...that wasn't correct..._

Ukai furrowed his brows in confusion, noticing that the unnatural fragrance in the air was similar to what he had smelled when he first arrived at the house. It was almost... _familial in nature...as if...their self-deprecating anger was aimed at their own failures to protect each other's Omegas._ He shook his head, _that was impossible._ Unless there was a familial bond involved, Alphas never held mutual care for Omegas. He sniffed the air once more, this time pulling more of the curious scent into his nostrils, only to land himself with the same, unusual conclusion. _Pack_. Here his team stood, defying all odds, all expectations...blending themselves together into a familial pack of their own volition. He was truly shell shocked by the realization.

"Yeah…" Tsukishima yawned, stretching his arms into the air, slightly wincing in pain as he did so. "I tried, too. Nishinoya was so far away from the _other Alphas_. We couldn't take on four of them, and believe me, we tried."

As Asahi sluggishly sat back in his dining chair, placing his head in his large hands, Ukai was hit with massive amount of shame. Before he had a chance to interject, to say something that would comfort his ace, Daichi startled him from behind with a jotly report.

"They all need to go. _All of them._ Some more than others, but they all need to go. If I had to prioritize, it would definitely be Yachi or...Yamaguchi, his arm is in rough shape."

Ukai put a hand on his captain's shoulder, he hadn't even noticed the boy's approach- he had been too fixated on the unusual pack-like scent.

"Take Asahi outside. Talk him through some stuff," he asserted, thankful the the captain had been wise enough to keep the conversation between the two of them. If Tsukishima had heard about the freckled boy, _Yamaguchi,_ all of his efforts to calm the tense situation would have gone down the drain. "I'll call you guys when Miyo gets back and we'll all go to the hospital. Some of you guys need to get checked out too."

"With all due respect, coach, I'd rather prioritize the Omegas," Daichi replied, unable to hide the hostility from his tone at Ukai's decision.

"With all due respect, _captain,_ I am the house advisor here. Everyone is going for treatment. Now, take Asahi outside, and do what you do best, calm him down."

 _It was not up for debate._ Daichi had pulled a large shard of glass from his back leaving a deep laceration that, by the amount of blood stained into his grey shirt, needed stitches. Tsukishima's face was more than a little swollen, and he was tapping his disfigured fingers on the table in front of him, unphased by their broken state. Then, there was Tobio. The bright lighting inside the house illuminated his damaged arm to such a degree that Ukai had to force himself to look at its ghastly mess of raw skin.

Daichi nodded in understanding, his own eyes flickering to Tobio's damaged limb. "Come on, big guy," he growled gently, shuffling his bunned teammate towards the front door. "Let's go get some fresh air. You're always so hard on yourself, come on, cut yourself some slack for once, man."

As the captain's words faded out, Ukai returned his attention to the remaining Alphas. Although they had resolved things with Asahi, the two boys retained their air of hostility. While they normally held nothing but discontent towards each other, this time, it was different. It was amplified. Hostility was one thing, but the emotional state they currently held was an infuriated chaos- close to boiling over to a damaging, physical altercation. _Huh,_ Ukai thought to himself, stifling a chuckle, _it was a miracle that they had been able to work together against the intruders. They would hardly work together on the same volleyball team._

"So," he began as he sat down in Asahi's empty chair, eager to diffuse the tense situation. "Who's next? Who's got something they want to say? Tsukishima? You've been your usual, impassive self. Care to start us off?"

The blonde boy clicked his tongue in irritation and looked away with a sly shrug. "Tobio tuned out during the fight. Made me do all the work. Almost let one of them get away with Yamaguchi," he rattled off in an overtly nasty tone that nearly made Ukai flinch back.

"I already fucking told you," Tobio seethed back in frustration, leaning towards the snarky Alpha. "Yamaguchi's scent had me fucking paralyzed. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. It's not my fault."

"What a fucking story!" Tsukishima drawled back with narrow eyes, releasing waves of unbent hatred into the air around them. "You were probably just being your usual, selfish self. If it had been Shoyo, you would have been on the guy in an instant, but no, it was _Yamaguchi_."

"I WASN'T BEING SELFISH!" Tobio roared out, forcing Ukai to release a warning growl when he made a sudden move to tackle his teammate across the table. "I COULDN'T FUCKING MOVE. I WAS FROZEN."

 _Paralyzed by the scent of an Omega_...Ukai pondered, remembering the previous events with Miyo in the backyard, _perhaps, it was something similar?_

"What did you feel?" He asked, startling the boys back to silence with his abrupt change of tone- genuinely curious to hear more from the setter.

"I-" Tobio began, his narrow brows furrowed, unsure of what to say. "I don't know. I just felt exhausted and everything just seemed...really far away. It was so...stifling. I could barely see, or hear, or even feel anything at all. I just wanted to...sleep."

"What a fucking convenient story," Tsukishima snapped back, but Ukai silenced him with an admonishing snarl.

"He's telling the truth," he asserted to his blonde middle blocker.

He was knowingly certain of it- _Tobio had described, word for word, how he had felt under Miyo's blanketing fragrance._ He was definitely going to have a chat with the beautiful woman, after everything was settled back to normal. He had never experienced such a powerful Omega scent. _What she aware of what she was doing? Was it by accident?_

"The Omega house adviser…" he continued in explanation, directing most it to the skeptical blonde Alpha on his right. "She paralyzed five _feral_ Alphas in the backyard, including me, not fifteen minutes ago. I've never experienced anything like it, but there's no way it's a coincidence...Tsukishima, for christs sake. Would you stop with that critical look? Just because something is previously unheard of, doesn't mean it isn't true. Has Tobio ever lied to you, honestly, has he?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, huffing out a puff of frustrated air. "No...but he's still a selfish asshole."

"That is not what I'm trying to reconcile here," Ukai barked, rolling his tense shoulders to ease the muscles. "My point it, Tobio isn't fucking lying. So drop it."

"Fine, but he still broke Yamaguchi's fucking arm. I won't forget that," the blonde Alpha droned back with hostility, cleaning his broken glasses on his dirty shirt.

"I already told you. I'm fucking sorry. I didn't know what to do. Tackling Emon seemed like the best option at the time," Tobio seethed back, releasing a frustrated fragrance that was laced with subtle tones of... _shame?_

 _Again with that scent,_ Ukai thought to himself, subconsciously admiring its power, _a pack-like scent that calls out for mutual defense of the Omegas. Strange._

"Okay. That's enough," he growled, wanting to put the entire ordeal to rest- there were injuries to see to. "Drop it. All of it. You both did the best you could against four attackers. No one was killed. Cut yourselves, and each other, some fucking slack," he finished with a heavy sigh, wishing, yet again, that the two boys would come to understand that they were on the _same team._ Where Tobio and Asahi's mutual pack-like scent had conjoined, his and Tsukishima's were in opposition- combative, like oil and water.

"Fine. It's dropped," Tsukishima stated plainly, pulling himself up, with great effort, from his seated position at the table. "I'm going to check on Yamaguchi."

"No," Ukai interjected, releasing his dominant scent one, final time, to get his way. "Not a single Alpha in this house is going near them. You're all too feral. That is my decision. It is final."

Tsukishima's face flexed beneath its faint purple swelling, but he compliantly lowered himself back to his seat. Ukai ignored the boy's toxic, combative scent. He had learned a lot from Miyo, and there was no way he was going to allow his boy's near the Omegas- not until he was certain that they had fully regained their sanity.

 **Suga~**

As Suga sped down the dimly lit highway in Miyo's black Audi, he clung to the holder on the roof as if his life depended on it. He wasn't the only passenger panicked by her high speed driving- Keiji's scent, radiating out from the seat behind him, was unapologetically anxious and the two Alphas seated beside him, holding an unconscious Oikawa across their laps, maintained stiff, disconcerted facial expressions.

"Suga?" Miyo asked in more statement than question, her emerald eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Can you hold the wheel a second? I need to make a call."

"Um, I don't have a license…" He began in objection, only to be disregarded by his professor with a quick wave of her delicate hand.

"You'll be fine, it's just for a second."

He took in massive breath to calm his nerves and leaned in towards the woman. As he moved closer, her calm, yet resolved, scent swirled into his open nostrils, putting him at ease with its tranquility. He gripped onto the leather steering wheel with white knuckles and fixed his gaze on the highway in front of them- inwardly thankful that traffic was light at such a late hour. _She was just making a phone call...couldn't she multitask? Drive and talk, that's what normal people did._

"Hello? Momo? It's Miyo. Hi, good to talk to you…" His professor began, chatting into the device at her ear. "I need a favor...yes...how busy are you guys tonight?" She paused, then let out a hum of understanding and a puff of relieved air. "I see...no more than usual. Listen, my Omegas are all really injured…"

Suga heard the voice on the other line grow louder in panic, babbling back furiously at a high pitch of static.

"They're okay. It's okay," Miyo interjected the panicked chatter, keeping her own voice level and calm. "I'll give you the details when I get there. So, about the favor…remember what I told you the other day? Yeah, when we had coffee. Mhm. Well the Alphas are all pretty injured too…"

 _The Alphas.._.Suga thought to himself, gripping the steering wheel harder as a blue car flashed by on his right, _what was she planning?_

"They're all good boys...I promise. I know it's not exactly protocol, but I don't think it would be a good idea to separate them…" She briefly paused, listening to a response, then continued. "Yeah...exactly. Is there anyway you could swing that? I would be in your debt..." She put a small hand to the mouthpiece of the phone, covering the receiver, and turned to face Suga's tense form. "How many Alphas are there? In your house? No, wait, how many were at the party?"

"Um...nine..." He responded after a quick mental count. _Including Bokuto and Yuji...yes, there were nine._

"There are nine of them, all male Alphas," Miyo repeated his words into the phone, glancing out her driver's side window with a forlorn expression. "No...I don't think any of them are mated yet…?" She said with an upwards inflection, glancing back to Suga in question. Careful to keep one hand on the steering wheel, he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Kuroo and mouthed the word, _one._

"Wait," Miyo nodded, chatting into the receiver once more. "One pair is mated...yes, exactly. I promise, Momo. I swear on my honour, they will behave exceptionally. I'll personally see to it…"

Suga could hear the determination behind every word she spoke and a small smile passed over his dry lips at her admirable resolve- she was definitely someone he could look up to... _someone he wanted to look up to._

"Perfect. Thank you _so_ much. Yes, we'll be there in a bit. Okay...yes...see you soon, Momo," the professor finished, dropping her phone into her lap with a sigh.

She shooed his hands from the wheel and the group continued the rest of their journey in silence- even the normally talkative Bokuto wasn't in the mood. Suga couldn't blame the Kuroo for his quiet intensity, unlike the owl, the rooster had left his Omega back at the house. A decision which Suga found incredibly admirable, if not unusual- _a mated pair willingly separating for the good of their friends? It was unheard of._..and he was absolutely certain that it was something to do with the growing pack mentality among the yellow house inhabitants.

As he filed away the puzzle piece, eager to share it with Daichi, his thoughts flickered over the night's events. I _t had started out so well, so perfect, but the past had caught up to his nest- destroying all of the progress they had worked so hard for...destroyed their safety. However,_ he pondered, gazing out into the dark night through his closed window, _there was one positive that had come out of the mess- his Alpha house mates had more than proven themselves as devoted to his flock._ Suddenly, the 1979 article flickered across his mind, alerting him that he needed to get his hands on it again. He knew in his heart that it had answers.

 **Bokuto~**

"Suga, Keiji, take Oikawa into the hospital. Ask for Momo. We'll be right behind you," the female Omega, _the terrible driver_ , commanded, craning her head over her driver's seat. She had pulled the car to an abrupt, _very abrupt_ , stop in front of the emergency entrance of the large, white building. The lighting from the neon hospital sign above illuminated the confines of the vehicle in an ominous red hue- Bokuto didn't like the colour on Oikawa's pale skin, it made the Omega's injuries seem even worse than they already were.

When Kuroo shuffled out of the car, he followed suit, gently pushing Oikawa's limp form out in front of him and into the rooster's awaiting arms. Once the injured boy had been successfully passed off to Suga and Keiji, the female Omega briskly walked around the car to stand in from of he and Kuroo. Based on her previous telephone conversation, he was fairly certain that he had caught her name, _Miyo._

Miyo, the terrifying Omega who had paralyzed him with her stifling scent and commanded him to get into the car with such intensity that he wanted nothing more than to comply. After what he experienced, he looked upon her with simultaneous trepidation and veneration.

"I need you both to listen very carefully," the Omega house advisor said sternly, her intimidating gaze flickering between him and Kuroo. "I am putting my reputation on the line here. Ukai and Suga have both tried to convince me that you guys are noble Alphas who have a huge amount of control over your instincts. But, after what I saw in the yard…"

"That's not who we are," Kuroo barked in interruption, releasing an irritated growl at her provoking words.

"Then prove it. I'm giving you guys a chance here. This is an _Omega_ hospital. They normally only allow mated Alphas inside. _Calm_ mated Alphas," she challenged, pointing a delicate finger into their wooden faces.

 _The blue polish on her long nails definitely suited her personality_ , Bokuto thought to himself with a subtle nod of approval, _she was ambiguous and surprising- just like the color._ He suppressed his innate desire to voice the opinion, it was a compliment he would have to sit on, and tuned his attention back to the lecture.

"...so keep your shit together. There are going to be a lot of overwhelming scents inside. Do _not_ let them affect your actions or I'll have you out of there in an instant. There is no second chance here. You're in once, and if you fuck up, you're out," the professor finished, snapping her fingers in front of their faces to emphasize her point.

Her words held nothing but severe honesty, and Bokuto found himself not wanting to disappoint her. However, more than that, he didn't want to be pulled away from Keiji. One slip up inside, and he would be separated from the icy boy- separated from _his_ injured Omega. He internally promised that he was going to keep his shit together, he had no other option if he was going to satisfy his instinct to remain near the boy.

"No problem," Kuroo asserted, nodding his head in understanding. "No fuck ups, or we're out."

"We won't let you down!" Bokuto added in, flashing a toothy grin to ease the heavy situation. He didn't like the deadly serious vibe in the air. In fact, there was never a situation in which he did like it- he thrived in comedic, lighthearted circumstances, not dark, depressing instances like the one he had landed himself in.

"Good," Miyo replied before turning to walk towards the automatic doors of the white building. "I'll go get your escort. Wait here a moment, and for the love of god, please keep it together."

 _Escort?_

"You didn't think that they would just let us waltz right in, did you?" Kuroo chastised him with a sly smirk, smelling his confused fragrance.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking…" Bokuto replied with a sheepish laugh, running a large hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Oh fuck!" Kuroo abruptly shouted in a frantic tone, startling him into a flinch. "I forgot to tell Kenma where I was going…that fucked up shit in the yard just...I just got in the car without thinking..."

He watched as the rooster struggled to yank the phone from his sweatpants, his large hands shaking as he furiously typed onto the small screen. Bokuto knew the source of his teammate's upset and he understood the unpleasant feeling, albeit, to a lesser extent- _an Alpha unwillingly separated from their Omega. From their mate._

"Yeah…" he said quietly, forcing his thoughts to shift back to the disturbing event. "It was fucking weird. I've never felt like that before. Just...frozen in place, and then suddenly _needing_ to do exactly what she yelled at me...like, _needing_ to, y'know?"

Kuroo finished typing on the device and glanced up, catching his gaze with terrified, knowing eyes. "Mhm...we'll have to ask Suga about it when we get the chance," he agreed before turning his attention to the white building beyond. "Seems like our escort is here. You better fucking stay cool. If I get kicked out 'cause you can't hack it, I'm going to be so pissed."

Bokuto huffed out in irritation and rolled his eyes, _he was not going to get kicked out._ He raked his eyes over three large men, clad in white scrubs, walking towards them. After sniffing the air, he was shocked to find that they were all Omegas. They certainly didn't have the build, they were much taller, and their muscles more toned. From sight alone, they could easily be mistaken for dominant Alphas. He had never seen Omegas like them before, and he was more than certain that he wouldn't be able to take any of them in a fight- _even one-on-one._ At that thought, he chuckled to himself, receiving an audible tsk from Kuroo in return. He couldn't deny that his recent friendship with the yellow house Omegas had exposed him to new knowledge and experiences, and for that, he was grateful.

 **Suga~**

Suga sat in the waiting area, lost in thought. Momo, who he quickly found out was the head nurse, had set aside one of the private sections of the hospital to segregate the group. While it was meant as a precaution, the secluded area was better decorated and stocked with amenities that the public areas of the hospital, areas which he was all too familiar with, lacked. Furthermore, the private section was cordoned off from the anxious Omega fragrances that were permeating through the building- helping their Alphas to remain, at least, somewhat calm. He was more than a little grateful, and somewhat shocked, that Momo had been able to convince her senior staff to allow their Alphas into the hospital at all... _but this?_ _They were inadvertently being treated like royalty. He and his housemates owed Miyo a debt of gratitude for securing them such wonderful medical care._

His professor had driven back to the house nearly an hour earlier, and had recently returned with Ukai and the remaining house members. Yachi and Yamaguchi were both immediately ushered into separate rooms for treatment, the former still unconscious from her earlier altercation with _Chaki_ , while the latter was taken to have x-rays done on his damaged arm. Shoyo and Nishinoya were called in soon after, both retained deep head wounds that likely needed stitches. Keiji was the only nestmate who remained behind, seated beside him in the waiting room- unwilling to get treatment until the rest of the flock had been examined. Finally, Kenma was with the now at ease Kuroo, perched in his lap across the room in an intoxicated sleep.

Unlike the Omegas, the Alphas were all congregated in the waiting room, some sitting, others leaning against the white walls. While Momo couldn't promise them treatment, explaining that only the staff who willingly volunteered would provide assistance, he was pleased when two female nurses strolled into the area. Suga watched on with growing interest as the blonde nurse quickly analyzed the room- _likely trying to ascertain which of the Alphas needed to be prioritized._ She was clearly the more experienced of the two nurses, the black haired girl at her side looked more nervous, and much younger.

"You all look like shit!" The blonde woman suddenly chirped into the silent air, successfully lightening the mood of the room.

"Hey!" Tanaka whistled back cheekily, happy to engage in the verbal banter. "You wouldn't look so hot either if you were outnumbered in a crazy, vicious fight!"

"Okay, I concede to your point," the nurse replied, putting her hands out in front of her in playful resignation- they were calloused and dry, overworked from continuous washing. "My name is Saori, and this lovely lady is Kiyoko. If you guys don't mind giving us a second? We need to figure out which of you poor boys needs to be treated first, okay?"

"Thanks so much for your help," Daichi responded with a grateful nod of admiration. "We are absolutely in your debt."

When the captain abruptly rose to his feet and bowed low in respect, Suga looked up at the man standing next to him and nearly died from a sudden rush of fondness for the Alpha. He raked his gaze over the other boys, watching through wide eyes as, one by one, they followed their captain's motion. The sincere gesture prompted the head nurse to unleash a wicked smile and the black haired woman next to her blushed a soft pink.

"Okay, okay! That's enough! You're going to make my heart stop!" The blonde woman pronounced, holding a hand over her chest in feigned stress. "Okay, looking at all you boys together like this...let's take...you," she continued, gesturing to Tobio's exhausted figure. "And...you. The poor kid with the glasses. I mean, what good are your glasses when your face is that swollen!"

 _The nurse was absolutely right in taking those two first_ \- _Tobio was, by far, in the worst shape out of the bunch._ He had, what Suga could only describe as road rash, up the entire length of left arm and it had recently started oozing a clear, viscous liquid. Plus, the right side of his pale face was heavily bruised and the opposing eye was swollen shut with crusted blood. Tsukishima was hardly in better shape- his entire face marked up with bruises, inflated from repeated hits to the head. Then there were his gnarled fingers... _most of them looked unusable._

Suga watched on with relief as the two nurses shuffled the Alphas down the hallway and into separate rooms. Although he was happy that everyone was at long last receiving much needed medical attention, he was irritated that he hadn't heard any news about the state of his flock- _particularly Oikawa_. At that sullen thought, he glanced up to find Hajime, his tense figure slumped against a white wall across the room. Suga lightly sniffed the air, picking up on subtle hints of frustration rolling off the boy in small, yet prominent waves. By scent, he was definitely the most panicked of the Alphas, with Yuji coming in at a close second. _Both of them needed to be calmed before their upset fragrances devolved further and the hospital kicked them out..._

"Daichi…" He leaned in close to the Alpha by his side, whispering quietly into his ear.

Daichi sluggishly squeezed his large hand, already placed on Suga's thigh, and his Alpha scent wafted forward with an intense, protective fragrance.

 _He wanted to bathe in it, then go to sleep..._

"I think I should talk to Hajime…" He continued, shaking off the lingering effects of the lovely scent. After witnessing Hajime's frantic state from earlier that evening, he wanted Daichi to weight in on the decision- _he was the captain, after all._

"Yeah…" Daichi responded softly as he swept his lips over Suga's temple, kissing it gently. "Yuji needs a chat, too…"

"It's kind of out of the blue...don't you think?" Suga purred in reply, overly content with the close proximity of _his_ Alpha. _His Alpha..._

"What is…?" Daichi hummed into the side of the his head, inhaling deeply into his silver hair.

"Yuji...I mean, did you see how frantic he was about Yachi?"

He felt the dark Alpha slightly sigh against his neck, the warm breath sent shivers down his spine. _Had he...referred to Daichi as his? Had he done that?_

"I was talking with Tanaka about it in the car," Daichi mumbled, nuzzling further into his scent glands. "Apparently, he went absolutely feral over the whole thing. I guess...Yachi got hurt and he just lost all control."

"But...they just met today…? Right…?" Suga furrowed his brows and whispered, more to himself than to Daichi.

"I mean…I was in love with you from the instant I smelled your scent..." The Alpha murmured as he nestled into his delicate shoulder, releasing subtle growls of of unchecked affection. "Maybe, it's something similar? Bokuto's investment in Keiji isn't much different, either."

"Yeah...maybe..." Suga responded in a hushed tone, warmth pooling deep in his abdomen at Daichi's honest words. A small smile flickered across his face as he grew distracted by the Alpha's lustful scent, but he shoved down his lingering feelings of arousal and stood up, filing away Daichi's admission of love- they could talk about it later. "I'll take Hajime, you take Yuji?"

Daichi nodded with a yawn and sluggishly rose to his feet, rolling his neck to relax his tight muscles. It was nearly 3:00am and Suga was equally as exhausted, but there was no chance that either of them would be sleeping anytime soon. _As the unofficial matriarch and patriarch of their hybrid pack, they had work to do._


	22. The Spirit of Alphas

**Taaaaaaaaakin' care of business, to get to some fluff!**

 **Thanks 4 reading :D**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: The Spirit of Alphas**

 **Daichi~**

Daichi slumped down onto the plastic bench of the balcony beside Yuji. Being confined to the private area of the hospital certainly had its perks, but, private or not, the air was still stifling inside. He was grateful for the clean smell of the night air, it helped to wake his drowsy senses. A siren whistled out from below, the high pitched sound had nearly drowned out by the time it had reached the two Alphas, four stories above. He internally cringed at the fleeting thought it provoked, of the damaged Omega it was transporting. He hated being at the hospital, it forced him to witness just how large the extent of Alpha brutality was for the marginalized class. He shook his head, willing the dark thoughts away for a moment- _he had come outside to console Yuji._

"You alright?" He asked at last, unable to help the exhausted tone of his voice. It had been an incredibly long night of unrelenting frustration and bitter anger.

Yuji adjusted himself on the bench and sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Yeah…"

He could smell his teammate's tense scent, upset with his own feral actions and at Yachi's damaged state.

"You don't smell okay," he pushed, trying to get the blonde Alpha to verbalize his twisting emotions.

"I dunno…" Yuji murmured, gingerly rubbing his swollen jaw. "Fuck. My face hurts. That nurse chick said that it's probably fractured which just... _pisses me off._ "

"Jesus christ," Daichi pronounced, leaning forward to glance at the blonde Alpha's bloated face. "Are you okay? Does it hurt to talk?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm just pissed that fucker, _Chaki,_ landed the hit on me," Yuji huffed out, sitting back against the bench to give his neck an irritated crack. "Just waiting to get my fucking scans back, but it's nothing compared to…"

Daichi knew exactly what his teammate had intended to say before trailing off- he was no stranger to this shit. He had been down this route himself, with Suga.

"Let me guess. You're furious with yourself for allowing Yachi to get hurt. Angry with the people who did it. And ashamed at your actions when you lost control," he stated plainly, cracking his knuckles to stir his sleepy senses.

"How did you-"

"Because, you're not the first Alpha around here to go through this shit," he continued, rising to his feet to stand across from the blonde boy. "I've gone through it with Suga. I'm sure that Kuroo's gone through it at some point with Kenma. And Hajime...fuck, the poor guy is going through it again right now..." he finished, trailing off as his mind lingered on his snarky teammate. _Hajime...Oikawa_...mental images of the two boys skittered across his consciousness, sending sharp pangs of grief through his entire being. He couldn't imagine what the Alpha was feeling. _If had been Suga..._

"Does it get any better?" Yuji questioned, releasing a heavy sigh of indignation.

"Honestly…" Daichi faltered, unsure of what information to relay. Things hadn't exactly gotten better for him when it came to Suga. Every time the silver haired boy was out of the range of his senses, even within their yellow house, he had to physically squash his internal panic. "I don't know. I hope so? But, honestly, I don't think that it will. At least, not right away."

He couldn't lie to Yuji, it wouldn't be right. If the blonde Alpha really wanted to be with Yachi, then he needed to fully commit to the frustrations that came with being mated. Or at least, the ones that came with _wanting_ to mate with an Omega. He hadn't exactly been given any sort of recognition from Suga when it came to the whole, mating thing. However, from watching Kuroo and Kenma's interactions, the desire to ensure an Omega's safety seemed to greatly increase after the event- _well, if the pack instinct is taken out of the equation…_

"Great," Yuji huffed, patting his swollen jaw with care. "I don't know if I can deal with this shit. It's been one day, man, and I already feel like I'm going mad."

"The positives outweigh the negatives, though," Daichi remarked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm serious. When I'm around Suga...I don't know, the world just sort of, falls away. Like, even now, I feel empty without his scent," he explained, furrowing his brows as he grappled to find the right words. "I know that I've only known him three weeks, so the whole thing is _insane,_ but honestly...I can't even remember what things were like before him."

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved him. That you loved Suga. I mean, my parents are both Alphas, arranged marriage, you know the deal. Anything to try and ensure an Alpha offspring..." Yuji denounced, his conflicted scent altering Daichi that he was confused about his feelings for Yachi- grappling with the idea, trying to understand where they suddenly had come from. He didn't have any experience with Alpha-Omega relationships, and unfortunately, Daichi didn't either.

"Yeah, mine are too. Not arranged though, they dated for a few years before they married, I think. Pretty sure they didn't love each other right away...or after they married, for that matter," Daichi agreed, pulling a piece of grass from the collar of his shirt to blow over the metal railing- remnants of his brawl with Asahi.

"So, when did you know?"

"The first time I smelled him. The day they moved in with us," he said with a hearty laugh. He had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but Alpha-Omega relations definitely gave the idea credibility.

"When you first smelled him, eh?" Yuji drawled, standing up to stretch his tired body into the air. As his torn, orange shirt flexed over his lean muscles, he winced slightly in pain.

 _Yet another Alpha with broken ribs, thank god it was the off season of volleyball._

"When you first smelled him," the blonde Alpha repeating again, gingerly leaning onto the metal railing beside him.

"Pretty much, yeah," Daichi affirmed, mirroring Yuji's relaxed position- the city below them was quiet, fast asleep at such a late hour.

"Roses. I smelled them during our game with Date Tech. It was so bizarre, too. I followed the scent after we had won, y'know. Tracked it up into the bleachers."

Daichi couldn't hide his surprise at the admission. _If Yuji had smelled her from that distance...the court was nowhere near the bleachers! He could barely smell Suga from that length. On top of that, Yachi's scent wasn't exactly powerful. Something about her fragrance must have riled up his Alpha instincts..._

"She was so frightened when I first met her. I couldn't figure out why...but then that fucker... _Chaki_ …" Yuji trailed off in a snarl, unleashing a powerful scent of rage that would have gotten him booted from the hospital, had they been indoors. "I fucking attacked her! I didn't even recognize her, after everything with _Chaki_ , I didn't even remember that she was there. That's how far gone I was."

"Did you hurt her?" Daichi asked, hoping that the answer was no. He had been in a similar position, nearly attacking Oikawa a few weeks earlier, and it had not been fun.

"She said that I didn't, but does it fucking matter?" His teammate snapped back, baring his teeth in a hostile snarl at his own, previous actions.

"Of course it fucking matters. If you were feral and you didn't hurt her, then what does that tell you?" Daichi stated plainly, happy to see Yuji's tense form visibly relax at his honest words. He clapped the blonde Alpha on the back and continued, "dwelling on their pasts doesn't help anyone. Believe me, I learned that the hard way. The best we can do is protect them. Or figure out how to fucking protect them from shit like what happened today."

"I guess…but fuck, man. That _Chaki_ motherfucker, I don't know what he did to her, but I know it wasn't good. It makes my blood boil."

"Yeah...it wasn't good. But, do you know how mad it makes me when I think about all the bullshit Suga has had to go through? Or Oikawa? Or any of them? It makes me fucking sick to my stomach," Daichi replied, unable to prevent himself from snarling out into the night air. "There's literally nothing I can do to change what happened to them in the past. All I can do it work my ass off to make it safer for them in the future. I will say this though...they are definitely a hardy folk. Much stronger than Alphas," he finished, steadying his shaking body against the railing, willing his body to relax back to its previously tired state. He _did not_ want to get kicked out of the hospital.

"Yeah. Fuck. The shit that those knotheads were saying to Oikawa made me want to slice out their vocal cords...and their retinas...and their brains. I mean, the stuff they fucking did to him! I don't know how he lived through it...and he still faced them head on like it was nothing. Told me to leave and let him handle things," Yuji barked out, his scent aggravated, but under control.

"Scum. Absolute scum," Daichi nodded in agreement, slowly forgetting his own upset in his admiration for the chestnut Omega. "Oikawa is the best of the best. Strongest guy I know, for sure."

Yuji let out a relaxed breath of air and craned his neck up at the dark sky. "You know...you're pretty good at this therapy shit. No wonder you're our captain!"

"Yeah, well, believe me, I've got experience with this shit. I've lost my head over this stuff more times than I can count...and it's only been three weeks," he replied, rubbing sleep from his dark eyes with his knuckles.

"I guess we've gotta learn to live with it, hey?" Yuji reckoned, lolling his head over to meet the his gaze, eyeing him down with chocolate coloured eyes.

"For now."

"Oh?"

"With the shit I've seen, I can't, in good conscious, just allow this fucked up system to continue. Especially after today."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Yuji sang into the air, poking his captain playfully in the shoulder. "I get ya. I get ya. Fuck the system! Let's go rogue!"

"Or change it, you know, whatever works," Daichi agreed with a snicker.

He hadn't mentioned his idea to any of the other Alphas- or even Suga. For some reason, Yuji's easy personality made him feel comfortable enough to openly talk about it, and he was beyond grateful that his teammate sponsored the idea. As the pair continued to discuss the Omegas, he found himself increasingly content with the pierced Alpha's rambunctious company. They formed a plan for him to approach Yachi with his feelings, then threw around ideas on how to prevent any future raid attempts on their home. If things went as planned, it wouldn't be long until Yuji moved into the yellow house for good.

 **Suga~**

Suga rested his back against the pale blue wall of the hallway, sliding down into a seated position beside Hajime's stiff form. He released his calming scent at the fullest force he could muster, hoping it would do well to ease the tension in the air around them.

"How ya doing?" He asked in a genuine tone, knowing that it was going to be a challenge to get the pensive Alpha to discuss his feelings.

"I just...I'm exhausted," Hajime responded quietly, rolling his head back against the plaster to look up at the tiled ceiling.

"Exhausted how?" He pushed forward, unwilling to let the Alpha get away with such a half-assed answer.

"I'm tired," Hajime droned back, radiating out of flurry of emotional fragrances from his muscular figure.

"And?"

Hajime rolled his head over to meet his intense gaze "Really? What do you want me to say?" He barked back saltily, but Suga didn't take offense, it was just the Alpha's way of projecting his emotions.

"Oikawa's going to be okay, you know," he said kindly with a small smile, hoping that the Alpha wouldn't pick up that he was trying to convince himself of the words, too.

 **Hajime~**

"Oikawa's going to be okay, you know," Suga said gently, flashing him with a hesitant smile.

For the first time since Hajime had met Oikawa, neither the conscious or instinctual parts of his mind wanted to think about the chesnut boy. There were too many things about the situation that would make him lose control if he allowed himself to relive them. Hearing about the Omega's past from the disgusting Alphas. _Seeing him slump down with each degrading insult they threw his way. Watching on helplessly as Kabuto slammed his head into the faucet. He wanted to build a time machine and prevent everything from happening._

When Suga's sweet scent washed over him, he suddenly realized just how riled up he had become with the passing thoughts. "I can't talk about it," he stated plainly, resting his head on his knees in an attempt to physically escape his own mind.

"How come?"

"Because I'll fucking snap," he mumbled out from his arms. He knew that Suga was only trying to offer guidance, but he couldn't bear to think about such terrible things. _Not right now. Not while his Omega was unconscious, bleeding, and out of his sight._

"You know…" The silver Omega started, his words coming out slowly as he chose them with care. "Oikawa is the strongest out of all of us. Stronger than you, too. But...I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. He's been through the worst of the worst. He's been a drug addict, a prostitute, degraded, raped, and assaulted."

As Suga plainly spoke about Oikawa, Hajime struggled to keep his emotions under his conscious control. He didn't care about the chestnut boy's past, at least, not in the way the Omega seemed to think. It supremely bothered him that Alphas had touched his Omega...that they had harmed him. He didn't care about any of the other stuff.

"But you know what?" Suga continued, his tone shifting to an uplifting pitch. "He still tries to be happy. He starts every day of his life forcing out a smile, just hoping that it will be genuine one day. And guess what? Since he's met you, it _has_ been genuine. Yeah, it's true, the things that have happened to him are disgusting and terrible, but he doesn't allow them to rule his life. Not anymore. Not since I've known him."

Hajime pulled his knees further into his chest, suddenly feeling an overbearing desire to cry from the brutal honesty of the words. _Cry._ Hehadn't cried since he was a child, but when he had seen the lifeless form of his Omega in the grass, he broke that streak in an instant.

"I know it's not easy for you guys. It's one thing to go through terrible things, but its a whole other story to watch the people you love go through them," Suga added, pushing out more of his tranquil, sweet fragrance.

"I hate this feeling. I hate it," Hajime seethed into his knees, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. "Being so fucking helpless. When he...when Oikawa jumped in to defend me…" He trailed off in frustration, unleashing a bitter snarl as the mental image of Kabuto, standing over his Omega, flickered across his mine.

"Are you mad that he jumped in to protect you?" Suga asked softly, moving his hand to Hajime's tense back, rubbing it in small, continuous circles.

"Yes...No," Hajime barked in response, scrunching up his toes inside his shoes. Every part of his body felt rigid and his mind had been clouded by his own primal nature for was seemed like an eternity now.

Suga laughed at his confusing response, and his chocolate scent flooded the air once more, doing well to counter his Alpha inhibitions- pushing to take control of his fragile mind.

"Which is it, because either way, you're going to have to deal with it. This is Oikawa we're talking about. He never backs out of a fight."

Hajime relaxed his fists, sighing deeply into his bent knees. He wasn't mad that Oikawa jumped in to defend him, he was mad that the boy _had_ to jump in. Mad that his own strength wasn't enough to protect his Omega.

"I'm not angry about it. I'm just... _furious_ with myself for not being able to protect him. After _he._..when Kabuto hit him...I just…" Hajime faltered, outwardly voicing his frustrations was plummeting his mind into a dark place he had no desire to visit.

"I don't think-"

"He smashed his head in, Suga. He smashed his fucking head in," Hajime exclaimed, allowing his upset emotions to pour into his words. "I watched it happen. Everything inside of me was roaring at me. Screaming at me to move, but I couldn't fucking do anything. My body wouldn't listen. I wanted to slaughter Kabuto. I still want to slaughter him," he snarled out, stabbing the fleeting mental image of Kabuto with his internal fists. "You know, when I went on my walk to cool down? I didn't go anywhere. I just stood over his fucking unconscious body in the alley for an hour until I heard Ukai call for everyone to get into the car. I wish... _I wish_ I had fucking done it, too. Just ended his pathetic life then and there."

The instant he stopped his train of thought to take an angry breath of air, he was surprised to find himself standing, bristling in front of Suga's seated from- snarling viciously into the Omega's calm face. _How was he calm? Why wasn't the boy scared that he might attack him?_

"I know you're not going to attack me, Hajime, stop making that face. You're going to get wrinkles," Suga chirped to him, as if he had heard the internal thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get to worked up," Hajime apologized, pacing from side to side in frustration. "I just. I'm so fucking _angry_. I hate that I can't see him. I hate that I don't know if he's okay."

"Don't apologize. Why do you think it's wrong to be worked up about this stuff? It's natural. I'd be worried if you _weren't_ worked up about it," the silver Omega replied matter-of-factly, cocking an eyebrow.

It was a simple statement. An obvious one, even. However, it was something that Hajime hadn't thought of. He had been so focused on the idea that his emotions were wrong. _That he was wrong to be angry, wrong to be upset about Oikawa_ \- he had somehow convinced himself that the emotions represented his ownership over the Omega. However, he didn't want that, he wanted Oikawa to be his partner.

"I want to kill Kabuto, too, you know…" Suga said in almost a whisper, looking down at his pale hands in his lap. "You're not alone in that."

Hajime inhaled deeply and reached out a hand to the seated Omega before him. Suga smiled sweetly, accepted his offer, and he pulled the weightless boy to his feet with ease.

"Thanks…" He said softly, releasing the silver haired Omega from his grasp. "I guess...I should...that it's okay to feel this way."

"It's no problem at all. You're my friend," Suga said with a affectionate grin that made Hajime want to embrace him in thanks. "Feelings don't mean...ownership, if that's what you're thinking. You can't... _not_ have emotional responses in a relationship, right? I don't know if that makes sense, but I hope it does..."

"Yeah...I get ya," Hajime replied, sheepishly running a hand through his hair, tangled with patches of dried blood. "Well, I appreciate it. You're always looking out for me. It's...nice."

Suga casually shrugged, subtly smirking in the dim light of the hall. "You look out for my flock. I look out for you. Now…" He trailed off, giving Hajime a playful punch in the shoulder. "Let's go see if we can get some info on Oikawa _and_ get you in with one of the nurses. You're in rough shape. Like, really rough shape."

Hajime nodded and followed the silver Omega back into the waiting room, eager to hear _something, anything_ about Oikawa.

 **Yachi~**

When Yachi flickered her eyes open, she flew into a panic at her unfamiliar surroundings. Everything smelled _wrong_...and the white environment of the room hurt her eyes, burning them with its bright intensity. As she sluggishly tried to sit forward, an unfamiliar female voice called out to her. She sniffed, wincing at her pounding head as she did so- it was an Omega.

"Please don't get up too fast, Miss. Yachi. Take your time. You're in the hospital. I'll go and get Suga."

 _Suga_ …

Yachi blinked to adjust her eyes and pushed herself to a seated position, unhappy that her head was not completely clear of foggy pain.

"Yachi!" Suga's warm voice hit her ears as she adjusted herself against the back of the bed.

"Hi…" Yachi croaked out to her friend, glancing at him as he hurried to close the gap between them.

"I'm so happy you're awake!" He exclaimed, embracing her in a light, motherly hug.

Yachi smiled at his warming presence, then quickly snapped her neck towards the unfamiliar scent near the open door of the room. _A male Omega...in a white coat...a doctor._

"Good morning, Yachi! I'm glad to see you up!" He sang, opening the a file in his hands to flip through its contents. "I thought it would be good to briefly go over some things. I'll be discharging you in a few hours, so don't worry too much! You're in pretty good shape!"

Yachi nodded, searching the confines of her mind to remember what had happened to her. _Chaki...Yuji protected her from him...Oikawa!_

"Where is Oikawa?!" She abruptly shouted, cringing to the side as a sharp pain shot through her back.

"He's okay, Yachi. He's okay," Suga soothingly reassured her, scratching her back with his nails.

"And Yuji?" She continued in question, visibly relaxing into Suga's embrace at the news of Oikawa.

"He's okay too. We sent the Alphas home a few hours ago, with most of the Omegas. Let's listen to what the doctor has to say first, okay? Then I can catch you up on everything."

Yachi nodded again, unhappy with the words, _most of the Omegas._ However, she didn't want to waste the doctor's time with her flurry of questions, so she momentarily filed them away and turned her attention to the man with the file, eager to get her diagnoses over with.

"Now, Yachi. You're going to have to take it easy for a while. You have two broken ribs on your left side and, unfortunately, there isn't much we can do about that. You're cleared of concussion, which is excellent, but you did bump your head rather hard, so you may experience a few headaches over the next week. Be patient with yourself, okay? I know that Omegas heal significantly faster than their Alpha counterparts, but it's not going to happen right away. It will still take time," the man rattled off in explanation, his tone rushed but gentle. Then, he flashed her a wicked grin and briskly turned towards the door. "I hope you'll excuse me, there are a lot of people I need to see today, so I'm in a bit of a rush. Please come back if you have any problems, any at all. However...I really hope we don't meet again!" He finished with a chuckle, softly closing the door behind him.

"That fucker broke two of my ribs?!" Yachi exclaimed with wide, angry eyes, startling Suga with both her angry tone and vulgar language.

"Y-Yachi?!" Suga questioned, his mouth agape with astonishment.

"Chaki. He broke my ribs. That pisses me off," she explained, unsure of why Suga was so visibly shocked by her statement. _He had broken her ribs...so, she was angry...?_

"Oh, Yachi!" The silver haired boy cried into the air as he embraced her, nestling himself into her neck. "I haven't h-heard y-you talk like this for s-so l-long," he blubbered into her hair, wetting the golden strands with his tears.

 _Oh!_ Yachi thought to herself at once, _now she understood. Ordinarily, discussing Chaki made her sick with fear, physically so, but here she was verbally bashing the monster._

"I spat right into his face, Suga! I looked him dead in the eyes and said _fuck you, Chaki!"_ She relayed with a genuine tone of pride, excited to share the news with her substitute mother.

She _was_ proud of herself, but she knew that this new sense of safety she felt wasn't from standing up to Chaki. It was from Yuji. The Alpha who had protected her because he _wanted_ to- because he had felt that it was the right thing to do. He had said that she _deserved_ better and she believed it in every fiber of her being. She wanted to throw her arms around him in thanks.

Suga pulled away from her shoulder and looked into her eyes, his face plastered with unrelenting pride. She beamed back in return, suddenly feeling... _lighter._


	23. Damage

Sooooooo this chapter is super short, and has a little change in format that I hope y'all don't mind too much.

I'm headed out on vacation tomorrow, so the work will be on hiatus for a week or so (unless I'm feeling motivated and sober enough while I'm away).

Which probably won't happen...! But I think this is an okay place to leave off for now.

Cheeeeeeers

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Damage**

 **Ukai~**

Ukai sat in the waiting room beside Miyo, unhappily looking over the list of injuries the hospital was kind enough to provide for them. He had already decided that he was going to take every speck of proof he had to the University administration- he wanted the intruding Alphas expelled for their actions. It was the only recourse he had control over, Alpha on Alpha violence rarely saw police intervention, even with Omegas involved. It was something he was growing weary of very quickly, especially now, after the night's terrible events.

 _Hospital Recourse released to Keishin Ukai and Miyo Suzuki as deemed under article 341-2: University Insurance Information, subsection D._

 **Tobio:** Broken blood vessels under the right eye, large abrasion to the skin on the left arm (prescribed antibiotic cream, must be monitored for potential skin graft), fractured left elbow, four stitches for laceration on forehead, concussion test came back negative.

 **Tsukishima:** Broken blood vessels under both eyes, four broken fingers on right hand (excluding thumb) set in splints (to remove in eight days), six stitches for laceration under chin.

 **Hajime:** Broken blood vessels under both eyes, one broken rib on right side, one misaligned rib on right side, eight stitches used on forehead laceration, concussion test came back negative.

 **Yuji:** Broken blood vessels under left eye, closed jaw fracture on left side (monitor and return in nine days for check up), concussion test came back negative.

 **Bokuto:** Broken blood vessels under both eyes, broken nose (realigned, monitor for fourteen days, potential for sinus damage), broken index/ring fingers on right side (set in splints, to remove in eight days).

 **Daichi:** Broken blood vessels under left eye, eleven stitches to laceration on left shoulder blade, extracted three shards of glass from lower back (must be monitored, potential for more).

 **Asahi:** Broken blood vessels under left eye, eight stitches to laceration on right collarbone (glass removed prior to stitches), removed seven shards of glass from lower back (must be monitored, potential for more).

 **Kuroo:** Broken blood vessels under right eye.

 **Tanaka:** Broken blood vessels under right eye.

Ukai sighed, flipping through the results once more in exasperation. Daichi and Asahi's stitches had come from their _own_ brawl, after they had smashed into the glass coffee table. Tanaka's face injuries were from Yuji's sucker punches, and Kuroo's from his attempts to calm the feral Tsukishima. _At least they were in the off season of volleyball,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head with indignation, _the boys would stupidly practice through the injuries if they had matches-_ \- regardless of anything he said otherwise.

All this damage because a few Alphas had warped perceptions of reality, thinking that they had the right to do whatever they pleased when it came to Omegas... _disgusting_. He flipped over the bunches of paper, shuffling them to the back of the folder, then quickly leafed through the pictures on file, cringing away from a few of the worst ones. Tobio's abrasion, in particular, had left him furious… _he reaaaally didn't want to look through the Omega injuries._

"Ukai?" A soft voice asked, drawing his attention back to the bright waiting room. He glanced over to Miyo beside him, filling out their University insurance information for the hospital. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"They're not in as bad of shape as I thought. Blood as a funny way of making things look worse…" He trailed off with a sad laugh, unsure of what else he could say to lighten the mood. They shouldn't have been injured in the first place- he was beginning to understand just how warped their society really was. "Tobio might need a skin graft, but they won't know until it starts healing. And I guess Bokuto could have some permanent sinus damage, but again, they just don't know right now."

"Oh my...I'm so sorry, Ukai," Miyo whispered, visibly upset yet unwilling her scent to show it.

"Oh god, Miyo. Don't apologize. None of this is your fault. The Omegas don't deserve a single bit of blame," he responded sternly, rubbing her gingerly on the back.

It was forward of him, but he couldn't help himself. She had such a fragile figure- while he knew first hand just how strong she was, he still maintained a innate desire to wrap her in his arms to cheer her up.

"Well I...no, we owe you. What you all have done for us-"

"It shouldn't be considered a big deal," he growled out, cutting her gratitude short. "It's fucking ridiculous that Alphas defending unmated Omegas is _so_ rare that the action assumes a thanks."

When Miyo laughed at his frustrated remark, he subtly moved closer to inhale her rainy scent. She didn't seem to mind his hand on her back...found it pleasant, even. However, his friendship with her was becoming exhausting- a change that he was all too keenly aware of. Recently, he had found himself _needing_ to inhale her natural fragrance more and more, yet, he was fighting against nausea each time he tried. Touching her, even innocently brushing up against her, was becoming increasingly difficult, and he wasn't entirely certain of the cause. He hadn't had these troubles before the last week, _why now? Why was the change so sudden and gut wrenching?_

From the moment he had met the raven haired professor, three weeks earlier, he had known that she was mated. He could smell that her fragrance was permanently ingrained with that of an unknown Alpha, but as their relationship grew, through their lunch dates on campus and the occasional coffee in the evening, he came to realize that she was no longer actively involved with the owner of the scent. While she was still _technically_ mated, she and her Alpha had separated- the unknown fragrance never renewed itself through scenting...or sexual activity. It merely lingered in the background like an irritating mosquito he really wanted to _squash_.

He hadn't been _interested_ in the woman, at least, not from the start- too turned off by her mated scent to even think of her in such a way. Yet, the past week saw a slow, predatory feeling crept forward from his instinctual mind. One that desired nothing more than to smell her natural fragrance on its own, _unmated_. However, each time her humid, earthy tones whirled into his nostrils, his unfounded desire to scent the woman was blown back by the unknown Alpha- something he had come to despise with every ounce of his being.

 _Replace him._ Ukai visibly shuddered at the sudden, instinctual command and looked up at the ceiling to distract himself from his spiraling thoughts, briskly removing his hand from her back as a wave of nausea curdled inside his gut. Then, an unpleasant thought crossed his mind, provoked by the Omega files sitting plainly in his lap. _Had she been hurt by her exmate?_ From what he had witnessed with the kids residing in the yellow house, he already knew the answer.

"Well...I at least owe you lunch," the beautiful, raven haired women suggested, flicking his shoulder with her pen to snap him back to reality.

"I wouldn't say no to that," he replied, doing his best to suppress an instinctual, possessive growl. He subtly shuffled a few inches away from her, turned off by her vigorous mated scent, then scratched at the top of his head in irritation. _He just wanted to smell her, was it too much to ask?_

"It's a date then…" She declared softly before trailing off in thought, looking back down to the forms in her lap.

Ukai lost himself for a few moments, admiring her pink lips as she chewed at the end of her pen in concentration. _Perhaps he couldn't smell...or touch, but he could still look, right?_ _A date_...he small smirk snaked across his lips, _maybe, he could pull some wicked moves and get rid of the disgusting Alpha's scent for good._

Pulling his gaze, with great effort, from the raven Omega's pale features, he glanced down at the domineering file in his lap once more. Taking in a deep breath to ready himself, he shuffled through its contents and pulled out a thick bundle of papers.

 _Omega injuries estimated to heal eight days faster than Alpha counterparts. Bear in mind that this estimation is based on results from seventeen test-groups in the Omega Institute of Health (OIH) research project #113. See aforementioned project for more information: archive number 0009113._

 _Eight days faster?_ He had no idea that Omegas healed faster than Alphas. Internally cursing, he added it to his rapidly growing list of Omega information. _Why didn't Alpha schools teach this kind of stuff? He was a fully grown, adult Alpha, for christs sakes, he should've been aware of it._

 **Oikawa** : Broken blood vessels under right eye, twenty-one stitches for laceration running up left side of face (must be monitored for infection), three broken ribs on left side, tests for concussion came back inconclusive (must be monitored). _Heat pushed back an estimated three days to occur in seven._

 _Heat pushed back an estimated three days- what on earth did that mean?_

"Hey...Miyo…" He questioned, brows furrowed in confusion at the papers in his large hands.

"Mmm?"

"It says here that Oikawa's heat was pushed back three days," he inquired, looking up from the paperwork to pinch the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding from a lingering migraine, and Yuji's previous sucker punch to his jaw wasn't doing him any favors.

"Oh, yeah," she started in response, shuffling through her paperwork. "Our bodies will push back our heat cycles when we're injured. It's...some sort of chemical defense mechanism. Either to prevent us from being forcefully mated by Alphas or maybe….well...our heat is often damaging to our body because we're so out of our minds during it. I don't know, I guess it's possible that our body wants us to be physically prepared before going through it. Honestly, nobody has figured out the answer yet," she rattled off in explanation without looking up from her forms.

 _The woman could multitask..._

Ukai added the information, once again, to his mental pile and continued his reading, against his best wishes.

 **Oikawa:** Broken blood vessels under right eye, twenty-one stitches for laceration running up right side of face (must be monitored), two broken ribs on left side, tests for concussion came back inconclusive (must be monitored). _Heat pushed back an estimated four days to occur in eight._

 **Keiji:** Broken blood vessels under left eye, five stitches for laceration under left eye. _No discernible change in heat: fifteen days._

 **Yamaguchi:** Skin abrasion on right forearm (prescribed antibiotic cream), hairline fracture on right wrist (casted, return in one week). _Heat pushed back and estimated two days to occur in eleven._

 **Nishinoya:** Broken blood vessels under left eye, broken thumb on right hand (set in place, to remove in eight days). _No discernable change in heat: seventeen days._

 **Shoyo:** Nine stitches for laceration on left side of forehead, tests for concussion came back negative. _No discernable change in heat: twenty-three days._

 **Yachi:** Two broken ribs on left side, tests for concussion came back negative. _Heat pushed back and estimated two days to occur in fourteen._

Ukai let out another heavy sigh as he reached into the folder to pull out the Omega photos. Shoyo's was the first in the pile, and he visibly winced at both size of the gash on the boy's forehead, and the deep color of the bruise. He quickly glazed over the remaining images, not wanting to analyze them more than he had to, until he reached Oikawa's- nearly vomiting from the brutal sight. The laceration on the boy's face was purple and swollen, running from just under his eye all the way up to his hairline in an angry, twisted mess.

"Are you okay?" Miyo asked gently, placing a hand on his leg in support after smelling his upset.

While he was grateful for her touch, her mated scent burst forward once more, rotting the contents of his stomach in a twisted mess of bile.

"Yeah. Fuck. I'm fine," he growled back and shuffled in his seat, trying to keep his discomfort under control. The Alpha injuries were, on a general scale, worse than the Omegas, but he was used to seeing bloodied up Alphas- _it was natural._

Miyo reached over to the folder in his lap and pulled out Oikawa's set of photos. She briskly sifted through them, then tossed them back in the pile without a second thought.

"That laceration is going to scar. He's going to hate that," she said at last with a timid laugh, once again returning her attention back to her large pile of paperwork.

Ukai was shocked by her laissez-faire attitude. _Was she...completely desensitized to Omega injuries? Were they really this common?_

"It's the same thing with your Alphas…" the raven Omega said plainly without looking up. "You barely flinched at seeing their injuries. I barely flinch at seeing the Omega ones."

 _Had she smelled his thoughts?_

"Yeah, but it's different…"

"You're right. We both should be flinching at all of the injuries. The violence was completely unnecessary."

Ukai laughed at her abrupt, honest comment- _she was absolutely right._

"Okay, so...according to this, she continued, reading off the marked up page in front of her. "They're discharging Yachi in the next hour...and Yamaguchi's cast should be done soon."

Ukai piled up the papers in his lap and happily shoved them into the folder. "And Oikawa?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. I'll have to talk to the doctor."

"Okay, I'll drive Yachi and Yamaguchi home. Oh, I guess Keiji is still kicking around too. I'll bring him as well. You and Suga stay? I get the feeling you want to," he said, flashing the beautiful woman a cheeky grin to lighten the mood. She looked so very tired, it was nearly 10:00am and neither of them had slept a wink.

"That would be great, I have to finish the insurance paperwork, anyways. And I know Suga isn't going anywhere without Oikawa," Miyo replied with her own, kind smile. "Make sure you tell that kid, Daichi, that Suga is safe. I could smell his panic the moment we sent him home without _his_ Omega."

"Yeah, they're awfully close to mating…" Ukai agreed with a chuckle, they two kids made a decent pairing.

"Maybe...don't tell Hajime the details on Oikawa either, okay?" Miyo added with a pained expression, the stress lines of her face pulling against her pale skin.

 _She was right...Hajime was barely keeping it together as it was_. They had to send the poor kid home with the other Alphas because his scent was devolving to readily with each passing hour.

When Bokuto had told him about the Alpha's frantic state after Oikawa had been injured, he almost didn't believe it- Hajime was known for his intense regard over his Alpha composure. _Breaking down, crying, and howling out in anguish? It was almost unbelievable. Almost._ Ukai could tell that the boy had developed an intense bond with the chestnut haired Omega, beyond anything he had ever seen. After today, he could certainly attest to the Hajime's control- the boy had lasted far longer than any normal Alpha would under the same circumstances. There was no need to push his limits any further with unnecessary information.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he replied at last, nodding his head in agreement. "You'll call me the second you get an update?"

"Of course. We're a team, Ukai."


	24. Control and Reservations

**YOOOOOO! IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ**********

So this will be the last chapter update for a few days. I am re-editing the story and because there is no realistic way to edit chapters I've already posted. I am going to post the story again as **"Infrequent Affairs (V.2)"** after I have finished fixing the problems. Sorry, I know this is kinda shitty, but I'm unhappy with the pronoun and tense errors in the first twenty (ish) chapters. I will let ya'll know when I've uploaded the better version.

Cheers :)

 **Chapter Twenty Four: Control and Reservations**

 **Keiji~**

Keiji could smell Bokuto's anticipation from the very moment he stepped foot inside the yellow house. He rolled his eyes, accustomed to its overbearing intensity. His constant exposure to it, especially after the volleyball game, had seen to that.

Ignoring the owl's scent, wafting over from the living room, he shuffled Yachi and Yamaguchi up the staircase ahead on him- with both Suga and Oikawa gone, he was the de facto matriarch of the residence.

Although Ukai had offered to accompany him inside, to help him charm the other house members into sleep, he had declined. It was evident that the coach wanted nothing more than to return to the hospital- well, to professor Miyo. Perhaps unbeknownst to him, Ukai had exuded a crisp scent during the entire car ride. One that was very eager to scent. ..and possibly even mate, the raven haired Omega. Keiji sighed, and sent out a silent prayer that the coach knew what he was getting into. Miyo was mated, after all, and remating was tough, sometimes impossible.

As Keiji entered the tea green room with his nestmates, Yamaguchi wasted no time, piling down next to Shoyo's sleeping form. Without a word, he briefly adjusted his blue cast, placing it gingerly over his stomach, then curled up next to the ginger and closed his eyes.

"Keiji…" Yachi asked quietly from beside him, squeezing his limp hand in her own.

"Mmm?"

"Is Oikawa going to be okay? Tell me the truth."

Keiji sighed, he had been actively trying to avoid all thoughts of Oikawa. Nobody had given him any information, not even Suga.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in no time, Yachi, don't worry," he replied softly, doing his best to smile at least a bit, for her sake. "You need to get some sleep, though."

"Okay…" The blonde Omega whispered as she tucked a strand of gold hair behind her ear, too exhausted to push the matter further. She released his hand and crawled over to the group, snuggling into Nishinoya's relaxed shoulder. "You'll tell me the second you hear anything, right?" She mumbled out from the blankets, her doe-like eyes housed dark, heavy circles of exhaustion.

"Of course. I'll wake you all up, I promise," Keiji affirmed with a slight nod. At his assertion, the tiny girl's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed, drifting off to sleep.

Keiji wanted nothing more than to join his nest in their comfortable mess of blankets on the matted floor. He was so very tired, however, he had much to do before he could rest his eyes. There was a pile of Alpha boys on the main floor, stewing in their frustrations- they needed to be sternly put to bed.

After one last glance at his cozy nestmates, he shuffled out into the hallway and softly closed the door behind him. Inhaling deeply to steady his anticipation, he briskly pulled out his cell phone from its home, inside the back pocket of his dark jeans, and clicked on the back light.

Nothing, not a single text about Oikawa. Not from Miyo, or Suga, or anyone. Nothing...

He let out a puff of frustrated air, then shoved his device back in its confines and made his way towards the dark stairwell, ignoring the painful pulsing of the laceration across his cheek.

As he rounded the final set of steps and stepped onto the main floor, a multitude of Alpha scents snaked forward, clamoring for his attention.Anger...fear...exhaustion...anxiety , he quickly sifted through them, ordering them by level of intensity. Unsurprisingly, Hajime's fragrance was the most aggravated, coiling around the other scents with burning intensity- like flames licking up into a clear sky. Angry and unopposed.

Filing Hajime's fragrance away for a moment, he glanced out the front windows at Asahi, pacing on the veranda. Across from him, Daichi's exhausted figure sat slumped on the porch swing. As their uninhibited scents whirled into Keiji's nostrils, he clenched his teeth in irritation- he was absolutely sick of smelling Alphas. Stepping into the morning light, Keiji relaxed his own fragrance and smirked, eager to put the giant in his place.

"Asahi," he called out in a savage tone, stalling the bunned Alpha from his pacing. "Nishinoya is fine, the hospital gave him the all clear, so reign your fucking emotions in. Stop getting bent out of shape, he needs to nest right now. It had nothing to do with you being an Alpha. It had nothing to do with you as a provider. Or a boyfriend. Or any other reason your mind has whipped up in desperation. He needs a reset, only Omegas can do that, so get over it and go to fucking bed."

Asahi winced at the harsh words and cast his brown eyes down to his feet in shame. Through the tears in his bloody shirt, Keiji could see a line of stitches across his collarbone. While the raw, angry wound left him feeling sympathetic, its cause was shameful. Asahi had lost control, burdened the other housemates with his unchecked upset, injured Daichi- all without actually protecting Nishinoya. He should feel ashamed , Keiji thought to himself as he gingerly rubbed his tender cheek, not in that he was unable to protect the spitfire Omega, but in his overcompensating behavior after failing.

"Yeah...sorry. I'm sorry," Asahi whispered under his breath, stirring up his own frenzied, shameful scent once more. "I'm being selfish. You're right...I need to pull it together…"

"Look," Keiji interjected as the bunned Alpha sluggishly moved past him to enter the yellow house. "Don't…be mad at yourself for ducking shit up with Noya, okay? It's unreasonable…and cocky to think that you'll always be able to protect an Omega. You need to accept that, and not be so fucking hard on yourself," he continued, running a hand through his dark locks in exasperation. "You went feral because you felt ashamed, so work on that shit. Cut yourself some slack for once."

"Fuck," Asahi grumbled, shuffling on his large feet. "I'm sorry, Keiji, I really fucking am. You're right, I know you are. I'm just...frustrated."

"It's fine. Just go to bed," Keiji replied hotly, jerking a thumb towards the front door. "Daichi, you too. Go to bed for fucks sakes. You've done your fair share tonight, don't you think?" He called down the porch, directing himself at the grumbling Alpha on the swing.

"What if-"

"I'll handle it," he retorted, snapping out his irritated fragrance into the crisp morning air around them. "I'm so sick of smelling all this Alpha distress, and I'm not the only one, either. If the Omegas upstairs are going to get some much needed sleep, all of you need to stop with these anxious, desperate scents. It's unhelpful...you guys should know this by now."

Daichi's shoulders subtly flinched back at the harsh remark, then, he let out a heavy sigh of resignation. Rising to his unsteady feet, he sluggishly walked towards Keiji, doing his utmost to keep his tired eyes open.

"You'll call me the second you hear something about Oikawa? The second . I mean it, Keiji…"

"Yeeeeessss," Keiji drawled in reply, rolling his eyes once more.

At the rate things were going, he was going to have to wake the whole bloody house. However, he couldn't stop a small smile from skittering across his dry lips- everyone was worried about Oikawa, just as much as he was.

Daichi nodded, then dragged his feet towards the front door with Keiji following close behind. As the captain pulled his slumped body up the stairs, hints of his distressed scent coiled into Keiji's nostrils.

Missing Suga , he stifled a chuckle against his sleeve, the pair were disgusting...they had yet to realize they were absolutely made for each other.

"Tsukishima and Tobio have already gone to bed," a familiar voice called out from the kitchen, drawing in his attention. "Haj is out back, probably could use some Omega wisdom, if ya know what I mean."

He followed the sound, peeking his head through the archway to the blue room. Tanaka flashed him a cheeky grin, then yanked at the back of Yuji's bloody, orange shirt- a fainthearted attempt to pull the blonde Alpha from his looting the fridge.

"Oi, Yuji! Stop raiding our house for food," Tanaka whined, tugging his teammate back. "Go to bed! I'm tired of babysitting you, man! I neeeeed sleeeeeep, your sucker punches tuckered me right out."

"There are two vacant rooms on the third floor," Keiji asserted, eager to ally himself with Tanaka's motives. "They're across from the nest. You can sleep in one of them for now, until we figure some shit out."

"Across from the Omegas you say…" Yuji replied, poking his head out of the silver fridge to look at him with tired, chocolate eyes.

"Don't be so creepy, man!" Tanaka quipped, slapping the blonde Alpha on the back with vigor. "We'd be better off putting someone like you in the basement."

Keiji disregarded the chirp, judging by Yuji's obnoxious scent, his motivations were defensive in nature- he wanted to remain close so he could better protect the nest.

He liked that...he was still rattled from the events and a little extra precaution never hurt anyone.

"Ew, Tanaka! C'mon man," Yuji complained, jabbing his bald teammate playfully in the gut. "Cut me some slack. You're making me seem like a pervert!"

"Go. To. Bed," Keiji commanded at once, gnashing his teeth together as he shuffled the bickering pair towards the stairs. "Go to fucking bed so I can go to bed."

"Yes, sir!" Tanaka snapped back, gracing him with a cheeky salute as he ascended the steps.

Jesus christ. How do they still have energy? Especially Yuji...with a fractured jaw. He had seen the physical damage on the third floor. There was no doubt in his mind that the blonde Alpha pushed himself to his limits against Chaki.

"Keiji…" An all-too-familiar voice called out quietly, luring Keiji's attention towards it.

Bokuto, slumped down in the red chair in the living room. Why wasn't he sitting on the couch? The chair was horrendous, the most uncomfortable thing in existence. Dumb owl, he thought with a sly grin, no longer able to inwardly deny his attraction to the Alpha. He was too entertaining.

"Bokuto, give me a second," he drawled out as he passed by, following Hajime's distressed scent towards the back deck. "Hajime takes priority. I'll be back in a bit."

He rolled his eyes at Bokuto's subtle growl of frustration and pushed forward towards the back door. He could wait his turn.

As he stepped out onto the wood panels of porch, damp from early morning condensation, his eyes raked over Hajime's slouched form- sitting on the edge of the back veranda with his feet hanging just above the grass.

It wasn't the wisest choice, waiting around for your injured Omega in the very location he was hurt. As if he hasn't already punished himself enough for what happened...

At that thought, Keiji's gaze flickered over to the yard spout on his left. He internally winced at the splattered blood, smeared across the yellow siding. A mental image of Oikawa, his chestnut head colliding with the hard metal, flashed across his mind. He shoved it away with great force, finding his normally mild scent suddenly flush with anxiety. Fuck , he thought as his eyes landed on the dark Alpha ahead of him once again, the poor guy actually saw it happen…

"Hajime," he called out, attempting to verbally pull the man from his upset- stewing in his own distressed scent was going to make him go mad.

"Yeah…?"

"Why the fuck would you sit out here," Keiji asked, in more statement than question, sitting down beside the Alpha.

"I don't know...I came out here to see if Kabuto was still passed out in the alley. But...he's not. He's gone."

"You should sleep."

"No. I can't sleep. I'm waiting until I hear something."

"Then put your phone volume on max so it'll wake you up."

Hajime grew stiff, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. Unlike the other boys, Keiji was going to have to put in some work to get Oikawa's Alpha into bed. Of course, he shouldn't have expected anything less from his nestmate. Stubborn Omega, stubborn Alpha.

"Look," he started, tentatively rubbing Hajime's back in small, relaxing circles. "If you don't sleep, you're just going to get worse. Every minute you force yourself to stay awake, your scent is going to devolve even further. You'll eventually lose all measure of control," he explained, doing his best to actively ignore the Hajime's combative fragrance. "Listen, I know you're good at controlling your instincts, but you've got a threshold, too. I mean, Hajime, man, by this point, a lot of Alphas would have been sedated, or at least knocked the fuck out, but you've managed your shit. You're better at it than most, so let's keep it that way. You need to rest or you're going to snap, and then you'll really be a burden for everyone."

"I don't want to sleep in my room without him…" Hajime growled after a few moments of silence, glancing over to him with a pained, emotional expression. "It still smells like him. What if it never does again…"

"He's going to be fine," Keiji retorted, karate chopping the dark Alpha across the back. "Don't think like that. Ukai told us both that the doctors were just waiting for him to wake up on his own. His body will heal faster if they don't push it, ya know?" He continued, pushing his calming scent forward as much as possible in his exhausted state.

"What if they're wrong," Hajime snarled, his back muscles tensing under Keiji's gentle hand. "There...there was so much blood, Keiji. Fuck...I heard...I heard the crunch…"

Although Keiji had not been formally given a clear answer on Oikawa's well-being, his thoughts on the matter were not nearly as twisted as Hajime's were. The Alpha was not thinking clearly. His logical mind was hindered by his exhaustion, by what he had witnessed, and by his separation from his Omega. Keiji needed to do something to pull him back to a more lucid reality, before Hajime did something that was actuallyworthy of regret.

"I'm going to tell you something," he said softly after a moment of silent contemplation. It really wasn't his story to tell, but it would remind Hajime of just how strong his Omega was. "Oikawa and I met under pretty shit circumstances. He was kind of the one who intervened on my behalf, against Jime."

"What?" Hajime barked out at once, releasing a large outburst of protection that swirled into the air like an intense tornado.

Keiji's heart swelled as the sudden fragrance, blanketing him in a comfortable embrace. Hajime really cared for the flock...no...cared about the pack.

"I was the first of the flock to meet Oikawa," he began, releasing a small sigh of renewed anxiety- he hated discussing the event. "If I were to hazard a guess, it would be that he didn't really tell you much about his past. It's kind of a black mark on his record that he rather erase. But now, with all the shit Kabuto and Chaki were-"

"So he was a drug addict, or a prostitute. I don't fucking care . I don't care about any of that shit. If that's...if that's what he fucking thinks…"

Okay , Keiji thought, increasing his tranquil scent once more at the Alpha's upset words. He could only deal with one problem at a time. The two lovebirds were going to have to sort out their past indiscretions on their own time.

"Yes, when I met him, he was a drug addict. It was ...Jesus , almost three years ago now!" Keiji said, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. "It was my first year here, on campus. I had just moved out of my Aunt's and into an Omega shelter-"

"Why were you living in a shelter?" Hajime snarled, his protective scent creeping forward.

Man, Keiji pondered with a sly smirk, Alphas really were oblivious to Omegas. In almost every aspect...from living conditions to physical characteristics. However...at least the yellow house Alphas wished to reconcile their lack of knowledge. They wanted to learn, they wanted to be better.

 **Hajime~**

"It's not uncommon, Hajime," the icy Omega replied with a small chuckle. "If we aren't a member in a flock, we can't apply to live on campus. And it ain't easy forming a flock, or joining one. The majority of Omegas...well, the moment they turn eighteen, they spend all of their energy searching for a mate. I mean, it's sort of the surest way to ensure your own safety. We can't exactly rely on the government, ya know?" He finished his train of thought with a reserved, yet hearty laugh.

Can't rely on the government...yeah, sure as shit Omegas couldn't. Actually, Hajime thought, furrowing his brows, he couldn't either. None of the housemates...none of the pack could. They were on their own.

"Why can't you live on campus...without a flock?" He asked with a heavy sigh, glancing down at the dewy grass under his swinging feet.

"Well," Keiji started, searching for the best way to explain.

Hajime had come to appreciate his logical, reserved personality. Contrary to his initial impression, the icy Omega had proven himself to be understanding and courteous of his Alpha housemates- especially when it came to their lacking knowledge of Omega affairs.

"University protocol states that Omegas can only live in campus buildings if they are applying in a flock of at least seven members. Which...is afucking hard rule to manage. I mean, there are only a few Omegas ballsy and resourceful enough to apply at Alpha Universities in the first place! How the fuck am I supposed to suddenly present them with such a massive flock? It's a ridiculous rule. It's like the administration believes Omegas just frolic around in nests of our choosing. They are totally oblivious... no , they're fucking uncaring, that's what it is," Keiji asserted, his narrow shoulders rising and falling as he panted out his anger.

Hajime had listened intently to every word, absorbing the information like a sponge to water. He was heartbroken, agitated, and even confused with the hard truths he had been presented, but he was more motivated than ever to do something, anything , about them.

"So I guess, to circle back to your question, living in the city on our own isn't cheap and forming such a massive flock is nearly impossible," Keiji chimed in once more, chuckling in disbelief at the ridiculous situation he had described. "So, we live out of shelters. I mean, at least those are in ample supply."

A empathetic growl rumbled inside Hajime's throat- the University went above and beyond to place Alphas in residences, yet they ignored, and even hindered, their weaker counterparts? The entire ordeal was twisted around...it was backwards. They should be aiding the disenfranchised, not holding them back with defunct rules. At least seven members to apply for campus housing? No wonder the Omega Residency District was so run down, most of the houses were probably vacant.

"All this shit just goes to show just how fucked the Omega Inclusion Initiative really is…" He whispered, more to himself than to the Omega seared beside him. "It's just a front...a public relations move…"

"Yeah, well. The government may have forced the Universities to include us, but after that, they washed their hands of it all. Universities are deemed as responsible organizations, so they were able to retain the right to set specific policies on their campus'...both Alpha and Omega ones."

"The government should be the one-"

"I actually disagree, as surprising as you may find that. I think the freedom that the Universities have been granted will come around to bite the government in the ass. Someday it will, mark my words."

"Oh?" Hajime questioned, his curiosity fully piqued on Keiji's intelligent argument. The kid had a foul mouth when he was tired, but he still knew his shit.

"Change always starts in places of education. I mean, look at professor Miyo, or Ukai, or even you Alphas in general! It's going to be the start of something...some sort of change. I know it."

Hajime had felt a desire to change the system, it had grown stronger with each piece of new information he had been given by his Omegas housemates. However, he was never certain where to begin. Finally, Keiji's mention of coach Ukai gave him a place to start. After everything that had happened since the joining of their pack- Eiko and her struggling flock, their battered, University provided home, the constant Alpha attacks, growing progressively worse- it all helped to shed a raw, brutal light on a shadowy portion of society he had never acknowledged. Never even thought to acknowledge. He inwardly cursed, angry with himself for being so blind, so ignorant. In the past, he had taken advantage of Omegas with such uncaring brutality that he was left terrified that Oikawa would find out. The chestnut boy would never accept his promiscuous, elitist past- he wanted nothing to do with the stereotypical Alpha perception of ownership.

"Let me get back to my story, I can smell you getting tense about Oikawa again," Keiji said gently, scratching Hajime's back through the cotton of his shirt. "So, he and I didnt know each other my first semester, never even crossed paths. Then, this one day, I think it was early fall…" He trailed off, blue eyes darting about as he mentally searched for the date. "Whatever, I think it was the fall. Anyways, one of my lectures ran late and a couple of the Alphas in my class stuck around, too. You know, to follow me to the bus stop and jump me. I mean, I knew that they had been eyeing me for most of the semester, but I did pretty well to ignore them. I should have been more careful. I wasn't wasn't thinking th-"

"Fuckers," Hajime abruptly snarled,already frustrated with the story. He could see where the recount was going and he didnt like it. "The fuckers attacked you . Your behavior is not the problem. Should have been more careful? Fuck that. Them , they are the problem ."

"Yeah…thanks, I appreciate that," Keiji softly replied with a quiet chuckle. "Long story short, they corned me behind one of the brick buildings...I think it was Biological Sciences. They knocked me out pretty good, too, cause there's a huge gap in my memory, but when I came to, I was in their fucking dirty house," he continued, biting his lip in upset exasperation. "You know...no matter how hard I fought against them, ad believe me, I did, they were fucking stronger. My willpower didn't mean shit, they overpowered me in a heartbeat, and that was that. It makes my stomach curdle just thinking about it…" He teetered off, sitting back on his tail bone with his hands folded in his lap, to gaze out at the overcast yard.

Hajime wanted to say something, anything , to comfort the icy Omega, but had never been good with words. Just be appreciative that he's sharing such a personal story, show him that you're thankful for his trust.

"One of them was Jime …" Keiji interrupted the tense silence, spitting out the last word with utter contempt. "I was so... scared . I hate admitting it, but I was. I knew what they were going to do and I wasn't at all prepared to deal with it," he said knowingly, using his forefinger to further emphasize his point. "I had never been sexually assaulted before, which is pretty well par for the course until you get kicked out into the real, unprotected world at eighteen. I mean...I grew up in an Omega orphana-"

"What happened to your parents?" Hajime interjected, unable to keep his curiosity at bay- was that common, too? "I don't mean to pry-"

"It's okay," Keiji replied, waving a delicate hand in front of his face. "No need to apologize. I don't exactly know why they abandoned me, but if I were to hazard a guess, it was probably because they wanted an Alpha. So the second I hit the early stages of puberty, I was out the door and on my ass! It's pretty common, Yamaguchi grew up in one too," he finished with a small shrug, brushing a stray ant from his jeans.

Oh . Nausea snaked its way up Hajime's gut, provoked by the icy Omega's emotionless tone. He ground his knuckles into the wooden panels of the porch, wanting to bash through them with his fists. Abandoning your child? A child you had raised for ten years? It was atrocious, vile, even. Inhumane . If he had presented as an Omega, would his parents have abandoned him, too?

"Anyways," the icy boy continued, clearing his throat to resume his story. "I was pretty dazed for the rest of it, so don't recall everything clearly, but I do remember the smell of the house. It was awful, like this sort of violent, sexually twisted scent," he explained, prompting Hajime's toes to curl up in disgust. "The place was an absolute mess, too. I mean really , really filthy, but suddenly, I smelled an Omega through the chaos of it all. It was Oikawa. He was across the room, on his knees in front of Kabu…" He faltered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I got lost in thought, the details aren't necessary…"

Hajime balled up his fists and stiffened his back, throat rumbling in a continuous loop of possession. KABUTO. Touching HIS Omega. Never, NEVER again.

"I know, I know, just let me finish okay? It has a good ending," Keiji reassured him, tugging on the back of his shirt to prevent his subconscious movement to stand. "Just bear with me, okay?"

Hajime gave the Omega a stiff nod, forcing himself to unwind by inhaling Keiji's calm, metallic scent.

"Jime didn't even take me upstairs, he just dropped me down on the floor in the entryway and started tearing at my clothes," Keiji rattled off in explanation, telling Hajime information that was doing well to drive him mad. "I tuned out for most of the... assault , but eventually, Jime just flew off of me. I mean, how could I forget something like that, right?" It was so fucking abrupt! Anyways, Oikawa was standing over me…in this like, intoxicated daze. I was so out of it by that point that I didn't even try to run away. He had given me the perfect opening and I just stayed there, on the fucking floor, useless."

Hajime shuffled closer to the icy boy and pulled him into a half-embrace. He disliked smelling Keiji's distress, it was mild, like his normal scent, but it had a sharp bite to it that left him agitated- as if a piece of shrapnel was caught in his intestines. Nonetheless, he was honored that he had been granted access to such a personal story. Unleashing his protective fragrance in its entirety, he hoped Keiji wouldn't mind. He didnt ma it as a display of ownership, he merely wanted to safeguard the Omega. Perhaps, it would wash over him and help to put him at ease.

"Thanks…" Keiji whispered, relaxing into his cradling arm. "Anyways, when I didn't move, Oikawa hauled me to my feet and wrapped… this blanketaround me!" He paused, laughing at the ridiculousness of his recollection. "I don't even know where he got it from! But, yeah, we started running. I remember hearing the Alphas hollering at us from behind, but they never caught up. The fuckers must have chased us for, god, I don't even know how long. It felt like forever, but Oikawa just kept pulling me along behind him. When I got too tired to fucking run, he flung me over his shoulder like someeee sooorrrrrt of big shoooooot. The idiot."

Hajime smiled under his breath at Keiji's chirp. He knew the two nestmates were close, and their bickering was their own way of showing it. Hearing the story, imagining Oikawa protecting Keiji, acting out against the Alphas who had harmed them, it made Hajime's heart flutter with heavy emotion. He loved his Omega's courage, his resolve to fight- it made him unique.

"I mean...we were pretty much naked running through the University!" Keiji cried out, throwing his delicate arms into the air. "When we finally lost them, which I pretty much chalk up to luck, by the way. They were too fucked out of their minds on drugs to keep up. Anyhow, Oikawa parked us in this deserted alley somewhere off campus. Neither of us had our phones, so we couldn't call the Omega Distress Hotline or anyone to help. Instead, we just nestled together on the pavement underneath that stupid blanket. I don't think either of us slept a wink, either. I know Oikawa didn't because I remember feeling him fidgeting around, scratching himself. A few hours later, just before it was light out, we walked all the way to the shelter...sharing the blanket as cover. I remember thinking, I need to take this boy to Sugawara, he'll know what to do . Suga will take care of him. "

"You knew Suga at the time?" Hajime asked, suddenly aware that he knew very little or the flock's past. He internally chastised himself for not asking about it sooner.

"Yeah, he and I met at the shelter. We both bussed to school together, but we didn't know the rest of the kiddies, yet. Hence us still living off campus," Keiji explained, flashing him a sweet smile. "Okay, wait, so there's a weird coincidence I have to tell you about," he hurried to add, adjusted himself under Hajime's chiseled arm. "So, I guess that day, when I brought Oikawa to see Suga? Professor Miyo was visiting. She was dropping in on shelters, trying to gather together Omega students to, you know, push them into flocks so they could live on campus, ya know?"

"That's fucking smart," Hajime whispered, more to himself than to Keiji.

"Oh you don't don't know the half of it. To be a professor at an Alpha University, as an Omega, she would've had to work her fucking ass off. And also be one cunning mother fucker," Keiji stated matter-of-factly, tapping his nose with his forefinger. "So, that's how we met the rest of the group, through her. The moment I walked in the doors of the shelter with Oikawa, she took one look at our bloodied up bodies and went berserk . I meanreally... yelling about, barking orders to the shelter attendants, wrapping us up in blankets..."

Hajime imagined the beautiful Omega doing just that. She was strong willed, so much so that he couldn't imagine going toe-to-toe with her, physically or verbally. She was frightening, in a ominous,paralyze you with her scent, sort of way. He shivered, whomever she was mated with definitely had a set of steel balls. Platinum ones, even.

"She signed all this paperwork to bring Oikawa into the shelter. Then sat with Suga and I for a week while he went through this terrible withdrawal. And I mean terrible , have you ever seen someone go through drug withdrawal? It's a nightmare, but Miyo didn't leave. Not once. She stayed by our sides and even signed off for me and Suga to skip class," Keiji paused, smiling faintly at the vivid memory for a moment. "So, the three of us nested with Oikawa every night, trying to ease his pain and get him through it. By the end of it all, we had just...sort of...formed a bond," he finished, trailing off with a deep sigh that relaxed his small shoulders back to their proper posture.

Hajime could tell that he was relieved to be finished with his recount of the event- reliving past trauma was not something people enjoyed, no matter their gender or secondary sex. Yet, from Hajime's perspective, Omegas seemed to be far better equipped at handling emotional pressures than their Alpha counterparts. They had, at least, from what he had witnessed, an uncanny ability to pull themselves together after tragic experiences- experiences that Alphas had instigated against them.

As he sat recounting Keiji's story, particularly the parts about Oikawa, he suddenly realized that his gnawing primal instincts had quieted to a dull murmur. He glanced over to the icy Omega next to him, still absentmindedly scratching his back, and the pair maintained their comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"My point is…" Keiji said at last, rolling his head back to gaze up at the grey sky. "If Oikawa wasn't there, if he wasn't as strong or as noble...I don't think I would still be alive, and I certainly wouldn't be sitting here with you, today. Believe me, Hajime, he's going to be fine. He's a fighter, a fucking stubborn boy. He would never fold so easily," he finished in a resolute tone, believing every bit of his own declaration.

He's a fighter. Stubborn. He would not fold so easily. The honest words comforted the deepest recesses of Hajime's soul. He inhaled a fresh breath of air then exhaled slowly, suddenly feeling exhausted. Gingerly pulling back his half-embrace from Keiji's slim shoulders, he lowered his back against the damp porch and closed his eyes.

"You're going to nap out here?" He heard Keiji ask in a condescending, yet humorous tone.

He nodded, still unable bring himself to sleep in his own room, not with Oikawa's natural fragrance lingering on his sheets. Plus...he wanted to remain vigilant, ensure that no new Alphas attacked while the pack was weak. He definitely needed to have a chat with Daichi, after everything that had happened, they needed to beef up security.

"Well, I guess I can't complain. At least you'll be resting," Keiji drawled, his soft footsteps moving away from Hajime, towards the back door.

"Hey...Keiji…?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm...honored that you told me all that stuff. I know it's not easy, but thanks, it really helped…" He replied in almost a whisper, his body was wracked with an overtired, rocking motion, lulling him to sleep.

"No problem. Talking about it helped me out, too."

Hajime barely heard the response, he was already drifting off into a light, yet restful slumber.


	25. AUTHORS NOTE

Infrequent Affairs V.2 has been uploaded, with 70K new words. Sorry it's taken so long.

There are still grammatical issues, but, the perfectionist in me has make peace with it!

Thanks for reading guys, reviews are wonderful and welcome :)

Love, Victoria


End file.
